El Tiempo y Tu Recuerdo
by kolor6
Summary: Después de comprometerse Edward y Bella viajan a Masen con el objetivo de preparar la boda real, pero a pocos días de casarse, Edward desiste creyendo que era lo mejor para el reino de Masen y se compromete con otra….. ¿Cómo tomará Bella este cambio de planes?...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

 ** _¿Qué pasa si por complacer a los demás, lastimas a la persona que amas?_**

 ** _Pero sobre todo ¿Qué pasa si no puedes disculparte a tiempo?_**

 ** _Esta es la historia de Edward Cullen (príncipe de Masen) y Bella Swan…. Después de conocerse, enfrentarse y enamorarse, se comprometen y ambos viajan a Masen con el objetivo de preparar la boda real, pero a pocos días de casarse, Edward desiste creyendo que era lo mejor para el reino de Masen y se compromete con otra….. ¿Cómo tomará Bella este cambio de planes?..._**

 ** _No se pierdan esta historia y recuerden "cuidado con lo que se desea….. Porque puede volverse realidad… y el resultado podría no ser el esperado"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos de ellos yo los invente. La historia es de mi autoría._**

 ** _Di no al plagio ;)_**

 ** _Es es mi primer fic, ojala lo disfruten._**


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **-¡Edward! No puedes alcanzarme – Bella reía mientras corría por la playa e iba tras ella.**

 **-Eso es lo que tú piensas – le decía mientras la alcanzaba y en un rápido movimiento la gire, lo cual nos hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la arena.**

 **Ambos reímos sin contenernos ante lo sucedido, una vez calmados mire a Bella, "Mi Bella", tan hermosa como siempre, y aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate eran mi perdición.**

 **-¿Será posible que me beses antes de la puesta del sol? – Decía Bella con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, aquellos hermosos labios que incitaban a ser devorados; sin esperar más tiempo me incline hacia ella y uní nuestros labios en un hermosos vaivén.**

 **Después de un maravilloso día al lado de mi hermosa princesa nos encontrábamos sentados y abrazados en la arena viendo como el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte.**

 ** _-Te quiero mucho, Bells, más que a nadie.- Le dije al oído a Bella_**

 ** _-Oh, ¿De verdad?- decía sonriente mientras yo asentía con la cabeza - ¿Cuánto?_**

 ** _-"Hasta el infinito y mas allá – dije tratando de imitar la voz de Buzz*_**

 ** _Bella rio ante mi ocurrencia, después me miro directamente a los ojos y dijo: yo también te quiero Edward, "Hasta el infinito y más allá"._**

 ** _-Mi hermosa bella, quiero hacer las cosas bien y protegerte siempre, no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno. – dije solemnemente_**

 ** _\- Entonces "cuida de mi corazón, lo dejo contigo"- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios y volvimos a fundirnos en un maravilloso beso._**

 ** _Cuidare y protegeré tu corazón Bella, has llegado a mi frio corazón y siempre seré tuyo. Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase. Recuerda siempre esta promesa. – dije sinceramente._**

* * *

 ** _*Buzz Lightyear_** _es un personaje ficticio protagonista de la saga Toy Story_


	3. Recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

 _ **"Cuidare y protegeré tu corazón Bella, has llegado a mi frio corazón y siempre seré tuyo. Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase. Recuerda siempre esta promesa" – dije sinceramente.**_

 **Aquellas palabras aun se repetían en mi mente constantemente, fue la promesa que le hice a la mujer que amaba y ….. no pude cumplirla, mejor dicho no quise cumplirla por egoísmo...**

 **\- Lo siento Bella, desde donde estés espero me perdones, fui egoísta e imbécil, te merecías algo mejor que yo…. – no lo soporte mas y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, la había perdido, y no volvería a ver aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates, aquella hermosa sonrisa, no volvería a probar aquellos labios, mis fosas nasales no se deleitarían mas del aroma a fresias tan característico de mi ángel. Tal vez sea un castigo por mi debilidad y ambición…el no tener felicidad…. Pero sobre todo no tener a mi lado a la mujer que amaba.**

* * *

 **2 años atrás**

 **POV Edward:**

 **-¡Por fin era viernes! Un día perfecto para salir a divertirse en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero antes de la diversión venia la responsabilidad, así que me levante de la cama, entre al cuarto de baño donde me duche, afeite y cepille los dientes, después tome el desayuno que me preparo Carmen, la ama de llaves y también cocinera, en ese momento comenzó a escucharse un tono muy peculiar y conocido, tome el celular y conteste sin prestar atención al número:**

 **-¡Hola! Edward Cullen al habla**

 **-¡Eddy! – dijo una voz bastante familiar**

 **-¡Seth! – gruñí – te he dicho que no me llames así**

 **-Vamos Edward, no dirías lo mismo si yo fuera una escultural mujer rubia de ojos azules….. Espera los ojos si los tengo azules, así que solo me falta tener un cuerpo escultural y ser mujer para tener tu atención todo el tiempo y poder llamarte "Eddy, bebe" – dijo Seth tratando de imitar una voz femenina en la ultima frase, aunque fracaso terriblemente – y sin que me riñas.**

 **\- Si claro – dije irónico – para eso tendrías que someterte a diversas cirugías, además dudo que alguna vez me apetezca salir con una mujer que alguna vez fue mi amigo "varón" – dije dando énfasis a la última palabra.**

 **\- Conociéndote, una vez que me someta a las cirugías necesarias, ni siquiera recordaras que alguna vez fui hombre y estarás pendiente de mí 25 hrs al día, por no mencionar las propuestas indecorosas que me harás – dijo Seth con una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.**

 **\- Idiota, sería imposible estar pendiente de ti durante 25 hrs al día, te recuerdo que un día solo tiene 24 hrs.**

 **\- Pues eso no fue lo que le dijiste a aquella chica rubia la semana pasada.**

 **-Por favor Seth, solo estaba siendo adulador, además esa chica tenia aire en la cabeza y bien pude decirle que el día tiene 30 o tan solo 2 hrs de duración o mejor aun pude decirle que los dinosaurios aun existen e incluso puedes tener de mascota a un t-rex sin que te haga un solo rasguño e igual me habría creído, pero ¿tu? Por favor, no me lo creo… por cierto a que debo tu llamada, supongo que ya tienes planeado algo para el fin de semana.**

 **-Uhm….. ¡Acertaste!, pero que injusto eres, has cambiado abruptamente de tema para evitar reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi persona, eres un insensible Edward Cullen.**

 **-Eso no ocurrirá ni en tus mejores sueños**

 **-Si tuvieras idea de lo que ocurre en mis mejores sueños no dirías eso – dijo en tono sugerente – en fin te llamaba para avisarte que los chicos nos reuniremos en el bar de siempre….. Iras ¿no?**

 **-Esa pregunta ofende, por supuesto que iré.**

 **-Bien, nos vemos allí a las 7:00 pm**

 **-Ahí estaré**

 **Colgué con una sonrisa en el rostro, los chicos siempre organizaban salidas ocurrentes y qué decir de las chicas que invitaban… uff eran unos bombones – Salí del apartamento rumbo al trabajo, pensando en la salida de la noche, aunque no me imaginaba que por la tarde tendría visitas inesperadas.**

 **Llegue a la empresa, salude a las personas presentes en recepción y me dirigí al elevador, una vez dentro me puse a pensar en lo maravillosa que era mi vida, si, soy Edward Cullen dirijo la constructora Cullen inc. Y la cadena de hoteles y restaurantes CM (Cullen-Masen) distribuido en distintas regiones del mundo, por si eso fuera poco y aunque pocos los saben también soy el príncipe heredero al trono de Masen, una región remota pero muy prospera, pues cuenta con yacimientos de petróleo y minerales además de contar con distintos climas en cada zona, así pues en un extremo puedes encontrar una gran selva y en el otro encontraras un desierto, no sin antes pasar por zonas montañosas, bosque, estepa, valles, sabana y playas con vista al mar inigualable.**

 **A todo eso hay que agregar que soy un insufrible playboy…. Las mujeres me persiguen y no hay ninguna que se resista a mis encantos.**

 **Volví a la realidad cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, me dirigí a mi oficina, aunque la sede estaba en Masen prefería dirigir todo desde N.Y., pues así mis padres no interferían en mi vida, no es que me molestara su presencia, pero odiaba que la mayoría de las ocasiones en que hablábamos terminábamos con el mismo tema: "el matrimonio", sabía que algún día tendría que casarme y darle a Masen un heredero pero tenía la esperanza de hacerlo cuando tuviera al menos 50 años o incluso mas y hubiese disfrutado de tantas mujeres como me fuera posible, quizá para ese entonces ya no me interesase llevarme a cada fémina despampánate a la cama y seria menos calavera… eso esperaba ….. pero dudaba que mis padres aceptasen esperar tanto tiempo para tener nietos, actualmente solo espero encontrar una mujer que valga la pena así sea un poco, para casarme, claro ella tendría que aceptar ciertas condiciones por ejemplo aunque estemos casados seguiría manteniendo mis amantes y no tendría que entrometerse en mi vida, a cambio le daría una vida de princesa.**

 **En Masen los integrantes de la familia real tenían que trabajar en beneficio del pueblo, sin embrago mi "esposa" seria una excepción, siempre y cuando aceptara mis condiciones.**

 **Al llegar a mi oficina Jane mi asistente estaba esperándome con una taza de café en una mano y en la otra los correos y demás documentos por revisar y firmar.**

 **-Hola Jane ¿Qué tal amaneciste?**

 **-Hola Edward, amanecí excelente, supongo que tu también - dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-así es, ¿Qué hay para el día de hoy?**

 **-lo de siempre, contratos por revisar, tienes reunión a las 11:00 am con ejecutivos de Comcast e invitaciones a cenas y otros eventos para el fin de semana.**

 **-Bien – dije tomando la taza de café y entrando a la oficina – haz un sorteo y cancela la mayoría de las invitaciones, inventa cualquier excusa, después me das la lista de eventos reducidos de preferencia acepta solo 5, respecto a los contratos déjalos en el escritorio, después los reviso, llama a Tangradi y dile que reúna los balances de cada departamento y me los traiga, necesito preparar el balance general del mes, también a Scott, dile que venga ahora mismo para ultimar detalles en los contratos…. Ah y casi lo olvidaba pídele un informe a Jones para el lunes a primera hora sobre las negociaciones con Endesa y su colaboración en nuestro próximo proyecto, también que adjunte la cotización de la misma y de otras empresas con servicios energéticos en construcciones a gran escala.**

 **-De acuerdo – dijo Jane que había tomado nota de todo en la agenda electrónica**

 **\- Si es todo, puedes retirarte Jane, por favor no me pases llamadas hasta después de la reunión del día de hoy.**

 **-Muy bien, con tu permiso Edward.**

 **El día pasó sin inconvenientes, revise contratos junto con Robert Scott, llegamos a un buen acuerdo con ejecutivos de Comcast.**

 **Al final del día me despedí del personal deseándoles buen fin de semana y me dirigí al apartamento. Sin embargo al llegar me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir a mis padres ahí.**

 **-¡hijo, me alegra verte nuevamente! – Dijo Carlisle**

 **\- Hola Padre, madre, porque no avisaron que venían – dije mientras abrazaba a mis padres**

 **-No queríamos provocarte inconvenientes hijo – dijo Esme con una sonrisa – además preferimos darte una sorpresa.**

 **-Ustedes no me causan ningún inconveniente, y cuéntenme como está la pequeña duende**

 **\- Edward no le digas así a tu hermana, ella está bien, por cierto te manda saludos y espera que la visites pronto, te echa mucho de menos**

 **-Lo sé mama, también la extraño, pero ya sabes el trabajo es absorbente y no me deja mucho tiempo**

 **-No tendría que ser así, sabes que puedes regresar a Masen a dirigir todo desde ahí – dijo Carlisle seriamente**

 **-Lo sé padre pero en Nueva York me es fácil citarme con ejecutivos de otras empresas sin el inconveniente de un largo viaje.**

 **\- En eso tienes razón hijo, cuéntanos entonces ¿Cómo te trata la vida en Nueva York? ¿Hay algún romance por ahí? – dijo Carlisle sonriente**

 **\- vamos cariño – dijo Esme – no importunes a Edward con eso, hace tiempo que no lo vemos y lo último que quiero es una nueva discusión como la ultima vez**

 **\- Tienes razón cielo, dinos hijo ¿cómo marchan las cosas en la constructora?**

 **\- Van viento en popa padre, tenemos suficientes contratos para todo un año de trabajo, pero estoy pensando en contratar a más personal, para cubrir nuevos puestos en todas las áreas, porque tal como van las cosas, pronto no tendremos suficientes personas trabajando o dirigiendo las futuras construcciones – dije sintiéndome orgulloso por mis logros en la constructora.**

 **Después de eso Carmen nos preparo algo de comer, al terminar comenzamos a conversar sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Masen… pero como era de esperarse mi padre Carlisle toco el tema sobre la celebración de mi futuro e inminente matrimonio.**

 **\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! – dije molesto a mis padres**

 **\- Pero hijo comprende, eres el mayor de mis hijos y por consiguiente el heredero al trono de Masen, siempre fuiste consciente de dicha responsabilidad, es mas lo aceptabas, te permitimos viajar por el mundo porque nos aseguraste que cuando fuera el momento cumplirías con tu deber y asumirías el trono y la responsabilidad que conlleva – dijo Carlisle mi padre, actual soberano de Masen**

 **\- Lo sé padre – dije molesto - y no niego que soy príncipe y futuro soberano de Masen, pero una cosa es subir al trono y dirigir mi patria y otra muy diferente es casarme. – conteste más calmado**

 **\- En eso tienes razón Edward, pero ya es hora de buscar esposa – continuo Carlisle**

 **¡No lo podía creer! Mi padre prácticamente me quería obligar a contraer nupcias con la primer desconocida con quien me topara a la vuelta de la esquina – pero ustedes bien saben cuan difícil es encontrar una mujer digna a convertirse en princesa y posteriormente en soberana de Masen, pero sobretodo una buena esposa. Tampoco puedo ir por ahí aclamando mi búsqueda de esposa solo para que me lluevan proposiciones de mujeres o sus padres tratando de convencerme que son la mejor opción como si fueran objetos en escaparate.**

 **\- Bueno hijo si nos ponemos prácticos, no necesariamente tienes que aclamar tu disposición a casarte, sin embrago podemos organizar algún evento en el cual invitemos a las familias más prestigiadas y darles a entender sutilmente tu disposición a casarte – ¡esto sencillamente era increíble!**

* * *

y aquí tenemos técnicamente el primer capitulo de esta historia :) ... ammm soy nueva en esto por lo que no se me ocurre mucho por decir ... con el paso de las semanas espero que el desenvolvimiento llegue a mí...


	4. Remembranza

**_Remembranza_**

* * *

 ** _2 años atrás_**

 **POV Isabella:**

 **-Bella, deja eso, yo termino de lavar los platos, tu deberías irte a casa – me dijo cariñosamente Sue, ella era una de mis compañeras de turno en el café bar donde trabajaba hacia más de un año.**

 **-No es necesario Sue, puedo hacerlo, además ha sido un dia agotador para todos y no tienes más energías que yo – conteste con una sonrisa.**

 **-entonces terminemos esto juntas - me contesto Sue y antes de darme tiempo a replica agregó – Nada de peros Isabella, has estado trabajando muy duro privándote de salidas y diversión como los demás jóvenes de tu edad, para ahorrar y poder cubrir los gastos de la Universidad, debes estar exhausta.**

 **No dije nada, aunque Sue tenía razón tampoco era una persona perezosa y mimada, una vez terminada la labor de lavar loza, me despedí de las demás chicas y junto a Kate otra de mis compañeras de turno, salimos del local con rumbo a nuestras respectivos hogares, gracias a que mi casa estaba cerca de la casa de Kate ella se ofrecía a llevarme argumentando que no le agradaba conducir sola después del trabajo, lo cual me venía como anillo al dedo, por mi parte cubría con una parte de los gastos del auto de mi amiga.**

 **Pero antes de continuar con este relato me presentare debidamente:**

 **¡Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, algo largo lo sé, en fin tengo 17 años, en unos meses cumpliré la mayoría de edad, mis padres son: Charlie Swan y Renata "Rene" Dywer. No tengo hermanos pero si un primo: Jacob Black a quien considero mi hermano.**

 **Contándoles un poco mas de mi vida les diré: actualmente estoy por finalizar el instituto e ingresar a la universidad de Columbia en Nueva York, estudiare finanzas, por eso trabajo por las tardes y fines de semana, para cubrir los gastos de la matrícula, aunque cuento con la posibilidad de ser becada por mis altas notas en el colegio, esta solo cubrirá una parte de los gastos universitarios, mi padre por otra parte insistió en que no era necesario alegando que podía costear los gastos de la universidad en su totalidad; me negué por 2 motivos:**

 **1.- quería probarme a mi misma mis capacidades, conseguir algo propio empezando desde 0.**

 **2.- la situación económica en casa no era la mejor pues aunque Charlie era ejecutivo en una empresa publicitaria, el sueldo que percibía era destinado para el mantenimiento de la casa y empleados en la misma.**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Qué ocurre? Bueno, les explicare, mis padres y yo siempre hemos vivido en una gran casa con 30 habitaciones aproximadamente, un extenso jardín decorado con distintas variedades de flores y arboles, cochera doble, chofer, mayordomo y 12 empleados mas, como se imaginaran no es fácil mantener en pie una casa con esas características, sin embargo Charlie consigue hacerlo, no se exactamente como lo consigue, solo sé que trabaja muy duro. Pero las cosas no siempre fueron así, hubo una época en la que Charlie no tenia que preocuparse por el trabajo, solo en hacer feliz y mantenerse cerca de sus 2 amores: mama y yo.**

 **En ese entonces aun era pequeña, no recuerdo mucho, sin embargo un día Charlie muy confiado decidió entrar e invertir en la bolsa de valores o mercado financiero, al principio le fue bien, e incluso en cada oportunidad invertía más dinero, hasta el punto de utilizar el 85% de su patrimonio al comprar una gran cantidad de acciones de gran valor monetario, lamentablemente el mercado tuvo un giro inesperado y dichas acciones cayeron al punto de valer $0.°°. Quedando prácticamente en bancarrota Charlie creó un fideicomiso con el 15% restante, asegurando nuestro futuro por algunos años mientras buscaba una nueva casa menos extensa y vendía la otra, así como un trabajo estable acorde a su preparación académica pues contaba con estudios en relaciones públicas, marketing y finanzas, mas aun René se negó a mudarse de residencia, en ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña y caprichosa, mi padre la amaba profundamente por lo que decidió no obligarla a dejar la enorme casa, aquel drástico cambio en nuestras vidas fue inesperado, pero nos adaptamos rápidamente, gracias a que Charlie era un hombre de carácter justo y sencillo lo cual inculcó en mi.**

 **Por otra parte nos llevábamos bien con los empleados, el aprecio era equivalente por ambos lados, incluso cuando se enteraron de la estrechez económica de papá algunos se ofrecieron a percibir un salario menor argumentando que el actual era mayor en comparación al de otros empleados en otras residencias, pero papá se negó expresando que su salario era acorde a su trabajo y no debían preocuparse pues él se encargaría de mantener su salario intacto; desde aquel día el aprecio de los empleados hacia mi padre subió de nivel, todos lo respetaban y admiraban, por mi parte él más que padre era héroe, maestro y ejemplo a seguir, por otra parte estaba mi madre: René, ella trabajaba como decoradora de interiores y organizadora de eventos, a pesar de tener una actitud infantil en diversos aspectos, como madre es la mejor siempre me escucha, aconseja y reprende cuando es necesario, es amiga incondicional y juez estricta a la vez, una combinación genial en una madre.**

 **Volviendo al tema inicial, no solo pretendo estudiar finanzas también administración de empresas y lenguas, me agrada aprender nuevos idiomas, pero para tomar una segunda e incluso una tercera especialidad tendré que regular la primera para evitar dilemas. Por lo pronto necesito concentrarme en el trabajo ahorrando lo máximo posible, por fortuna mi jefe era Tyler Crowley un viejo amigo de la infancia aunque 10 años mayor, esto debido a que sus padres Jared y Lisa Crowley han sido amigos cercanos a mi familia, bueno en realidad no somos tan amigos de la "infancia" pues mientras yo era una niña, Tyler era ya un adolescente, en fin lo importante es que somos buenos amigos desde que tengo memoria.**

 **Recuerdo aquel día, cuando solicite trabajo en el club de Tyler, se sorprendió enormemente, una vez le explique los motivos se ofreció a "pagarme" por la gran cantidad de favores que me debía, eso me provoco una risa interminable, me negué a aceptar su dinero de esa manera no sin antes advertirle que algún día necesitaría la devolución de dichos favores y de oponerse me vería forzada a poner en evidencia las fechorías que le he cubierto, su expresión al oírme fue todo un poema, desee tener alguna cámara en ese momento, tomarle una foto y burlarme eternamente de él, pero bueno no siempre se consigue todo en esta vida, lastima ya se presentara una mejor ocasión.**

 **Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Kate se estaciono frente a mi casa.**

 **Hemos llegado Bella – exclamo mi rubia amiga, ella era una de las 3 hijas del matrimonio Denali, al igual que yo también pretendía pagar sus estudios por medios propios, sus padres tenían una buena posición económica pero estaban orgullosos por la iniciativa de Kate, la apoyaban en todo, pero al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo con su trabajo de camarera en un club de Tyler, mi amigo tenía una reputación desvergonzada, sin embargo ella les convenció al comentarles que también trabajaría yo y compartiríamos horarios, por lo tanto Tyler no tendría gran oportunidad de seducirla, por otra parte desconocían que mi amigo no seducía a sus empleadas, no porque las considerara inferiores a él, más bien todo lo contrario las respetaba e incluso las defendía, porque como mujeres merecían la oportunidad de trabajar sin restricciones de género, además según Tyler suficiente tenia con los problemas creados por las mujeres que frecuentaba como para crearse aun mas con sus empleadas al mezclar lo emocional con lo laboral.**

 **-Así es Kate, gracias por traerme – dije sonriendo**

 **-No es nada Bella, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Kate**

 **Camine por la acera hasta llegar al portón de aquella enorme casa llamada hogar, una vez dentro me encontré con Alistair, el mayordomo**

 **– Buenas noches señorita Bella, ¿Cómo le fue en el trabajo?**

 **– Buenas noches Alistair, digamos que me fue como siempre: agotador pero bien a final de cuentas – sonreí**

 **\- No sería así a no ser por tu terquedad hija – hablo Charlie saliendo de las sombras**

 **\- Papá, deja de asustar al pobre de Alistair de esa manera – respondí fingiendo enfado**

 **-¿Alistair asustado? Vamos Bella, resulta más fácil asustar a tu madre, a ti y a mi juntos antes de asustar a Alistair, sin contar con el hecho de que no me asusto tan fácilmente – dijo Charlie con una expresión presuntuosa – dime hija ¿no sería mejor admitir tu propio miedo?**

 **-De acuerdo, tu ganas, me has asustado, siempre lo haces cuando apareces inesperadamente entre las sombras….. ¿Satisfecho?- suspire mientras Charlie se mofaba a costa mia.**

 **-¿A qué se debe tanta gracia? – hablo René acercándose a nosotros**

 **-Hola mamá, nada ya conoces a papá, se burla de su asustadiza hija- dije haciendo puchero**

 **-Querido no seas así, ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir ocultándote esperando el momento de sobresaltarla?**

 **-Cielo, es divertido, además con el paso de los años se ha vuelto manía y sabes que es difícil cambiarlo aunque quisiera – respondió Charlie ocultando la risa**

 **-tú lo has dicho papá "si quisieras", pero tengo la sensación de que no quieres. – dije mirándolo enfadada**

 **-Me conoces bien mi niña, pero cambiando de tema, te he dicho que no necesitas trabajar yo puedo cubrir los gastos de la universidad.**

 **-Y yo te he dicho que no es necesario, quiero hacer esto, en verdad papá, ya lo hemos discutido.**

 **-Lo hemos discutido si, pero eso no significa estar de acuerdo con esta decisión tuya.**

 **-No es tan malo, veámoslo de esta manera: estoy aprendiendo algo nuevo, a valorar el trabajo de cada persona a mi alrededor, a ser más sencilla y justa….**

 **\- tú ya eres sencilla Bella, valoras a quienes te rodean no por su posición económica o su trabajo sino como personas.**

 **\- Pero no está de más aprender bien la lección ¿no te parece? – sonreí**

 **Charlie suspiro – De acuerdo Bella, tu ganas esta vez, pero no lo olvides, mi propuesta sigue en pie.**

 **-Lo sé padre, bueno me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana, descansen – dije bostezando**

 **\- Hasta mañana hija, descansa también.**

 **Subí por las escaleras a la segunda planta, una vez en mi cuarto me duche, al terminar me envolví en una toalla mientras secaba y cepillaba mi cabello, en ese momento comenzó a timbrar el celular, al revisar la pantalla reconocí inmediatamente el numero.**

 **\- Hola Tyler, ¿Cómo te va?**

 **\- Bella, hermosa me va de maravilla, y ¿a ti, todo bien en el trabajo?**

 **\- Como siempre, por cierto te aviso, mañana estaré estudiando, por si tienes alguna idea alocada búscate a otra víctima el fin de semana**

 **\- Bella, Bella, dime ¿qué hare contigo? No te involucrare en ninguna tontería mía…..aun – respondió Tyler riendo – solo te aviso que mañana no podre pasar por ti, mi padre ha solicitado mi presencia en una reunión familiar, ya sabes cómo es el viejo con esas cuestiones.**

 **\- Comprendo, salúdalos de mi parte, y no es por nada pero debo irme, Morfeo reclama mis sueños ya sabes, además la almohada se ha sentido solita durante mi ausencia**

 **\- Oh, Bella eres cruel, tú tienes la compañía fiel de tu almohada y me lo restregas en la cara, a mí, que estoy tan solito esta noche, todo porque eres egoísta y no quieres darme una oportunidad – en ese momento imagine a Tyler haciendo puchero**

 **\- Si claro, me engañarías a la primera querido amigo**

 **\- Por ti cambiaria linda**

 **\- Ya, eso has de decir a cuanta mujer se te atraviesa, no me convences ni para darte un céntimo**

 **\- Ok, ok, ya entendí, Bella 1, Tyler 0 – respondió Tyler riendo – ah, casi lo olvidaba, ¿recuerdas a Fernanda?**

 **\- ¿La loca que intento dejarme calva?, como olvidarla**

 **\- Bueno tengo entendido que ha vuelto a la ciudad, posiblemente se presente en el club armando otro escándalo e intentara dejarte calva nuevamente – dijo Tyler bufando**

 **\- ¿es broma? Mira Tyler te quiero mucho pero si no llegas a un acuerdo pacífico con esa loca pronto, la retare y le pateare el trasero, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, la calva será otra y por si te lo preguntabas, entérate que también pateare tu tonto trasero como antaño**

 **\- Mensaje recibido jefa, no hace falta recordarme épocas humillantes del pasado, prefiero lanzarme a la bruja maniaca de Fernanda solo y sin apoyo moral siquiera, antes de volver a ser tu muñeco de entrenamiento.**

 **\- Vamos Tyler, no fue tan malo, además acabas de darme una idea, hace tiempo no practico, dime ¿no te gustaría ayudarme nuevamente?**

 **\- Antes prefiero casarme con Fernanda, estoy seguro que seré más feliz soportándola a ella que ayudando en tus prácticas.**

 **\- Vale – dije riendo – eres una nena quejosa, salúdame a Fernanda cuando la veas – comente con sorna - y ahora si no olvidas decirme nada mas…. buenas noches Tyler.**

 **\- Buenas noches Bella, descansa, ya sabes lo atestado del club el dia de mañana.**

 **\- Gracias amigo, nos vemos el sábado en el club.**

 **Colgué divertida por la actitud de Tyler, pero quien le aconseja a meterse con mujeres tan…. Lunáticas, en fin deje de pensar en las desgracias amorosas de mi amigo, termine de cepillarme el cabello, me coloque un pijama y me dispuse a descansar, Tyler tenía razón, mañana es viernes, un día extremadamente agitado, pero por alguna extraña razón presentía que mañana además de atareado también resultaría maravilloso, poco a poco fui reclamada en el mundo de los sueños.**

* * *

y a qui tenemos el inicio de esta historia desde la perspectiva de Bella... :) ... disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero aun no me habituó a la pagina jeejejejjejeje pero no quiero hacerles sufrir asi que les cuento: esta historia también la estoy subiendo a otra pagina: lunanuevameyer relato=4306 por si desean leer los 6 capítulos que aun me faltan por subir a esta pagina, y en caso de pasarse por lunanuevameyer también les advierto que ahí la historia tiene otro nombre "esperando por ti" :)

hasta pronto y saludos a todas


	5. Da Revin

**Da Revin**

* * *

 **POV Edward:**

 **-¡No! Padre ¿Cómo es posible que consideres esa opción siquiera? Cuando tú mismo te esmeraste por inculcarnos a mi hermana y a mí la importancia del amor en el matrimonio.**

 **-Lo sé Edward, pero ya tienes 23 años, te graduaste hace 2 años y no hay nadie especial en tu vida, es momento de tomarte las cosas en serio, de sentar cabeza… de hecho deberías haberte casado al cumplir los 21 años, en ese entonces tu madre y yo decidimos darte más tiempo para encontrar una buena mujer, pero en vista de que no tienes intención de hacerlo, hemos decidido intervenir buscándote algunas opciones – interrumpí a Carlisle en ese momento.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "opciones"? y si mal no me equivoco tú, te casaste con mama a los 25 años, por lo tanto aun me quedan 2 años – dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.**

 **\- Eso es verdad Edward, me case con Esme a los 25 años, pero eso fue porque cuando la conocí era muy joven, tan solo tenía 15 años para ser exactos, ella tan sensata como siempre tampoco quería casarse a tan temprana edad, decidimos entonces esperar, mantuvimos un largo noviazgo de 5 años, por lo tanto al casarnos ella tenía 20 años y yo 25 años, por consiguiente a tu edad Esme era mi novia, tenía muy claro el hecho de que la quería a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. – respondió Carlisle mirando tiernamente a Esme como si rememorara lo acontecido, era obvio que a pesar de los años aun se amaban como el primer día, en el fondo deseaba encontrar un amor así, pero sospechaba que la cuenta regresiva para comprometerme había iniciado, no tenía tiempo de encontrar un amor puro y sincero, dudaba encontrarlo alguna vez, por el momento me conformaría con sentirme atraído hacia la mujer que elija como esposa.**

 **-Con respecto a las "opciones" – prosiguió Carlisle – te diré, a lo largo de los años he conocido a muchas personas respetables y con una excelente posición en la sociedad, pero sobre todo con hijas hermosas con edades similares a la tuya o la de tu hermana, por tal motivo Esme ha invitado a varias de estas familias a vacacionar durante el verano en Masen donde tu también estarás, convivirás con estas personas, especialmente con sus hijas, posiblemente encuentres agradable a alguna e inicias una relación seria y formal con ella- termino de decir mi padre, mientras pensaba en dichosas vacaciones una idea se abría paso en mi mente, después de todo no era mala idea, además uno no era de piedra, si las chicas eran realmente bellas, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de convivir con ellas de una forma muy placentera, mi madre que hasta el momento había guardado silencio eligió ese momento para aconsejarme.**

 **-Hijo, te quiero, lo sabes, pero también quiero verte feliz, realmente feliz, formando una familia y dejes de llevar una vida tan… vacía, ahora quizá no lo veas así, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que la felicidad y lo realmente importante no radica en la cantidad de mujeres con las que has estado o las interminables noches en las que has estado supuestamente "divirtiéndote" bebiendo o apostando. No hijo, lo importante no es la cantidad, basta saber que a tu lado esta una mujer apoyándote siempre ante cualquier circunstancia, quien te ama incondicionalmente, una mujer para la cual tú seas su mundo y ella sea tu mundo.**

 **-Gracias mamá, agradezco tus palabras – dije sinceramente - así como la intención de presentarme a nuevas personas – continúe, sonriente y volviendo a mis ideas sobre pasar unas excelentes vacaciones, sin embrago mi madre tan perceptiva como siempre agrego:**

 **-Edward Anthony, te conozco, no voy a entrar en detalles, pero esas chicas son respetables, van a Masen en busca de vacaciones relajantes y tranquilas, no a que un insufrible don Juan las ilusione falsamente y seduzca, así que a pesar de no conocerlas aun, te advierto: mantén tus manos y pensamientos morbosos lejos de ellas.**

 **-De acuerdo mamá – dije suspirando, después de todo era mejor tomarse en serio la advertencia de Esme antes de enfrentarse a su enfado, ella sería capaz de ponerme en sus rodillas frente a todo el mundo y azotar mi hermoso y sexy trasero, eso sería realmente humillante.**

 **Después de aquella conversación, mis padres se retiraron a un hotel cercano a mi apartamento, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que haría a partir de este momento, mis padres tenían razón, lo sabía, pero aun así no quería casarme aun, la sola idea de atarme a una mujer me desagradaba de sobremanera, no obstante solo tenía que atarme a una mujer sobre papeles, una vez me diera un heredero, olvidaría inmediatamente su existencia, le pagaría unas largas y exquisitas vacaciones en el extranjero, para no verla nunca más en la vida, la idea no estaba mal, mientras más lo pensaba, mejor me parecía.**

 **¡Por fin! No era necesario seguir dándome golpes de cabeza, la decisión estaba tomada: si mis padres querían verme casado con alguna de sus "opciones" así seria, iré a Masen a vacacionar y conocer a esas chicas, elegiré a la más deslumbrante, le fingiría interés, después, en cuestión de meses le propondré matrimonio, una vez "casados" la embarazaría inmediatamente, en cuanto nazca mi heredero, solicitare el divorcio, pediré la custodia de mi hijo o hija, en cuanto a la madre la enviare lejos de Masen, ante mi familia la excusaría alegando su falta de adaptación como princesa de Masen, así finalmente podre volver a mis andadas libremente, sin oposición de nadie, si bien, dudo sinceramente que deje a mis amantes durante mi "noviazgo y matrimonio", pero al menos durante esas etapas seria cauteloso, mantendría todas mis aventuras con discreción, para no lastimar los "sentimientos de mi esposa"….**

 **Una sonrisa se iba dibujando en mi rostro mientras pensaba en aquel fantástico plan, pero ahora no era momento de seguir cavilando, eche un vistazo al reloj: las 6:15 pm justo a tiempo para prepararme y reunirme después con los chicos….**

 **Eran las 6:45 pm cuando salí del apartamento, me habia puesto unos vaqueros, una playera negra y chaqueta del mismo color, me subí en mi hermoso volvo plateado, dirigiéndome al club Da Revin, uno de los lugares exclusivos de la zona, al llegar baje del auto, le entregue las llaves al valet parking, me dirigí a la entrada del club, desde la distancia divise a los chicos conversando, acompañados de hermosas mujeres del brazo de cada uno excepto por Marcus, al parecer no había ninguna disponible para hacerme compañía aquella noche, pero eso no representaba ningún problema, en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia sonrieron, acercándose a mí.**

 **-¡Edward, al fin llegas! – Exclamó Seth dramáticamente – sospechaba que me haría viejo antes de que te dignaras a llegar – rodé lo ojos ante ese comentario**

 **-No exageres Seth – dijo Peter - recién llegamos de cualquier forma**

 **-Eso dilo por ti amigo – respondió Seth – por mi parte llevo esperándolos un tiempo considerado**

 **-Si claro – respondí sarcásticamente – por lo que veo, seguramente estabas al borde del aburrimiento mientras esperabas, ¿no es así? – dije irónicamente mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la acompañante de Seth**

 **-ok, chicos, mejor entremos, no quiero ser testigo de una nueva pelea entre estos esposos – dijo Quil señalando a Seth y a mí.**

 **-¿Ustedes, están casados? – dijo la rubia acompañante de Garret, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.**

 **-Por supuesto que no – aclare, entonces sonriendo seductoramente agregue – aunque si quieres asegurarte, podemos ir a un lugar privado y te demostrare lo mucho que me encantan las mujeres.**

 **Ante ese comentario ella soltó una risita tonta y comento: - Me encantaría comprobarlo de primera mano.**

 **-¡Hey! – Intervino Garret – esta chica ha venido conmigo Cullen, así que búscate a otra víctima por esta noche – me encogí de hombros, eso sería pan comido.**

 **Sin más nos dirigimos al hombre de negro posicionado en la entrada, al reconocernos, nos dejo entrar sin necesidad de hacer fila, el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, una vez dentro, fuimos directamente a la zona vip, pedimos nuestras respectivas bebidas: yo pedí un Whisky en las rocas, mientras las chicas pidieron martinis o cocteles, los chicos por su parte pidieron vodka, ron y brandy, después de traernos las bebidas, las chicas arrastraron a sus acompañantes a la pista de baile, Marcus y yo nos quedamos en la mesa observado a nuestro alrededor, después de un rato me puse de pie dirigiéndome a la barra a pedir otro whisky….**

 **-Disculpa ¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto una pelirroja de unas curvas perfectas.**

 **Entre tanto daba otro trago a mi bebida la examine rápidamente, tenía una larga cabellera, pelirroja, era alta, con unas piernas estilizadas e interminables, unos pechos generosos, labios carnosos e insinuantes y sus ojos dos cielos asombrosos, pero estaban ¿entristecidos? Tenía los parpados inflamados, como si hubiera llorando, el maquillaje no lo podía ocultar, eso me hizo sonreír interiormente, si estaba triste, me encargaría de borrarle esa tristeza de los ojos, la haría gemir y gritar mi nombre cuando la tuviera debajo, suplicándome por mas.**

 **-Por supuesto preciosa – ella se sentó junto a mí en la barra - y dime tesoro ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan deslumbrante belleza? – pregunte con una sonrisa**

 **-Vi…Victoria Lefevre… ¿y tú? – pregunto titubeante mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, como si buscara a alguien o tuviera miedo de ese alguien.**

 **-Edward, Edward Masen, a su servicio bella dama – conteste tomando su mano dejando un casto beso sobre ella.**

 **Victoria se sonrojo pero después sonrió, Me dirigí al barman.**

 **-Sírvale a esta bella dama lo que desee, todo corre a mi cuenta – el barman asintió, a continuación le pregunto a Victoria lo que quería beber**

 **-Deme un limoncello, por favor – pidió ella**

 **Mientras ella bebía, fui acercándome a ella, pillándola por sorpresa, la abrace pegándola a mi cuerpo y acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.**

 **-¿Qué… haces? – pregunto tensa**

 **-Es obvio, ¿no te parece? Vamos relájate, disfrutaras del beso y de otras cosas que planeo hacerte – dije sonriendo maliciosamente, ella intento apartarse, típico en las mujeres, lanzarse sobre mí para después fingir recatamiento, pero sabia como solucionar ese inconveniente, le sujete la nuca y sin reparos la bese apasionadamente, ella intento resistirse al beso tratando de alejarme, antes de lograr su cometido, sentí como alguien me jalaba por detrás, apartándome bruscamente de ella, al voltear molesto por la interrupción y dispuesto a gritarle unos cuantos improperios al interruptor, lo primero que vi fue un puño cerrado dirigiéndose a mi rostro, solo alcance a pensar "mierda" antes de sentir el impacto del puño en el rostro, desequilibrándome, caí sobre una mesa, mientras Victoria gritaba, mi atacante se acerco a mi sujetándome por el cuello de la chaqueta.**

 **-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer, maldito bastardo! – mascullo con rabia un tipo tan alto como yo, de ojos azules, cabello rubio largo sujeto por una coleta baja por detrás, vestía camisa blanca y jeans con botas.**

 **-¡James, detente! – escuche decir a Victoria**

 **-No hasta que este canalla pague por haberte tocado.**

 **-¡Por Dios! Solo fue un beso, déjalo estar y vete.**

 **El tal James parecía no prestarle atención, me levante y lo enfrente**

 **-Te crees muy listo por atacarme por la espalda, veamos qué tal te va peleando de frente – masculle irritado, mientras las demás personas nos rodearon para "apreciar" la pelea, me quite la chaqueta, James intento golpearme nuevamente, lo esquive dándole un golpe en el estomago, dio dos pasos atrás e inmediatamente se recupero esquivando mi siguiente golpe, la pelea continuo, caímos al suelo, James lo aprovecho tomando ventaja quedando sobre mi e intentando golpear mi rostro, en un rápido movimiento logre golpear el rostro de James, aprovechando su aturdimiento cambie de posición, ahora era James quien se encontraba abajo, conseguí asestarle 3 golpes más en el rostro antes de ser sujetado por detrás, mire sobre el hombro, note a los guardias de seguridad del club, me alejaron de mi oponente, dos más de ellos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, intento abalanzarse sobre mi nuevamente pero los guardias se lo impidieron antes de dar 2 pasos siquiera hacia mi dirección.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Mascullo Laurent Da Revin, dueño del club – Cullen, Gigadent, espero que tengan una buena excusa, de lo contrario mis hombres os darán una patada en el trasero.**

 **-Este tipo – dije señalando a James – me golpeo sin provocación alguna, interrumpiéndonos a la señorita y a mi**

 **James soltó una carcajada irónica - ¿sin provocación, dices? Permíteme actualizar tu base de datos Cullen, Victoria es mi novia, tu no tenias por qué besarla, menos frente a mis propias narices.**

 **-Pues a ella no parecía ofenderle mi beso, me atrevería a asegurar que nunca ha disfrutado tanto de un beso – dije arrogante**

 **-¡Bastardo! Hare que te tragues esas palabras – grito**

 **-Eso quiero verlo – agregue y James intento zafarse de los guardias, pero no lo consiguió.**

 **-¡Suficiente! – Hablo Laurent – si desean solucionar sus problemas de faldas a golpes como dos cavernícolas, de acuerdo, pero no lo harán en mi club, decidan o se olvidan de este escándalo y siguen disfrutando de la noche o tengan la amabilidad de abandonar el lugar en este momento.**

 **-Da Revin tiene razón – dije sonriente - ¿Por qué no preguntamos a Victoria, con quien se queda esta noche? – comente guiñando un ojo a la pelirroja.**

 **Tanto James, mis amigos (quienes no supe en qué momento llegaron a presenciar la pelea) y yo volteamos a verla, ante la mirada de todos se sonrojó.**

 **-Vamos preciosa, no temas a tu novio, te protegeré de él, además nos la pasaremos muy bien, por hoy te aseguro que no pensaras siquiera en su nombre – termine con una sonrisa autosuficiente**

 **-Victoria es una mujer inteligente, no otra de tus conquistas fáciles, esta de mas decir que ninguna mujer lo suficientemente sensata podría irse contigo Cullen, tu solo eres un niño mimado en el cuerpo de un hombre, las mujeres que se acercan a ti solo buscan tu dinero, además todas ellas están huecas y no te aprecian como persona, pero si soy sincero, en realidad no hay mucho por apreciar en un arrogante como tú, así que guárdate tus propuestas estúpidas porque Victoria se irá conmigo – sentencio James, sus palabras me impactaron por la verdad en ellas, todas las mujeres con las que había salido solo se interesaban por el buen sexo o los exquisitos y costosos regalos que pudiera hacerles, ninguna se interesaba por mantener una conversación fuera de la moda, ropa, cosméticos etc. Eso me ha enseñado algo muy importante: "todas tienen un precio" Victoria no sería la excepción, resultaría realmente divertido verle la cara a James cuando descubra que su adorada noviecita también era una interesada.**

 **-Si me aceptas un consejo Gigadent, te diré "nunca des por sentado algo, porque te llevaras tremenda sorpresa". – y dirigiéndome a Victoria dije – dime nena, a donde quieres ir, tu solo nombra lo que desees y te lo daré.**

 **-No me interesan tus tontos consejos Cullen y una vez más te digo que ella se irá conmigo - dijo James acercándose a Victoria, pero inesperadamente ella retrocedió, consiguiendo que James se sorprendiera, mientras yo reía internamente, lo sabía, todas eran iguales, en cuanto una mejor opción toca a sus puertas, ellas lo toman sin dudar.**

 **-No iré contigo a ninguna parte – contesto la pelirroja a la pregunta no formulada de su "novio"...**

* * *

woaw! ¿A quien elegirá Vicky?

descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo jejejejejej :)

besos y abrazos a todas


	6. Round 1

**_Round 1_**

* * *

 ** _-No me iré contigo a ninguna parte – contesto la pelirroja a la pregunta no formulada de su "novio"._**

 **-¿Por qué? – un serio James la miro inquisitivamente – no me digas ¿prefieres irte con el imbécil de Cullen? – rio amargamente – nunca espere eso de ti Victoria, eres una…. – no termino la frase cuando la palma de la mano de Victoria impacto de lleno en su mejilla.**

 **-No te atrevas a insultarme de esa manera, no tienes ningún derecho …,a fin de cuentas no somos nada, por si lo has olvidado terminaste conmigo esta tarde, ahora soy libre de besarme e irme con quien me dé la gana – la palabras de Victoria dejaron pálido a James, generalmente no me importaría, pero ese rostro de abatimiento me hizo sonreír, se lo merecía por ponerme las manos encima, seguramente esta pelea me provocaría cardenales en el cuerpo, pero una noche con el bombón de Victoria lo compensaría.**

 **-Borra esa sonrisa de tu detestable rostro Masen o Cullen o como sea que te llames porque ni ebria me iría contigo a ninguna parte – continuo la pelirroja sorprendiéndome también - y tu James ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu hermosa rubia, eh? Después de todo a ti también te gustan las huecas y fáciles…., anda, disfruta con ella y a mi déjame en paz – dicho esto Victoria tomo su bolso precipitándose hacia la salida, mientras tanto James la seguía tratando de pedirle perdón, declarándole su amor eterno y varias cursilerías mas, solté un bufido, tal parecía que el día no finalizaba como esperaba, primero en la tarde, mis padres hablándome de matrimonio, después un idiota me golpea, por fortuna no quedo mejor que yo y ahora una mujer me rechaza llamándome "detestable"…. Eche un vistazo alrededor, evaluando los daños.**

 **-Pagare los daños ocasionados Laurent**

 **-No te preocupes Cullen – alzando la mano restándole importancia – después de todo tus amigos y tu son clientes recurrentes, además dejan generosas propinas, por otra parte no hubo grandes daños, solo un par de botellas rotas…. En fin, todo el mundo olvide este incidente y continúen con la diversión – dicho esto dio media vuelta retirándose a su mesa en la zona vip desde donde le gustaba observar.**

 **-Eso fue increíble Edward – exclamo Quil – tengo entendido que Gigadent practica boxeo y es excelente con los puños, pero tú te mantuviste a la altura.**

 **-Bueno olvidémonos de este episodio, esperemos que no llene los titulares de la prensa el lunes por la mañana – comento Peter**

 **-Cierto – acordó Seth – Vamos Edward regresemos a la mesa o si lo prefieres te permito bailar un par de canciones con Katia – sonreí ante la propuesta de Seth, siempre tratando de aligerar el ambiente.**

 **-No gracias chicos, mejor iré a casa, Carlisle y Esme están en la ciudad, quede en desayunar con ellos mañana – nadie protesto, conocían la situación entre mis padres y yo en cuanto a matrimonio se refiere.**

 **-¿Podrás conducir? – intervino Peter después de un instante de silencio – si quieres te llevo y posteriormente vuelvo al club.**

 **-No te preocupes amigo, continua divirtiéndote, conseguiré llegar a casa de una sola pieza –dije sonriente**

 **-Eso suena prometedor, sin embargo no hay que arriesgarse, te acompañare Edward – hablo Marcus**

 **Suspire, sabía que no me dejarían marchar solo, quizá ninguna mujer se interesara en mi como persona sin embargo tenia a mi alrededor grandes y sinceros amigos, quienes no me estiman por mis cuentas bancarias, más bien veían a la persona, al hombre, al verdadero Edward Cullen, y a pesar de las bromas, sinceramente nos preocupábamos y cuidábamos las espaldas el uno por el otro.**

 **-De acuerdo – acepte, salimos del club, mientras esperábamos al valet parking, pregunte a Marcus - ¿volverás más tarde por tu auto? En realidad no tienes que escoltarme dejando a tu amado bebe abandonado en el frio estacionamiento.**

 **-No te preocupes Edward, somos amigos ¿no? Además Seth no paraba de alardear esta mañana que estuviste a punto de declararte ….. Y bueno, no quiero perder la oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón, no le pondré fácil el camino a Seth – dijo Marcus antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.**

 **-Idiotas – murmure rodando los ojos, estos chicos no tenían remedio, así que hice lo único sensato en un momento como aquel, comencé a reír también….. Una vez en las iluminadas calles de Nueva York, Marcus hablo**

 **-Bueno Edward, por lo visto tus 5 sentidos están a la perfección, aun después de la pelea, que envidia – reí ante su comentario**

 **-No estamos lejos del club, si quieres doy la vuelta**

 **-No es necesario, estaba por irme de todas formas.**

 **-Dime Marcus ¿dejaras tu auto en el estacionamiento del club? Sabemos que está seguro ahí, pero adoras ese auto tanto como yo adoro el mío.**

 **-Tranquilo Edward, mi auto esta en el estacionamiento de mi apartamento, llegue al club con Peter.**

 **-Un momento – dije con el ceño fruncido – entonces tu preocupación por mí, ha sido… ¡fingida! Solo me usaste para tener un medio de transporte seguro, rápido y confiable – me llevé una mano al pecho fingiendo desilusión – eres cruel, esto resta puntos a tu favor.**

 **-¡Rayos! Debí ser más discreto**

 **-Pero no lo fuiste, ahora afróntate a las consecuencias - Ambos reímos ante la peculiar conversación que manteníamos**

 **-Muy bien Cullen, recuperare esos puntos perdidos por mi indiscreción – afirmo Marcus solemnemente**

 **-No veo como – agregue irónico**

 **-Gira en la siguiente esquina**

 **-¿Por qué? No pensaras secuestrarme ni nada parecido ¿verdad?**

 **-Muy gracioso Edward, veras Da Revin no es el único club de "moda", conozco otro cerca de aquí, es más tranquilo por cierto, es una combinación de cafetería y club nocturno, así mientras bebes café helado puedes bailar al ritmo de la música en la pista.**

 **-Suena raro ¿estás seguro de que es un lugar decente?**

 **-Claro hombre, además hay unas camareras… preciosas**

 **-Eso cambia la situación**

 **Tomé la ruta indicada por Marcus, al llegar al lugar, pude ver que era tan grande o incluso más que Da Revin, estaba compuesto por dos edificios, supuse que uno seria el club y el otro la cafetería, en el primero en la parte superior, decorada con luces led, se leía el nombre: "Twilight" mientras que en el segundo edificio se llamada "Luna Nueva" esta tenia puerta doble y enormes ventanas de cristal, lo más probable es que esa sería la cafetería, nos dirigimos al segundo edificio, una vez dentro quedamos sorprendidos, el lugar estaba lleno pero bastante silencioso para ser un viernes por la noche, salvo por algunos murmullos, buscamos alguna mesa disponible, al no encontrarla nos dirigimos al mostrador donde había algunas sillas pero ahí solo había disponible una silla y a menos que Marcus se sentara en mi regazo no nos quedo de otra que ir al edificio contiguo… mientras tanto note que algunas camareras salían por un pasillo localizado en la parte posterior del mostrador, entregaban notas de pedidos al encargado, después volvían a desaparecer por el mismo pasillo con una bandeja conteniendo pastelillos o algún tipo de bebida caliente, seguramente ese pasillo conectaba con el club, pero era para el uso del personal, así que nos dirigimos a la habitación contigua la cual resulto ser un amplio pasillo, al final de esta había una pared de cristal, a través de la cual pude ver a personas bailando y conversando pero parecía que se tratara de una película muda, no se escuchaba nada de nada, seguramente la pared de cristal era la responsable, conforme nos fuimos acercando, se oyó un pitido y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, inesperadamente ciento veinte decibelios de guitarra se nos echaron encima, tardé unos momentos antes de que mis oídos se adaptaran al ambiente, inmediatamente después buscamos una mesa en la zona vip, por fortuna había varias desocupadas, elegimos la más alejada, poco a poco el ritmo de la música cambió a una más suave permitiendo una mejor conversación, en ese momento Marcus me codeo**

 **-Mira ahí Edward, esa camarera está hecha un bombón.**

 **-Cierto – acorde, observe a otras camareras, sinceramente quede sorprendido, todas eran muy guapas, sentí como el mal humor abandonaba mi cuerpo, después de todo el día podía terminar deliciosamente - Por cierto ¿Quién nos atenderá? Por lo que veo, esperaremos un buen rato, está algo saturado de clientes y escaso de personal.**

 **-Buenas noches caballeros, seré su camarera esta noche, pueden pedir lo que deseen – dijo en tono sugerente una rubia**

 **-Me agrada ese tono servicial – conteste con una sonrisa torcida, sabía que a todas les encantaba – por el momento queremos 2 shots black velvet, pero antes, dime preciosa, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno? – ella se humedeció los labios con descaro antes de responder.**

 **-A las once, guapo – respondió batiendo las pestañas.**

 **-Te esperaré, no creo que sea seguro ir sola a tu casa …. – agregue juguetonamente.**

 **-Le dijo el león a la oveja – murmuro Marcus entre dientes, a pesar de su tono bajo, logre escucharlo, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, si bien la zona era una de las más seguras de Nueva York, también era verdad que mis intenciones no eran las de un caballero, pero decidí ignorar su comentario, centrándome nuevamente en la rubia camarera, a quien se le habían iluminado los ojos como si acabara de ganarse el premio mayor…. Pero a quien quiero engañar, por supuesto que ella estaba por llevarse el premio mayor, es decir "yo".**

 ** _"baja de la nube engreído, solo eres un medio para dar placer a las mujeres" – murmuro mi conciencia_**

 ** _"Placer que ellas disfrutan y siempre piden más, a gritos" – contraataque_**

 ** _"no olvides que no todas son iguales, si no dejas esa actitud arrogante, puedes perder oportunidad con la indicada" – continuo esa molesta conciencia_**

 ** _"no me digas que tu también crees en cuentos de princesitas, se supone que eres mi conciencia, yo no creo en esas tonterías y tu tampoco deberías" – agregue_**

 ** _"no lo niegues, en el fondo crees en el amor verdadero, sincero y duradero" – se mofo_**

 ** _"bueno y desde cuando se te ha dado libertad de expresión, yo no te la he dado, así que guárdate tus consejos y cállate, eres mi conciencia, debes obedecerme" – indique molesto_**

 ** _"no puedes hacerme callar aunque lo desees Cullen, soy intocable" – rio esa malvada, pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por otra persona._**

 **-¡Señorita! Le pedí un café romano, usted ha traído un americano que además está más frio que la Antártida ¡exijo que me lo cambien! – hablo un hombre molesto, dirigiéndose a la rubia camarera, esta rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

 **-Lo siento señor, no puedo atenderlo, en este momento estoy atendiendo a estos caballeros.**

 **¿ocurre algo señor? – pregunto otro hombre, al parecer era el jefe de personal**

 **-claro que ocurre, he pedido un cambio de bebida porque la señorita aquí presente se equivocó, sin embargo se niega a tomarme en cuenta.**

 **-Jessica – dijo en tono de advertencia – atiende al caballero debidamente – y dirigiéndose al hombre agrego – disculpe el error y comportamiento de la señorita, estamos algo abarrotados pero enseguida se le cambiara la bebida la cual correrá a cuenta de la casa.**

 **La camarera se alejó molesta, mientras el jefe de personal se dirigía a nosotros – disculpen la demora caballeros, inmediatamente pediré que sean atendidos – alzo la vista buscando a otra camarera disponible – Marie, ven por favor y atiende a los caballeros – sin más se alejó.**

 **Mientras la nueva camarera se acercaba a nuestra mesa, saque el celular para revisar mensajes y correo, sin darme cuenta la camarera se situó frente a nosotros y habló**

 **-Buenas noches caballeros, tomare sus pedidos esta noche ¿desean ordenar algo inmediatamente o prefieren ver la lista de bebidas antes? – su tono y voz eran distintos a los de la otra camarera, su tono era afable y su voz… aquella voz era dulce y agradable a los oídos, levante la vista del celular para contemplar a la dueña de aquella voz, lo que vi me dejó sin respiración, frente a nosotros se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto: piel fina y delicada, cabello de intenso color caoba recogido en una coleta, ojos de un profundo color chocolate, su cuerpo era una apetitosa combinación de miembros esbeltos y perfectas curvas, de rostro angelical, labios carnosos, de 1.65 m de altura aproximadamente… Era como si hubiese sido creada por los dioses y lanzada a la Tierra con el único propósito de tentar a los hombres. No podía articular palabra, había quedado mudo de la impresión, Marcus al notar mi estupefacción decidió intervenir, dándome tiempo a recuperarme.**

 **-Quiero un coctel tropical, por favor**

 **Una vez anotado el pedido de Marcus se volvió hacia mi – Usted señor ¿Qué desea pedir?**

 **-A ti – dije sonriendo de lado**

 **-Lo siento señor, no estoy en el repertorio de bebidas o alimentos – dijo serenamente - ¿desea alguna otra cosa?**

 **¡No podía ser!, nuevamente era rechazado, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Habia perdido mi atractivo en el transcurso del día? Eso era absurdo, hacia solo algunos minutos atrás, la otra camarera estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir con cualquier exigencia de mi parte, al percatarme del verdadero motivo de la actitud de esta camarera cambie mi expresión a una de seriedad.**

 **-Entonces pediré un café cortado – dije sin mirarla, obviamente ella era consciente de la reacción que causaba en los hombres y si pensaba que por rechazarme su atractivo aumentaría frente a mis ojos, estaba muy equivocada, no permitía que nada ni nadie me manipulara a su antojo, finalmente tome una decisión, buscaría a la otra camarera, mas complaciente y dispuesta, que la que tenia frente a mi ¿Cuál era su nombre? Jessie, Jesca, Jessica ¡bah! Qué más daba.**

 **-Enseguida se los traigo – dicho esto ella desapareció, minutos después llego ¿Marie? …. Si…. Así la había nombrado el jefe de personal, con nuestras bebidas, depositó nuestros pedidos con sumo cuidado frente a nosotros, a pesar de intentarlo no podía apartar la mirada de ella y cada movimiento que efectuaba, momentos después se alejo y la seguí con la mirada antes de perderse entre la multitud.**

 **Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, mientras daba el tercer sorbo a mi café, mi amigo habló finalmente -¿Por qué nadie me informó que hoy era el día de "ignoren a Edward Cullen"? – parloteo Marcus con ironía**

 **-Cállate Idiota, tú no estás mejor que yo**

 **-Si deseara compañía femenina, lo conseguiría en un santiamén**

 **-Quiero ver eso – exclame**

 **-Pero yo no**

 **-Gallina, sabía que solo alardeabas**

 **-No alardeaba, sin embargo no me apetece "seducir" a nadie por hoy, pero que hay de ti ¿Por qué no demuestras tu poder y superioridad en el arte de la seducción, con aquella joven? – Marcus señalo un punto del lugar, seguí con la mirada la dirección que indicaba y ahí estaba aquella belleza de ojos chocolates e hipnotizantes, sonreí, el mal humor se había disipado, además era un reto entretenido, sin contar con el hecho de que todo mundo sabía que el gran Edward Cullen jamás rechazaba un reto, mucho menos perdía, además, la recompensa por el esfuerzo seria gratificante.**

 ** _"y aquí vamos… nuevamente" – susurro aquella molesta voz en mi mente_**

 ** _"cállate, lo disfrutaras también" – agregue_**

 **-¿Por qué no?... mira y aprende del mejor – en ese instante nuestras miradas se conectaron por breves segundos, levante la mano llamándola**

 **Una vez cerca pregunto - ¿desea pedir algo más? – dijo con aquella voz tan… tan sexi, aquella voz me tenía intranquilo, mejor dicho tenia intranquilo a mi libido, le sonreí mirándola a los ojos y con toda naturalidad dije:**

 **-Quiero 3 cosas: tu nombre, dirección y número telefónico, nena**

 **-Lamento informarle que no contamos con esas bebidas o bocadillos en nuestro repertorio – dijo irónicamente**

 **-Vamos linda, sabes a lo que me refiero**

 **-Mi nombre, como puede comprobar en la placa del uniforme es Marie, en cuanto a dirección y número telefónico, no es de su incumbencia, si no desea nada mas, continuare atendiendo otras mesas.**

 **-No es necesario tanta reticencia linda, mejor tráenos 2 porciones de algún pastelillo….. Para saborear – dije en doble sentido mientras la recorría con la mirada – elije el que más te guste – finalice guiñándole un ojo.**

 **Se retiro para volver después con 2 porciones de tarta de fresa.**

 **-Aquí tiene – dijo colocando una porción frente a mí, antes de darle tiempo a apartarse, la tome de la muñeca sorprendiéndola**

 **-Siéntate conmigo – ordené – la otra porción es para ti…. mi amigo aquí presente odia los pastelillos**

 **-Lo siento señor, pero estoy en horario de trabajo**

 **-Entonces, si no estuvieras trabajando, aceptarías acompañarme – afirmé, ahora todo encajaba, ella no era inmune a mis encantos, simplemente se tomaba el trabajo en serio, sonreí, ojala mis empleados también tuvieran el mismo compromiso.**

 **-Bueno preciosa, acompáñame y si te despiden no hay problema, personalmente me encargare de darte un puesto en mi empresa.**

 **Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido , le jalé la muñeca sentándola en mi regazo, ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa**

 **-¿Qué dices nena, tenemos un trato? – Marie se removió en mi regazo hasta poder ver mi rostro de frente.**

 **Marie relajo el rostro, viéndose angelical, lo que hizo a continuación me tomo por sorpresa: sonrió, aquella hermosa sonrisa me dejo embobado, no podía apartar los ojos de su hermosos rostro.**

 **-En realidad tengo trabajo que hacer, me agrada este empleo – objetó – pero sin duda puedo acompañarlo a degustar esta deliciosa tarta, sin embargo – agrego haciendo un puchero adorable – dudo que pueda comerme la porción entera, me preguntaba ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme y comerse una parte de mi porción de tarta? – concluyo dulcemente**

 **-Tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo, bella damisela, soy un caballero ante todo, sin embargo los caballeros no vivimos de aire….. Dígame ¿Cuál será la recompensa por ayudarla?**

 **-Oh, no sabría como compensarlo – coloco un dedo sobre sus apetecibles labios mientras fingía pensar - ¿sería suficiente un beso?**

 **-Seria una recompensa enorme, tendría que salvarla de varias situaciones complicadas para corresponder a tan generosa retribución.**

 **-Eso me halaga señor….**

 **-Edward Cullen, a tus servicios bella Marie – dije besándole los nudillos de los dedos, tal como había hecho un par de horas atrás con una pelirroja, en esta ocasión me presente con mi verdadero nombre, algo poco común, generalmente las mujeres que pasaban por mi cama me conocían como Edward Masen… en fin, esta chica estaba por caer, dudaba que ella tuviera algún novio como el tal Gigadent ese, recordar a ese estúpido me hizo enfadar nuevamente, decidí alejar ese pensamiento en el rincón más lejano, después de todo frente a mi tenía una belleza y no quería echar a perder el momento.**

 **-Oh, señor Cullen**

 **-Edward, llámame así linda**

 **-De acuerdo… Edward, entonces cierra los ojos para darte tu recompensa – dijo con una sonrisa… ¿malévola?... Seguramente intentaba impresionarme con su habilidad de besadora, realmente se llevaría una sorpresa cuando descubriera mis habilidades, sin retrasar más el momento, hice lo que pidió, cerré los ojos esperando sentir sus labios, pasaron los segundos, sentía como se movía sobre mí regazo pero no intentabas alejarse, intrigado, decidí abrir los ojos para descubrir el motivo de su retraso en besarme…, antes de poder siquiera pensar en otra cosa, sentí algo frio en todo el rostro, era pegajoso y… ¿dulce? …. En ese momento Marcus estalló en una gran carcajada secundado por las risas de Marie, comprendí que ella me había estampado de lleno y sin compasión alguna la tarta en el rostro.**

 **-Oh vaya Edward, por lo visto tienes un apetito voraz, mira que te has comido mi porción de tarta en tan solo un bocado, ahora me retiro, espero disfrutes de la otra porción de tarta – dijo socarronamente, mientras intentaba limpiarme el rostro y antes de darle tiempo a alejarse, la tome firmemente del brazo.**

* * *

jajajajjaja y comienza el enfrentamiento jajajajaja habrá otros mas adelante muajajajajajja ...

saludos :)


	7. Round 2

**Round 2**

* * *

 **POV Edward:**

 **-Espero mantengas esa sonrisa de suficiencia cuando presente una queja ante tu jefe, en realidad no sabes con quien te has metido niñata – dije amenazadoramente, pero su expresión me hizo dudar, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Mis empleados estarían temblando ante el tono de voz amenazante que acababa de usar, pero a ella parecía no afectarle todo lo contrario tenía una expresión petulante, moría de ganas por darle una lección, a mi mente llego una idea maravillosa – Aunque… tu jefe no debe enterarse de tu mal comportamiento, siempre y cuando optes por una actitud condescendiente hacia mi persona - indique lascivamente y sin más estampe mis labios contra los suyos, al principio se negó a devolverme el beso, pero yo no soy un hombre que se rinde fácilmente, con la lengua acaricie sus labios, lo cual provoco que entreabriera los labios por la sorpresa, momento el cual aproveche profundizando el beso, su sabor era dulce, me sentí como un hombre en medio del desierto sin agua y sus labios fueran un oasis, me sorprendió la reacción que esta mujer estaba causando en mi cuerpo, tenerla pegada a mí, me producía una descarga eléctrica, aun más intensa a la de momentos atrás cuando la sujete por la muñeca, dicha descarga no la había sentido nunca antes con nadie, pero yo lo atribuí a la electricidad estática acumulada en el cuerpo, e incluso hace poco leí un documental en el cual se explicaba que la composición química de los líquidos corporales, en particular de la sangre generaba estas descargas, especialmente cuando existe un exceso de sales o una sangre más ácida, pues favorece la acumulación iónica, y con ellos la posibilidad de descargas….. Tenía que ser aquello.**

 **Aleje esas ideas de mi mente, centrándome en el beso, en algún momento ella correspondió al beso, no puedo asegurar la duración exacta de aquel beso, pero en algún momento dado ella se separo bruscamente, dejándome con ganas de mas y algo atontado, para que negarlo, sin embargo volví a la realidad cuando me abofeteo.**

 **-¿Cómo se atreve?**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves tu? Dime ¿Siempre eres tan dulce después de un beso? Y no cualquier beso, admítelo, ha sido el mejor beso de tu vida - comente con una sonrisa – aunque yo no pueda decir lo mismo – mentí, a pesar de haber besado tantos labios, ninguno se comparaba con los de ella - opino entonces, que alguien debería darte una lección de modales niña – su reacción indicaba su molestia al oír la palabra "niña", obviamente no lo era, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de eso, pero al saber que odiaba aquel apelativo me reconfortó, al grado de volver a amenazarla en un nuevo intento de amedrentarla – hablare con tu jefe y te vas a enterar, si quieres retractarte por tu loco comportamiento, ahora es el momento y es tu última oportunidad.**

 **-Por mi puede ir y decir a mi jefe lo que le venga en gana, no temo en absoluto sus amenazas**

 **-Eso lo veremos, cuando te pongan de patitas en la calle y no encuentres trabajo en ningún otro lugar, entonces vendrás a suplicarme por una oportunidad y créeme, lo disfrutaré a lo grande.**

 **-En lo que a mí respecta prefiero irme a vivir debajo de un puente antes de pedir siquiera la hora a alguien tan arrogante – continuo retándome con la mirada.**

 **Unas inmensas ganas de estrangularla y besarla al mismo tiempo se apoderaron de mí, no lo podía comprender, hasta ese momento ninguna mujer había sido capaz de sacarme de mis casillas y hacer que la deseara al mismo tiempo, y lo que era peor mantenerse tan… desafiante.**

 **-¿ocurre algo, señores? – nos interrumpió el jefe de personal acercándose, sonreí maliciosamente, le haría pasar un mal momento a Marie, cuando estuvieran por despedirla, me haría el benévolo acudiendo en su ayuda, restándole importancia a la situación, entonces ella bajaría la guardia ante mí, lo cual pensaba aprovechar al máximo, pues esta noche no deseaba irme solo a la cama, Marie me acompañaría….. opte por una actitud seria, procediendo a hablar con el jefe de personal.**

 **-lamentablemente si – dije con pesar – la señorita aquí presente no ha cumplido con las normas estándares de buen servicio, para ser más preciso, se negó a cumplir con una de mis peticiones, peor aún me avergonzó frente a todas estas personas – agregue, señalando alrededor – al abofetearme – declaré en tono ofendido – sobra decir que deseo quejarme directamente con el dueño del club – finalice, ante mis comentarios no dudaba que Marie intentaría defenderse, dejándola mal parada frente a su supervisor.**

 **-Comprendo señor, pero su relato me parece sorprendente**

 **-¿acaso, duda de mi palabra? – mascullé**

 **-¡No! Por supuesto que no – agrego inmediatamente – es solo que es la primera vez ante una situación así con Marie, ella siempre ha respetado las normas, realmente es eficiente en su trabajo.**

 **-Pues al parecer siempre hay una primera vez – dije a la defensiva, lo que faltaba, que este tipo se pusiera de parte de ella, esta situación comenzaba a molestarme seriamente.**

 **-Marie ¿Cuál es tu versión? – hablo aquel hombre en tono inquisitivo, sin embargo ella, lejos de encogerse en su lugar levantó la barbilla y sonrió irónicamente.**

 **-Es verdad, me he negado a cumplir las solicitudes del caballero, le he abofeteado … también le estampe la tarta en el rostro y finalmente queda decir que no me arrepiento.**

 **-no lo puedo creer – comento entre susurros el jefe de personal, como si hablara consigo mismo - ¿Eres consciente de haber infringido la normativa de respetabilidad y buen trato hacia el cliente, Marie?**

 **-Por supuesto – dijo, entonces dirigiéndose a mi agregó – Edward…. – lo veía venir, ella estaba a punto de disculparse, la tenía en mis manos, mas tarde me aseguraría de tenerla en mi cama también – como empleada del bar Twilight debo advertirte que el dueño confía en sus empleados, si realmente quieres que tu queja sea ineludible, será necesario presentar testigos, además de tu amigo – así que aun no se rendía, a pesar de ser consciente de su precaria situación, ya me encargaría de doblegarla más tarde porque aquella actitud suya solo provocaba en mi, un mayor afán de poseerla.**

 **-Soy capaz de conseguir los testigos que hagan falta – exprese con autosuficiencia**

 **-Y no lo dudo, pero si me permite una sugerencia….**

 **-Dígame señorita ¿Cuál es la sugerencia? – dije mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.**

 **-Es simple Edward, frente a nosotros se encuentra Sam, el jefe de personal y uno de los empleados de mas confianza de Tyler, el dueño, si él relata haber presenciado el incumplimiento de las normas por mi parte, Tyler no lo dudará e incluso considere la posibilidad de prescindir de mi.**

 **-No comprendo bonita ¿Por qué me das información que obviamente te afectará?**

 **Ella se encogió de hombros y simplemente agregó – solo trataba de ser una camarera servicial.**

 **-Entiendo, pero…. Hay una forma mucho más eficaz de ser servicial y hacerme olvidar el anterior incidente – expuse en tono sugerente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, unos bellos ojos de un profundo color chocolate.**

 **-Lo sé Edward – dijo dulcemente antes de voltear en dirección a ¿Sam? En realidad había olvidado que seguía ahí, observando todo – Sam, presta atención, no quiero que pierdas detalle para después contarle todo a Tyler – el hombre extrañado solo asintió, al parecer la actitud melosa de Marie en estos momentos, no era común, saberlo elevo mi ego a niveles insospechados, lo sabía, mi sex appeal continuaba intacto, si hasta era capaz de hacer temblar a una roca con mi sola presencia y unas cuantas palabras dulces… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en ese momento, pues sentí un agudo dolor en el pie, me sujete el pie con ambas manos tratando de aliviar el dolor, tardé unos segundos en percatarme que Marie me había dado un fuerte pisotón con sus sandalias de tacón.**

 **-¡Be.. Marie! – exclamo un alarmado Sam - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Tyler se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de esto.**

 **-Lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **-Y supongo que también adviertes tu lamentable falta de modales, niña estúpida – dije mordazmente – es evidente que tus padres no han sabido educarte apropiadamente, seguramente son unos irresponsables…**

 **-¡impertinente! No le permito hablar injustamente de mis padres, no los conoce ni sabe nada de ellos….**

 **-Por supuesto que se algo de ellos, tienen por hija a una niña insolente y poco femenina, de hecho después de un par de golpes he recobrado el buen juicio, supongo que bebí de mas para considerarte siquiera bonita, cuando es obvio que no eres más que un adefesio.**

 **-¡Estúpido! – dijo ella antes de volver a sentir nuevamente un fuerte dolor en la espinilla del otro pie, comencé a dar saltos sujetándome el pie, maldije internamente, no imaginaba que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza en los pies ….. "y no olvides las manos" comento riendo aquella molesta voz en mi mente, maldita mujer, cuando le ponga las manos encima se arrepentirá, alze el rostro buscándola, pero no quedaba rastros de ella por ningún lado, intente avanzar y localizarla entre la multitud pero una mano en el brazo me detuvo.**

 **-Tranquilo Edward, no vale la pena mas enfrentamientos por esta noche – dijo Marcus en tono calmo y expresión seria, pero sus ojos le delataban, era obvio que brillaban de diversión, asentí y dirigiéndome al otro tipo agregué**

 **-Supongo, que ante lo recién acontecido, no tendrá dudas sobre el deplorable comportamiento de aquella joven.**

 **-No, no hay dudas señor – contesto frunciendo el ceño**

 **-Finalmente podrá indicarme como encontrar al dueño del club o tendré que buscarlo solo – mascullé**

 **-Lamentablemente no podrá hablar con él, esta noche no se encuentra en el club, no obstante me encargare de hacerle llegar su queja, se le llamará la atención a Marie además de sancionarla adecuadamente.**

 **-Eso espero, si alguna vez vuelvo a este lugar, no deseo ser tratado con tanta descortesía. Ahora tráigame la cuenta.**

 **-No es necesario, debido al mal trato que ha recibido por parte de un empleado nuestro, todo lo consumido por usted y su amigo van por cuenta de la casa.**

 **-Coméntele a su jefe que debería tener cuidado entonces,…. la próxima ocasión que contrate personal, debe asegurarse de elegir solo a personas eficientes, de lo contrario quedará en bancarrota sin darse cuenta, todo porque "la cuenta corre por la casa" ocasionado por la ineptitud de sus empleados – dije con sorna, pero seguramente el tal Tyler ya se habrá dado cuenta de la precaria eficiencia de sus "camareras".**

 **Salimos de aquel lugar, Marcus caminada a mi lado en silencio, suspiré, decidido a soportar la tortura**

 **-De acuerdo Marcus, ya puedes reír y burlarte todo lo que desees, de cualquier forma no te abandonare aquí – sin esperar insistencia comenzó a doblarse de la risa, pasaron los minutos pero no paraba de reír e incluso comenzó a sujetarse el estomago, seguramente le dolería de tanto reír, continuaron pasando los minutos …. Hubo momentos en los cuales dejaba de reír, serenándose, se ponía de pie, pero en el momento de verme …. Nuevamente soltaba la carcajada.**

 **-(risas) ….. enserio Ed … (risas) …. No lo puedo creer …. (risas) …. Ta han rechazado 2 VECES en una misma noche … (risas) ….. lo mas gracioso es que la primera vez fue entendible, pero esta … (risas) ….. la chica no tenia ningún novio detrás de ella ….. bueno siquiera un admirador … (mas risas) … y aun asi no la deslumbraste …. Sospecho que estas perdiendo tu sex appeal ….. (carcajada estruendosa).**

 **-Calla asno – rezongué – esa chica no sabe con quién se ha metido – dije maliciosamente, al notar mi expresión, la risa de Marcus murió, dando paso a la curiosidad.**

 **-¿Qué planeas Cullen?**

 **-Nada interesante, solo le daré el susto de su vida.**

 **-¿Por qué será que no me agrada el tono ni la expresión de tu rostro?**

 **-Tranquilo, solo esperaremos a que su turno termine, después la seguiremos, la forzaremos a subir al auto, dándole a entender que la estamos secuestrando para divertirnos con su cuerpo y finalmente dejarla tirada en algún callejon oscuro, creeme amigo, se pondrá histérica, nos implorara clemencia, entonces podré burlarme en su cara.**

 **-No estaras hablando en serio ¿verdad?**

 **-Por supuesto que hablo en serio**

 **-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué ha pasado con el insufrible Edward, que no pierde el sueño solo porque una mujer ha decidido hacerse la interesante al rechazarle?**

 **-Sigo aquí Marcus, pareciera que no me conoces, solo será una pequeña venganza, daremos un par de vueltas con ella en el auto para después dejarla ir, sana y salva, no le pondré un dedo encima si es lo que te preocupa, tal como has escuchado anteriormente, ella no me interesa, no es de mi tipo además – aclaré ofendido**

 **-Por dios Edward, desde cuanto tienes un tipo de mujer, tu prefieres a todas ….vamos hasta serías capaz de flirtear con una escoba con falda, no te ensañes con esa joven, si le interesas bien, vendrá a buscarte después y si no le interesas qué más da, no debes perder el sueño por eso, especialmente cuando hay una lista interminable de mujeres contando los meses, semanas, días, horas…. Incluso algunas cuentan hasta los segundos, para volverte a ver y pasarla bien, si eso no te basta entonces toma como incentivo la seguridad de que no habrá agresiones de por medio – finalizo Marcus volviendo a reír.**

 **-Supongo tienes razón, es mejor irnos, quizá llame a Jacqueline esta noche.**

 **-Eso suena excelente, vamos entonces**

 **Conduje en silencio el resto del camino, primero pase a dejar a Marcus antes de dirigirme a mi apartamento, una vez llegue tomé el teléfono marcando el numero de Jackie, imaginando en lo complaciente que resultaría esa noche…. Me detuve antes de teclear el ultimo numero pues inesperadamente un rostro hermoso de ojos chocolates surgió en mi mente, me enfurecí conmigo mismo por pensar en ella y sin pensar marqué el ultimo numero… el timbre sonó tres veces antes de recibir respuesta del otro lado, durante esos instantes pensé en colgar pero si lo hacia Jackie recibiría un aviso de llamada perdida, al descubrir mi numero no tardaría en venir a mi apartamento, aunque ese era el plan inicial, en estos momentos se había esfumado el entusiasmo inicial.**

 **-¿Diga? – Contesto una voz adormilada del otro lado - ¿Quién habla? – volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.**

 **-Hola Jackie – conteste al fin, algo decepcionado, pues la voz al otro lado de la línea no era dulce ni suave.**

 **-¿¡Edward!? – dijo una confundida Jacqueline – oh por dios, realmente eres tú, dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? No, mejor no lo digas, no hace falta ¿te parece si nos vemos en mi apartamento en 30 minutos? Estaré ansiosa esperándote amor mío – a estas alturas me arrepentía de haberla llamado, era tan empalagosa….**

 ** _"eso te pasa por no colgar a tiempo" - se burlo nuevamente aquella voz en mi mente_**

 ** _"de hacerlo ella no dudaría en venir hasta aquí, ¿y entonces como me la saco de encima, eh genio?"_**

 ** _"¿sabías que existe algo llamado cerradura, genio? Podrías utilizarlo en la puerta, colocar un sillón detrás de este para obstruir el paso, enseguida irte a tu habitación y hacer lo mismo ahí"_**

 ** _"has olvidado lo impulsivo e histérico de su carácter ¿cierto? Sabes que al no recibir respuesta de mi parte no dudará en llamar a la policía, los bomberos y armará un escándalo colosal, por favor, mis padres están en N.Y. lo último que deseo es avergonzarlos saliendo en todos los noticieros de la noche, soportando burlas de amigos, conocidos y no tan conocidos, imagínate tendremos que salir a la calle con una bolsa en la cabeza para ocultar nuestra identidad"_**

 ** _"¿Tendremos? No hables por mi [amor mio]"_**

 ** _"oh cállate, ¿quieres?"_**

 ** _"solo trataba de ayudar, además si es tan…. Precipitada ¿Por qué la llamas a ella y no a otras?"_**

 ** _"no te hagas el inocente conciencia, conoces de sobra el motivo, Jacqueline es la única que acepta que entre nosotros solo existe buen sexo y ya, las otras no pararían de perseguirme si vuelvo a estar en sus camas"_**

 ** _"agh, cierto, ojalá Jackie fuese tan tremendamente hermosa y sexi como Marie, otra seria la historia ¿no crees? Esa mujer me encantó, para que negarlo, espero que aprendas algo de mis buenos gustos Eddy"_**

 ** _"¿es en serio, tienes que recordarme a esa ...[mujer]?... y deja de llamarme [eddy] lo odio"_**

 ** _"no te molestes, mejor excúsate con tu novia, aun sigue esperando respuesta …. genio"_**

 ** _"no es mi novia, además no tengo idea de por qué discuto contigo, debo estarme volviendo loco"_**

 **Volví a la realidad, aquella molesta conciencia tenía razón, debía poner alguna excusa y rápido**

 **-Edward, ¿sigues ahí?**

 **-Si nena, pero lamento decepcionarte, no te llamaba para vernos … bueno al menos no esta noche, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana por la tarde?**

 **-Es una lástima, tenía tantas ganas de verte, pero está bien, nos vemos mañana para recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo sugerentemente**

 **-Bien, paso por ti a las 5:00 pm, llama también a alguna de tus amigas – ordené, ella encantada acataría mis mandatos con tal de complacerme, ojala cierta bruja de ojos achocolatados hiciera lo mismo ….. quede helado ante ese último pensamiento ¿acaso sería imposible sacármela de la cabeza? Ante cualquier pensamiento, ella aparecía en cualquier momento, me rendí al intentar analizar más a fondo la situación y me dispuse a dormir.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

a continuación el pov Bella :)


	8. Conociéndote

**Conociéndote**

* * *

 **Pov Bella:**

 **Después de un profundo y reparador sueño decidí salir de la cama, me cepille los dientes y el cabello, enseguida bajé a la cocina a prestarle ayuda a Mackenna nuestra cocinera.**

 **-Buenos días Mackenna – salude apenas entre a la cocina**

 **-Buenos días mi niña, tan madrugadora como siempre – respondió a mi saludo con una sonrisa.**

 **-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?**

 **-bueno hija, estaba pensando en hacer unos deliciosos omelettes, acompañado de jugo de arándanos y café ¿qué opinas?**

 **-Delicioso, me encargare de batir huevos, del jugo de arándanos y café y usted hace el resto – complete con una sonrisa**

 **El tiempo pasó volando, mientras cada una hacia la parte que le correspondía, ya casi estaba todo listo cuando mama hizo acto de presencia.**

 **-Buenos días – saludo alegremente – huele delicioso ¿Qué hay de desayunar?**

 **-omelette y jugo de arándanos mami – dije como niña pequeña**

 **-magnifico, yo quiero – dijo mama e intento meterle mano a la comida, sin embargo Mackenna le dio un manotazo**

 **-no señora René, no toque los alimentos que con tanto esmero hemos preparado Bella y yo, espere hasta la hora del desayuno – dijo Mackenna seriamente**

 **-No es justo – dijo haciendo puchero, como les dije anteriormente, mama en ocasiones se comporta como niña de 5 años, pero aun así la adoro.**

 **\- Sí, ya sé que no es justo señora René, pero, oh, horror, la vida no es justa – comento Mackenna riendo.**

 **\- oh, Mackenna, de no ser porque cocinas delicioso, ya te habría delatado con mi Charlie por la forma tan deplorable en la que me tratas – aseguró René fingiendo aflicción**

 **\- Bueno señora de hacerlo, dudo que el señor Charlie me despida, a él le encanta todos mis platillos**

 **\- Pero mi amada esposa tampoco se queda atrás Mackenna – habló Charlie apareciendo repentinamente en la cocina - esto se ve delicioso – al igual que mama Charlie intento probar los omelettes ganándose un manotazo y una mirada reprobatoria de nuestra cocinera.**

 **\- ¡Oye! No seas tacaña Mackenna, solo quería asegurarme que todo es tan delicioso como aparenta.**

 **\- Podrá asegurarse todo lo que quiera… en el desayuno señor**

 **-ok, basta de discutir – interrumpí a los tres – solo falta poner la mesa y podremos desayunar.**

 **-Bien – dijo mamá – de eso nos encargaremos tu papá y yo**

 **El desayuno fue ameno, hablamos de nuestros planes para el día de hoy, Charlie trabajaría hasta tarde en la empresa al igual que mamá, pues hoy era la fiesta de aniversario de los Sheridan, por mi parte, los viernes mi turno en el club finalizaba a las 12:00 pm, una vez terminamos de desayunar volví a subir a mi habitación, hoy no asistiría al instituto, sin embargo debía estudiar, pues se aproximaban los exámenes finales, si deseaba tener libre el verano así como una beca académica en la universidad era necesario pasar dichos exámenes…. Las horas comenzaron a pasar sin darme cuenta de ello, hasta que Mackenna entró a mi habitación con una bandeja de comida.**

 **-Señorita Bella le he traído la comida, como no le gusta comer sola, imaginé que preferiría comer aquí en su habitación.**

 **-gracias Mackenna, siempre tan considerada conmigo, pero le he dicho que no me llame "señorita Bella, con Bella basta, no me gustan los formalismos con personas cercanas a mi"**

 **-de acuerdo pequeña y no es nada niña, volveré mas tarde a recoger todo, además tiene el tiempo justo para comer y alistarte para el trabajo.**

 **-Tiene razón – dije mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche – estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.**

 **-Comprendo, entonces me retiro Bella, el joven Tyler no tardara en venir a recogerla.**

 **-No, hoy no vendrá, está en reunión familiar, supongo que tomare algún taxi o autobús. …..**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!, además para que se tiene chofer y 3 autos si no es para usarlos, inmediatamente avisare a Charles para que la lleve.**

 **-Pero ¿no parecerá raro? Quiero decir, trabajo como camarera, se supone que apenas debe alcanzarme el sueldo, no quiero ser motivo de cotilleo en el trabajo; sabes que me gusta pasar lo mas desapercibida posible.**

 **\- ¿Qué hay con los señores Swan?, ellos no estarán de acuerdo, por otra parte si no desea ir al trabajo con chofer, puede avisar a la señorita Denali, seguramente ella vendrá a recogerla encantada.**

 **-Tienes razón Mackenna, en este instante la llamo, gracias por la sugerencia – sin esperar respuesta tome el celular, marque el numero de Kate, sin embrago nadie respondió, volví a marcar por segunda vez pero el resultado no fue distinto, extrañada y algo preocupada decidí llamar directamente a su casa, espere 2 tonos cuando atendieron la llamada.**

 **\- Buenas tardes, casa de la familia Denali, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

 **-Buenas tardes Shara, ¿se encuentra Kate?**

 **-Hola señorita Bella, no, por el momento no está, ha acudido con el médico, al parecer ha pescado un resfriado.**

 **-Oh, supongo que no irá a trabajar hoy entonces.**

 **-Seguramente señorita, ¿desea dejarle algún mensaje?**

 **-Solo dile que llame, y que deseo se recupere pronto.**

 **-De acuerdo señorita, le daré su mensaje**

 **-Gracias Shara, hasta pronto.**

 **-Adiós señorita Bella.**

 **Colgué algo desanimada, al estar Kate enferma me vería en la situación de ir con Charles, el chofer al trabajo, solo esperaba que nadie me viera llegar, ya suficiente tenia con que las demás camareras supusieran que era la amiga con beneficios de Tyler, no era que me molestara esa suposición, después de todo solo era eso: una suposición lejana a la verdad, pero en realidad prefería trabajar tranquilamente sin miradas curiosas o debería decir miradas envidiosas sobre mi persona, eso lo odiaba a sobremanera.**

 **El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de ducharme y alistarme para el trabajo, me puse una blusa sin mangas blanca y una falda negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, baje al salón, donde me esperaban unos sonrientes Mackenna y Charles.**

 **-Buenas tardes – saludo Charles – a donde la llevo señorita**

 **-Hola Charles, bueno… necesito ir al trabajo – respondí sonriente, Charles asintió.**

 **-Nos vemos después señora Mackenna – dije, sabía que no era fan de ser llamada "señora", especialmente en público.**

 **-Hasta entonces bella damisela Swan – respondió con una sonrisa irónica, ella me conocía bien.**

 **-" _Touche_ " Mackenna, ya entendí el mensaje – respondí sonriendo.**

 **Salí de casa en un Audi A7 Sportback color azul eléctrico, mientras nos dirigíamos al club trataba de planear alguna forma de pasar desapercibida con un auto tan llamativo….**

 **A medida que nos acercábamos, me rendí, sería imposible a menos que Charles me dejara unas cuadras antes, lo cual obviamente no haría, finalmente llegamos…. tal era mi suerte que justamente en la entrada se encontraba Jessica conocida como Lady cotilla, resoplé y decidí bajar del auto ignorándola, me despedí de Charles, acordando que vendría a recogerme al final de mi turno, entré a la cafetería pasando por su lado, como era de esperarse no pudo evitar un comentario mordaz.**

 **-Así que ahora Tyler ha puesto a tu disposición un auto con chofer, quien fuera tu Isabella, me pregunto ¿Qué derechos le has concedido esta vez entre sabanas?**

 **-Ninguno que desconozcas, simplemente me esmero en complacerlo Jessica, ya sabes, debo mantenerlo contento y satisfecho para evitar que ciertas víboras me arrebaten su atención – respondí con ironía**

 **-Pues no te está resultando muy bien que digamos querida, hace unos días atrás le vi acompañado de una deslumbrante mujer – continuo utilizando su viperina lengua**

 **-No me importa – dije encogiéndome de hombros – porque al final, la favorita soy yo, siempre regresa a mí, como acabas de comprobar ahora tengo auto y chofer a mi disposición gracias a Tyler, el es tan lindo y no quiere verme viajando en transportes públicos…. querida – continúe con una sonrisa burlona**

 **-No me sorprendería que pronto dejes de trabajar en el club, para convertirte en la querida oficial de Tyler.**

 **-Efectivamente Jessica, tampoco te sorprendas cuando me convierta en la dueña de todo esto – agregue señalando ambos edificios frente a nosotras, eran el club y la cafetería – ten por seguro que varias cabezas rodaran entonces – dije mirándola, ella palideció por unos segundos antes de recuperarse**

 **-Hasta entonces, no tienes control sobre nada y no te ilusiones mucho Isabella, Tyler puede encontrar a otra mujer mucho más atractiva, sensual y complaciente**

 **-Y ¿Quién sería? ¿Tu? Por favor Jessica, Tyler apenas te dirige la palabra, cuando lo hace es con un objetivo meramente laboral, ¿Realmente crees que puedes competir conmigo por Tyler?**

 **-No es necesario competir, porque algún día, sospecho que pronto, Tyler se cansará de ti, entonces dirás adiós a tus lujos.**

 **-Cuando dicha situación se presente, estaré preparada para retenerlo a mi lado, a la fuerza si es necesario.**

 **-No me digas que planeas quedar embarazada a propósito, eso sería estúpido, Tyler te quitará al niño… claro si es que resulta ser suyo**

 **-Tyler no hará tal cosa además ¿Quién dice que no estoy embarazada ya? Estoy segura que Tyler será un marido devoto y un padre estupendo.**

 **Los ojos de Lady cotilla se dilataron por la sorpresa e inmediatamente dirigió una mirada hacia mi vientre plano, sentí un enorme deseo de reír a carcajadas, si tan solo su retorcida mente dejara de crear situaciones absurdas y fuera más observadora se daría cuenta que entre Tyler y yo no existe ningún romance. En fin tampoco la sacaría de la duda, que creyera lo que le viniera en gana, se lo merecía por entrometida.**

 **Sin más avancé al interior de la cafetería rumbo al área de los vestidores destinados al personal, la habitación estaba equipado con productos de primera necesidad, además de baños, duchas, lavabo, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y 4 vestidores individuales, cambie únicamente la blusa blanca por una azul, mangas cortas, con cuello en v, estilo oriental, al salir observe mi reflejo en el espejo, todo estaba bien, me acerque a mi casillero donde guarde mis cosas y me coloque la placa con mi nombre "Marie" se preguntaran porque no utilizo Isabella, simple: 1.- porque es muy largo, 2.- No me gusta ser llamada Isabella prefiero Bella, pero eso es solo para las personas cercanas a mí, así que solo queda libre mi segundo nombre, es corto y suena bien.**

 **Salí de los vestidores, dirigiéndome al club por el pasillo que conectaba la cafetería con el club, esta semana me tocaba el club, la siguiente estaría en la cafetería, en fin me dispuse a trabajar pero no me paso desapercibida las miradas curiosas, obviamente Jessica abrió la boca, suspiré e impedí que aquello me perturbara.**

 **Las cuatro primeras horas pasaron normalmente, al cabo de este tiempo tome un descanso en los comedores, donde ingerí 2 barras de cereal, y algo de frutos secos en compañía de Sue, una vez finalizado el tiempo de descanso, me levanté de la mesa y me preparé para la segunda parte de mi turno, eran prácticamente las 9:00 pm e iba saliendo del área de vestidores cuando lo vi…**

 **De pie en la entrada de la cafetería estaba un hombre que debía medir entre un metro ochenta o un metro noventa, con sus anchos hombros, caderas estrechas y largas y poderosas piernas, poseía el físico de un atleta, desde la cabeza cobriza y orgullosa hasta las suelas de sus zapatos, tenía los ojos verdes, tan verdes como relucientes esmeraldas, el cabello color bronce, alborotado que le daba un aire sexy y de misterio; nariz recta, unos labios que invitaban a ser besados y unas cejas pobladas que enmarcaban perfectamente su penetrante mirada, las pestañas tan largas que parecían unas alas cobrizas, mandíbula fuerte y varonil, era, para cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara, un hombre espectacular… una imagen irreal.**

 **Junto a él se encontraba otro hombre casi tan alto como él, cabello negro y ondulado, ojos azul cobalto y curiosos, de porte regio, también de cuerpo atlético aunque un poco más delgado que el dios griego, ambos hombres podrían describirse en tres palabras: fuertes, imponentes, y apuestos.**

 **Observe como ambos miraban alrededor, buscando alguna mesa, sentí cierta desesperanza al saber que se quedarían en la cafetería, agite la cabeza y decidí dirigirme al club, donde reanude mi labor, la noche marchaba adecuadamente, de cuando en cuando me preguntaba si aquel dios helénico aun seguía en la cafetería… cuando estaba atendiendo la quinta mesa oí a Sam dirigirse a mí mientras Jessica paso a mi lado, estaba que echaba chispas.**

 **-Marie, ven por favor y atiende a los caballeros – levante la vista enfocándola a la mesa que atendería, prácticamente me da un paro cardiaco, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, el dios griego y su amigo estaban ahí... antes de avanzar a la mesa tome un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizar el revuelo desatado en mi corazón, estomago y cabeza, una vez conseguí serenarme lo suficiente, me dispuse a avanzar hacia ellos, al llegar a la mesa, note que aquel adonis estaba centrada en el celular, su amigo observaba la pista, decidí entonces hacerme notar.**

 **-Buenas noches caballeros, tomare sus pedidos esta noche ¿desean ordenar algo inmediatamente o prefieren ver la lista de bebidas antes? - sintiéndome feliz de que mi voz sonara formal.**

 **Cuando ambos hombres enfocaron la vista en mí, me perdí en unos profundos pozos color esmeralda, los más hermosos que había visto hasta entonces, el de cabello oscuro respondió primero.**

 **\- Quiero un coctel tropical, por favor – aparté los ojos de mala gana para anotar el pedido, una vez finalice, dirigí toda la atención al cobrizo - Usted señor ¿Qué desea pedir?**

 **-A ti – dijo sonriendo de lado, estuve a punto de atragantarme por su osadía, porque aquellas palabras significaban que le atraía aunque fuese un poco, con un gran esfuerzo conseguí no sonrojarme furiosamente, eso habría sido vergonzoso e intente con toda la calma posible responder, rezando por no poner en evidencia lo mucho que me había afectado su sola presencia.**

 **-Lo siento señor, no estoy en el repertorio de bebidas o alimentos, ¿desea alguna otra cosa? – bien Isabella, todo bajo control, lo has conseguido me felicite a mí misma.**

 **Al parecer mi respuesta y tono no le agradó, porque inmediatamente se torno serio y sin dirigirme la mirada dijo secamente -Entonces pediré un café cortado.**

 ** _"Bravo Isabella, lo echaste a perder con tu gazmoñería" – acuso mi conciencia_**

 ** _"¿Qué? Pero si solo trataba de no parecer desesperada ante él" – me defendí_**

 ** _"pues adiós a la oportunidad con este pedazo de hombre tan apuesto - bufo - mejor trae sus bebidas" – continuo_**

 **Asentí mentalmente - Enseguida se los traigo – rápidamente fui a la barra, ahí estaba Diego, le pedí el cóctel tropical, enseguida me dirigí a la cafetería donde pedí el café cortado a Janice, una vez los tuve en una bandeja, volví a la mesa aun extrañada por la actitud melosa y después cortante de aquel hermoso hombre, deposite sus respectivos pedidos con mucho cuidado pues estaba nerviosa, especialmente porque sentía la mirada de mi adonis personal sobre mí, generalmente cuando estaba nerviosa solía ser torpe en demasía, suspire aliviada cuando termine tan difícil labor sin cometer un solo descuido, inmediatamente giré sobre mis talones alejándome, no sin antes seguir el protocolo y decirles que disfrutaran sus bebidas.**

 **Continúe atendiendo otras mesas, después de algunos minutos me dirigí a la barra.**

 **-¿Cómo va la noche Bells? – pregunto Diego**

 **-¡Chist!, recuerda que soy Marie**

 **-Ok, disculpa pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa – pero aun no has respondido a mi pregunta**

 **-Bueno, todo va bien por el momento – sonreí**

 **-Me parece bien Bel.. digo Marie, por cierto creo que te necesitan en aquella mesa**

 **Dirigí la mirada hacia el sitio indicado por Diego, era la mesa del Adonis, los nervios volvieron pero trate de tranquilizarme, al llegar junto a su mesa pregunte:**

 **\- ¿desea pedir algo más?**

 **-Quiero 3 cosas preciosa - volvió a su actitud melosa- tu nombre, dirección y número telefónico – respondió con una sonrisa ¿arrogante? Mientras su compañero reía entre dientes, tenía la sensación de ser objeto de un chiste incomprensible, lo cual me disgustó, así que contraataqué**

 **-Lamento informarle que no contamos con esas bebidas o bocadillos en nuestro repertorio – dije irónicamente**

 **-Vamos linda, sabes a lo que me refiero – volvió a decir con un tono sugerente,**

 **-Mi nombre, como puede comprobar en la placa del uniforme es Marie, en cuanto a dirección y número telefónico, no es de su incumbencia, si no desea nada mas, continuare atendiendo otras mesas – suspiré inaudiblemente**

 **-No es necesario tanta reticencia linda... mejor tráenos 2 porciones de algún pastelillo…. para saborear, elije el que más te guste – dijo recorriendome con la mirada, definitivamente esto no me agradaba ni una pizca, su tono y gestos eran… descarados, sin embargo pase por alto su osadía y fui a la cocina por los pastelillos una vez volví coloque una porción frente a él.**

 **-Aquí tiene – dije, y antes de servirle el pastelillo a su amigo, me sujetó de la muñeca**

 **-Siéntate conmigo – dijo autoritariamente – la otra porción es para ti…. mi amigo aquí presente odia los pastelillos – pero ¿Qué ocurría a este tipo? de adulador a tirano, algo totalmente opuesto a la primera impresión que tuve de él...**

* * *

al fin podremos ver como fue el primer encuentro para Bella :)


	9. Arrogancia

**Arrogancia**

* * *

 **Pov Bella:**

 **-Lo siento señor, pero estoy en horario de trabajo – aduje rápidamente.**

 **-Entonces, si no estuvieras trabajando, aceptarías acompañarme – afirmó, satisfecho consigo mismo, como si acabara de desvelar el misterio más grande de todos los tiempos - bueno preciosa, acompáñame y si te despiden no hay problema, personalmente me encargare de darte un puesto en mi empresa.**

 **Cuanta soberbia, cada vez que abría la boca era para decir sandeces, inesperadamente tiro de mí hacia su regazo, ahogue un grito de sorpresa, especialmente por la descarga eléctrica que sentí recorrer todo mi cuerpo**

 **-¿Qué dices nena, tenemos un trato? – el envaramiento de este hombre era proporcional a su atractivo, pues bien a este juego podíamos jugar 2, sonreí y su rostro mostro sorpresa**

 **-En realidad tengo trabajo que hacer, me agrada este empleo – objeté – pero sin duda puedo acompañarlo a degustar esta deliciosa tarta, sin embargo – agregue haciendo puchero – dudo que pueda comerme la porción entera, me preguntaba ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme y comer una parte de mi porción de tarta? – finalice utilizando una voz dulce**

 **-Tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo, bella damisela, soy un caballero ante todo, sin embargo los caballeros no vivimos de aire….. Dígame ¿Cuál será la recompensa por ayudarla?**

 **-Oh, no sabría como compensarlo – para este momento un plan se había formado en mi mente, ahora solo faltaba ejecutar dicho plan - ¿sería suficiente un beso? – agregue tiernamente**

 **-Seria una recompensa enorme, tendría que salvarla de varias situaciones complicadas para corresponder a tan generosa retribución – rodé los ojos mentalmente, mantuve la sonrisa, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.**

 **-Eso me halaga señor…. – espere su respuesta, puesto que desconocía el nombre de este arrogante dios griego.**

 **-Edward Cullen, a tus servicios bella Marie – dijo besándome los nudillos de los dedos, por unos instantes su acción me desarmó por completo.**

 **"oh vamos Bella, no vuelvas a embobarte con él" – me reprendí mentalmente y volví a mis planes iniciales.**

 **-Oh, señor Cullen**

 **-Edward, llámame así linda**

 **-De acuerdo… Edward, entonces cierra los ojos para darte tu recompensa – sonreí perversamente, era momento de dar un buen golpe al inmenso ego Cullen, espere a que siguiera mi sugerencia, una vez lo hizo, dirigí la mirada a su expectante amigo, quien obviamente esperaba ver un apasionado beso, alcé una ceja curiosa, cuando reparó en mi gesto frunció el ceño, interrogativo, para dar respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, tome el plato que contenía una porción de tarta y sin más la estampé de lleno en el rostro del cobrizo, instantáneamente su amigo comenzó a carcajearse, lamenté no tener un brazo más largo o algún tentáculo para estamparle la otra porción de tarta al otro tipo, pero bien dicen por ahí "la risa es contagiosa", no pude contenerme y comencé a reír también,**

 **-Oh vaya Edward, por lo visto tienes un apetito voraz, mira que te has comido mi porción de tarta en tan solo un bocado… ahora me retiro, espero disfrutes de la otra porción de tarta – me burlé, pero el tipo tenía otras intenciones, volvió a sujetarme firmemente del brazo.**

 **-Espero mantengas esa sonrisa de suficiencia cuando presente una queja ante tu jefe, en realidad no sabes con quien te has metido niñata – amenazó, pero sobre todo se atrevió a llamarme niñata, cuando era él quien se comportaba de manera infantil y caprichosa, esto comenzaba a irritarme un poco más – aunque… tu jefe no debe enterarse de tu mal comportamiento, siempre y cuando optes por una actitud condescendiente hacia mi persona - e inesperadamente me beso, inicialmente me negué a besarlo, pero el muy maldito acaricio suavemente mis labios con su lengua, entreabrí los labios y él no perdió oportunidad.**

 **Aquel beso fue devastador, cubriendo, abriendo, quemando como el fuego, me sentí en un torbellino de sensaciones cada vez más profundo, todo se desvaneció a nuestro alrededor, solo existía mi dios helénico y yo, desconozco el tiempo que transcurrió pero poco a poco volví a tomar conciencia de la situación, un adonis me besaba con toda la pasión que un hombre podía poner en un beso. Y yo respondía como si mi vida dependiera de ello, esa era mi sensación, pero estaba muy bien… ¿Estaba bien? ¡No!, había algo que no estaba bien. Del calor pase al frío del horror, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Este hombre es un engreído y déspota, ahora no dejara de regodearse por conseguir que le correspondiera el beso, impulsivamente lo aparté y antes de darle tiempo a nada la palma de mi mano voló hacia su hermoso rostro.**

 **-¿Cómo se atreve? – pregunte fulminándolo con la mirada**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves tu? Dime ¿Siempre eres tan dulce después de un beso? Y no cualquier beso, admítelo, ha sido el mejor beso de tu vida… - argg, maldito, se dio cuenta - aunque yo no pueda decir lo mismo, opino entonces, que alguien debería darte una lección de modales niña – mi mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa y la exasperación, no solo me llamaba niña (derecho que solo tienen mis padres, Mackenna y Charles) también tenia las agallas de echarme en cara los modales, cuando era obvio que él no tenia idea del significado de esa palabra, detestable hipócrita – hablaré con tu jefe y te vas a enterar … si quieres retractarte por tu loco comportamiento, ahora es el momento y es tu última oportunidad – continuo con su perorata**

 **-Por mi puede ir y decir a mi jefe lo que le venga en gana, no temo en absoluto sus amenazas – contesté muy molesta**

 **-Eso lo veremos, cuando te pongan de patitas en la calle y no encuentres trabajo en ningún otro lugar, entonces vendrás a suplicarme por una oportunidad y créeme, lo disfrutaré a lo grande**

 **-En lo que a mí respecta prefiero irme a vivir debajo de un puente antes de pedir siquiera la hora a alguien tan arrogante – tuve ganas de reírme en su cara y decirle unas cuantas cosas mas pero fuimos interrumpidos por Sam, el jefe de personal.**

 **-¿ocurre algo, señores? – dijo Sam acercándose**

 **-Lamentablemente si – dijo aquel tipo fingiendo pesar – la señorita aquí presente no ha cumplido con las normas estándares de buen servicio, para ser más preciso, se negó a cumplir con una de mis peticiones, peor aún me avergonzó frente a todas estas personas al abofetearme, sobra decir que deseo quejarme directamente con el dueño del club.**

 **-Comprendo señor, pero su relato me parece sorprendente – manifestó Sam**

 **-¿acaso, duda de mi palabra?**

 **-¡No! Por supuesto que no, es solo que es la primera vez ante una situación así con Marie, ella siempre ha respetado las normas, realmente es eficiente en su trabajo.**

 **-Pues al parecer siempre hay una primera vez – dijo a la defensiva**

 **-Marie ¿Cuál es tu versión? – preguntó Sam finalmente**

 **-Es verdad, me he negado a cumplir las solicitudes del caballero, le he abofeteado … también le estampe la tarta en el rostro y finalmente queda decir que no me arrepiento**

 **-No lo puedo creer – comento entre susurros - ¿Eres consciente de haber infringido la normativa de respetabilidad y buen trato hacia el cliente, Marie?**

 **-Por supuesto – dije, si Edward Cullen pensaba amedrentarme con sus estúpidas acusaciones tremenda sorpresa se llevaría, además aun me la debía por el beso robado y por llamarme niña, me gire hacia él – Edward…. – dije en tono arrepentido – como empleada del bar Twilight debo advertirte que el dueño confía en sus empleados, si realmente quieres que tu queja sea ineludible, será necesario presentar testigos, además de tu amigo.**

 **-Soy capaz de conseguir los testigos que hagan falta – expresó con autosuficiencia**

 **-Y no lo dudo, pero si me permite una sugerencia….**

 **-Bien y dígame señorita ¿Cuál es la sugerencia? – dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros. "otra vez lo mismo"- pensé**

 **-Es simple Edward, frente a nosotros se encuentra Sam, el jefe de personal y uno de los empleados de más confianza de Tyler, el dueño, si él relata haber presenciado el incumplimiento de las normas por mi parte, Tyler no lo dudará tal vez considere la posibilidad de prescindir de mi.**

 **-No comprendo bonita ¿Por qué me das información que obviamente te afectará?**

 **– Solo trataba de ser una camarera servicial – dije encogiéndome de hombros**

 **-Entiendo, pero…. Hay una forma mucho más eficaz de ser servicial y hacerme olvidar el anterior incidente –volvió a decir sugerente, este tipo no aprendía.**

 **-Lo sé Edward – dije dulcemente antes de voltear en dirección a Sam - Sam, presta atención, no quiero que pierdas detalle para después contarle todo a Tyler – extrañado solo asintió, tome una profunda respiración, levante el pie derecho y con toda fuerza le di un pisotón**

 **-¡Be.. Marie! – exclamo un alarmado Sam - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Tyler se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de esto.**

 **-Lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros y riendo a carcajadas interiormente, supongo que con esto si aprenderá.**

 **-Y supongo que también adviertes tu lamentable falta de modales, niña estúpida – dijo mordazmente – es evidente que tus padres no han sabido educarte apropiadamente, seguramente son unos irresponsables…**

 **-¡Impertinente! No le permito hablar injustamente de mis padres, no los conoce ni sabe nada de ellos…. - ¿pero quién se creía que era? Le soporto sus proposiciones descaradas, el beso robado, sus toqueteos, el que me llamara niña, pero el hablar mal de mis padres…. Eso era inaceptable, a estas alturas, no estaba exasperada estaba enfurecida, ¿dios helénico? Que sandez, era necesaria una pronta visita al oculista y al psiquiatra, porque o me estaba quedando ciega o necesitaba un lavado de cerebro pronto, no pude continuar con mis pensamientos por la tabarra del pedazo de imbécil ese.**

 **-Por supuesto que se algo de ellos, tienen por hija a una niña insolente y poco femenina, de hecho después de un par de golpes he recobrado el buen juicio, supongo que bebí de mas para considerarte siquiera bonita, cuando es obvio que no eres más que un adefesio.**

 **-¡Estúpido! – aquel maldito tipo era… era un ¡pedazo de buey idiotizado! Sin pensarlo dos veces le propine un puntapié en la espinilla, inmediatamente me aleje lo más rápido que pude del lugar lo único que me detuvo de cometer un asesinato fue la gran cantidad de testigos presentes.**

 **Fui rumbo a los vestidores, estaba segura que a estas alturas echaba humo por las orejas, necesitaba calmarme, de lo contrario descargaría mi ira sobre la primer persona que osara atravesarse en mi camino.**

 **Afortunadamente llegue sin inconveniente a los vestidores, una vez ahí busque el lugar más alejado de la puerta, sentándome ahí mientras en mi mente solo existían las palabras: estúpido, arrogante, imbécil, déspota, tonto, vanidoso ….. sentía una enorme rabia hacia aquel tipo, aun no creía lo estúpida e ingenua que había sido al calificarlo de hermoso y caballeroso dios helénico, ahora lo sabía, pero si bastaba con observar su porte, eso lo decía todo.**

 ** _"Es un idiota sí, pero aceptémoslo Bells, el hombre es indecentemente guapo" – acoto mi mente_**

 ** _"Deja de recordármelo ¿quieres?" – mascullé_**

 ** _"Solo admito lo obvio, deberías hacer lo mismo, y olvidar este día, de lo contrario quedarás resentida por mucho tiempo, y dudo que alguien quiera convivir con una Bella amargada"_**

 ** _"Recuérdame eso otro día, pero hoy no, porque soy capaz de salir en este momento y cometer homicidio con o sin testigos"_**

 ** _"Vale" – se rindió_**

 **-¿Bella? – oí a Sue llamarme**

 **-Aquí – contesté secamente**

 **-Bella, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? He oído comentarios sobre una fuerte discusión con un cliente y en este momento Sam te busca.**

 **-Te cuento después Sue, iré a hablar con Sam**

 **-De acuerdo Bella.**

 **Salí de la habitación de vestidores encaminándome a la oficina de Tyler donde seguramente estaba Sam, al llegar toque la puerta, escuche un escueto "adelante", cerré la puerta detrás de mi entre tanto dirigía la mirada a un serio Sam**

 **-Toma asiento Isabella – ok, creo que estaba más que serio, solo asentí preparándome para lo que sea que viniera – ahora explícame, ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido con aquel hombre para que reaccionaras de esa manera?**

 **-No ocurrió nada Sam**

 **-Ya veo, entonces te ha dado por agredir a cualquiera sin motivo alguno, como no lo supuse antes, si eso es tan común en tí – dijo con sarcasmo**

 **-De acuerdo, ¿¡Quieres la verdad!? - dije levantando la voz - Dime Sam te parece poco que después de hacerme proposiciones inadecuadas, se tomara la libertad de darme ordenes y no precisamente para llevarle bocadillos o bebidas sino que lo acompañara como si fuera una puta barata, no conforme con ello me besó a la fuerza, ah pero el señor importante no podía irse con la cabeza gacha por la derrota tenía que ganar atreviéndose a insultar a mis padres y bien sabes que una de las cosas nada tolerantes para mí en este mundo, es que hablen mal de mis padres en mi presencia - termine agitada**

 **-Comprendo Bella, pero ¿Por qué no has dicho nada de esto cuando te pregunte frente a él?**

 **-¿Y darle el gusto de jactarse porque no fui capaz de soportar sus poco afables comentarios, quejándome frente a todo el mundo?**

 **-Bella, aun estas muy alterada, lo mejor sería irte a casa, mañana tendrás que hablar con Tyler sobre el incidente, no te preocupes por lo que has dicho es improbable que Tyler te despida. – me sonrió cálidamente.**

 **Solo asentí saliendo de la oficina, regrese nuevamente a los vestidores donde llame a Charles, espere cerca de 20 minutos en compañía de Sue, me negué a contarle nada hasta estar más tranquila y ella no me presiono, cuando llego Charles me despedí de Sue y subí al auto, de camino a casa intente relajarme, una vez ahí baje del auto en el recibidor estaba Mackenna esperándome preocupada, pues se suponía volvería mucho mas tarde.**

 **-Buenas Noches Mackenna, sin comentarios por favor, estoy agotada ha sido un pésimo día, si me disculpan iré a mi habitación. – inmediatamente subí las escaleras, al llegar me puse mi pijama disponiéndome a descansar sin pensar en él, para mi mala suerte soñé el resto de la noche con Edward Cullen.**

* * *

y aquí finaliza el POV bella ... en su primer encuentro con ... el pedazo de buey idiotizado jajajajajajajajaja, Bella es genial, bueno sus pensamientos lo son jajajajajajajja

Saludos a todas mis lectoras y nos leemos en la próxima.


	10. Plan

**Plan**

* * *

 **POV Edward:**

 **Al siguiente día después de ducharme y vestirme, salí rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba Esme y Carlisle, al llegar ellos me esperaban ya en la cafetería.**

 **-¡Hijo! – saludo Esme efusiva abrazándome, besando también mi mejilla**

 **-Mamá, Papá, ¿Cómo amanecieron? – dije mientras abrazaba a papá.**

 **-Excelente hijo, gracias por preguntar, dime ¿Qué tal amaneciste tu?**

 **-Bien papá, de hecho dormí plácidamente.**

 **-Espero que ninguna de tus conquistas tenga que ver con esa cuestión**

 **-Mamá, no empecemos nuevamente, por favor – conteste contrariado**

 **-De acuerdo hijo, después de todo no hay necesidad de arruinar nuestro desayuno.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo querida, tomemos asiento y conversemos de temas agradables – propuso Carlisle mientras retiraba la silla para que mamá se sentara, posteriormente ordenamos un rico y variado desayuno desde tostadas, fruta picada con yogurt, panqueques, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.**

 **Hablamos de los últimos acontecimientos en Masen, al parecer los disidentes intentaban causar disturbios nuevamente, una situación nada nueva en Masen, nunca he comprendido realmente sus motivos, el reino estaba en auge, los actuales soberanos trataban de hacer lo posible por incrementar las utilidades e inversiones…. Sin embargo tengo clara una idea, cuando suba al trono buscaré remedir de una vez por todas, la situación de los disidentes.**

 **Una vez finalizada nuestra conversación, acompañe a mis padres en un recorrido por la ciudad, durante el cual recibí un par de mensajes por parte de Jane recordándome los eventos a los cuales debía asistir: evento de beneficencia a las 15:30 hrs y cena con diversos empresarios reconocidos y exitosos de América a las 19:00 hrs, decidí ceder el evento de beneficencia a mis padres puesto que a Esme le encantaban ese tipo de acontecimientos.**

 **Nos despedimos dando a mis padres tiempo suficiente en organizarse y alistarse para el evento no sin antes entregarme un sobre procedente de Masen mas específicamente de Avalene de Randall, disculpándose por olvidar entregármelo el día anterior, intrigado decidí abrirla, había un mensaje: _"es tiempo de iniciar el viaje, un principio y también un final, acepta el poder para dar forma al destino y el cambio que vendrá con él."_**

 **Un mensaje extraño al igual que muchos otros procedentes de Avalene, quien en más de una ocasión nos ha sorprendido con sus acertados acertijos.  
Pues cuenta con un extraño don que le permite prever desgracias o bienaventuranzas, todos posibles futuros que nos esperan a partir de las decisiones que se toman en determinado momento.**

 **Por mi parte si bien no era subjetivo tampoco puedo negar la fe absoluta en las extrañas habilidades de Avalene, porque en más de una ocasión he visto pruebas de las mismas para albergar dudas...**

 **Me encontraba sumamente intrigado por el significado de su mensaje, deseaba poder transportarme a su presencia y preguntar directamente, aun así no puedo tener garantía de recibir una respuesta esclarecedora, pues la propia Avalene manifestó en el pasado: _"La intolerancia y las decisiones surgidas a partir de la misma son el sello distintivo de los impetuosos a nuestro alrededor. No se puede esperar clemencia de ellos, tampoco otorgárselas. La clave de su derrocamiento radicará en la capacidad de permanecer impasible ante sus mentiras"_**

 **Por otra parte es posible que ni si quiera la propia Avalene comprenda el mensaje, pues estos son generosos en cuanto a indicios pero reservados en especificaciones. Simplemente restaba esperar, el tiempo dará las respuestas …..**

 **A estas alturas se preguntaran ¿Quién es Avalene? Bueno fue…. es mi nana, pero también pertenece al grupo de consejeros del soberano de Masen, ella admite ser capaz de hablar con espíritus ocultos en la naturaleza quienes le advierten del peligro o las bienaventuranzas próximas.**

 **Eran las habilidades de ella las que habían dado forma a la vida y garantizado el éxito de reino de Masen en las últimas décadas, al igual que algunos de sus ancestros lo hicieron en el pasado.**

 **Finalmente resolví dejar el asunto de momento, ya tendría tiempo de analizar aquellas palabras con mayor detenimiento, ahora debía centrarme en la futura cena y en mi venganza posterior…**

 **Después de una ducha y vestirme salí del apartamento rumbo al de Jackie, al llegar llamé por el intercomunicador del edificio, ella bajó en compañía de 2 amigas muy guapas por cierto, les ayude a subir al auto, antes de dirigirnos al hotel Hampton donde se realizaría la cena, les di un tour por la ciudad, pues una de las amigas de Jackie recién había llegado a la ciudad y quería conocerlo, su nombre era…. ¿Fernanda?.**

 **Una vez finalizado el tour, nos dirigimos al hotel Hampton, pedí una habitación para las amigas de Jacqueline: Fernanda y Michelle, permitiéndoles refrescarse antes de continuar con la espectacular noche que teníamos por delante, a Jackie la lleve como acompañante en la cena, la cual duró cerca de dos horas, una vez finalizado algunos empresarios optaron por salir a divertirse, eligiéndome como guía, situación que me vino como anillo al dedo, pues tenía el lugar perfecto para tal fin.**

 **Después de avisar a Fer y Michelle, dejamos el hotel dirigiéndonos esta vez a ….. Twilight, al entrar lo primordial fue buscar mesas en la zona vip, por fortuna había varias desocupadas, nos fuimos acomodando…. en mi mesa estaban Jacqueline, Michelle, Fernanda y Joe Cameron un importante empresario venezolano, criador de caballos purasangre y filántropo.**

 **Las chicas hablaban de nimiedades intentando llamar la atención de Joe o la mía, por mi parte no prestaba la mas mínima atención, estaba centrado en encontrarla a ella, después de unos minutos apareció una camarera tomando nuestros pedidos y volviendo más tarde con los mismos…. los minutos continuaron pasando pero no había rastro alguno de Marie por ningún lado.**

 **Había pasado media hora y estaba decidido a ponerme de pie e ir a buscarla disimuladamente pero Fernanda me halo del brazo llevándome casi a rastras a la pista, bailamos 3 canciones aproximadamente, en cada oportunidad se frotaba sugerente contra mi querido amigo Eddy, para mi sorpresa este no reaccionó ni medio milimetro, no le tome mayor importancia y aun en la pista dirigía la mirada hacia todas direcciones buscando una cabellera castaña…. Hasta que la vi, se movía con dificultad entre la multitud, mientras llevaba una botella de whisky a alguna mesa, sonreí complacido al imaginar el siguiente paso del plan….. arrastré a Fernanda de vuelta a la mesa, en la cual solo estaba Jackie puesto que Michelle y Joe habían desaparecido, Jacqueline hizo señas con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile donde pude distinguir a la parejita bailando sensualmente, me senté entre las dos bellas mujeres y esperé, por fortuna la mesa estaba en la posición adecuada permitiendo ver directamente la barra, donde tarde o temprano tendría que ir Marie, cuando eso sucediera solo tendría que llamar su atención,…. Sonreí maliciosamente ante aquella idea, si todo salía como lo planeado, esta noche finalmente la tendría en mi cama.**

 **Más pronto que tarde ella se acercó a la barra, sin pensarlo dos veces le planté un beso apasionado a Jacqueline, al finalizar hablé lo suficientemente alto**

 **-¡oh nena, me matas con esos labios! – disimuladamente dirigí la mirada hacia Marie, sintiéndome un ganador pues ella me escucho y veía hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido, entretanto Fernanda, sin pudor alguno giro mi rostro y estampo sus labios contra los míos, le correspondí al beso solo para incrementar los celos de Marie, estaba seguro que en menos de 10 minutos ella estaría implorando por mis caricias y besos… Soy un maldito con suerte.**

 **En cuanto rompí el beso volví a mirar en dirección a mi camarera de ojos achocolatados, su expresión era digna de suspenso, bueno más bien de terror, pues su semblante ahora era sombrío, con una mirada asesina dirigida a una persona "Fernanda", sus labios formaban una línea recta y pareciera que en su mete estuviera maquinando las peores muertes para la bella Fer.**

 **Al sentir mi mirada dirigió toda su atención a mi persona, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas arrogantes pero ella simplemente enarco una ceja, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.**

 **La noche continúo su curso, pero yo estaba cada vez más impaciente, Marie no había vuelto a aparecer, me puse de pie con la intención de buscarla y encararla, después de varios minutos buscándola finalmente la localice recargada en una puerta mientras un hombre alto y fornido tenia un brazo a cada lado de su rostro hablaban animadamente y el estaba muy cerca de sus rostro, esto me enfureció e intente acercarme y partirle la cara a ese tipo por aquel atrevimiento**

 **Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de mi reacción impulsiva, nada propio en el gran Edward Cullen, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Realmente armaría un escándalo por una simple camarera? La respuesta era obvia, Marie podrá ser agraciada pero no lo vale, además bien podría obtenerla de otro modo, en ese momento noté la vestimenta del "novio", nada impresionante, vestía un conjunto que consistía en pantalón y chaleco negro combinado con una camisa blanca manga larga, indudablemente un trabajador del club, por consiguiente un tipo insignificante a comparación.**

 **La solución sería tan simple como incitar a un infante a realizar alguna travesura, ahora que una nueva pieza se sumaba al juego las reglas tendían a modificarse ligeramente pero el resultado sería el mismo, solo quedaba demostrar mi opulencia frente a estos dos, sonreí maliciosamente mientras volvía a la mesa….. Una vez ahí comencé a planearlo todo minuciosamente, Michelle y Joe volvieron momentáneamente a la mesa para volver a desaparecer momentos más tarde, Fernanda estaba sentada en el regazo de otro hombre en la mesa contigua mientras se mostraba sugerente, Jackie bailaba en la pista, esto me daba la concentración suficiente para mi siguiente paso, en cuanto Marie y su novio llegaron a la barra, ella se dirigió a las mesas y él relevó a uno de los 3 barman, justo lo que suponía, aquel tipo era un baladí, el tiempo comenzó a pasar mientras me dedicaba a observar a aquella parejita desde la distancia, al parecer mantenían su romance lejos del trabajo, porque no vi ninguna muestra de coqueteo entre ellos durante ese lapso, finalmente algunas personas comenzaron a retirarse, incluso algunos de los hombres que me seguían lo hicieron, Jackie se había cansado de bailar, su rostro denotaba aburrimiento, en cualquier momento pediría que la llevara a su apartamento y culminar la velada con un maratón de sexo desenfrenado, teníamos planes similares, lamentablemente ella no estaba incluida en mis planes.**

 **Antes de dar el siguiente paso opte por pedirle a Nic, otro de los empresarios que nos acompañaba aquella noche que la llevara de vuelta a su apartamento, el tipo no le era indiferente a Jacqueline y ella acepto encantada al notar mis intenciones de permanecer en el club hasta altas horas de la noche, sus "amigas" habían desaparecido hacia un buen rato en buena compañía también, por lo que no me preocupé.**

 **Finalmente la oportunidad perfecta se presento, Marie se acerco a la barra e inicio una conversación con don fútil…. Lentamente me acerque a la barra.**

 **-Buenas noches – dije al tipo ese – quiero un Cháteau d´Yquem Magnum**

 **-En un momento le atiendo señor – enseguida vertió un poco del vino en una copa, cuanto intentaba volver a guardarlo le detuve – deja la botella – dije con superioridad, intento camuflar su asombro con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la botella a mi alcance. Comencé a observar los alrededores con aire despreocupado.**

 **-Es un interesante club, el dueño realmente sabe lo que hace – dije tratando de crear conversación.**

 **-Efectivamente – contesto el barman con cierto aire orgulloso en la voz, por el rabillo del ojo note como Marie intentaba alejarse y la detuve**

 **-Oh disculpa ¿Marie, cierto? trae una porción de tarta de fresa – ella solo asintió y se retiró, cerca de ahí se encontraban 2 chicas, les hice señas para que se acercaran, una vez lo hicieron les ofrecí del vino blanco que bebía, ellas lo aceptaron de buen grado y comenzamos a conversar de trivialidades, para mi buena suerte en ese momento divisé a Sam, me disculpe con las chicas y fui a hablar con el jefe de personal, le pedí, bueno más bien ordené servicio personalizado para mis acompañantes y yo, por supuesto sugerí a Marie, él a pesar de asombrarse asintió.**

 **Volví a la barra justo a tiempo para ver a mi camarera castaña volver con la tarta, simule alejarme, ella me miro extrañada a lo cual aclaré**

 **-No te preocupes Marie, puedes dejar la tarta ahí, te aseguro que en esta ocasión no necesito de tu generosa ayuda para comérmela …. – molesta solo dejo la tarta en la barra e intento irse, nuevamente la detuve - Disculpa Marie, pero es necesario que llenes mi copa y la de mis amigas aquí presentes.**

 **Marie apretó la mandíbula pero sin comentario alguno acato lo que pedí, mientras mis acompañantes, de quienes desconocía el nombre, comenzaron a turnarse para llevar a mis labios pequeños trozos de aquel delicioso pastelillo de fresas, al tiempo que conversábamos sobre mis éxitos laborales y mis posesiones materiales.**

 **La noche siguió su curso normal, por mi parte no perdí oportunidad para hacerle saber a Marie que pretendía tener una noche desenfrenada en mi apartamento a la vez que le dedicaba guiños, sin embargo estaba desconcertado puesto que ella solo se limitaba a rodar los ojos y a mostrarse indiferente, supuse que quizás era porque su "novio" estaba presente, decidí buscar alguna forma de hablar con ella sin oídos entrometidos de por medio, la oportunidad se presento cuando la vi dirigirse al tocador de mujeres, disimuladamente la seguí, la espere fuera, en el pasillo, en cuanto salió la tome del brazo acercándola a mí**

 **-¡Usted! – dijo alterada y molesta**

 **-Así es pequeña, yo – dije con sonrisa en los labios**

 **-¿Qué quiere esta vez? ¿Sus amigas le han aburrido tan pronto? – atacó**

 **-¿Estás celosa cariño?**

 **-Por supuesto que no estoy celosa y no me llame cariño, no le concedido tal grado de confianza – argumentó ofendida**

 **-Vamos nena, te agrada escucharlo**

 **-Mire señor, me importa un soberano comino lo que piense, ahora si no es mucho pedir, tenga la gentileza de soltarme, necesito volver al trabajo.**

 **-Da la casualidad, cariño, que no quiero hacer semejante bajeza, me gusta el contacto de tu piel con la mía, dime ¿sientes esa conexión entre nosotros? - dije acercándome un poco más a ella**

 **-Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que el gran señor Cullen sienta al menos una mínima conexión con una niña pero sobre todo un adefesio como yo – agregó irónica**

 **-Oh _"cara mía",_ dejemos los rencores de lado, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento después de finalizar tu turno y nos divertimos un rato? – dije sonriente, generalmente prefería ir a casa de la chica en turno, pues resultaba más fácil irme de su lado por la madrugada, pero con esta chica era distinto, no quería dejarla escapar tan fácilmente, sabía que una sola vez e incluso una noche entera no bastaría para saciarme de ella.**

 **-Oh genial, ¿acaso tengo grabado en la frente la palabra "furcia"? mire señor, si desea pasar una fogosa velada, ahí tiene a sus chicas – dijo señalando en dirección de la barra - si ellas no le son suficientes, entonces salga y en alguna esquina encontrará a varias mujeres dispuestas a hacerle el favor, porque le podrá faltar cualquier cosa pero no dinero, lo acaba de demostrar momentos atrás al comprar una botella de Cháteau d´Yquem Magnum un vino de $10 000 dólares y hablar de excentricidades como su colección de autos, su cuenta bancaria y demás**

 **-Si me concedes la oportunidad, podré comprar más que eso para ti, te llenaría de joyas, tendrías todo cuanto has deseado en la vida ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Todo lo que quiero en la vida es esto - dijo señalando alrededor**

 **-Es broma ¿cierto? Quien podría ser feliz con el sueldo de un simple camarero – dije horrorizado**

 **-Yo lo soy señor y no por mi sueldo sino porque tengo todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear: familia, amigos sinceros, trabajo y la oportunidad de aprender y ser mejor persona cada día. – respondió con la barbilla en alto con gesto orgulloso**

 **-¡Bravo!, tienes talento como orador, casi me convences, ¿no te gustaría convertirte en una oradora reconocida mundialmente? Podría encargarme de eso con suma facilidad. – continúe con aire arrogante – claro que todo tiene un precio y lo que te pido no es mucho al compararlo con lo que obtendrás**

 **-Usted no comprende ¿cierto? No quiero nada que venga de usted ¿sabe por que? Porque por fuera usted será apuesto pero por dentro no es más que un ¡adefesio!- y en un movimiento brusco se soltó de mi agarre, estaba sorprendido por su nuevo rechazo y por llamarme ¡adefesio! ¿Cómo se atrevía esta niña? Yo, el imponente Edward Anthony Cullen soy malditamente atractivo por fuera y por dentro, regrese a la barra terriblemente molesto, cancelé la cuenta y salí de ahí echando chispas, definitivamente esta niña se iba a arrepentir….. Una idea comenzaba a formarse en mi mente con gran velocidad… sería tan fácil…..**

* * *

Primer plan fallido de Edward... me pregunto que estara maquinando la proxima vez

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :)


	11. Secuestro

**_Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la minoria de los mismo es de mi autoria_**

* * *

 **Secuestro**

* * *

 **POV Edward:**

 **Después de aquel episodio tan poco divertido, salí de Twilight, subí al volvo, a gran velocidad me aleje de aquel lugar, al llegar a lo que consideraba mi refugio personal, comencé a planear el siguiente paso, estaba decidido a hacer llorar a esa mocosa por su atrevimiento…. Las horas transcurrían mientras tomaba en cuenta cada detalle…..**

 **Finalmente sonreí en cuanto todo estuvo listo para la venganza fase 2…. Finalmente me recosté en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y descansé plácidamente...**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hoy era Domingo, un día memorable, una vez duchado bajé a desayunar.**

 **-Buenos días joven Edward – saludó Carmen con una sonrisa**

 **-Buenos días Carmen, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?**

 **-Muy bien joven ¿Qué desea desayunar?**

 **-Huevos revueltos con tocino y zumo de naranja, por favor.**

 **-Siéntese y en un momento le sirvo**

 **Asentí a las palabras de Carmen, tomé asiento, el desayuno estaba exquisito, nunca me arrepentiría de haberla contratado.**

 **-Joven Edward – interrumpió Carmen – disculpe pero hace un par de horas llamo una señorita preguntando por usted**

 **-¿dijo quien era? – pregunte**

 **-Si, su nombre es Fernanda, pidió que le diera un recado**

 **-¿Recado?**

 **-Así es joven, dijo que le esperaba en la cafetería _"la vie"_ del centro comercial de Brooklyn a eso de las 10:00 de la mañana **

**Fruncí el ceño, para empezar ¿Quién rayos era Fernanda? ….. después de un momento haciendo memoria la recordé, era la amiga de Jacqueline, pero ¿Por qué querría verme?... me encogí de hombros mentalmente y opte por aceptar el encuentro.**

 **-¿Pidió que le llamara para confirmar?**

 **-No joven**

 **-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte Carmen – ella solo asintió y entro nuevamente a la cocina.**

 **Cerca de las 10:00 salí del apartamento con dirección al centro comercial, en cuanto llegue aparque el auto, baje y entre al centro comercial, una vez dentro de la cafetería, inmediatamente ubiqué una cabellera rubia, la chica al parecer también se percato de mi presencia porque comenzó a agitar los brazos como posesa. Lentamente fui acercándome a la mesa ocupada por ella, note que el exceso de maquillaje era inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de ropa…**

 **" _¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema para ti?" – volvió esa molesta voz, la que creí haber callado hace 2 días_**

 ** _"no es asunto tuyo" – rezongué_**

 ** _"oh, pero claro que es asunto mío, soy yo quien tiene que sufrir con esas imágenes indecentes"_**

 ** _"hablas como si fuera un gran sacrificio"_**

 ** _"pues aunque no lo creas, ahora que conocí a una hermosa castaña si que lo es"_**

 ** _"otra vez con eso" – mascullé_**

 ** _"si, y te lo recordaré millones de veces más y punto…"_**

 **Gruñí mentalmente, dejando en el olvido aquella voz….**

 **-Hola ¿Fernanda? – salude algo distraído**

 **-Oh, recuerdas mi nombre, eso es un gran halago Edward – sonrió coquetamente, sonreí también con cierta extrañeza, esperé unos minutos a que ella explicara el motivo de haberme citado en este lugar, pero la espera fue en vano…..**

 **-Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – intente romper el incomodo silencio con afán de crear conversación.**

 **-Oh, excelente querido, por lo visto no hay necesidad de preguntarte a ti, se nota que estas magnifico – habló con voz seductora.**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido….. De hecho Fernanda, no quisiera parecer grosero, pero como conseguiste mi número telefónico y tampoco has mencionado el motivo por el cual me has llamado a mi apartamento.**

 **-Por supuesto que no eres grosero, en realidad llame porque quería volver a verte, preferí no decirlo abiertamente a tu criada, te formarías una idea errónea sobre mi persona y rehuirías, además no trato ese tipo de asuntos con la servidumbre o cualquiera que esté por debajo de mi nivel – dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa - con respecto a tu numero me lo proporcionó tu amiga Jacqueline, espero no te moleste - ¿mi amiga?¿no se suponía que también era amiga de ella? trataba de controlarme y no decirle a la cara unas cuantas palabras, sin duda ella acertó en cuanto a que rehuiría de ella, es decir ¿acaso tenía cara de estúpido? durante la noche anterior estuvo flirteando con otro, incluso puedo asegurar que pasó la noche con ese otro, además, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Carmen? Ella es una persona muy apreciada, en Masen todos se valoran, no por el dinero a su disposición sino por los valores humanos y eso me lo inculcó Carlisle hace mucho tiempo, a estas alturas estoy orgulloso por esa educación. Por otra parte ya arreglaría asuntos con Jacqueline.**

 ** _"¿celoso, frustrado?"_**

 ** _"para nada, simplemente odio que crean que estoy desesperado por entrar en la cama de la primer mujer que se me cruza en el camino, yo el gran Edward Cullen elige donde, cuando y con quien, no al revés" – afirmé._**

 ** _"de acuerdo, no desesperes…. ¿Qué hacemos con esta mujer entonces?_**

 ** _"lo mismo que haría cualquiera en mi lugar…huir" – sonreí_**

 **-Comprendo Fernanda, sin embargo – fingí mirar el reloj – en breve tengo una reunión importante.**

 **-¿trabajas incluso los Domingos? – preguntó asombrada, a lo cual asentí**

 **-Así es, soy un hombre con muchas responsabilidades encima**

 **-Comprendo, mira, te propongo algo, tú vas a la dichosa reunión, mientras yo voy a tu apartamento a ponerme cómoda mientras planeo una estupenda noche para ambos, con el fin de sacar el estrés de tu cuerpo – agregó seductora, mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza, fue extraño, tenía una mirada depredadora y por primea vez me sentí incomodo ante el escrutinio de una mujer.**

 **-Eso está bien para mí, pero la reunión será larga y al finalizar la primera apenas dispongo de tiempo para llegar a otra, llegaré tarde y lo suficientemente cansado como para derrumbarme en el suelo apenas ponga un pie en mi apartamento, claro si consigo llegar, posiblemente me aloje en algún hotel cercano – suspire con pesar, pero debía continuar la escena, de lo contrario esta mujer es capaz de aparecerse frente al apartamento, destruyendo mis planes, ¡No! Eso no lo puedo permitir - pero no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto disponga de tiempo.**

 **-¿y si te acompaño? así estaré cerca cuando me necesites – decía mientras uno de sus pies rozaba mi tobillo debajo de la mesa – no sé, tal vez te convenza de no acudir a la segunda reunión.**

 **-Lo siento Fernanda, pero no acostumbro mezclar trabajo y placer, son una mala combinación, - hablé - las reuniones son importantes para la empresa que dirijo y nada ni "nadie" modifica los planes relacionados a ello – aseveré, recalcando la palabra "nadie", esperando que ella comprendiera la indirecta, tal parece que así fue porque agregó**

 **-Es una lástima, pero estaré esperando ansiosa tu llamada – acto seguido se levanto de la mesa, la imité e inesperadamente me besó**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Suspiré en cuanto entre al apartamento, esa mujer no era normal, en la cafetería prácticamente se abalanzo, pegándose a mí como si de una lapa se tratara, una vez conseguí apartarla, pague la cuenta y salí prácticamente huyendo de ahí.**

 **Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de llevar a cabo mi plan esta misma noche…. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del celular, al revisarlo solo pude gemir de frustración, había olvidado los 3 eventos de este día, hice una nota mental, la próxima vez pediría a Jane agendar solo 4 eventos y todos para el sábado, liberando el Domingo o mejor aun traspasárselo a otros, de algo debía servir el tener tantos empleados …. ¡claro! esa era la solución, enviaré a alguien más a los eventos, sonreí satisfecho ante la idea.**

 **Llamé a Jane exponiéndole los nuevos planes, fue difícil pero logre convencerla…. bueno más bien la obligué a buscar otras víctimas para representar a la empresa en conferencias, cenas y esas cosas planeadas para el día de hoy. Sin embargo mis planes son prioritarios, con esa idea comencé a preparar la bienvenida a mi futura huésped, pedí a Carmen preparara una cena exquisita, por mi parte salí a comprar vino tinto y algunas velas, a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta cenas a la luz de la velas, estaba decidido a impresionar a la bella Marie…..**

 **Una vez todo estuvo listo, entre a la ducha, cuando salí comencé a buscar algo adecuado para vestirme, elegí una polera piqué manga larga azul oscuro, cazadora de cuero y vaqueros. Satisfecho con mi atuendo, baje a l estacionamiento, una vez en mi volvo plateado puse marcha rumbo a Twilight.**

 **En cuanto llegue, entregue las llaves al valet parking, el día de hoy el bar no estaba atestado de personas aunque tampoco estaba desierto, como era rutina de mi parte, ingresé a la zona vip, desde ahí, tal como sucedió la noche anterior, me dedique a buscarla a ella, el tiempo pasó y comenzaba a desesperarme al no verla, tampoco pretendía salir a buscarla, temía encontrarme una escena similar a la noche anterior, presentía que en esta ocasión no podría contenerme y mandaría al suelo a ese tipejo, no me quedó alternativa que llamar a la camarera que me atendía esa noche para preguntarle…..**

 **-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría venir un momento? – la llame, en cuanto estuvo frente a mí, habló**

 **-¿Desea algo más caballero?**

 **-Si, … en realidad no sé cómo decir esto…. ocurre que en este establecimiento trabaja una amiga mía… y hoy decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa, pero hasta el momento no la he visto por ningún lado. ¿podría usted informarme donde está ella? – la camarera dudo por unos instantes pero después asintió.**

 **-¿Cuál es el nombre de su amiga?**

 **-Marie – respondí con una sonrisa**

 **\- Oh, lo siento señor, pero supongo que Marie no le comentó que hoy es su día libre - ¡¿Qué?!, tuve ganas de gritar, mi plan se fue al carajo con eso, quería darme de topes con la pared, como no pensé en los días libres, ¡Maldición! - ¿algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle? – agregó sacándome de mis pensamientos**

 **-No…. Cambiando de opinión traiga la cuenta**

 **-Enseguida – giro sobre sus talones y se alejó, al volver con la cuenta, la pagué y antes de dejar ir a la camarera, le hice prometer que no comentaría con nadie, especialmente Marie sobre mi presencia en el club y mucho menos que pregunté sobre ella, le hice creer que aun planeaba darle la sorpresa a mi querida "amiga".**

 **Salí del lugar totalmente frustrado, pero que estúpido era, me había vanagloriado con el plan "perfecto", pero con esto, el dichoso plan era porquería. ¿ahora que hago? Me pregunté mientras conducía de vuelta al apartamento, una vez ahí me senté en la mesa que debería haber compartido con ella, suspiré y destapé la cena, no lo puedo negar, Carmen es una excelente cocinera, al finalizar la cena fui a la sala, encendí la tv pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas, incrustado en la pared, justo a tiempo para la transmisión de noticias, "que interesante" pensé irónico, una vez el cansancio comenzó a ganar terreno entré al dormitorio, mañana era Lunes, otro día de trabajo, otro día para…. ¡claro! esa era la solución, mi plan seguía en pie, Marie tenía día libre los domingos pero no el resto de la semana, bien podría ejecutar todo la próxima noche, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en mi rostro, al final nada estaba perdido y así con una sonrisa caí rendido en la cama.**

 ** _Me encontraba en un parque, veía a los niños corretear por doquier, "algún día veré a mis hijos así" pensé, de un momento a otro sentí una cálida mano en el hombro, al girar el rostro, me encontré con una imagen hermosa, era Marie, sonreía, lentamente note como eliminaba el espacio entre nuestros rostros y "ring" "ring"_**

 **Abrí los ojos para descubrir que era un nuevo día, maldición, solo fue un sueño, excepto por aquel molesto tono, causante de despertarme a las….. 5:50 am, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara la alarma y ….. un momento, aquel ruido no provenía de la alarma ¿entonces, que rayos...? busque con la mirada la fuente de aquel tono, mis ojos se posaron en la mesita de noche donde estaba el celular, la noche anterior lo deje en modo vibrador y ahora veía las consecuencias de aquello, pues junto al celular estaba un vaso de cristal y al vibrar aquel aparato del demonio chocaba con el cristal provocando ese molesto ruido, tomé el bendito aparato y contesté sin ver el numero.**

 **-Diga, habla Edward Cullen**

 **\- Edward Anthony, me puedes explicar ¿Qué significa la gresca publica que armaste? – hablo una más que molesta voz del otro lado.**

 **\- Hola papá, amanecí excelente, gracias por preguntar – ironice tratando de quitar tensión al ambiente.**

 **\- Me importa un reverendo rábano como amaneciste, estoy esperando una explicación respecto a la nota publicada por los diarios locales esta mañana.**

 **\- ¿De que hablas papá? ¿Qué nota?**

 **\- Sal de la cama holgazán y revisa el periódico, en este instante.**

 **Salí de la cama con el ceño fruncido, llegue a la sala donde como siempre estaba esperando ya un ejemplar del New York Times, en cuanto vi lo que Carlisle mencionaba, prácticamente se me cae la quijada al suelo, en los titulares, con letras grandes se leía "El magnate y reconocido Edward Cullen, arma escándalo por lio de faldas", rápidamente busqué la pagina donde se extendía la nota:**

 ** _"Edward Cullen arma trifulca"_**

 ** _El fin de semana siempre nos trae sorpresas, y esta vez_**

 ** _fue el turno del exitoso empresario Edward Cullen, según_**

 ** _testigos, aseguran que el Viernes pasado, Cullen y amigos_**

 ** _ingresaron al famoso club Da Revin en compañía de chicas_**

 ** _muy guapas por cierto, sin embargo, al parecer Cullen comenzó_**

 ** _a ingerir bebidas alcohólicas de más, lo cual le llevó a una_**

 ** _pequeña disputa con la reconocida modelo Victoria Lefevre_**

 ** _novia del también reconocido boxeador James Gigadent,_**

 ** _este ultimo salió en defensa de su novia, golpeando a Cullen,_**

 ** _pero el contraataque de nuestro sexi empresario no se hizo_**

 ** _esperar, armándose un gran lio en Da Revin, fue necesaria_**

 ** _la intervención de guardias de seguridad para separar a este_**

 ** _par, ambos quedaron mal parados frente al otro, e incluso se_**

 ** _rumorea que Culllen ingresó al hospital central de Brooklyn,_**

 ** _(dato aun no confirmado), se espera entonces más datos_**

 ** _en relación a este incidente, es obvio que ahora Edward Cullen_**

 ** _estará bajo la lente de más de un paparazzi._**

 **En la parte inferior estaban algunas imágenes de aquel altercado, la mayoría borrosas.**

 **Esto no podía sucederme a mí, especialmente en este momento, debía evitar a los malditos buitres esos, pero sobre todo evitar el posible titular: "Edward Cullen, secuestrador de camareras"**

 **-¿Sigues ahí? ¿Has leído la nota?– inquirió Carlisle aun molesto**

 **\- Si Padre, en realidad las cosas no sucedieron así, no estaba ebrio y en ningún momento ofendí a la chica, solo conversábamos cuando inesperadamente el cavernícola orangután ese que tiene por "novio" me atacó por la espalda.**

 **\- No importa los ¿Cómo o porque? del lío en sí. Lo relevante es que te viste involucrado en una gresca, por dios Edward, esas actitudes son las que deben evitarse al máximo en un príncipe, para empezar no tenias motivos para ir a un club, ya sé que eres joven y los jóvenes hoy en día salen a "divertirse" por ahí, pero un club nocturno no es la única opción, lo sabes . Mira por el momento tu madre aun no sabe nada respecto a "tu atractiva vida" en Nueva York, trataré de vitarlo aunque lo dudo, ahora dime Edward ¿fue por eso que dejaste Masen, cierto? Para dártelas de chico malo e irresponsable.**

 **\- Por dios, no, ese no es el motivo, respecto al alboroto es la primera vez que ocurre algo así, puedes investigar si no crees en mi palabra.**

 **-De acuerdo hijo, te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si llego a enterarme que andas armando mas alborotos y poniendo en vergüenza a nuestra familia, poco me importara que tengas 23 años y ni tu madre ni nadie evitaré que te ponga sobre mis rodillas y atice ese trasero tuyo tan aclamado por las neoyorquinas.**

 **\- No te preocupes papá, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir – mientras pueda evitar que lo publiquen, agregue para mí mismo.**

 **\- Bien, espero no recibir más sorpresas poco agradables, adiós hijo, estaremos en comunicación.**

 **\- Hasta pronto papá – ambos colgamos el teléfono, solo pude suspirar, no todos los días te despierta una llamada de tu padre, quien además te reprende y amenaza con una buena zurra.**

 **Volví a la habitación donde después de ducharme y vestirme, entre a la cocina, desayuné unas deliciosas crepas, al finalizar, me despedí de Carmen y salí rumbo al trabajo, al llegar como siempre, Jane esperaba en la puerta de mi oficina, con el infaltable café y documentos.**

 **-Hola Jane, supongo que amaneciste excelente.**

 **\- Ciertamente fue así, especialmente después de deleitarme por los titulares de esta mañana - dijo irónica**

 **\- Muy graciosa Jane, agradece que te tenga aprecio, de lo contrario estarías a un paso de firmar tu dimisión.**

 **\- Si claro, lo que digas Edward – dijo agitando la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.**

 **Entramos a la oficina y como si se tratara de una tradición surgida en tiempos remotos, Jane comenzó con su listado de pendientes…**

 **\- por ultimo lamento informarte Edward que la reunión con ejecutivos de Surley, se canceló y lo han reagendado para la próxima semana**

 **-¿Cómo? Eso no es posible, necesitamos cerrar el contrato hoy mismo.**

 **-Lo sé y a menos que vueles a Washington esta misma tarde, no tendremos dicho contrato.**

 **-Entonces envía a Scott**

 **-No será posible Edward, el contrato requiere la firma del presidente de la constructora.**

 **-No es posible – suspire frustrado - si no existe otra solución iré, cancela todos los compromisos por 2 días.**

 **-Ya está hecho, Edward, se ha cancelado todas tus obligaciones durante una semana.**

 **-Pero solo será unos 2 días y odio tomar vacaciones innecesarias.**

 **-No serán vacaciones Ed, en realidad estarás trabajando y mucho, hace unos momentos me han informado que hay problemas con los hoteles CM en Inglaterra, te he programado vuelo desde Washington con destino a Londres. Y… no quisiera arruinar tus posibles planes en estos días, ya sabes por la una nota sobre ti en la revista del corazón.**

 **-Ni lo menciones Jane, suficiente tuve con la reprimenda de Carlisle esta mañana.**

 **-Oh, pobrecito, en fin aquí te dejo la revista, supongo que las fotos te ayudaran a no extrañar tanto a Fernanda**

 **Inmediatamente tomé la revista y efectivamente aparecían fotos de mí y ¿Fernanda?, en la cafetería esa, en otra se veía claramente como Fernanda me besaba, había otras fotos las cuales fueron tomadas en el "tour" que di a Jackie y sus "amigas". El texto decía lo siguiente:**

 ** _"Edward Cullen no pierde sueño ni tiempo en cuanto a mujeres se refiere"_**

 ** _Luego de tantas y tantas relaciones esporádicas,_**

 ** _nuestro sexi empresario, Eward Cullen fue visto_**

 ** _el fin de semana en compañía de una bella mujer,_**

 ** _se desconoce su identidad, pero por las imágenes_**

 ** _podemos comprobar que su nombre no será un secreto_**

 ** _por mucho, Durante el fin de semana se les vio_**

 ** _muy acaramelados dando un recorrido por las calles de_**

 ** _Nueva York, posteriormente en una cafetería del centro_**

 ** _comercial de Brooklyn, lugar donde compartieron un_**

 ** _ardiente beso a la vista de todos los presentes._**

 ** _¿Será posible que finalmente ha aparecido la mujer_**

 ** _capaz de robarnos a nuestro soltero empedernido de Nueva York?_**

 **Genial, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después…**

 **Viernes 10:00 am – aeropuerto de Nueva York**

 **Estaba entrando en la sala de espera del aeropuerto con las maletas, esta semana fue agotadora, recién firme el contrato con Surley, tuve que salir inmediatamente rumbo al aeropuerto de Washington donde aborde un avión con destino a Londres, los hoteles me retuvieron mucho tiempo, las finanzas estaban por los suelos, después de ajustar valores y despedir al gerente general tuve que esperar haciendo entrevistas para el nuevo gerente, una vez localizado el candidato adecuado, tuve que ponerlo a prueba por 2 días, lo peor fue que mis planes con cierta camarera, se vieron suspendidos indefinidamente, pero al fin había vuelto, y esta noche seria el gran día, pero primero debía irme a descansar no sin antes despedirme de Carlisle y Esme, pues hoy volvían a Masen, de hecho su vuelo salía en poco minutos.**

 **-Hijo – saludo Esme con un abrazo – crei que no alcanzarías a llegar y despedirnos correctamente**

 **-Lo bueno que ya estoy aquí mamá, sinceramente les deseo buen viaje - dije hablando a ambos.**

 **-Gracias hijo – dijo Carlisle antes de abrazarme, mientras me susurraba en el oído – por cierto vi esas notasen la prensa rosa, no sabía que había alguien en tu vida hijo, es significa que mi plan no servirá, pero estoy feliz por ti, por haber decidido sentar cabeza.**

 **-No padre, no tengo ninguna relación en este momento, no creas una palabra de ese tipo de revistas – antes de darle tiempo a Carlisle de responder, oímos el tercer llamado para abordar el avión que tomaría Carlisle y Esme. Nos despedimos entre abrazos, besos, consejos y buenos viajes. Antes de irse Carlisle me entregó una nota.**

 **Al salir del aeropuerto Jane me esperaba fuera, me llevo al departamento, de camino a casa lei la nota de Carlisle "Ya hablaremos después", en cuanto llegue al edificio donde vivía suspire aliviado, al fin podría descansar y finalmente hacer de las mías por la noche.**

 **Dormí felizmente por 7 horas seguidas, desperté cerca de las 6:00 pm, comencé a alistarme para esta noche, nuevamente le pedí a Carmen preparara una cena suculenta antes de salir para dirigirme al club Twilight, tenia planeado entrar al club, pero recordando lo atestado que estaba en días como hoy Viernes, opte por ir a la cafetería, el ambiente era el mismo que la samana pasada pero por fortuna en esta ocasión había una mesa disponible, tomé asiento y esperé me atendieran, finalmente lo hicieron y fue nada mas y nada menos que Marie.**

 **-Hola preciosa, nuevamente volvemos a vernos – sonreí de lado**

 **\- Así es, señor último escándalo Cullen – dijo con sorna**

 **\- Veo que los cotilleos vuelan**

 **\- Sí, bueno es difícil ignorarlos, especialmente cuando llenan las portadas de todos y cada uno de los diarios.**

 **\- Supongo que si – dije encogiéndome de hombros.**

 **\- En fin ¿Qué desea ordenar?**

 **\- Un café romano y… pay de piña**

 **\- De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo**

 **Entre tanto repasaba mentalmente los pasos del plan, recibí una llamada de Seth**

 **-¡Eddy! - ¿Dónde estás?, estamos fuera de tu apartamento, listos para hacer una gran fiesta, hay chicas preciosas.**

 **\- Lo lamento Seth, no estoy en casa, estoy con .…con el mecánico, si eso es, con el mecánico, mi adorado volvo se averió.**

 **\- Bien, entonces proporciónanos la dirección y en un santiamén te recogeremos para dar inicio a una noche alocada.**

 **\- ¡No!, quiero decir, no es necesario, además no estoy de humor para fiestas, tuve una semana muy pesada.**

 **\- Ya veo, por lo menos no quedaste atrapado en una cena de negocios como Garret, bueno suerte con el volvo. Hablamos después.**

 **\- De acuerdo, adiós Seth….**

 **Había pasado un par de horas en la cafetería Luna Nueva, iba por mi quinto café e incluso el descanso de Marie había finalizado, estaba feliz de poder observarla, pero me obligue a salir de la cafetería, sería demasiado sospechoso si continúo sentado con la mirada fija en mi castaña.**

 **Una vez fuera de la cafetería, fui por mi preciado volvo, estacioné a una cuadra de distancia para no levantar sospechas, ahora solo restaba esperar a que finalizara el turno de Marie.**

 **Tranquilamente esperaba con la vista fija en la puerta de salida cual si fuera un halcón asechando su presa. Inesperadamente oi una voz conocida que me hizo gemir internamente.**

 **-Edward, oh por dios eres tú**

 **\- Hola Fernanda, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí**

 **\- Lo mismo digo querido, ¿sabes? He intentado localizarte toda la semana, quería pedirte disculpas por las notas, ya sabes las que aluden a un supuesto romance entre nosotros, te juro que no tuve nada que ver.**

 **\- Tranquila Fernanda, no te culpo, además, pronto lo olvidaran – dije con una sonrisa forzada, intentando dejar zanjado el asunto, pues quería se fuera pronto, pero no podía gritarle ¡lárgate!, para mi mala suerte ella se recargo contra el auto y agregó seductoramente**

 **-Entonces, que te parece si vamos a bailar un momento**

 **\- Seria agradable, pero tuve una semana pesada, estoy agotado y no tengo ganas de nada.**

 **\- Ya veo, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?**

 **\- Solo quería salir a ….. contemplar la noche – callé abruptamente pues justo en ese instante iba saliendo Marie, si Fernanda no se iba pronto ….." no, otra vez no" me repetía, no es posible frustrar mi plan nuevamente. Lamentablemente Fernanda captó la dirección de mi mirada y agregó**

 **-Ahí van la recta señorita – dijo en tono de burla**

 **\- ¿La conoces? – cuestioné**

 **\- Por supuesto, me robo a mi adorado novio el año pasado, pero al parecer Tyler se cansó de ella y solo por lastima le ha dado trabajo como camarera en su club.**

 **Una inesperada e incontrolable ira me invadió al saber a Marie en manos de otro, no quería que nadie la tocara, pero ya me encargaría de ello una vez fuera mi amante.**

 **-Y ese tal Tyler, ¿te ha llamado últimamente para volver contigo?**

 **\- No, y aunque lo hiciera, no lo aceptaría nuevamente, tengo algo mejor en mente – dijo mirándome seductora, necesitaba alejarla ¡ya! Y finalmente vino a mi una maravillosa idea, mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.**

 **\- Puedes desquitarte de ella si lo deseas – la incité**

 **\- No veo como**

 **\- Simple, solo debes distraer a los guardias apostados en la entrada del club y la cafetería, yo me encargo del resto**

 **\- Uhm, suena interesante, ¿acaso la odias también?**

 **\- No precisamente, pero sería interesante jugarle una broma**

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero dime ¿Qué obtengo a cambio querido?**

 **\- Satisfacción al ver a tu enemiga totalmente intimidada, incluso suplicando – ella dudó un momento**

 **\- No lo sé, ¿Cómo piensas intimidarla exactamente?**

 **\- Eso no es relevante en este momento, pero no te parece atractiva la idea, o pongamos la situación de esta manera ¿Qué te gustaría a cambio? – antes de que ella contestara, vi como Marie comenzaba a caminar en mi dirección y rápidamente dije – lo que sea que quieras, puedes pedirlo pero ahora debes distraer a los guardias**

 **– De acuerdo – e inmediatamente se alejó – no necesitas esperar mi respuesta, quiero una cita … - deje de prestarle atención, ahora debía actuar y rápido.**

 **Con el auto fui acercándome lentamente mientras observaba la actuación de Fernanda con los guardias, sigilosamente fui acercándome a Marie, por fortuna tuve la sensatez de vestirme de negro, sería más fácil. En el momento justo detrás de mi objetivo, ella al parecer noto mi presencia, porque pude ver claramente como tensaba el cuerpo, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada porque cual se tratara de un felino al acecho de su presa, me abalance sobre ella cubriéndola con una manta negra mientras con la mano libre le sujetaba la boca, impidiendo que gritara, al principio comenzó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse, aplique más fuerza en el agarre que mantenía a la altura de sus antebrazos, e intentando ocultar mi voz normal, le dije al oído:**

 **-Tranquila preciosa, no querrás impacientarme ¿o si? – no esperaba que mi voz fuera tan rasposa, quedé impresionado y ella también porque dejo de luchar por unos instantes, los cuales aproveché para cubrirla totalmente con la manta, atándolo por los lados, con ayuda adicional de la música proveniente del club sus gritos fueron amortiguados perfectamente, la cargue sobre el hombro, colocándola en el maletero del auto, sin perder tiempo subí al volvo y conduje como poseso hacia mi apartamento.**

 **Una vez en el estacionamiento del edificio, abrí la cajuela, viéndola retorcerse por liberarse de la manta, volví a cargarla sobre el hombro no sin antes advertirle**

 **-Mantén la boca cerrada niña, en este lugar hay tipos peores que yo y si te descubren no tendré problemas en dejar que se diviertan con tu delicado cuerpo – la amenaza surtió efecto porque dejo de moverse, con una sonrisa en el rostro, salí del estacionamiento, saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza al guardia en turno quien me observó con el ceño fruncido por el saco sobre mis hombros, en vez de dirigirme hacia los elevadores por temor a encontrarme con vecinos curiosos, decidí hacer el recorrido por las escaleras, pues nadie solía usarlas, por fortuna la chica no se movió, tranquilamente ingresé a mi apartamento, llevándola directamente a mi habitación y sin encender la lámpara pues no era necesario, la luna iluminaba la estancia, suavemente la coloque sobre la cómoda cama. Comencé a desatar la manta que la cubría, en cuanto se vio libre ...**

 **-Hola Marie, preciosa.. – no termine la frase porque ella me arrojo algo a la cara, dando en el blanco, trastabillé hacia un costado con expresión sorprendida, mientras ella retrocedía para volver a atacarme con su bolso.**

 **-Eso fue por asustarme, ¿Quién eres? – Demandó antes de golpearme nuevamente -– ¿Dónde estoy? - Bang, otro carterazo - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Bang, instintivamente alce un brazo para proteger la cabeza de un posible traumatismo craneoencefálico, pero un nuevo bolsazo golpeo mis costillas, y dios, siempre me he jactado de ser un hombre fuerte pero eso dolió, en serio dolió, la sorpresa ante tan feroz ataque y el golpe en sí, me hizo tambalearme un poco, intente recuperar el equilibrio pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para evitar otro bolsazo en pleno pecho, sujeté el bolso de sus manos lo más rápido posible al tiempo que ella lo impulsaba hacia adelante para un nuevo ataque, la acerque a mi cuerpo y mientras mantenía fijo el bolso con una mano, con la otra rodee su cintura con firmeza.**

 **-Dios mío – exclame con incredulidad – estoy seguro que eres cinturón negro en la técnica de ataque con bolso. Pensar que yo como un idiota la tenia por una mujer frágil y delicada que necesita ser cuidada con suma suavidad, cuando al parecer que el que necesita protección soy yo.**

 **-¡Usted! - habló sorprendida pero instantes después Marie apoyó ambas manos contra mi pecho y empujó con fuerza, no me moví un solo centímetro -¡Suélteme! -gruñó**

 **En lugar de obedecer, lance una risita**

 **-¡Bueno, bueno! –dije**

 **-¡Nada de "bueno, bueno" conmigo!**

 **-¿Entonces qué quiere que le haga?**

 **-Si no me suelta inmediatamente, lo morderé, y _fuerte._**

 **No dudaba que cumpliría su amenaza, en esta ocasión obedecí y la solté con una sonrisa. Marie retrocedió, se alisó la ropa, se pasó la mano por el pelo y ….. perdí todo sentido a mis pensamientos al quedarme sin aire, ella….. me dio un** **puñetazo en el estómago con una sorprendente fuerza, aun dolorido agarre su puño antes de que me pegara nuevamente**

 **-¿Qué diablos te sucede, dijiste que no habría agresiones si te soltaba – gruñi**

 **-Corrección, dije que no te mordería, en ningún momento hable sobe no golpearte – habló con suficiencia, al ver que aun no me enderezaba, comenzó a caminar por la habitación – Es imaginación mía o me has traído a tu casa.**

 **-Es mi apartamento, te hice creer lo del secuestro porque obviamente no aceptaría venir de buena gana.**

 **-Tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué querías que viniera? – hablo con el ceño fruncido – Mira Cullen juro que si me dices que pretendías que me abriera de piernas en esta cama te golpearé con…. Con este jarrón -dijo tomando un florero.**

 **-¡Hey! No, solo quería invitarte a cenar…. Y después en agradecimiento tú podrías – calle nuevamente al verla arquear una ceja y acercarse amenazadora – no quise decir eso.. solo…**

 **-Claro que quisiste decirlo, pero dejémoslo en el olvido, ahora que lo mencionas, aun no he cenado, así que donde están tus modales de buen anfitrión – dijo colocando los brazos en jarras en su cintura.**

 **Sorprendido ante inesperados cambios, finalmente pude enderezarme sin sentir dolor y le indique tomara asiento frente a la mesa colocada convenientemente por Carmen en mi habitación, note en su mirada la indecisión, por lo cual deduje que estaba incomoda en mi habitación, propuse salir y cenar en la sala.**

 **-¿Sabes? – hablo pausadamente – es la primera vez que me secuestran solo por una invitación a cenar, estas medio loco ¿lo sabías?**

 **-Sí, pero trato de ignorar esos comentarios la mayor parte del tiempo – agregue**

 **-No lo dudo**

 **\- quiero proponer algo**

 **\- Usted dirá señor secuestrador Cullen**

 **-Que graciosa, en fin propongo que comencemos de nuevo ¿ que te parece?**

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que no harás mas locuras en cuanto a mi persona se refiere y por lo tanto no tendré el glorioso placer de golpearte por ello?**

 **\- No puedo prometer eso, pero lo intentaré, no deseo ser desfigurado por tus ataques que hasta el momento casi me dejan cojo, manco, con daño cerebral irreparable…. Bueno entonces ¿Qué dices? . Hola soy Edward Cullen, empresario, masoquista y no pienso hacer nada estúpido… por ahora.**

 **-Bien, acepto. Hola soy Isabella…. Soy camarera, y me gusta golpear a empresarios locos y masoquistas – dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **-¿Isabella? …. ¿Por qué te haces llamar Marie en tu trabajo?**

 **-Sip, tenemos tregua ¿recuerdas? Eso no significa que vaya a revelarte todos mis secretos, algún día lo sabrás, mantén la esperanza – finalizó con una sonrisa.**

 **Después de aquel breve intercambio de palabras la cena continuo en silencio, al finalizar me ofreci a llevarla a su casa, lo cual se negó, argumentando que prefería ir en taxi, intenté negarme, pero en vista de nuestra reciente tregua cedí, no sin antes convencerla de que yo pagaría el taxi, por fortuna no puso objeción, en cuanto llego el taxi, la acompañe abajo y vi como se alejaba en la distancia….. Sencillamente este día fue loco, descubrí que debería andarme de Marie de ahora en más, esa chica era de armas tomar, con una sonrisa, volví a subir, quizás la noche no concluyo como esperaba pero al menos obtuve algo bueno de todo esto.**

* * *

Aquí finaliza el capitulo :) creo que ha sido lo mas extenso que he escrito, espero lo disfruten chicas.

y antes de despedirme... es momento de contestar comentarios :)

 **Ross** : genial! Que te guste esta historia :) espero continúes leyéndola, y no te preocupes, continuare con la historia hasta el final, quizá en ocasiones tarde en actualizar pero no me detendré muaajjajaja. Un beso

 **Mari:** como comprobaras, ahora conocemos la postura de Bells jejeejejeje, espero continúes por aquí, un beso.

 **Mary1996z2:** amiga! En esas ando jajajajajjaja trato de actualizar lo mas pronto que las ideas se forman en mi mente jajajajjaja y finalmente descubrimos el plan de Eddy, lastima que le saliera mal no?... Y espero no ser acosada porque de lo contrario estare nerviosa todo el tiempo y las palabras no vendrán a mi, retrasándome aun mas en actualizar :)

Un abrazo y un beso

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz:** es bueno saber que consideres grata esta historia. Saludos.

 **Chiva:** Genial! Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia :) y efectivamente Ed se ha topado con la horma de su zapato….. la conquista será un largo camino para Eddy no crees? Jajajajajajajaja .. Saludos Chiva, espero continúes leyendo la historia.

Ahora si... Nos leemos en la próxima, Besos de parte de kolor6 :)


	12. Venganza (parte I)

**Venganza (parte I)**

* * *

 **Bella POV:**

 **Hoy era sábado, parecía normal como cualquier otro sábado, excepto por el amargo recuerdo de aquel petulante, suspiré puesto que el día no iniciaba como esperaba, pronto descubriría que este sería un pésimo día. Poco después de desayunar recibí una llamada de Tyler invitándome a comer, no era necesario contar con poderes especiales para augurar el tema del cual quería hablar.**

 **El día transcurría normalmente, comencé a estudiar y hacer tiempo antes de la llegada de Tyler, sin embargo era imposible concentrarse, en mi mente venia una y otra vez aquellas orbes esmeralda y la sonrisa ladeada, una sonrisa que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera que…**

 **"** ** _basta Isabella" – me regañe mentalmente_**

 **Pero fue en vano, finalmente desistí e intenté llamar a Kate, respondió al tercer tono.**

 **-Hola, Bella – respondió con una voz con sonidos nasales a causa del resfriado, era extraño oírla hablar así e incluso sentí el impulso de reír a carcajadas, pero eso la ofendería y terminaría por colgarme, así que me contuve.**

 **\- Hola Kate, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **\- ¡Agh, terrible! Tengo un dolor inhumano en la garganta especialmente cuando intento comer algo, o tragar saliva y la congestión nasal no está mejor….. es insoportable …..**

 **\- Comprendo, supongo tampoco puedes hablar por mucho – intenté esconder el tono de decepción.**

 **\- Efectivamente, ¿Por qué? No me digas que sucedió algo interesante en Twilight justamente ayer….**

 **\- No, en realidad no ocurrió nada que valga la pena mencionar.**

 **\- Nada que valga la pena ¿eh? …. (** ** _cof, cof_** **)…. Tendrás que contarme Bella - suspiré, me había delatado con la última frase, quise darme de topes por no mantener la boca cerrada.**

 **\- Oh de acuerdo, pero solo hasta que mejores**

 **\- Genial, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto, te aseguro que para entonces estaré recuperada – la imaginé sonriendo, con tal de enterarse de algo nuevo era capaz de saltar de la cama en este instante y correr un maratón hacia mi casa con dolor de garganta y todo. Negué con la cabeza, Kate estaba tan loca como yo, no lo niego también tengo mis momentos. Aun así no quería contarle lo sucedido el fin de semana, pero no había de otra.**

 **Después de aquello me tumbe en la cama rememorando las hazañas cometidas durante mi vida en compañía de uno u otro amigo, aunque generalmente mi socio en maldades era Tyler, a quien siempre castigaban cuando alguna broma salía mal.**

 **Estaba dormitando cuando Alistair vino a indicarme que Tyler esperaba en el salón, rápidamente baje, al llegar él volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí también, acto seguido salimos de casa, me llevó a una pizzería, una vez el mesero tomo nuestros pedidos, Tyler adopto una expresión adusta.**

 **-Bien, Bella, supongo que a estas alturas sospechas del motivo de esta salida – asentí y el prosiguió – hoy por la mañana cuando recibí la llamada de Sam, no me lo podía creer.**

 **\- Créelo**

 **\- ¿Por qué Bella?**

 **\- Sam te ha puesto al corriente, no veo motivo para continuar con este interrogatorio – concluí a la defensiva, si tenía planeado despedirme, bien podría ahorrarse el sermón.**

 **\- Eh, tranquila Bells, solo quiero que tú me expliques la situación, además Sam solo se limitó a decirme que te fuiste muy alterada después de que él te llamara la atención por tratar mal a un cliente.**

 **\- ¿Enserio? ¿Realmente pretendes que me crea eso? – pregunté incrédula**

 **\- Eh…. Bueno tenía la esperanza - rodé los ojos ante sus palabras.**

 **\- Bien, puesto que lo sabes todo, dime ¿Cuándo puedo pasar por mi cheque?**

 **\- ¿Cheque? ¿De que hablas Bella?**

 **\- No pretenderás despedirme sin la liquidación correspondiente ¿o si? – dije a la defensiva**

 **\- Un momento, no pongas palabras en mi boca, en ningún momento hable sobre despedirte, solo quería conocer tu versión extendida, Sam dijo que golpeaste al tipo porque se propaso contigo y tuvo el valor de hablar mal de Charlie y René ¿cierto? – solo asentí ante sus palabras, él suspiro – Bien, eso es el resumen, ahora quiero que me lo cuentes todo, sin omitir detalles.**

 **Y entonces procedí a contarle todo a Tyler, lo desobedecí porque obviamente omití la parte en la que creí ver a un dios griego, era fácil hablar con Tyler, siempre guardaba silencio y asentía en algunas ocasiones, pero en ningún momento intervino en mi relato, una vez finalice, él suspiro, pero instantes después soltó una sonora carcajada, dejándome extrañada por aquella reacción, esperaba que se pusiera furioso por asustar a algún cliente prestigiado.**

 **-Continuo sin creérmelo Belly Bells, golpeaste a un tipo que te sacaba más de una cabeza. – dijo sonriendo**

 **\- No es gracioso**

 **\- Para mí, sí que lo es, lamento haber faltado justamente anoche, estoy seguro que la cara del tipo fue todo un espectáculo digno de admirar.**

 **\- Ahora que lo mencionas… fue gratificante ver dolor en su arrogante rostro. – conteste con suficiencia**

 **\- Eres toda una fierecilla Bella, quien mejor que yo para saber eso.**

 **\- Efectivamente, pero a todo esto, ¿estoy despedida?**

 **\- Claro que no cariño… pero eso resta 5 favores de mi la larga lista de deudas contigo.**

 **\- Eso sí que no, a lo mucho te restaré 2 favores… tómalo o déjalo.**

 **\- ¡Oye!, se supone que el jefe soy yo.**

 **\- Una cosa es ser dueño de una cafetería y un club y otra muy distinta es devolverme los favores, en ese asunto decido yo.**

 **\- Vale, 2 favores entonces, bien, ahora te llevaré a casa para que te alistes y después iremos al club. Pero antes, Bella promete que no volverás a reaccionar de la misma forma con otro cliente, no debes rebajarte al nivel de esos idiotas, la próxima vez que suceda algo así recurre inmediatamente a mí, o a Sam ¿de acuerdo? – asentí a sus palabras, dudo cumplirlo porque de presentarse una situación similar volveré a golpear al tipo que ose meterse con mi familia.**

 **Una vez en casa, subí a mi habitación mientras Tyler iba en busca de mi papá, le gustaba sacarlo de quicio, especialmente tocar e intentar utilizar los barcos y aviones a escala de Charlie o sus rifles de caza. Lamentablemente como había dicho anteriormente, este no sería un buen día, apenas puse un pie en mi habitación, tropecé con una caja, no recuerdo haberla puesto ahí, el caso es que caí, raspándome la rodilla y eso dolía, juro que dolía…..**

 **En cuanto baje me encontré con una escena bastante inusual, Charlie y Tyler estaban sentados en un sofá, tomando té y hablando del último partido de los Mets, una vez notaron mi presencia, ambos se pusieron de pie, me despedí de papá, pero en cuanto estábamos por salir, Charlie aclaró la garganta deteniéndonos y con paso decidido se acercó a mi compañero.**

 **-Un momento sabandija – dijo extendiendo la mano en dirección a Tyler – devuélveme mi yate**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué yate hablas Charlie? ….. ay, ay…. – comenzó a quejarse de dolor cuando mi papá le atrapó la muñeca, la retorció y levantó tras la espalda de mi amigo – piedad Charlie, piedad.**

 **\- Mi yate jovencito**

 **\- De acuerdo, pero suéltame… por favor – Charlie así lo hizo, a continuación Tyler metió la mano en su chaqueta Softshell Premium Negra de donde extrajo un diminuto yate a escala, si la memoria no me fallaba ese era el último proyecto de Charlie, estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo al concluirlo, Tyler agregó a manera de explicación:**

 **-Solo quería probarlo en la nueva pecera de Luna Nueva, tienes que admitirlo Charlie, sería una vista fenomenal.**

 **\- Granuja, cuantas veces debo advertirte que no pongas tus sucias manos sobre mis preciados bebes.**

 **\- Oh vamos Charlie, odias que ponga mis "sucias" manos sobre tus proyectos a escala, pero aceptas de buena gana que las ponga sobre tu hija, algo que disfruto de sobre manera y ella … - Tyler no fue capaz de continuar porque Charlie se le acercó amenazadoramente, se había puesto rojo de rabia – espera Charlie, solo estaba bromeando…. tu comprendes .. ¿no es así?. – trataba de disuadirlo mientras retrocedía, finalmente dio media vuelta y echó a correr por el patio - ¡No!, detente Charlie, ¡lo siento! – gritaba Tyler mientras era perseguido por mi padre, por mi pate solo podía reír.**

 **\- Vuelve aquí ¡cobarde! – gritaba papá – ahora si te vas a enterar muchachillo….. – la situación continuo de la misma forma por varios minutos más.**

 **\- ¡Bella! ¡Sube al auto … ahora! – gritó Tyler, la situación era graciosa, pretendía quedarme a observar, no obstante seguí la orden, momentos después Tyler fue capaz de burlar a Charlie e inmediatamente subió al auto arrancando y acelerando de golpe el motor, mientras respiraba agitadamente, solo atine a despedirme con la mano de Charlie y René que en ese momento salía de casa para averiguar el origen de tanto alboroto.**

 **Poco tiempo después llegamos al establecimiento, rápidamente entre a los vestidores, colocándome el uniforme, la rodilla lastimada provocaba molestias, estuve tentada de pedirle a Tyler que me dejara usar los vaqueros que traía puestos pero eso no sería justo, porque incitaría a las demás chicas a saltarse las reglas después salí, lista para una noche más, las primeras horas marchaban perfectamente, después del descanso continúe atendiendo las diversas mesas en Twilight, en el momento de mayor auge de la noche atravesar el lugar se convertía en toda una proeza.**

 **Finalmente pude darme un respiro dirigiéndome rápidamente a la zona vip, ahí el alboroto era menor, lentamente fui acercándome a la barra en busca de Tyler, sin embargo antes de preguntarle a Diego, el barman, por Tyler, escuche claramente una voz bastante familiar….. y fastidiosa también. Me gire en el momento en el cual el exclamaba a su acompañante lo satisfecho que estaba con sus labios. No esperaba encontrarme con semejante cuadro, a unos metros estaba… Sr. Petulante en compañía de un par de mujeres, a quienes por cierto no preste atención hasta que una de ellas lo besó descaradamente, eso me molestó, no por el arrogante ese, sino al darme cuenta quien era esa mujer…. ¡Fernanda! ….. la maldita loca que me insultó y atacó en una fiesta de beneficencia el año anterior frente a una gran cantidad de personas entre ellos mis padres y los de Tyler, escándalo que me aseguró tremenda reprimenda por parte de Charlie y René.**

 **Así que era cierto, la detestable mujer estaba de vuelta en N.Y. y con nada más que con el vanidoso numero #1 de la ciudad, eran tal para cual, la pareja perfecta, afortunadamente eso significa que no tendría mas problemas por culpa de ella, deseaba aquello con fervor, aun la odiaba y esta vez nada me detendrá si vuelve a provocarme y disfrutare inmensamente hacerla sufrir. Deje los planes malignos al sentir otra mirada sobre mi persona, se trataba del odioso Cullen, el muy maldito me sonrió, ¡pero cómo se atreve!, era un desvergonzado de lo peor, sin otorgarle mayor atención de la necesaria, di media vuelta, dirigiéndome a la oficina de Tyler. Al llegar ahí, observe como él se estaba acomodando corbata de moño, la cual era parte del uniforme de barman, porque eso hacia Tyler cuando estaba aquí, trabajaba como un empleado mas en su establecimiento, lo admiraba por eso, pero claro nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, soy mala lo sé. Además el tipo lo hacia también por divertirse, le encantaba confundir a los clientes, mientras todos lo creen un simple empleado, el aprovecha sacándolos de quicio, solo para que se quejen con el jefe, cuál era su sorpresa al enterarse que todo el tiempo estuvieron hablando con aquel "jefe". Por fortuna no lo hacía con frecuencia, de otra forma ya estaría en bancarrota y trabajando nuevamente para Jared Crowley, su padre, algo que no deseaba volver a hacer pues Jared supuestamente lo esclaviza, lo dudaba, a veces Tyler exagera. Dejando de lado aquel pensamiento hice notar mi presencia aclarándome la garganta.**

 **-Hola Bells, ¿Qué tal va la noche?**

 **\- Hasta hace unos momentos iba genial – no pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a cierta persona.**

 **\- Por tu expresión deduzco que la noche se ha vuelto tenebrosa – Tyler simulo temblores – cuéntame la situación antes de arriesgarme a salir.**

 **\- ¡No te burles! Es solo que…. Bueno….**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- ¡El tal Cullen ha vuelto ¿de acuerdo?! – dije molesta**

 **\- De acuerdo, ¿quieres beber algo?**

 **\- ¡No! ….. Creí que ….. hoy me has dicho que recurriera a ti siempre que surgiera un problema, no comprendo porque quieres cambiar el tema inmediatamente.**

 **\- Has hecho bien en venir cariño, tranquila Bells, si ha vuelto es porque seguramente le agrada el lugar o las bebidas, ten por seguro que si tiene algo de materia gris en su "arrogante" cabeza, no volverá a molestarte, de lo contrario en esta ocasión además de llevarse un par de pisotones también se irá con un ojo morado. Por otra parte no quiero hablar del tema si te altera tanto.**

 **\- Gracias Tyler sinceramente antes de abrazarlo**

 **\- No es nada Bella, mira, me parece prudente que te quedes aquí, mas tarde te llevaré a casa –finalizo besándome la frente, estuvimos abrazados por largo rato.**

 **\- No me quedaré aquí – negué con vehemencia – solo he venido para tranquilizarme, de lo contrario le saltare encima a ese canalla y su querida novia, por cierto, ¿te he dicho que Fernanda está en el club?**

 **\- ¿Cómo?... no puede ser, lo sabía, ella vendría tarde o temprano a causar problemas – comenzó a pasearse por la oficina.**

 **\- Tranquilo – el me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad ante la cual solo rodé lo ojos - no vino a causar alboroto - Eso espero, agregue mentalmente - porque resulta que acompaña a Cullen.**

 **\- Eso es un alivio, pero no me convence, te quedaras aquí Bella, ciertamente no quiero enfrentarme a Charlie si algo te sucediera, tu padre da miedo cuando se molesta, pero encolerizado imagino que da terror, no, no, no voy a correr riesgos.**

 **\- Así que me proteges porque temes a Charlie – entrecerré los ojos en dirección a él – creí que tu preocupación por mi era genuina – exclamé fingiendo estar ofendida.**

 **\- Vamos Bells, me preocupo realmente por ti, eres mi hermanita menor – acto seguido me alborotó el cabello**

 **\- ¡oye! Aleja tus manos de mi cabello grandísimo tonto – me aleje inmediatamente de él, Tyler solo reía por mi reacción.**

 **\- Ok, ahora iré a solucionar los problemas de esta noche, espérame aquí.- dijo antes de abrir la puerta.**

 **\- No sueñes, yo también iré, además ahora estoy relajada, no cometeré asesinato ni nada parecido, es mas, prometo mantenerme alejada de ese par como si de la peste se tratara. – dije saliendo también y cerrando la puerta, acto seguido Tyler me acorralo en la puerta formando una barrera a cada lado con los brazos.**

 **\- Mientes, aun guardas rencor hacia Fernanda.**

 **\- No miento – dije con vehemencia – te lo prometo por…. por… el Sr. Esponjoso**

 **\- ¿Enserio Bella?, lo prometes por tu oso de peluche, el cual por cierto no tengo idea de donde quedó.**

 **\- ¡Hey! El sr. Esponjoso es muy importante para mí, y no lo tengo olvidado por ahí, de hecho esta muy bien resguardado de polillas y tú.**

 **\- En mi defensa diré que lo secuestré por una buena causa, además no sufrió daño alguno mientras lo tuve en mi poder.**

 **\- Excepto por el hecho de que tus novias hormonales y tú se revolcaron encima de él, incluso puedo asegurar que el pobre aun tiene pesadillas.**

 **Tyler soltó una risita y agregó - no me revolqué encima de tu oso de peluche, no soy un depravado para hacer eso sobre los juguetes de mi hermanita, deberías estarme agradecida porque lo lave al descubrir que tenia derramado chocolate sobre una de sus patitas, eras una descuidada Isabella, tienes suerte de que no te arrestaran por violencia familiar contra el sr. esponjoso. – continuo riéndose, al final me contagio y yo también reí por sus ideas.**

 **\- Bien, pero ahora apártate, de lo contrario Jessica puede aparecer por ahí malinterpretando la situación – el me miro con sospecha – ya te prometí que no haré nada.**

 **\- Confiaré en ti Bells – después se apartó y ambos fuimos hacia la barra, ahí Tyler suplió a Diego, por mi parte fui directo a la planta baja, volvía intermitentemente a la zona vip por algunas bebidas, y dedicaba miradas fugaces en dirección a la mesa de Cullen, mi memoria no le hacía justicia, el tipo era muy guapo, demasiado para su propio bien, enfundado en un traje azul oscuro y corbata del mismo tono, parecía un modelo sacado de revistas….. las horas pasaron tranquilas, después de todo Tyler tenía razón con respecto a don arrogante…..**

 **Las personas comenzaron a retirarse, finalmente volví a la zona vip donde estaba Tyler, recargado en la barra.**

 **-Tranquilo Tyler, no queremos que te esfuerzos mucho. – dije con sorna**

 **\- Muy graciosa Bella, pero a ti tampoco te veo muy ocupada.**

 **\- Cierto, en fin, ¿nos acompañaras a comer mañana?**

 **\- Me gustaría, pero dudo que Charlie haya olvidado lo de esta tarde para mañana, será para la próxima cariño.**

 **-Buenas noches – nos interrumpió cierta voz – quiero un Cháteau d´Yquem Magnum**

 **\- En un momento le atiendo señor – contestó Tyler, enseguida vertió un poco del vino en una copa, antes de darle tiempo a guardar la botella, Cullen, pidió la botella entera, Tyler solo sonrió, aquel vino era caro, pero tener a un cliente dispuesto a pagarlo, no era cosa de todos los días.**

 **-Es un interesante club, el dueño realmente sabe lo que hace – dijo el idiota**

 **-Efectivamente – contesto mi amigo con orgullo, mentalmente rodé los ojos, si Cullen supiera que hablaba con el dueño en persona, decidi alejarme antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, pero el tipo tuvo el descaro de detener mi fuga.**

 **\- Oh disculpa ¿Marie, cierto? trae una porción de tarta de fresa – solo asentí y prácticamente corrí a la cafetería, estaba molesta otra vez, ¿tanto le costaba decir: por favor? Una vez Janice me dio la tarta, volví al bar, en el camino Sam me detuvo, note cierta incomodidad en su mirada.**

 **\- Eh, disculpa Bella…. veras … sucede que el Sr. Cullen ha pedido servicio personalizado, así que tu le atenderás por el resto de la noche.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero yo no puedo estar cerca de ese tipo, no soportaré la menor provocación de su parte sin contraatacar.**

 **\- Lo sé, pero evítalo Bella, puedes con eso, eres una de las camareras mas competentes de aquí, no permitas que te saquen de tus casillas. – solo pude suspirar y asentir, lo sospechaba, el idiota estaba muy tranquilo para ser verdad, pero Sam tenía razón, en esta ocasión no me haría perder el control.**

 **Volví a la barra con la tarta, y él se alejó como si tuviera miedo de mí, fruncí el ceño ante su reacción.**

 **-No te preocupes Marie, puedes dejar la tarta ahí, te aseguro que en esta ocasión no necesito de tu generosa ayuda para comérmela …. – ¡descarado! Gritaba mi mente, deje la tarta frente a él e intente irme de ahí, si quería servicio personalizado yo no se lo daría, pero el muy astuto, descubrió mis planes - Disculpa Marie, pero es necesario que llenes mi copa y la de mis amigas aquí presentes.**

 **¡Maldito, maldito! Apreté la mandíbula, no le daría el gusto de responder a su provocación, Tyler me miraba solo asentí para indicarle que todo estaba bien, el tiempo se ralentizó mientras observaba la absurda escena, las "mujeres" de Cullen se desvivían en halagos, él por su parte comenzó a vanagloriarse de todo su poderío económico y su magnificencia como amante, a la vez que no perdía la oportunidad de dedicarme guiños, finalmente me canse de su tonta conversación, fui al tocador para hacer algo de tiempo, después de varios minutos salí, pero inesperadamente alguien me tomo del brazo**

 **-¡Usted! – dije molesta**

 **-Así es pequeña, yo – dijo con una estúpida sonrisa**

 **-¿Qué quiere esta vez? ¿Sus amigas le han aburrido tan pronto?**

 **-¿Estás celosa cariño?**

 **-Por supuesto que no estoy celosa y no me llame cariño, no le concedido tal grado de confianza**

 **-Vamos nena, te agrada escucharlo**

 **-Mire señor, me importa un soberano comino lo que piense, ahora si no es mucho pedir, tenga la gentileza de soltarme, necesito volver al trabajo.**

 **-Da la casualidad, cariño, que no quiero hacer semejante bajeza, me gusta el contacto de tu piel con la mía, dime ¿sientes esa conexión entre nosotros? - dijo acercándose**

 **-Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que el gran señor Cullen sienta al menos una mínima conexión con una niña pero sobre todo un adefesio como yo – agregue con burla**

 **\- Oh** ** _"cara mía",_** **dejemos los rencores de lado, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento después de finalizar tu turno y nos divertimos un rato? – tuve una ganas terribles de golpearlo por tal atrevimiento, pero me contuve.**

 **\- Oh genial, ¿acaso tengo grabado en la frente la palabra "furcia"? mire señor, si desea pasar una fogosa velada, ahí tiene a sus chicas, si ellas no le son suficientes, entonces salga y en alguna esquina encontrará a varias mujeres dispuestas a hacerle el favor, porque le podrá faltar cualquier cosa pero no dinero, lo acaba de demostrar momentos atrás al comprar una botella de Cháteau d´Yquem Magnum un vino de $10 000 dólares y hablar de excentricidades como su colección de autos, su cuenta bancaria y demás**

 **-Si me concedes la oportunidad, podré comprar más que eso para ti, te llenaría de joyas, tendrías todo cuanto has deseado en la vida ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Todo lo que quiero en la vida es esto - dije señalando alrededor**

 **-Es broma ¿cierto? Quien podría ser feliz con el sueldo de un simple camarero – dijo horrorizado.**

 **-Yo lo soy señor y no por mi sueldo sino porque tengo todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear: familia, amigos sinceros, trabajo y la oportunidad de aprender y ser mejor persona cada día. – finalice con orgullo.**

 **-¡Bravo!, tienes talento como orador, casi me convences, ¿no te gustaría convertirte en una oradora reconocida mundialmente? Podría encargarme de eso con suma facilidad, claro que todo tiene un precio y lo que te pido no es mucho al compararlo con lo que obtendrás**

 **-Usted no comprende ¿cierto? No quiero nada que venga de usted ¿sabe por que? Porque por fuera usted será apuesto pero por dentro no es más que un ¡adefesio! – me solté de él y camine hacia la barra – Me voy – dije a Tyler y sin más fui directamente a la cafetería, ahí terminaría mi turno, definitivamente no fue mi día.**

 **En cuanto mi turno finalizó Tyler vino a buscarme para llevarme a casa, por fortuna no menciono palabra alguna durante el camino, en cambio puso algo de música en el reproductor de su auto, una vez llegue a casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, rehuyendo de mis padres.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al siguiente día, desperté con fuerzas renovadas, hoy era mi día libre, esto era excelente, porque lo dedicaba a compartir con amigos y mis padres, como era costumbre después de ducharme y ponerme una blusa caqui y short de mezclilla baje a ayudar a Mackenna en la cocina, momentos después estaba sentada en la mesa en compañía de mis adorados padres.**

 **-¿Qué les parece si organizamos un picnic en el parque? – hablo entusiasmada René**

 **\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Charlie - ¿Qué dices Bella?**

 **\- Me parece bien - el desayuno mantuvo su curso normal entre risas y relatos de acontecimientos pasados, la mañana se fue volando después de estudiar un poco, bajé a ayudar a mamá a preparar lo necesario para el picnic, el día libre de los empleados inicio después del desayuno y no volverían hasta mañana a eso de las 9:00 o 10:00 de la mañana. Salimos de casa en el auto de mis padres un Honda urban plateado, al llegar a un bonito parque, bajamos las cosas y oficialmente inicio el picnic, después de comer, decidí ir a dar un paseo en compañía de una cámara fotográfica, mis padres por su parte se sentaron abrazados bajo un árbol, compartiendo besos, caricias y demás arrumacos, era lindo verlos así, tan enamorados, deseaba un amor así en mi vida.**

 **Finalmente la tarde llegó y con ello la puesta de sol, lo observamos los 3 abrazados, una vez el espectáculo finalizó, volvimos a casa, de camino nos detuvimos en un puesto de comida china, para pedir la cena, una vez en casa todos fuimos al comedor para cenar.**

 **-Bella – dijo mamá – he notado que desde hace un par de días estas algo rara, ¿Qué te preocupa cielo?**

 **\- Nada mamá – lo habían notado, tenia la esperanza de que René no lo notara**

 **\- Soy tu madre Bella, se cuando mientes, hable con Makenna y me contó que el viernes llegaste temprano del trabajo pero de un pésimo humor, lo mismo que ayer, ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **\- Fue el idiota ese de Tyler ¿cierto? Ahora mismo me va a escuchar – dijo un molesto Charlie**

 **\- No papá no fue Tyler – me miro dudoso, así que suspiré – es verdad, llegue molesta el viernes y ayer pero no fue culpa de Tyler, sino de otra persona, un idiota arrogante, les juró que nunca he conocido alguien igual, y perdí el control ante su actitud al grado de abofetearlo y dándole una patada en la espinilla poco después.**

 **\- Esa es mi chica – dijo Charlie con evidente orgullo en la voz**

 **\- ¡Charlie! – le reprendió René – no la incites a la violencia, además aun no nos has contado que ocurrió después Bella**

 **\- Nada interesante, me enfadé conmigo misma por perder el control, solo quería estar sola para tranquilizarme y creí que todo quedaría en el olvido, pero ayer el tipo tuvo el descaro de aparecer nuevamente en compañía de otras mujeres a la vez que me dedicaba miradas y guiños**

 **\- Bastardo – mascullo papá – ese tipo necesita que lo pongan en su lugar y de eso me encargo yo, nadie debe tratar a mi princesa como si fuera una vulgar fulana.**

 **\- Tranquilo papá, dudo que vuelva y de hacerlo Tyler se encargará de él.**

 **\- Más le vale a ese mocoso**

 **Una vez finalizada la cena todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, después de ducharme y ponerme el pijama, entré a la cama, suspiré al recordar que mañana seria interrogada por Kate, eso era una tortura…..**

* * *

y hasta aquí el capitulo del día de hoy :)

Rocchetta6: si, bueno.. creo que también es una bonita historia jajajajajajajajaja … hablando seriamente: es gratificante saber que mas de uno ha leído y comentado, esto es… genial ! por el momento mis planes consisten en llevarlo hasta el final, peroooo pido algo de paciencia, en ocasiones las palabras no vienen a mi y entonces me retraso con la actualización, pero no pierdan la esperanza, tengo prácticamente toda la trama … en mi mente claro jejejejejejeje pero lo plasmaré en palabras de eso que no quepa duda.

Finalmente saludos nena, espero continúes leyendo "el tiempo y tu recuerdo".

Pili: Solo puedo decir: "magnifico", es bueno saber que no soy la única que se siente feliz con la trama, espero continúes leyendo me hará muy feliz

Yoliki: Maravilloso que te encante, espero que no te pierdas ninguna actualización jejeejejejje es bueno saber que poco a poco se van sumando nuevas lectoras a esta historia.

Gracias por leerme chicas, saludos desde México.


	13. Venganza (parte II)

**Venganza (parte II)**

* * *

 **Bella POV:**

 **Hoy era Lunes, debía apresurarme si quería llegar a tiempo al instituto, después de vestirme, baje rápidamente a desayunar, me despedí de Mackenna al salir, mis padres salieron temprano así que no estaban en casa, subí al auto y Charles me llevo, nuevamente en el Audi A7 Sportback azul eléctrico, pero no estaba preocupada en esta ocasión, pues en el instituto le prestaban poca atención, especialmente porque la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían autos llamativos, si, asistía a un instituto privado de N.Y. una vez me despedí de Charles, mis amigas corrieron a mi encuentro: Sofía, Becka, Ángela y la recién recuperada Kate.**

 **-¡Hola Bella! – hablaron al unisonó**

 **\- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?**

 **\- Bien – volvieron a decir**

 **\- Me alegro**

 **\- Por cierto Bella ¿te has enterado del último escándalo? – dijo Sofía**

 **\- Nop – dije remarcando la p**

 **\- Entonces mira – volvió a decir Sofía, tendiéndome el New York Times, lo primero que vi fue aquel rostro arrogante en la portada y en letras grandes se leía: "El magnate y reconocido Edward Cullen, arma escándalo por lio de faldas", el nerviosismo acudió a mí como rayo, no podía ser, creí que nadie nos prestaba atención en el club …. "tranquilízate Bella" me dije, no necesariamente se trataba de eso ¿o si?, con manos inseguras busque la pagina con la nota completa, al terminar de leerlo me sentí aliviada pero a la vez molesta, por una parte porque Cullen no fue a parar al hospital como sugería el diario, no, aquella noche llegó al club tan fresco como una lechuga, sin rastro de pelea alguna en él. Y por otra parte el maldito tuvo el descaro de flirtear conmigo cuando recién había tratado de seducir a una modelo, por fortuna el novio lo puso en su lugar, hice una nota mental: si algún día conocía al tal Gigadent le agradecería personalmente en nombre de todas las chicas el gran favor de golpear a Cullen. La voz de Becka me saco de mis pensamientos.**

 **\- Seguramente la nota fue publicada por Gigadent, no acepta que Edward Cullen es mejor que él y esa modelo es una descerebrada por haber rechazado a tremendo papacito. – mire extrañada a Sofía en busca de una explicación.**

 **\- Becka está perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen / Masen desde que le vio en la portada de una revista el año pasado.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **\- Es hermoso – dijo Becka con ojos soñadores**

 **\- Pero Gigadent también – dijo Sofía, e inesperadamente iniciaron una discusión, Ángela solo negaba con la cabeza y Kate reía divertida con la situación, poco después inicio la primer clase, el día paso rápidamente y después de presentar 2 exámenes, salimos con dirección a la cafetería, Sofía, Becka y Ángela tenían horarios distintos, por lo que únicamente estábamos Kate y yo, para mi mala suerte, porque la chica me presiono hasta que le conté todo lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana.**

 **\- ¡Increíble! Bella, ¿imaginas lo que diría Becka al enterarse que Cullen estuvo en Twilight?**

 **\- Posiblemente nada, pero no dudes que desde entonces la veremos todos los días ahí**

 **\- Cierto, haría lo que sea por estar cerca de su amor platónico**

 **\- Es una lástima que Cullen sea tan engreído**

 **\- Pero lo que tiene de engreído lo tiene de apuesto – dijo Kate guiñándome un ojo en complicidad**

 **\- Responde algo Kate, por la mañana Sofía se refirió a Cullen como Edward Cullen / Masen ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Simple, su apellido real es Cullen y lo utiliza estrictamente en el trabajo, para flirtear con mujeres utiliza exclusivamente Masen, en ocasiones resulta ser un tipo extraño, pero la gran mayoría de mujeres que se han acostado con él, poco les importa su apellido. – asentí ante su explicación, pero con una duda en la mente, el idiota se presento ante mí como "Edward Culle" no "Masen" ¿Por qué?...**

 **La tarde continuo tranquilamente, al finalizar las clases, las chicas y yo salimos del instituto rumbo a nuestra heladería favorita, de camino hacía el local pasamos por un puesto de revistas, Becka paró en seco, las demás la miramos extrañadas pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en una revista, todas seguimos la dirección de su mirada, el motivo de su atención era nuevamente el rostro del idiota en una revista, inmediatamente Becka compro la revista y todas la rodeamos a fin de leer la nota, imaginaba que sería la misma de esta mañana, pero cuál fue la sorpresa al descubrir que esta nota era distinta, en esta se hacía alusión a una relación entre Cullen y Fernanda, pero claro…. porque si no aparecerían juntos en Twilight, este par tenía una relación, era más que obvio, maldito Cullen pretendía meterme en un nuevo lio con esa estúpida, lo odie aun mas al ver como los ánimos de Becka decaían, no era justo que se hiciera ilusiones con ese patán para descubrir después que Cullen no era otra cosa que un canalla sin corazón…..**

 **La tarde pasó sin más complicaciones, después de comer llego Tyler a recogerme, esta semana seria tranquila pues me tocaba atender en la cafetería, aunque no puedo negar que me sentía nerviosa al imaginar al idiota apareciendo por aquí en cualquier momento, las horas comenzaron a pasar pero de Cullen no había ni rastros, me reproché por estar pensando en ese petulante, seguramente estaba en su apartamento disfrutando de la compañía de Fernanda.**

 **El final de mi turno llegó y junto a Kate fuimos a casa, estaba algo desanimada no comprendía la razón, sin embargo lo deje pasar….**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La semana transcurrió rápidamente, entre el instituto y el trabajo casi no lo noté, hoy era viernes nuevamente, me encontraba en la cafetería del instituto con Kate y Ángela, quienes leían una revista, ¿el tema? Cullen, durante toda la semana no dejaron de aparecer nota tras nota sobre él y Fernanda o Victoria, la modelo, de paso también reavivaban romances pasados del idiota, pero extrañamente desde que esas notas aparecieron Cullen se esfumó, una lástima, tenía pensado decirle una cuantas verdades a la cara, pero después de una semana ya no recuerdo siquiera lo que le diría, suponiendo que vuelva algún día.**

 **-Tierra llamando a Bella ¿en qué piensas mujer?**

 **\- Me preguntaba cómo es posible que no se cansen de leer la misma nota una y otra vez**

 **\- Pero la publicación es de hoy**

 **\- Pero dice lo mismo**

 **\- Pero es divertido, además nunca se sabe si tiene información nueva, mira esta dice que Cullen está en el extranjero.**

 **\- Pero eso no cambia mucho la situación**

 **\- Pero…. No se me ocurre nada - las tres nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.**

 **\- Cambiando de tema, dime Ángela, ¿iras a la cena de esta noche? – preguntó Kate**

 **\- No, dije a mis padres que tengo demasiados deberes escolares, y … ¡estoy libre!**

 **\- Maldición, como no se me ocurrió antes**

 **\- Siempre puedes excusarte con el trabajo – dije saboreando una uva**

 **\- No, lo intenté pero mis padres llamaron a Tyler solicitando permiso para asegurarse que no tuviera escapatoria, así que solo trabajare un par de horas y después iré a la dichosa cena – dijo Kate con pesar**

 **\- Tranquila Kate, siempre puedes animar la noche con alguna inocentada – dije sonriendo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La tarde pasó sin más y pronto llego la hora de ir al trabajo, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Janice gritó como loca, todas la miramos extrañadas, ella era una mujer muy reservada, una vez calmada nos explicó que vio al "guapísimo" Edward Cullen en la entrada de la cafetería, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, él estaba de vuelta, me obligue a tranquilizar mi alocada mente, seguramente entraría al club y confiadamente salí de la cocina a atender una mesa, pero me lleve una sorpresa al verlo ahí.**

 **-Hola preciosa, nuevamente volvemos a vernos – dijo con una sonrisa de lado…. volvía a su juego, pero no me haría caer fácilmente.**

 **\- Así es, señor último escándalo Cullen – dije con sorna**

 **\- Veo que los cotilleos vuelan**

 **\- Sí, bueno es difícil ignorarlos, especialmente cuando llenan las portadas de todos y cada uno de los diarios.**

 **\- Supongo que sí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **\- En fin ¿Qué desea ordenar?**

 **\- Un café romano y… pay de piña**

 **\- De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo – inmediatamente entré a solicitar el pedido de Cullen, justo en ese momento Janice estaba muy ocupada y no me prestaba atención así que use mi arma secreta**

 **\- ¡Janice, Edward Cullen quiere pay de piña! – inmediatamente se giro hacia mí con ojos brillantes**

 **\- Muy bien, se lo llevare personalmente**

 **\- Tyler se molestará si dejas botado tu puesto.**

 **\- ¡Oh rayos! Tienes razón, aquí tienes el pay entonces, envidio tu suerte Bella y de paso pide un autógrafo o foto a ese bomboncito – negué con la cabeza, este mundo estaba loco, ¿la causa? "Edward Cullen".**

 **Salí de la cocina con el pay y el café, cuando llegue a la mesa de Cullen el estaba al teléfono así que dejé su café y pay sobre la mesa y en silencio me retiré….. habían transcurrido algunas horas y Cullen seguía en la cafetería, a decir verdad estaba extrañada, por el contrario Janice estaba encantada y de cuando en cuando se asomaba y contemplaba a su amor platónico. Poco después acompañe a Kate a los vestidores donde se arregló para la cena, al irse dejo a mi cuidado su preciado bolso.**

 **Finalmente Cullen solicitó la cuenta y salió de la cafetería tranquilamente, la noche continuo el curso normal, al culminar mi turno, Tyler se ofreció a llevarme a casa, de camino a la salida Tyler se detuvo diciendo que olvidó algo importante y volvió a entrar, por mi parte decidí esperarlo fuera, la noche tenía una brisa fresca y mientras esperaba a Tyler comencé a caminar un poco.**

 **Habían transcurrido varios minutos, Tyler debió volver ya, ¿Qué le retenia?... no tuve tiempo a continuar con mis pensamientos, inesperadamente sentí una presencia detrás de mí, no era Tyler de eso estaba segura, acto seguido fui envuelta en una manta oscura, mi atacante me silencio colocando una mano sobre mi boca, intente soltarme de su agarre, los guardias de seguridad estaban cerca por lo que solo necesitaba una oportunidad de gritar y este tipo estaría en serios problemas, pero el infeliz lo impidió y hablo con voz rasposa**

 **-Tranquila preciosa, no querrás impacientarme ¿o si? – su tono era forzado y extraño, lo cual me impresionó y él aprovecho para cubrirme totalmente y atar la manta, sentí como era alzada del suelo e intente gritar pero fue inútil, la manta impedía mis intentos de hacerme oír, después de unos instantes oí el típico clic de los maleteros de auto y sentí algo duro contra mi espalda, a continuación note que el auto se puso en marcha, un frio sudor me recorrió la espalda al ser realmente consciente de lo que acontecía… ¡estaba siendo secuestrada! ….. pero.. ¿Por qué? no he hecho daño a nadie….. bueno al menos no el tipo de daño que amerite un secuestro, ¿Por qué yo entonces? Algo mas importante, ¿esto fue planeado con semanas de antelación y he sido observada sin notarlo siquiera o solo tuve la mala fortuna de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? ¿Volvería a ver la luz del día? Mis padres… oh pobre René y Charlie la noticia les devastará y esta tarde no me despedí de ellos, mis ojos escocían por las lagrimas pero las detuve, Soy una mujer fuerte como cualquier Swan, no lloraré, tenía una firme determinación luchar hasta el final, volver a casa, a mis padres, solo debo mantener la calma, la oportunidad se presentará, ahora solo podía aferrarme a mi única arma "el bolso de Kate" fue una grandiosa idea quedar al cuidado de este bolso, si todo salía bien, desde hoy veneraría este maravillosos artefacto, puede que incluso me compre algunos …**

 **Desconocía el tiempo transcurrido, pero sentí detenerse el auto y apagarse el motor, al fin llegamos a la guarida de este malnacido, nuevamente el clic del maletero sonó, por mi parte intente nuevamente en vano liberarme, el infeliz volvió a alzarme al tiempo que me amenazó**

 **-Mantén la boca cerrada niña, en este lugar hay tipos peores que yo y si te descubren no tendré problemas en dejar que se diviertan con tu delicado cuerpo – ¿Cómo? ¿Había más de un malhechor aquí? No, no, por esta vez le obedeceré, una cosa era enfrentarse a un solo hombre, pero a varios…. No tendría oportunidad si decidían unir fuerzas en sus depravados actos, lo mejor era esperar, sospechaba que el tipo no quería compartir su "recompensa" de la noche, así que probablemente me llevaría al lugar más alejado, posiblemente un sótano donde nadie lo interrumpa, lo cual era maravilloso para mis planes, lo noquearía y ya vería la forma de escapar después, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que en vez de bajar, subíamos ¿Qué rayos?... tuve la fugaz idea de retorcerme nuevamente haciéndole perder el equilibrio, sin embargo si el caía yo también lo haría, peor aún él tenia la oportunidad de sujetarse a algo, mientras yo posiblemente me rompería el cuello, no, sencillamente ese no era un buen plan…. Transcurrieron varios minutos, se abrió una puerta, después otra y fui colocada suavemente sobre una superficie demasiado cómoda para ser real, ¿Qué pretendía mi raptor? Seguramente provocarme el síndrome de Estocolmo, pues ya vería lo que le esperaba, comenzó a desatar la manta y a ayudarme a salir de ella, en cuanto estuve libre y pude enfocar una figura alta frente a mi no dude en lanzar el primer ataque.**

 **-Hola Marie, preciosa.. – la figura retrocedió, pero su voz ya no era rasposa, me era familiar de hecho, pero no recordaba muy bien de donde, además la poca luz de la habitación impedía una mejor visión, para este momento no estaba tan segura de noquearlo, el tipo me conocía y de cierta forma yo también ¿será algún cliente del bar? Era lo más probable, mis amigos y personas cercanas me llaman Bella, "Marie" solo es utilizado por clientes del club o la cafetería, decidida a averiguar de quien se trataba inicie el interrogatorio**

 **\- Eso fue por asustarme, ¿Quién eres? – Demande antes de golpearlo nuevamente -– ¿Dónde estoy? - Bang, otro carterazo - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Bang, el infeliz alzo un brazo pero eso no impidió el ataque, esta vez dirigí el bolso hacia sus costillas y posteriormente en el pecho, cuando intentaba golpearlo nuevamente en la cara, el desgraciado fue mas ágil y sujetó el bolso antes de alcanzar el blanco, acto seguido me acerco a su cuerpo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo**

 **\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó asombrado – estoy seguro que eres cinturón negro en la técnica de ataque con bolso. Pensar que yo como un idiota te tenia por una mujer frágil y delicada que necesita ser cuidada con suma suavidad, cuando al parecer que el que necesita protección soy yo.**

 **-¡Usted! – hable, pero si no era otro que el idiota Cullen, ¡maldito bastardo! aun no ha tenido suficiente, apoye ambas manos contra su pecho y empuje con fuerza, pero el maldito no se movió -¡Suélteme! - mascullé**

 **En lugar de obedecer, lanzo una risita**

 **-¡Bueno, bueno! –dijo**

 **-¡Nada de "bueno, bueno" conmigo! – dije a la defensiva**

 **-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?**

 **-Si no me suelta inmediatamente, lo morderé, y fuerte.- a la vez que acerque la boca peligrosamente a su pecho, no bromeaba realmente tenía planeado morderlo, además las marcas de mis dientes en su piel serian un adorno excelente, el idiota lo pensó mejor y me soltó pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, una estúpida y arrogante sonrisa, sentí el impulso de borrársela y así lo hice, me alise la ropa y el cabello y con todas mis fuerzas lance un puñetazo directo a su abdomen, fue un inmenso alivio verlo doblarse de dolor…. una vez volvió a recuperar algo de equilibrio sujeto mi puño**

 **\- ¿Qué diablos te sucede, dijiste que no habría agresiones si te soltaba – habló molesto**

 **\- Corrección, dije que no te mordería, en ningún momento hable sobe no golpearte – respondí con suficiencia y alivio, después de todo no había peligro alguno, Cullen era arrogante pero inofensivo ….. eso creo, lo miré y al verlo aun indeciso por erigirse tuve la certeza de que él no me haría daño alguno, dirigí mi atención entonces a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, a pesar de la poca luz, era evidente que el ocupante gozaba de gran riqueza – Es imaginación mía o me has traído a tu casa.**

 **-Es mi apartamento, te hice creer lo del secuestro porque obviamente no aceptarías venir de buena gana. – aclaró**

 **-Tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué querías que viniera? – su lógica era extraña, fruncí el ceño al percatarme que estábamos justamente en su habitación con una enorme cama y gracias a las revistas sabía que Cullen rara vez utilizaba la cama para dormir – Mira Cullen juro que si me dices que pretendías que me abriera de piernas en esta cama te golpearé con…. con este jarrón –dije tomando lo primero que tuve a la vista.**

 **\- ¡Hey! No, solo quería invitarte a cenar…. y después en agradecimiento tú podrías – calló abruptamente, ese tono solo indicaba que realmente esperaba que tuviéramos sexo, pues le mostraría lo que tendríamos, al descubrir mis intenciones trató de detenerme – ¡no quise decir eso!. solo…**

 **\- Claro que quisiste decirlo – dije amenazadora, pero fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi estomago, agradecí estar a una distancia prudente de Cullen, él no oyó la protesta de mi estomago por lo tanto no se burlaría, opte por aceptar su propuesta - pero dejémoslo en el olvido, ahora que lo mencionas, aun no he cenado, así que donde están tus modales de buen anfitrión – dije regañándolo, su expresión mostraba sorpresa pero no lo culpo, estar de pronto con una persona que te amenaza con lanzarte un florero a la cabeza e instantes después quiere cenar contigo, es muy raro, pero el estomago manda, finalmente asintió llevándome a la mesa colocada en su habitación, esto dejaba mas que claro las intenciones que tenia planeadas en un principio una vez finalizara la cena, no era muy agradable pensar en aquello, al parecer el notó mi incomodidad porque sugirió cambiarnos de habitación, me llevo a lo que parecía la sala, el lugar era amplio, con sillones color azul oscuro, en el centro de las cuales estaba una mesita de café, por los alrededores se podía ver algunos estantes sobre las cuales había floreros, otros contenían algunos libros o decoraciones variadas que armonizaban con el resto de la habitación y en una de las paredes estaba incrustada una tv pantalla plana. Al principio todo fue silencio, opté por romper el hielo y crear conversación**

 **-¿Sabes? – hablé pausadamente – es la primera vez que me secuestran solo por una invitación a cenar…. estas medio loco ¿lo sabías?**

 **-Sí, pero trato de ignorar esos comentarios la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa**

 **-No lo dudo**

 **\- quiero proponer algo**

 **\- Usted dirá señor secuestrador Cullen**

 **\- Con que estamos graciosos ¿eh?... en fin, propongo que comencemos de nuevo ¿que te parece?**

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que no harás mas locuras en cuanto a mi persona se refiere y por lo tanto no tendré el glorioso placer de golpearte por ello?**

 **\- No puedo prometer dejar las locuras, pero lo intentaré, todo sea por evitar tus ataques, ciertamente no deseo ser desfigurado, hasta el momento casi me dejas cojo, manco, con daño cerebral irreparable…. Bueno entonces ¿Qué dices? . Hola soy Edward Cullen, empresario, masoquista y no pienso hacer nada estúpido… por ahora.**

 **-De acuerdo. Hola soy Isabella…. Soy camarera, y me gusta golpear a empresarios locos y masoquistas – dije sonriendo, quería ver su rostro de sorpresa una vez analizara mis palabras.**

 **-Un momento, ¿Isabella? …. ¿Entonces por qué te haces llamar Marie en tu trabajo?**

 **-Efectivamente, ese es mi nombre, por cierto, tenemos tregua ¿recuerdas? Eso no significa que vaya a revelarte todos mis secretos, algún día lo sabrás, por el momento mantén la esperanza – finalice sonriendo, era divertido sorprenderlo y mantenerlo en la confusión, la cena continuo en un silencio para nada incomodo, los platillos resultaron ser una delicia, sinceramente la cocinera de Edward rivalizaría perfectamente con Mackenna, me gustaría verlas competir algún día con sus exquisitos platillos.**

 **Una vez finalizo la cena, me puse de pie dispuesta a irme a casa, Cullen se ofreció a llevarme, ¡já! Ni loca lo permitiré, él no podía averiguar mi dirección, me dio un susto de muerte y pagaría por ello, para eso debo mantener mi hogar en la confidencia, obviamente para huir si la situación se torna peligrosa y Cullen no tendría la mínima oportunidad de localizarme, conseguí hacerlo cambiar de opinión y pidió un taxi para mi, el cual lo pago él, una vez en el taxi, indique al chofer la dirección de casa.**

 **El chofer estacionó frente a mi adorado hogar, después de darle las gracias entre, extrañamente Alistair no estaba para abrirme, por lo que tuve que escalar y entrar por una ventana abierta, por fortuna hoy vestía vaqueros, de tratarse de una falda o vestido, el asunto sería más complicado, pensé en ir directamente a mi habitación pero la sed apareció en ese momento, así que baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, la casa estaba extrañamente solitaria, entre a la cocina y tome un vaso y abrí el refrigerador para servirme un poco de agua, en ese instante un sollozo llego hasta mi, dejándome inmóvil en mi lugar ¿Quién lloraba y por que? trate de agudizar el oído y minutos después oí pisadas dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, quede estática al ver entrar a René con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto seguida por Charlie y Tyler con rostros igual de abatidos….. ¿Qué ocurría en esta casa?**

 **-Oh mi pobre hija, debe estar aterrada en este momento, me siento tan impotente Charlie – dijo René entre sollozos**

 **\- Tranquila amor, la encontraremos, y el desgraciado que se la ha llevado lo pagará muy caro, lo torturare y matare con mis propias manos.- dijo papá abrazando a René**

 **\- Lo siento tanto Charlie, René, no debí dejarla sola, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, con gusto lo haría – decía Tyler**

 **\- No te culpes Tyler ¿Quién pensaría que algo asi tuviera lugar en una de las zonas mas seguras de Nueva York? – dijo René**

 **\- ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo hacerlo Tyler? ¿Quién odiaría a Bella? – preguntó Charlie**

 **\- No Charlie, Bella es querida por sus compañeras y las que no le tienen aprecio no serian capaces de hacer algo tan ruin**

 **\- ¿Qué haremos Charlie? – volvió a decir René**

 **\- Por el momento solo podemos esperar, la estación de policía está abarrotada por ser viernes, además aun no pueden intervenir, ha transcurrido poco tiempo, mantengamos la esperanza amor.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes 3? – inquirí y 3 pares de ojos se posaron en mi, los rostros pasaron de la sorpresa a la felicidad**

 **\- ¡Hija! – exclamaron mis padres al unisonó - ¡Bella! – les siguió Tyler y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi envuelta en un abrazo grupal que amenazaba con dejarme sin aire**

 **\- Mi bebe, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas mamá? ¿Quién me haría daño?**

 **\- ¡El secuestrador! – exclamó una alarmada René**

 **\- ¿Secuestrador?**

 **\- Si, yo vi como eras arrastrada, envuelta y arrojada a la cajuela de un auto plateado que salió disparado a toda velocidad, trate de seguirlos pero perdí el rastro a las 2 cuadras – dijo atropelladamente Tyler, entonces caí en cuenta que se referían a la escena de Cullen, después de todo hubo testigos.**

 **Tenía la opción de decirle a Charlie quien era el secuestrador pero entonces no tendría el placer de devolverle la "bromita" así que mentí, maldito Cullen me debía otra por obligarme a mentirles a mis padres.**

 **\- Oh, tranquilos, no fue un secuestro "real" solo…. Fue una broma de mis amigos, ya saben que nos la pasamos entre broma y broma, y esta vez decidieron devolvérmela, no me hicieron daño alguno.**

 **\- Vaya bromita de amigos – dijo Charlie molesto - ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? – insistió – no debería permitir que sigas frecuentando esa clase de amistades**

 **\- No hay necesidad de eso papá, tranquilícense todos, estoy bien – poco después Mackenna, Charles, Alistair y demás empleados entraron a la cocina con rostros fúnebres, al verme la sonrisa volvió a ellos, fue un momento muy emotivo, el saber que era apreciada y querida por todas las personas de esta casa.**

 **Una hora después de intentar convencer a mis padres que no tomaran acciones legales contra "mis amigos" subí a mi habitación con la mente fija en una sola cosa "¡venganza!" Cullen no saldrá ileso, con una sonrisa caí en los brazos de Morfeo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un día más, por fin era sábado, la mañana paso normalmente, continuaba estudiando para próximos exámenes, valía la pena el esfuerzo.**

 **Poco después de comer, llegó Tyler por mí, al llegar a la cafetería, comencé con mi labor, un par de horas después tome un descanso y sorpresivamente encontré a Kate tarareando una canción romántica, a la vez que suspiraba soñadoramente.**

 **-¿A ti que mosca te pico?**

 **\- Ninguna ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **\- No lo sé, posiblemente porque estabas cantando y suspirando como boba – ella como toda mujer madura, me saco la lengua…..**

 **\- Eres una amargada Bells ¿acaso no puedo cantar o suspirar solo porque me dio la gana?**

 **\- Nope, ahora confiesa o serás torturada**

 **\- Swan, no das ni pizca de miedo**

 **\- Ya lo veras – amenace poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella**

 **\- ¡No Bella! no te atrevas a lamerme la cara otra vez – expresó una alarmada Kate**

 **\- Habla entonces**

 **\- De acuerdo, pero aleja esa lengua de mi hermoso rostro – volví a sentarme y ella continuo – ¿recuerdas la cena de anoche? – asentí – Bien, resultó ser tan aburrida como esperaba e incluso pensé mucho en la sugerencia de hacer alguna broma, pero entonces … lo vi, fue lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos Bella – dijo con ojos soñadores, yo solo rodé los ojos**

 **\- Y… ¿a quién viste?**

 **\- A Garrett Pace, es hermoso, cabello hasta los hombros color rubio caramelo, ojos marrón claro, de complexión atlética, alto ….. si lo vieras Bella – volvió a suspirar – lo mejor fue cuando se acerco a flirtear conmigo, me sentí en las nubes, después de la cena inicio el baile y él solo me saco a bailar a mí.**

 **\- oh… eso es….. ¿genial? – dije no muy convencida**

 **\- ¡Es maravilloso! – exclama sonriente**

 **\- Entonces felicidades amiga, espero que ese chico no te ilusione para desaparecer después porque lo buscare hasta debajo de las piedras y cuando lo encuentre….. – deje inconclusa la frase, Kate comprendió perfectamente.**

 **\- No lo creo, es súper lindo Bella, me ha invitado a salir mañana**

 **\- Que bien amiga**

 **\- Ok, ahora salgamos antes de que Tyler nos llame la atención**

 **\- Bien, pero me contaras todo el próximo lunes**

 **Después de aquello continuamos con nuestras respectivas actividades, no se presento problema alguno, tampoco aprecio Cullen, era una lástima pensaba iniciar mi venganza lanzándole un pastelillo a la cara, pero ya se presentará otra oportunidad. Finalmente llego el momento de volver a casa, como era tradición Kate me llevó, una vez en casa fui directo a mi habitación, mañana era domingo, debía dormir todas las horas posibles y recuperar fuerzas, antes de la salida de mañana, a mis padres en ocasiones les encantaba poner a prueba el desempeño físico, era divertido pero me consumía cada gramo de energía, al grado de volver a casa prácticamente a rastras.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El sol penetraba por la ventana dándome de lleno en el rostro, abrí los ojos repentinamente, lo primero que enfoque fue el reloj, las 8:00 am ¿pero qué rayos? ¿tan cansada llegue anoche que no desperté con el escándalo del despertador? ¿Por qué nadie me despertó? Generalmente me levantaba a las 6:40 am para ayudar a Mackenna con el desayuno y estar lista para salir con mis padres, ¿todos aun dormían? Rápidamente bajé al tiempo que veía a mis padres salir de casa con una canasta de comida en mano**

 **-¡Hey! – Prácticamente grité, logrando captar su atención - ¿no olvidan algo, quiero decir a alguien? - solo sonrieron ante mi pregunta**

 **\- Por supuesto que no cariño, pensamos que en esta ocasión preferirías salir con tus amigas, ya sabes, los padres en ocasiones resultamos algo anticuados para los jóvenes, por otra parte tu madre y yo decidimos dedicar este día solo a nosotros, recordar viejos tiempos y no nos gustaría que te sintieras fuera de lugar y tan solita como cuando nos enfrascamos en nuestro mundo – hablo Charlie, mientras yo solo tenía la mandíbula desencajada, ¿enserio? Pensaban dejarme botada, aquí, en esta enorme casa, como si fuera un perro.**

 **\- Pero ustedes no me resultan anticuados, me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes, además no tengo planes con nadie**

 **\- Lo siento princesa, pero se nos hace tarde, nos vemos para la cena – dicho esto René y Charlie salieron de casa, por la ventana los vi sonrientes y abrazados, mis hombros decayeron, era abandonada cruelmente por mis padres ¡par de progenitores desnaturalizados! quise gritarles pero estaban demasiado lejos para oírme, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, salir y vagar por ahí, si algo me sucede, solo seria culpa de Charlie y René por no llevarme con ellos….. con este ultimo pensamiento surgió una idea, ya verían mis padres que dejarme sola en casa no era buena idea …. lo sé, soy tan infantil,… pensar que juzgo a mi madre por la misma razón, me encogí de hombros, después de todo soy joven y los jóvenes somos infantiles, fui directo a la cocina en busca de algo de comida, un par de horas después salía de casa algo desanimada, llame a mis amigas para salir y de paso meterlas en problemas, pero todas tenían planes, hasta Tyler tenía planes, o mejor dicho seguía de holgazán en su cómoda cama, así que mi primer objetivo fue averiguar la verdad o mentira en las palabras de mi amigo, ya después lo arrastraría en mis planes macabros, sentía inmensas ganas de reír malévolamente, pero no quería que los transeúntes me vieran raro o incluso avisen a la policía de haber visto a una loca desquiciada en la calle.**

 **Comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa de Tyler, eran 2 km aproximadamente, era bueno caminar después de todo y de paso pensaba en cómo sacar a Tyler de la cama: agua fría, megáfono, platillos, sirena de policía….. iba pasando por el parque frente a una ferretería, entre a echar un vistazo, quizás encontrara algo bueno para utilizar, pero solo halle herramientas y a menos que quisiera crear un chichón en la cabeza de Tyler, nada de esto me servía, seguí observando e inesperadamente mis ojos se fijaron en una pareja perfectamente visible desde la ventana del establecimiento, era Cullen y la innombrable, es decir Fernanda, estaban tomados de la mano, pensar que creí que Cullen era simpático después de la deliciosa cena, pero solo era una treta mas de las suyas, el tipo era un cretino infiel, odio a Fernanda pero no por eso voy a estar saliendo con su "novio", suspire, definitivamente esta parejita destruyo mis planes del día, estaba dispuesta a salir del establecimiento y emprender el camino de regreso a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación con un bote de helado, pero en ese instante mis ojos se posaron sobre las cintas adhesivas….**

 **Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, al tiempo que pensaba en algo muy divertido, compre la cinta y salí tratando de pasar inadvertida para la parejita, por fortuna estaban tan enfrascados en su mundo y pude seguirlos de cerca sin que lo notaran, finalmente decidieron descansar cerca de unos arbustos, esto sencillamente era perfecto, sigilosamente tome la punta de la cinta despegando un trozo del resto y me oculte entre los arbustos, la oportunidad perfecta llego cuando la innombrable y Cullen se besaron, salí de los arbustos dispuesta para la acción, pegue la cinta alrededor de los rostros unidos de la parejita con rapidez y dando a la cinta tantas vueltas como fuera posible, ellos intentaron despegarse y supe que tenía poco tiempo… solo corrí, corrí como si la vida dependiera de ello. (1)**

 **En ningún momento voltee para ver si me seguían, solo fui capaz de detenerme cuando estuve frente a la casa de Tyler, su casa es de dos plantas, color ladrillo, mis sospechas de Tyler aun dormido se confirmaron al ver su auto estacionado en la cochera, ¡maldito mentiroso! Grita mi mente, aun molesta levanto la maceta que está en el porche y tomo la llave escondida debajo, abro la puerta y entro, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me escabullo entre las habitaciones tratando de encontrar a Tyler, internamente ruego porque no esté con alguna mujer, de lo contrario tendré que lidiar con la zorra también.**

 **Finalmente llego a su habitación, la abro lentamente y ¡sorpresa! Tyler seguía dormido, incluso puedo asegurar que escuche un ronquido, bueno eso no importa ahora, pensando en alguna forma de traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos salgo de la habitación para idear un mejor plan, bajo a la cocina, ahí saco algo de comida que pongo a calentar y entonces ocurre, tengo la broma adecuada para Tyler.**

 **Salgo fuera y corto un poco del césped, regreso dentro y busco cerillos, papel, una olla y un paño seco, rápidamente vuelvo a la habitación de Tyler, coloco papel y césped en la olla, enciendo el cerillo, las hojas mezcladas con algo de césped crea mucho humo, haciéndole creer a Tyler que su casa se incendia, el paño lo utilizo para cubrir la olla y levantarla cada intervalo de tiempo, creando en la habitación aun mas humo, finalmente mis ojos y nariz no lo soportan mas, dejo el paño en el recipiente y huyo a la habitación contigua, mentalmente comienzo a contar antes de que Tyler despierte, segundos después oigo ruidos provenientes al lado, y muchos "¡maldición!" Seguidos de "¡fuego, fuego! ¡debo llamar a los bomberos, espero que se salve una parte de todo esto!"**

 **No soporto la curiosidad y salgo de la habitación a tiempo para ver a un Tyler en bóxers bajando torpemente la escalera, la carcajada no espero y pronto me hallaba en el suelo retorciéndome de risa, Tyler corrió hacia mi**

 **-¡Bella, rápido, debemos salir de aquí! ¡la casa se incendia! – yo solo reía sin parar y finalmente Tyler fue consciente de su entorno, no había más señales de humo o fuego, frunció el ceño y gruño - ¡Tú!... Isabella Marie Swan ¡pagaras por esto! - y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas**

 **\- Para…. No…. Lo …. soporto mas….. para Tyler – decía entre risas**

 **\- Di que lo sientes**

 **\- ¡Jamás!**

 **\- Entonces ¡sufre! - y el ataque continuo**

 **\- Bien…. lo.. siento… para …. por favor**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? No te oigo**

 **\- ¡Para! … ¡ lo siento! – grité, por fortuna Tyler se detuvo y volví a respirar con tranquilidad, aunque el estomago aun me dolía por la risa**

 **\- Bien, ahora déjame dormir, ve a fastidiar a o otro**

 **\- ¡Tyler! No es justo, hace tiempo que no salimos – dije haciendo puchero, pero el insensible se disponía a volver a dormir, bien, solo me quedaba jugar sucio – traje comida y magdalenas con chispas de chocolate, horneadas por Mackenna**

 **\- Como decía, bajemos inmediatamente Bella, tengo hambre y no hay tiempo que perder – sonreí por mi triunfo...**

* * *

(1) youtube watch?v= 9wVeXym9CwI - en este link se puede apreciar algo similar a lo que hizo Bella. (solo quitan espacios y agregan el www)

y hasta aqui el capitulo :)

Yoliki: espero que te guste el capi ñ_ñ

Mary: Nena, espero que te agrade el capi, y te rias "de" Tyler jajajajajajajajajja he cumplido asi que no me tortures ñ_ñ

Pili: Si…. Bueno es uno de los objetivos de la historia, mostrar a una Bella fuerte, decidida y bromista …. Bella y Edd están dispuestos a hacer reir ñ_ñ

Ferny yuki: como he mencionado anteriormente … continuare hasta el final de los tiempos….. eh…. Bueno no precisamente hasta ese final… pero si hasta el final del fic ñ_ñ

Guest: Opss, si… se que en ocasiones tardo un siglo en actualizar…. Pero en compensación por hacerlas esperar por unas 4 semanas jejejejejejej os traigo este nuevo capi…. Espero lo disfrutéis ….

Finalmente queda decirles Gracias chicas, por seguir y leer la historia pero sobre todo por dejarme sus comentarios, sinceramente lo aprecio mucho.

Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima actualización ñ_ñ


	14. Contraataque

**Contraataque**

* * *

 **POV Edward**

 **Hoy era un nuevo y brillante día…un momento ¿realmente pensé eso? Esto es raro, pero no le otorgue mayor importancia, me levante de la cama, era sábado así que me vestí con ropa deportiva y salí a correr, una vez volví, Carmen tenia listo el desayuno, una hora más tarde conducía rumbo a la constructora, no solía venir todos los sábados pero de vez en cuando lo hacía para adelantar algo de trabajo, esta vez era más que necesario, pensaba volver a invitar a Isabella a cenar, claro, en esta ocasión no la secuestrare ni nada, suficiente tenia con los bolsazos.**

 **Una vez en el edificio, entre a la oficina, Jane no trabajaba hoy, por lo tanto tuve que apoyarme en la secretaria de vicepresidencia, mientras estudiaba nuevas propuestas de construcción, Marcus el vicepresidente de la constructora y amigo, entro a la oficina, con revista en mano.**

 **-¡Hey! Esto es una verdadera sorpresa, ver al presidente de Cullen inc. trabajar los sábados, apuesto a que te has caído de la cama, o quizá tu flamante novia está molesta y te ha dejado frustrado - dicho eso comenzó a reír**

 **-ja ja, muy gracioso, al menos yo tengo perro que me ladre….**

 **\- Y arman un escándalo todo el día y te llenan de baba… no gracias, prefiero estar solo**

 **-Sabes lo que he querido decir**

 **-Vamos Edd, te estás poniendo sentimental como el administrador general de hoteles CM**

 **-¿Garrett? ¿Qué ocurre con él?**

 **-"Conoció" a una hermosa mujer en la cena de anoche, no conforme con eso, tuvo que llamarnos a todos para decir "¡chicos he conocido al amor de mi vida!" – Marcus rio al recordar la escena – en fin, todos conocemos a Garrett, todas son hermosas para él y en un par de semanas más nos buscará diciendo: "chicos, no era la indicada" …. por lo visto a ti no te llamó – negué con la cabeza – en fin, ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- No tenía mucho por hacer en casa**

 **\- ¿Qué hay de los eventos a los que siempre estas invitado?**

 **\- He delegado dichos eventos a otros - dije encogiéndome de hombros**

 **\- Esto es nuevo – entrecerró lo ojos - ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Por qué, que? – dije haciéndome el desentendido**

 **\- ¿Por qué has cedido obligaciones?**

 **\- Soy el jefe, los jefes suelen hacer esas cosas**

 **\- Si, lo hacen para obtener tiempo libre, no para trabajar los fines de semana, ahora responde.**

 **\- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba aburrido, ¿Qué tiene de malo adelantar trabajo?**

 **\- ¡Ajá! Tú no adelantas trabajo sin motivo, comprendo tu novia te trae por las nubes ¿eh? Estas adelantando trabajo para poder encerrarte en tu apartamento con ella, ¿Cuántos días serán? 3, 5 o una semana.**

 **\- Para empezar no tengo novia, tampoco pienso encerrarme con ninguna mujer – aunque si Marie/Isabella quisiera…. agregue mentalmente.**

 **\- Tu cara dice lo contrario, vaya, parece que la plaga de mujeres dispuestas a cazar a los solteros empedernidos de Nueva York están al asecho, debo protegerme, quizá unas anteojos de botella y brackets sean mi mejor arma ¿Qué dices?**

 **\- Estas loco Marcus – negué con la cabeza riendo**

 **\- Todo sea por salvaguardar mi hermosa reputación de macho neoyorkino, aunque no niego que tu chica esta como quiere.**

 **\- No tengo novia Marcus, ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo?**

 **\- Los diarios no son exactamente discretos ¿sabes? – acto seguido me entrego la revista que llevaba consigo, tenia marcada una página, al abrirla, nuevamente aparecieron las imágenes de Fernanda y yo besándonos en aquel café, esto era demasiado, Isabella podría verlo, pensar lo peor y no querer saber nada de mí, no podía explicármelo, pero el solo hecho de imaginar perder los pocos avances que he hecho con respecto a ella me produjo cierto grado de angustia, ¡no, sencillamente eso no sucederá! Hablaré con Scott, y él se encargará del asunto.**

 **El resto del día mantuvo un curso normal, luego de avanzar en algunos proyectos, fui directo al apartamento, a cambiarme de ropa e ir después al café luna nueva, desafortunadamente para mi, antes de salir, alguien toco el timbre, rogué interiormente que fuera Isabella, pero la vida no es justa y al abrir la puerta quienes estaban ahí no eran otros que mis amigos: Seth, Alec, Marcus, Peter, Quil y Garrett…. Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero es imposible escapar de los chicos cuando se traen algo entre manos, en esta ocasión el asunto era interrogar a Garrett respecto a la chica que conoció pero sobre todo "hacerlo cambiar de opinión" … según Seth, ninguno de los 6 estaba listo para algo serio, sentar cabeza y esas cosas….**

 **Habían transcurrido ¡2 horas! 2 largas e interminables horas en el apartamento de Alec, el interrogatorio continuaba, yo estaba al borde del aburrimiento, no entendía el empecinamiento de los demás de mantenerme aquí, tampoco es como si participara mucho, lo que ansiaba era ver aquellas orbes chocolate, pero a menos que quisiera intercambiar lugar con Garrett en el interrogatorio, no había manera de escapar de esto, inesperadamente tocaron el timbre, fue un momento de felicidad, mi oportunidad de escapar… pero tal como he dicho antes "la vida no es justa"**

 **-Al fin están aquí – Exclamo Seth, a la vez que los demás sonreían a excepción de Garrett y yo**

 **-¿Quiénes esta aquí? – dijo Garrett**

 **\- La razón por la cual no debes dejar que te atrapen amigo, ya me lo agradecerás después – hablo Quil a la vez que abría la puerta, la cual fue atravesado por 1,2,3,4…., ¡6! Mujeres, vestidas con prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación…..**

 **-¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Garrett con cierto aire molesto, ¡lo mismo digo! Grito mi mente, pero guarde silencio, si quería salir de aquí no podía exponerme.**

 **– Tranquilo hermano – continuo Seth – relájate y disfruta del show – hizo una seña a las mujeres y estas comenzaron con un baile erótico, poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de los accesorios, mientras se acercaban a nosotros lentamente, una rubia se sentó en mi regazo a la vez que se deshacía del sostén de encaje negro, revelando unos voluptuoso pechos que me hicieron tragar saliva, mire a los demás y todos estaban en la misma situación, pero lo disfrutaban, o eso creo, no preste más atención cuando la rubia comenzó a frotarse sobre mi amiguito, el cual comenzó a dar señales de vida, pero no lo suficiente para que se notara, acto seguido hablo seductoramente**

 **\- Vamos a otro sitio y culminaremos con esto, no te arrepentirás – dijo lamiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda**

 **\- yo… yo… - tartamudeaba, tratando de hilar una frase coherente, pero la rubia no me lo ponía fácil, sin darme cuenta desabrocho mis pantalones e introdujo la mano para acariciar mi falo, con dicha acción mi amigo se irguió orgulloso y eso me molesto, ¡nadie! tiene derecho a controlar mi cuerpo de esa manera, ¡nunca he necesitado estimulación para estar con una mujer y esta no será la primera vez, sin previo aviso tome la muñeca de la rubia y apreté con fuerza hasta hacerla gemir de dolor – nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se atreve a tocarme sin mi consentimiento, ahora aléjate de mi o realmente lo lamentaras, no soy un caballero como mis amigos y no me tiembla la mano cuando se trata de poner en su lugar a una mujer – dije en un susurro amenazador, lo ultimo no era verdad, obviamente no me atrevería a lastimar a ninguna mujer, eso bien me lo enseño Esme, pero necesitaba que lo creyera para que saliera corriendo, por fortuna la amena surtió efecto y la chica se levanto apresuradamente de mi regazo, recogió el sostén y se alejo, forzó una sonrisa para que nadie sospechara de lo ocurrido, instantes después, Garrett empujo a la morena que tenia encima haciéndola trastabillar**

 **\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – grito un Garrett muy enfadado**

 **\- Yo solo trataba de ser gentil – decía la chica confundida**

 **\- Me importa un reverendo rábano tus intenciones y ustedes – dijo señalando a los demás – se supone que son mis amigos, personas en quienes puedo confiar, pero lejos de apoyarme en esta nueva etapa de mi vida organizan esta estupidez por una razón infantil, valientes amigos tengo, desde este momento no me dirijan la palabra a menos que sea una disculpa – acto seguido salió del edificio dando un portazo**

 **\- Yo… iré a hablar con Garrett… eh, disfruten de la fiesta – una vez aquellas palabras abandonaron mis labios, prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta, una vez fuera sentí alivio, baje al estacionamiento donde Garrett estaba por irse**

 **\- Espera Garrett, ¿podemos hablar?**

 **\- No sé de que quieras hablar y si vienes a disculparte en nombre de todos esos, ahórrate las palaras**

 **\- Un momento, no soy niñera de nadie para venir y pedir disculpas en nombre de ninguno – respondí - además quiero que sepas que no estaba enterado de esta mierda**

 **\- Bien, entonces que tenga una buena noche señor Cullen**

 **\- Así que nos hemos puestos formales Pace, bien, entonces ¿te molestaría llevar a tu jefe a casa?**

 **\- ¿No vas a quedarte a disfrutar de la noche?**

 **-Ni loco, de hecho tus eres mi mejor excusa para huir de aquí así que no me decepciones – subí al auto y Garrett se puso en marcha**

 **Después de unos minutos Garrett habló: - Oye Edd ¿quieres ir por un trago?**

 **-¿Tu invitas?**

 **\- Sabia que trabajaba para un tacaño pero no imaginaba hasta que punto – dijo Garrett riendo y aligerando el ambiente**

 **\- Sí, bueno, aun así me quieres, además es necesario ahorrar para tu próxima quincena**

 **\- Eso es bueno, no quiero que se me descuente nada, de lo contrario no podre llevar a cenar a mi adorada Kate – continuo Garrett con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Atravesamos diversas calles antes de llegar a un bar, una vez dentro pedimos 2 tequilas, también sentí el escrutnio al cual me sometió Garrett pero no preste atención hasta que él hablo.**

 **\- Y bien señor Cullen, me dirá quien esa mujer que lo trae embobado o tendré que embriagarlo para sacarle la verdad – preguntó Garrett entrecerrando los ojos**

 **\- No tengo idea a que te refieres**

 **\- Vamos Edward, no eres el mismo de siempre, de no ser porque yo me he declarado un hombre enamorado, todos habrían notado tu cambio.**

 **\- ¿Se supone que debo agradecerte por algo ficticio? Una.. .. invención de tu mente.**

 **\- Di lo que quieras, yo se que algo cambió, y sé también que no es por la chica de las revistas, hay alguien más, lo intuyo – imaginariamente trague saliva, ¿tan obvio era? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que los demás notaran "el cambio"? a ojos de Garrett solo me encogí de hombros desinteresadamente.**

 **Por fortuna Garrett no volvió a sacar el tema el resto de la noche, sin embargo nos pasamos de copas y para volver a casa fue necesario pedir un taxi, no recuerdo muy bien como llegue hasta el apartamento, pero en estos momentos era totalmente consciente del maldito ruido del despertador, alargue el brazo buscando ese aparato del demonio y lanzarlo lejos, pero aunque lo intente no fui capaz de hallarlo, alcé de mala gana la cabeza solo para darme cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación sino en la sala y el maldito ruido era el teléfono, con un gruñido me puse de pie, mataría al maldito que me molestaba.**

 **-¡Diga! – prácticamente grité**

 **\- Oh Eddy, es bueno saber que has despertado con tanta energía – hablo una mujer con la voz chillona que amenazaba con partirme la cabeza**

 **\- ¿Quién habla? – pregunte aun molesto**

 **\- Fernanda ¿Quién si no? – maldición, ¿ahora que quería esta mujer?**

 **\- Mira Fernanda, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, será mejor que llames más tarde**

 **\- Pero son las 5:00 de la mañana Eddy… como sea solo llamaba para recordarte nuestro trato del viernes - ¿trato? ¿de qué hablaba esta mujer? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se atreve a despertarme un domingo, a las 5:00 am, cuando sufro de los efectos de la borrachera de anoche? - de hecho dame tu dirección e inmediatamente salgo hacia allá**

 **-¡No! Quiero decir, mejor nos vemos en otro lugar…. A las 10:00 am ¿te parece?**

 **\- De acuerdo mi vida, nos vemos a esa hora en el café junto al parque Bryant – colgué sin despedirme, no estaba de humos para hablar con esa mujer, no tenía idea de lo que quería, tampoco es como si me interesara mucho, volví a dormir no sin antes programar la alarma a las 9:30 am**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Salía del apartamento después de ducharme y tomar un par de aspirinas, subí al volvo y me puse en marcha, una vez en el dichoso café fui abordado por una efusiva Fernanda**

 **-¡Eddy! Te esperaba**

 **\- Eso he notado, sentémonos mientras me hablas sobre el acuerdo**

 **\- Oh Eddy, que mala memoria tienes, acordamos que te ayudaría a hacerle alguna broma a Isabella a cambio tu y yo tendríamos una apasionada noche en mi apartamento. – trague saliva ¿ese fue el acuerdo? Trate de recordar pero las punzadas de dolor no me lo ponían fácil, mas importante aun ¿Cómo salgo de este embrollo? Puse a trabajar mi lento cerebro al tiempo que buscaba una excusa para librarme del trato, pedimos un café y momentos después propuse caminar en el parque, luego de algunos metros de caminata Fernanda unió nuestras manos, quería apartarme pero si lo hacia ella optaría por arrastrarme a su apartamento, así que continuamos así, tomados de las manos, y hablando de tonterías, necesitaba escapar pero no hallaba excusa, finalmente vi algunos bancos, finjo cansancio y propongo sentarnos ahí, al cabo de unos minutos Fernanda se abalanzo sobre mí, la acción me toma totalmente por sorpresa por lo cual no pude hacer nada, en cuanto reaccioné y traté de alejarla, fui sorprendido nuevamente, una tercera persona se abalanzo sobre nosotros, pegándome a Fernanda con cinta adhesiva, alargue la mano para atrapar al malhechor pero fue en vano "él" o mejor dicho "ella" se alejaba corriendo, lo único que pude ver fue una cabellera caoba, no es necesario ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba: "Isabella" …..**

 **Transcurridos varios minutos después, Fernanda aun seguía gritando como desquiciada, lanzando maldiciones y juramentos por doquier, por fortuna estábamos despegados, pero ella aun tenia trozos de cinta en su cabellera rubia, harto ya de sus quejidos e inútiles intentos por retirar el adhesivo, tome un extremo y repentinamente halé, logrando desprender algunas hebras de su "preciado" cabello, pegó un grito que estoy seguro, escuchó todo Manhattan, quien diría que aquello me libraría del trato, ante mi acto de "benevolencia" ella me dio una mirada, y estoy seguro que si las miradas matasen, en este momento estaría tirado en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor y exhalando mi último suspiro.**

 **-¡Maldito bastardo, pichacorta! ¿Cómo te atreves cabron chupa mierda? – trate de excusarme pero ella me interrumpió - ¡desaparece de mi vista, cara de culo! – todo el mundo la observaba irse echando chispas, quede boquiabierto con sus juramentos, pero lejos de molestarme simplemente me encogí de hombros, tenía algo mejor que hacer, era necesario devolverle la bromita a Isabella, pero donde se habrá metido, seguramente la muy cobarde se ha ido a su casa, lo mejor sería ir a buscarla ahí… me detuve en seco al percatarme de un detalle ¡no tenía la maldita dirección! Isabella fue muy astuta al no dejarme llevarla a casa el viernes pasado…**

 **Durante un par de horas deambule por el parque buscando alguna señal de Isabella, estaba agotado cuando la vi, pero no estaba sola, sino acompañada de nada más que su insignificante novio….. la ira bullía en mi interior, echó a perder mi cita mientras ella se pavoneaba con su "novio", en ese instante volteo en mi dirección y quedo paralizada, aproveche aquello para señalar con los dedos índice y medio mis ojos y después señalarla a ella, dando a entender que la estaría vigilando, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro, gire en redondo y fui en busca del volvo, la resaca había remitido, ahora volvía al apartamento a planear el contraataque.**

 **Una vez entre al apartamento, caí rendido en el mundo de los sueños, desperté un par de horas después listo a planear maldades, lamentablemente la imaginación no estaba de mi parte, cansado de intentarlo llamé a Jane, en busca de consejo**

 **-¿Edward, que ocurre?**

 **\- Nada solo quería pedirte consejo**

 **\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto una confundida Jane**

 **\- Es algo simple, supón que tienes un hombre detrás de ti, ¿Qué es lo que te molestaría que hiciera, al grado de ahorcarlo?**

 **\- ¿Alguien te ha pedido que hables conmigo y tantear terreno? Seguramente alguno de tus amigos, si es así te advierto que…..**

 **\- Por supuesto que no, ahora responde**

 **\- Bien, confiare en ti Edd, veamos, me cabrearía hasta el infinito si el desgraciado me alaga un momento y al segundo siguiente me es infiel**

 **\- Y ¿antes de eso?**

 **\- ¿Antes? explícate mejor**

 **\- No tienes una relación con el "tipo", recién lo has conocido, te ha robado un beso …**

 **\- ¿Estas drogado o ebrio?**

 **\- No – solté un bufido – ¿puedes ser profesional y responder?**

 **\- Vale, pero admítelo, tus preguntas son absurdas y mostrarse profesional en una situación así, no es lo más fácil, en fin, me sentiría molesta y a la vez temerosa si el "tipo" comienza a acosarme, ya sabes seguir cada paso que doy…**

 **\- Eres una genio Jane, gracias por la ayuda**

 **\- Al fin lo admites cabezón, pero a riesgo de que me retires el recién conquistado titulo de "genio", explícame ¿Por qué esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?**

 **Confiaba en Jane pero no lo suficiente para hablarle de Isabella, así que tome una envoltura de papitas, lo estrujé para crear ruido - lo siento .. (ruido).. Jane… (ruido)… pero no te escucho….**

 **\- Estas utilizando una envoltura de plástico idiota, a mi no me salgas con….**

 **\- Creo… que.. (ruido) … la llamada…(ruido)… - y colgué, sonreí triunfante, prepárate Isabella para el acoso Cullen…..**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Era Lunes y estaba escondido en la oficina pretextando tener mucho trabajo, en realidad solo estaba armando un plan de ataque, mismo que dará inicio hoy mismo…Y también huía de Jane, desde que puse un pie en el edificio comenzó con el ataque de preguntas, las evadí por supuesto pero Jane no se detendría…**

 **Pasadas las horas salía de la oficina, subí al volvo, con rumbo al apartamento, una vez ahí me duche y comí la rica comida preparada por Carmen, después de aquello, salí rumbo a la cafetería, donde se encontraba mi presa favorita, una vez ahí ordene un pay de piña, pasados un par de horas y sin divisar mi delirio personal volví a mi recién estrenada táctica, "preguntar" a otra camarera, fue entonces que me entere que cada semana cambiaban de establecimiento y esta semana ella estaba en el club, pedí la cuenta y entre al club, directamente a la zona vip, buscándola con la mirada, en cuanto nuestros ojos conectaron le hice señas para que se acercara.**

 **-Hola Marie ¿Cómo va la noche?**

 **\- Maravillosamente y ¿Por qué tan abandonado esta noche?**

 **\- Porque cierta persona graciosa echo a perder mi "cita" el día de ayer**

 **\- ¿En serio? Que cruel de su parte**

 **\- Así es, en fin, esta noche quiero un whisky en las rocas**

 **\- Que tal un ¿Chateau d´Yquem?**

 **\- Muy graciosa, ahora trae mi bebida Isabella, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de tu bromita.**

 **\- Así que lo sabes – dijo ella con una sonrisa, solo asentí – te lo merecías – volvió a decir con un encogimiento de hombros.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **\- Tienes novia y aun así me invitas a cenar a tu apartamento, si ella se entera pensará que le he robado tu atención.**

 **\- No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras – murmure por lo bajo, recordando lo que me conto Fernanda un par de noches atrás..**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos**

 **\- Nada, que desearía tener mi bebida pronto, tengo la garganta seca – ella asintió y fue en busca del whisky, murmurando algo por lo bajo pero no alcance a escucharla, minutos después volvió con la bebida, así transcurrió la noche, de vez en cuando pedía otra copa….. Eran las 10:30 pm cuando solicite la cuenta, me despedí de Isabella con un "nos estaremos viendo muy pronto"...**

 **El patrón de acontecimientos fue similar al siguiente día: Martes, excepto porque aquel día estuve trabajando hasta tarde, eran cerca de las 10:00 pm cuando deje la constructora, pase por un restaurante y pedí la cena para llevar e inmediatamente fui directo al bar Twiligth, nuevamente ordene whisky y durante las dos horas siguientes me entretuve observando a Isabella, ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante mi escrutinio y trataba de perderse entre la multitud, tarea complicada, siempre la encontraba… algo similar ocurrió el Miércoles, finalmente ella decidió hacer frente a la situación, en cuanto me despedía de ella con la misma frase.**

 **-Que pretendes Cullen – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados**

 **\- Nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **\- No te hagas el listo, ¿en verdad quieres que crea que tu nuevo hobby es venir y sentarte tranquilamente a observar camareras y específicamente en este club? Como si no existieran otros establecimientos**

 **\- Cuidado, que tu jefe no te oiga alentando a los clientes a irse a otro establecimientos- dije con una sonrisa juguetona**

 **\- ¡Basta!- exclamo- sea lo que sea que pretendes deja de jugar, me tienes harta**

 **-¿Enserio? yo diría que disfrutas de mi compañía**

 **\- Eres un idiota, ahora escupe – dijo en un gruñido**

 **\- No hay nada extraño en mi comportamiento, solo me gusta pasar por aquí y observarte, eso no tiene nada de malo**

 **\- Eso es acoso**

 **\- No puedes probarlo – la rete, ella exasperada golpeo el suelo con el pie y se retiro, reí ante su comportamiento, la venganza estaba resultando maravillosamente, pronto daría el siguiente paso…..**

 **Era jueves y nuevamente seguí la misma rutina, después de concretar algunos contratos, conduje rumbo al club, al llegar como siempre elegí la misma mesa, y busque a Isabella con la mirada, la halle y la observación dio inicio, ella solo rodaba los ojos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban… eran las 10:50 pm sabia que el turno de Isabella finalizaba en 10 minutos, así que decidí molestarla un poco, la llame para ordenar un coctel tropical, cuando lo llevo a mi mesa lo dejo caer sin ningún cuidado.**

 **-Que genio – dije con sorna**

 **\- Oh cállate – refunfuño, pretendía alejarse pero deje caer la pajilla a propósito**

 **\- Oh no, - exclame – Marie necesito una pajilla extra…. por favor – lo ultimo lo dije en un tono inocente, pero a ella poco le importo.**

 **\- Me importa una mierda – mascullo entre dientes – pide una pajilla a otra camarera o levanta la pajilla o bebe del coctel directamente de la copa, haz lo que quieras pero deja de molestarme, mi turno ha terminado y no tengo motivos para seguir soportándote – hablo exasperada.**

 **\- No seas mala, trae una pajilla a este pobre hombre, no conozco a nadie más en este lugar – volví a decir con ojos inocentes.**

 **\- ¡Dios!, no es como si fueras un pobre crio perdido, moverte entre las mujeres es una de tus mejores habilidades.**

 **\- Si bueno, no niego que me muevo muy bien entre ellas – dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, provocándole un leve rubor – pero eso es distinto a pedirles un favor. – finalmente se rindió y fue por una pajilla, al volver, prácticamente me la arrojo a la cara - ¡hey! ¿Por qué la agresión?, en fin no importa, ya no quiero el coctel, mejor tráeme la cuenta.**

 **\- ¿Qué? Me has hecho ir por una pajilla por nada, eres un….. – se corto antes de finalizar pero podía imaginar lo que seguía, se dio la vuelta pero nuevamente la detuve**

 **\- Marie, realmente tengo prisa, a diferencia de ti debo madrugar mañana así que trae esa maldita cuenta – dije en tono molesto, ante eso ultimo juraría que echaba chispas, aun así fue por la cuenta y cuando la pague ella agregó.**

 **\- Muy bien señor Cullen, puesto que no quiere el coctel pero aun así se le ha cobrado, lo mejor seria aprovecharlo – y me tiro toda la bebida a la cara manchando el traje**

 **\- ¿Pero que rayos? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta este traje? No, seguramente no, pero te aseguro que vale más de lo que ganas en un año – hable gruñendo, no estaba molesto realmente, sabía que tarde o temprano haría explotar su temperamento y eso era divertido.**

 **\- Buenas noches Cullen – y acto seguido Isabella salió del club, yo me vi en la necesidad de ir al baño a tratar de limpiarme la camisa, eso me retraso y no me fue posible avanzar con el plan, una vez estuve en el volvo me dispuse a conducir rumbo al apartamento, pero supongo que algún ser divino estaba de mi parte porque al salir del estacionamiento vi una menuda silueta caminar por la acera, no era otra persona que Isabella, no me gusto que estuviera sola, me prometí que una vez fuera mía, me encargaría de cambiar esa situación, pero por ahora estoy feliz de poder tener la oportunidad de llevarla en mi preciado volvo, lentamente me fui acercando a ella, al llegar a su lado baje la ventanilla**

 **\- ¿Necesitas un aventón?**

 **\- Piérdete Cullen**

 **\- Oh vamos, intento ser amable incluso aun después de haberme arrojado una bebida alcohólica a la cara**

 **\- No pienso disculparme por eso**

 **\- Hagamos un trato, me permites llevarte a casa, a cambio yo no volveré al club ….. al menos durante una semana ¿Qué dices? e incluso puede que perdone la travesura de esta noche.**

 **Ella pareció pensárselo, y al final acepto, baje del auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, aunque intente hacerle platica ella solo respondía con monosílabos, la única oración larga que utilizo fue solo para indicarme la dirección de su casa, después de eso se concentro en su celular, ignorándome, pero no me importo, al fin la tenía en mis manos, ahora descubriría su casa y no tendría escapatoria, fui acercándome al vecindario, fue un alivio descubrir que no era tan tétrico como imagine al principio, el camino estaba adecuadamente iluminado, al aparcar frente a su casa observe que las luces exteriores funcionaban a la perfección, la casa era de una planta pero bonita y en condiciones adecuadas para que una familia viviera tranquilamente en ella, pintada de verde olivo, una puerta de madera, varias ventanas y un pequeño jardín alrededor, me pregunte si Isabella tendría hermanos, primos, tíos…**

 **\- Llegamos – exclame**

 **\- Así es …. Eh, gracias por traerme Edward – escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me hizo sonreír como idiota**

 **\- No es nada – ella camino hacia la puerta y toco, eso me pareció raro, es su casa, se supone que debe llevar sus propias llaves, pero he aprendido que Isabella no siempre hace lo que se espera que haga.**

 **-Buenas noches – dijo**

 **\- Buenas noches Isabella – conteste de vuelta y para molestarla agregue – mañana te enviare el ticket de la lavandería – vi su expresión incrédula mientras subía al volvo y prácticamente huía de ahí. "te tengo en mis manos Isabella" pensé con malicia, ahora era momento de continuar con la segunda parte del plan "acoso Cullen"…**

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo :) las bromas han iniciado, hagan sus apuestas ¿quien realizara las mejores bromas Edd o Bells? jajajajjajajajajaj

 **Pili:** Hola Pili, jejejej si, Bella es muy bromista ñ_ñ me gusta esa actitud de ella y me alegra saber que no soy la única

 **Yoliki:** jajjajaja cierto, pero Bella no es la única traviesa, Edd también tiene lo suyo, mas adelante descubriremos sus travesuras jajajajajjajajaja

y solo me resta decirles... Gracias por leer mi historia, por seguirme y comentarme :) Saludos a todas y todos ... nos leemos en la próxima.


	15. Descubriéndote

**Descubriéndote**

* * *

 **POV Edward:**

 **Nuevamente era viernes, desde hace un par de semanas atrás se ha convertido en mi día favorito, todo gracias a Isabella, como era costumbre después del ejercicio matutino y el desayuno, conduje rumbo a la constructora.**

 **-Hola Jane – salude en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron**

 **-Buenos días Edward, he dejado los documentos de mayor prioridad en tu oficina**

 **\- Gracias, un favor Jane, necesito que acudas personalmente a la tintorería y recojas un traje, después vas a la florería y compras un ramo de rosas rojas y lo envías a la siguiente dirección junto con el ticket de la tintorería y este sobre – dije entregándole la hoja donde anote la dirección de Isabella y el respectivo sobre.**

 **\- Ok Edward, inmediatamente enviare a David**

 **\- No Jane, quiero que lo hagas personalmente y asegúrate que las flores lleguen a la dirección correcta**

 **\- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades? – dijo enarcando una ceja - ¿y desde cuando debo hacer recados personalmente cuando la empresa tiene personal destinado a esas actividades? mis funciones no incluyen ser tu mandadero**

 **\- ¿Enserio? Creí que eras mi AP… y las asistentes "personales" – dije haciendo comilla en la última palabra - hacen todo lo que se les ordena no solo en la oficina sino también asuntos personales y esto es un asunto personal muy importante**

 **\- ¿En qué andas Edd?**

 **\- No es de tu incumbencia, ahora anda cumple con lo que se te ordeno – dije en tono autoritario**

 **\- Cuando te pones así eres insoportable – habló una molesta Jane, sin embargo tomo su bolso y salió del edificio, sonreí ante la pequeña sorpresa para Isabella… oh Isabella, ¿Qué me has hecho?**

 **Un par de horas después Jane volvió, ansioso la esperaba en la puerta de la oficina**

 **-¿Y bien?**

 **\- ¿Y bien qué? – se hizo la desentendida**

 **\- Enviaste el ramo o no - ella solo rodo los ojos para después asentir.**

 **Horas más tarde salí de la oficina dirigiéndome al apartamento, a pesar de estar ansioso por ir al club, si algo he aprendido en estas últimas semanas de Isabella es que nunca se queda de brazos cruzados, responde a cada ataque y sinceramente no tenia deseos de ser rociado o golpeado, esta vez buscare la seguridad y comodidad de mi apartamento…. Fue una larga noche, solo conseguí dormir por ratos, todo por tratar de descubrir el siguiente paso de Isabella, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de imaginar lo que aquella mente maquinaba o ¿será que ella espera eso? ¿Qué yo esté tan preocupado por su siguiente movimiento, mientras ella disfruta de lo lindo viéndome sufrir? Era muy probable…. Pues demostraría a Isabella lo contrario, la siguiente noche acudiré al club a plantarle cara…..**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Eran las ocho de la noche menos treinta minutos, recién había entrado al club, y ahí estaba ella, mi hermosa castaña, en cuanto me vio entrar arquea una ceja en señal de interrogación, en ese instante se acerca otra camarera para tomar mi orden pero me niego y le pido que solo ordenare si "Marie" es quien toma la orden, ella se mostro extrañada sin embargo aviso a Isabella de mis peticiones, vi claramente como ella rodaba los ojos, se acercó a la mesa.**

 **-¿A qué juegas Cullen? Prometiste faltar por una semana si te dejaba llevarme a casa. ¿Acaso no tienes palabra?**

 **\- Veo que gozas de buena memoria linda, y antes de ser objeto de tus insultos dejarme aclarar esto, primero: tengo palabra, eso no lo dudes, segundo: cumpliré mi promesa cuando tú cumplas tu parte del trato y tercero: me encanta visitarte – finalice con un media sonrisa**

 **\- ¿Mi parte del trato? ¿de qué hablas? – cuestionó**

 **\- Por lo que veo esa memoria tuya no es tan aguda en determinadas circunstancias, pero te daré una pista: jueves por la noche, coctel tropical, traje manchado y enviada a la tintorería, flores, carta…. ¿qué dices a eso? – ella me observo con una ceja arqueada**

 **\- Has bebido de más – afirmó**

 **\- No lo suficiente para olvidar que tú manchaste mi preciado traje**

 **\- Así que de eso se trata, solo has vuelto para cobrar el lavado de tu asqueroso traje de ejecutivo interesante, pues lo siento pero no tengo dinero en este momento, vuelve la próxima semana, cuando perciba mi salario.**

 **\- ¿Eso es todo? Siquiera da las gracias por las flores**

 **\- ¿De qué flores hablas? – esto pintaba muy raro, Isabella realmente me miraba como si fuera un demente… era una excelente actriz y se burlaba de mí o los mensajeros se equivocaron de dirección…. – decidí salir de dudas, así que abandone el lugar, una vez en el auto llamé a Jane.**

 **\- Hola Edd, por lo visto se te ha pegado la manía de llamarme justamente por las noches**

 **\- Jane, ¿estás segura que las flores fueron enviadas a la dirección correcta? – pregunte sin preámbulos**

 **\- Yo también estoy bien, gracias – dijo con ironía – de cualquier forma, sí, estoy segura que el paquete fue enviado y recibido, de hecho me enviaron el ticket firmado al correo.**

 **\- ¿Quién lo recibió?**

 **\- Dame unos minutos… veamos, fue recibido por Leah Werther, supongo que es la chica que te manchó el traje.**

 **\- No, no es ella, pero posiblemente se trate de algún familiar…. Gracias Jane – colgué inmediatamente, así que Isabella jugaba nuevamente, eso no era divertido, pero ya la haría caer en su propio juego…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hoy era Lunes, después de sobrevivir a un largo y aburrido Domingo en casa, porque no tuve ánimos para salir con los chicos, dios sabrá que tonterías llevaban en mente ahora, por fortuna aquí estaba, en la oficina, concentrado en los detalles finales del nuevo edificio de la constructora, un hotel de hecho, solo hacía falta pintura, decoración y conexión eléctrica, Cullen inc., era una exitosa constructora, eso era de conocimiento general, por consiguiente la mayoría de proveedores trataba de aprovecharse de ello, incrementando su presupuesto, hasta el momento, las propuestas de Gerald Ferrar, jefe de obra no me convencían, por consiguiente debía seguir buscando, estaba tan concentrado cuando la voz de Jane me interrumpió por el intercomunicador**

 **-Edward, me han informado en recepción que una señorita se dirige hacia este piso, no tiene cita pero dice tener intención de realizar una transacción interesante.**

 **\- ¿Dio algún nombre?**

 **\- Si, dijo llamarse Isabella, no quiso dar su apellido, pues asegura que la conoces y han acordado verbalmente el contrato – sonreí, así que la pequeña oveja asomaba la cabeza en la cueva del lobo, ahora que está en mi territorio no podrá escapar de mis garras, "contrato" si como no, tendríamos un maravilloso contrato, las clausulas eran simples ella abajo y yo encima, comencé a observar el escritorio con detenimiento, parecía resistente y los suficiente amplio para lo que pensaba hacerle a la pequeña Isabella…**

 **\- Ya veo, cuando llegue hazla pasar inmediatamente, no me pases llamadas y tomate un par de horas libres…. No, mejor tomate la tarde libre.**

 **\- ¿Por qué sospecho que esa tal Isabella, tiene un contrato que nada tiene que ver con el negocio? Además si deseas que desaparezca tendrás que firmarlo.**

 **\- Vale, hasta mañana Jane y no se te ocurra husmear – dije después de firmar el "permiso" de Jane**

 **\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – respondió a la defensiva**

 **\- No hace falta que responda a eso, ahora largo – recogí rápidamente los documento que tenía en el escritorio y me dispuse a esperar mi recompensa., la puerta se abrió minutos después dejando ver a una hermosa castaña, vestía jeans azul marino, zapatillas planas oscuras, un jersey color nude, chaqueta café y el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado que dejaba escapar varios mechones, lejos de verse mal la hacía lucir sexi.**

 **\- Isabella – dije arrastrando las palabras – jamás imagine verte en esta oficina**

 **\- Eso se debe a que tienes una imaginación diminuta, pero tranquilo no he venido a quitarte mucho tiempo, solo a decirte un par de cosas. Uno, gracias por las flores, Dos, me has echado en cara mi incumplimiento en el trato, así que he venido a saldar la deuda, aquí tengo el ticket de la tintorería, dice que son…. 60 dólares por lavado en seco de un traje …. – ella coloco el ticket frente a mí, enseguida extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos algunos billetes, comenzó a contarlos – aquí tienes los primeros 60 dólares, y aquí – dijo colocando mas billetes – están 60 mas, como pago por adelantado – aun sin comprender sus palabras, extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans un diminuto frasco, lo abrió y a continuación lo arrojo encima mío, manchándome la camisa blanca de un color rosa intenso – por cierto no hace falta que gastes más dinero en rosas y mensajeros – sin más salió rápidamente, intente seguirla pero en cuanto noto mis intenciones echo a correr, volví a la oficina y llame a recepción para que no dejaran salir a Isabella y la buscaran en el edificio, la pequeña bruja cometió el error de entrar a mi territorio y ahora se arrepentirá por ello, por fortuna tenía una muda de ropa para emergencias relacionadas con derrame de café u otras sustancias en la ropa, el tiempo comenzó a pasar y aun no me traían a la pequeña arpía, comenzaba a desespérame, también me arrepentía de echar a Jane, ella se encargaría de localizar a Isabella así tuviera que buscar debajo de cada estación de trabajo.**

 ** _-"Efectivamente Eddy, pero tú no aprendes la lección" –_** **y apareció aquella vocecita tediosa** ** _– "escuche eso"_**

 ** _-"¿Qué quieres esta vez?_**

 ** _\- "solo recordarte que eres un bocazas"_**

 ** _\- "y habló el cínico"_**

 ** _\- "soy mucho mas simpático que tú"_**

 ** _\- "Vale, mensaje recibido, ahora shu, desaparece"_**

 ** _\- "Eres un mal perdedor, además de bobo, siempre te adelantas a los hechos, como si Isabella fuera a actuar distinto en esta ocasión"_**

 ** _-"Eso está por verse"_**

 **Volví a llamar a seguridad para saber si la habían localizado ya, pero no había rastro de ella, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro en la oficina, el tiempo transcurría, me canse de aquello y exasperado salí de la oficina, inicie rebuscando en las oficinas cercanas, destinadas a papelería, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero estaba por entrar al elevador cuando me tope con mi salvación**

 **-Jane, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

 **\- ¿Disculpa? Solo tarde 1 hora y algunos minutos, además ¿Debo recordarte que me has dado la tarde libe? ¡Lo firmaste! … Solo he vuelto por un informe que necesito entregar mañana a primera hora, el alboroto causado después de mi ausencia no es responsabilidad mía.**

 **\- De acuerdo – dije suspirando - necesito un favor**

 **\- Eso contara como horas extras – rodé los ojos, pero asentí**

 **\- Necesito que busques a Isabella**

 **\- ¿A quién?**

 **\- Isabella, la chica del contrato**

 **\- Así que la oveja ha escapado – dijo con retintín, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia – Ok, descríbela.**

 **\- La viste al llegar**

 **\- Tengo mala memoria**

 **\- Oh, qué bien, tomare eso como aprobación a un descuento en tu próximo cheque, después de todo, seguramente no recuerdas cual fue el monto exacto de tu último pago.**

 **\- Creo que la chica era castaña, ojos marrones y…..**

 **\- Vestía casual, blusa, jeans y zapatillas planas**

 **\- Por lo visto la escaneaste de pies a cabeza, ¿le viste la ropa interior? ¿de qué color era? ¿Negro o rojo? ¿tenía algún lunar?...**

 **\- Oh, cállate y búscala**

 **\- Solo trataba de recabar todos los datos posibles, ya sabes para no cometer errores… antes de buscarla minuciosamente, continuemos con la descripción, llevaba chaqueta café, un portafolio y …. – dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios en gesto pensativo - Ah sí, Ferrar y ella salieron juntos del edificio hace algunos minutos, así que no te preocupes, la buscare inmediatamente en cada rincón de la constructora.**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? – grité**

 **\- Ferrar y ella salían cuando yo entraba, por la cara embobada de Gerald imagino que en estos momentos deben estar en el hotel más cercano, supongo que Gerald podrá darnos todos los detalles de su vestimenta mientras la desviste poco a poco.**

 **\- Y ¿Por qué diantres no me lo has dicho desde el principio? – dije acercándome amenazadoramente a ella – te has estado mofando a mi costa a propósito.**

 **\- Soy culpable lo admito….. Pero antes de que me ahorques tengo un mensaje de Gerald**

 **\- No me hables de ese traidor, ahora si me disculpas debo despedir a los de seguridad, y tu pon un anuncio en los diarios, la constructora Cullen busca recepcionistas.**

 **\- Tu jefe de obra dice que ha encontrado a la decoradora ideal para el nuevo hotel, de hecho resulto ser tu querida Isabella – me detuve en seco ante la ultima parte.**

 **\- ¿Decoradora? Pero si ella es una simplona.**

 **\- Eso no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Gerald está encantado con el muestrario que ella le mostró, la ha ido a dejar a "supreme decorations" pero prometió convencerla para trabajar con nosotros….. Ahora que he realizado mi buena obra del día, te dejo despedir a tus empleados con tranquilidad – Jane dio media vuelta y se fue.**

 **Después de un par de horas de aquel incidente, Gerald Ferrar se presento en mi oficina con una sonrisa, sentía una inmensas ganas de estrangularlo, pero me contuve por la sorpresa al darme cuenta del rumbo sanguinario que tomaban mis pensamientos, esto no era normal en mi, desde la adolescencia cuando fui enviado al colegio militar aprendí a controlar los impulsos y mi carácter, pero a la pequeña bruja le basto solo un par de semanas hacerme tirar años de entrenamiento a la basura, lo poco que entendí en la explicación del hombre frente a mi fue que Isabella se presento como Renata Dywer, tiene bocetos muy bien trabajados y explícitos sobre sus ideas, los cuales supuestamente eran "excepcionales" …. Excepcional mi trasero, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con esa impostora, de quien no sabía siquiera el nombre real: Marie, Isabella, Renata ….. y sabrá dios cuantos nombres más utiliza, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.**

 **Al siguiente día lo primero que hice al llegar a la constructora fue pedirle a Jane que enviara un ramo de rosas rojas todos los días a casa de Isabella, estoy seguro que ella volverá fingiendo indignación por las rosas y en esta ocasión ella no escapara…..**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Han transcurrido 4 días desde que pedí a Jane enviara las flores a casa de la impostora, no quería admitirlo pero lo cierto es que estaba decepcionado, ella no apareció, por mi parte tampoco la busque. Decidí centrarme en el trabajo, era momento de sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza, mientras revisaba el informe de los distintos ejecutivos llego Gerald Ferrar.**

 **-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen**

 **\- Buenas tardes Gerald, supongo que ha traído nuevos presupuestos, espero que en esta ocasión sean razonables.**

 **\- Así es Sr. aquí le entrego 5 propuestas relacionadas a conexiones eléctricas, en lo referente a pintura y decoración le tengo solo una propuesta aunque si me lo permite le diré que es magnífica.**

 **\- Muy bien, lo revisare en un momento, por ahora necesito que vuelva a la construcción y cerciórese que todo esté listos antes de proceder a la etapa final.**

 **Inicie revisando la propuesta y presupuesto de decoración, quede helado al leer el nombre: Renata Dywer, por lo visto Gerald la convenció de aceptar el proyecto, se aseguro también que su propuesta fuera la única, muy conveniente, molesto deje de lado dicha carpeta y revise las demás, de las cuales al fin elegí una, estaba por llamar a Jane, pedirle que se encargara de localizar empresas dedicadas a decoración y pintura, sin embargo la curiosidad fue mayor, y tome la carpeta que trajo Gerald, los bocetos atrajeron mi atención desde el principio, odiaba admitirlo pero efectivamente, "Renata / Isabella Dywer" era buena en lo que hacía, la propuesta era magnifica, otorgando un aire elegante pero a la vez acogedor, no me intereso revisar el presupuesto, la obra me encanto y pagaría el precio, al final de los bocetos encontré una tarjeta de presentación con los teléfonos de "Renata Dywer", no voy a mentir, quería escuchar su voz nuevamente y que mejor pretexto que acordar un gran proyecto. Sin pensármelo 2 veces levante el auricular y marque el número indicado en la tarjeta, respondieron al 4 tono.**

 **-Buenos días, casa de la familia Swan. - ¿Swan?, seguramente marque mal, continúe con la llamada para salir de dudas.**

 **\- Buenos días, sería tan amable de comunicarme con la hermosa y adorable señorita Renata – hable con voz empalagosa**

 **\- Disculpe, pero la señora René acaba de salir – dijo dando énfasis a la palabra señora, aquel apelativo fue como un balde de agua fría. "señora" eso solo significaba una cosa, ella pertenecía a otro hombre, escuche voces de fondo y antes de colgar un hombre se puso al teléfono.**

 **\- Buenos días, me han informado que desea hablar con mi esposa René – habló una voz firme del otro lado de la línea**

 **\- Buenos días sr…**

 **\- Charlie Swan, no tengo idea de quien seas jovencito pero sea lo que sea que pretendas con mi esposa te advierto que lo olvides, o de lo contrario te las veras conmigo - hablo sin rodeos y amenazadoramente**

 **\- No Sr. Swan, creo que hay un malentendido, mire soy Edward Cullen, de la constructora Cullen, llamo a su esposa para acordar una cita laboral, mi empresa está interesada en contratarla como decoradora de uno de nuestros más recientes hoteles.**

 **\- Comprendo, y dígame Sr. Cullen, ¿por tal motivo llama a mi esposa utilizando motes cariñosos y empalagosos?**

 **\- No Sr, como le he dicho ha sido todo un malentendido, yo no sabía que ella era casada, no me lo menciono en ningún momento**

 **\- ¿Y por que debe rendirle cuentas de su vida a un desconocido?**

 **\- Tiene razón Sr Swan, disculpe el atrevimiento, solo llamaba para concertar una cita con su esposa en la constructora Cullen, el día Lunes a las 10:00 am, espero que ella acepte trabajar con nosotros y nuevamente disculpe las molestias que he causado – sin más colgué, la conversación me dejo sorprendido, mas aún el hecho de enterarme que ella era casada, por lo visto se echo encima un esposo posesivo y celoso…. Pero un momento….. si ella era casada, entonces ¿qué hay del barman? ¿Será su esposo? O ¿tendrá alguna aventura con él? Apostaba a esto último, hoy en día no se puede fiar de ninguna mujer, eso explicaría los celos paranoicos de su esposo, si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría igual o peor que el pobre hombre.**

 **Al salir de la constructora llame a Seth, tal como imaginaba había planeado la noche, acepte de buena gana, un par de horas después me encontraba en Da Revin bebiendo, y hablando con los chicos, fuimos interrumpidos por varias mujeres perfectamente acicaladas, nos hicieron compañía hasta el momento de irnos, cada uno de nosotros tuvo el placer de llevarse a una preciosa chica y pasar una lujuriosa noche, a excepción de Garrett, pues últimamente solo tenía ojos y tiempo para su novia, además seguía molesto con los chicos, excepto conmigo. Por mi parte me lleve a una rubia, delgada, de unas piernas interminables, incluso en más de una ocasión imagine esas piernas envueltas a mi cuerpo mientras embestía duro dentro de ella, era una imagen esplendida, y ella tenía las mismas intenciones, sin perder tiempo me indico el camino a su departamento, al llegar comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, con dificultades llegamos a su piso, me separe ligeramente de ella mientras abría la puerta, una vez dentro del apartamento nos tomamos una copa, observe que su decoración era algo…. colorido, paredes pintadas de un amarillo chillón, y uno que otro sofá color rosa fucsia y verde fosforescente, olvide la decoración en cuanto ella comenzó a hacer un striptease solo para mi….**

 ** _-"Deja de comértela con los ojos y vámonos de aquí"_**

 ** _\- "Deja de molestar, sabes que es momento de sacarme a esa bruja de los ojos"_**

 ** _\- "Existen otras formas, deja de ser un promiscuo"_**

 ** _\- "Y tu déjame en paz, no pienso escucharte"_**

 ** _\- "Si así lo deseas… no molestaré más….. me pregunto que estará haciendo mi pequeña Isabella…."_**

 ** _\- "Deja de mencionarla"_**

 ** _\- "Esta bien, solo decía, seguramente debe estar trabajando duramente en ese bar del demonio, soportando toqueteos de viejos libidinosos, o recibiendo propuestas indecorosas, aunque imagino que debe de haber algún tipo decente que en este momento la esté colmando de halagos y piropos, es más, incluso es capaz de sacarla de aquel lugar, alejar a su posesivo esposo, enamorarla, casarse con ella y dormir con ella, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sabanas y…."_** **– A estas alturas había olvidado por completo donde estaba así como el striptease de la rubia, en mi mente solo había lugar para las escenas que mi propia conciencia describía, imaginar a un hombre toqueteándola o peor aun enamorándola y llevándose con él….**

 ** _\- "¡Basta!, tú ganas, ¿Feliz?_**

 ** _\- "Quizás"_**

 **Sin esperar más, me puse de pie dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, la rubia al ver mis intenciones se acerco a mí, trato de besarme pero no se lo permití, me vi en la necesidad de decir que mañana tenía una reunión importante en la empresa, lo cual provoco incredulidad en ella, no la culpo, quiero decir ¿Quién tendría una reunión de negocios un Domingo por la mañana? Pero poco me importo si me creía o no. Salí de ahí con paso decidido y volví a mi apartamento, donde pase una fría y solitaria noche…..**

 **Desperté cuando los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en mi rostro, me levante y duche, después baje a desayunar, volví a encerrarme en mi habitación dispuesto a perderme entre montañas y montañas de trabajo, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero no tenía nada que hacer, mucho menos tenia ánimos de salir, las horas pasaron rápidamente, Carmen incluso me trajo algo de comida antes de irse, volví a centrarme en el trabajo y la noche cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, decidí ir por algo de cenar antes de llamar a Jane, era momento de volver a aceptar las invitaciones de los fines de semana, era eso o ser absorbido por el trabajo….. , estaba a punto de degustar mi delicioso platillo extra supremo, manjar de dioses: "un sándwich de pollo"….. pero fui interrumpido por el teléfono, era Garrett pidiendo ayuda, al parecer la cosa iba enserio y su novia quería presentarlo a una de sus amigas, puesto que aun estaba molesto con los demás solo quedaba yo, no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo pero termino por convencerme de asistir a la "cita", en realidad yo entretendría a la amiga mientras Garrett y su chica se devoraban a besos… Y así mi próximo viernes por la noche quedo comprometido, después de mi espectacular cena fui directo a la cama, donde quede inconsciente en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hoy era Lunes, aunque creí estar agotado el día de ayer, al parecer no lo estaba porque desperté aun de madrugada, lo cual tuvo como consecuencia ser el primero en llegar al trabajo, mientras revisaba algunos documentos escuche la voz de Jane fuera de la oficina.**

 **-¿Estás segura Christa? Aun no me creo que el ogro ya esté en su oficina – ¿ogro? Yo no era ningún ogro.**

 **\- Escuche eso – dije gritando para hacerme oír, Jane entro segundos después**

 **\- Sigo sin creérmelo, ¿te has caído de la cama?**

 **\- No, ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Eres sonámbulo? – negué con la cabeza – entonces, pasaste la noche aquí, si eso debe ser.**

 **\- No y no, llegue hace media hora, ¿Cuál es el alboroto?**

 **\- Tu nunca llegas tan temprano**

 **\- ¿Crees que soy un holgazán?**

 **\- Lo estoy afirmando**

 **\- Cuida esa lengua, recuerda quien es el jefe, por otra parte nunca he llegado un segundo después de las 8:00 am, en cambio mis empleados sí que han llegado tarde por estar en la estética – dije dándole una mirada con intención**

 **\- Eso es porque tengo una imagen que mantener, pero superado el impacto dime, ¿Por qué tan arreglado el día de hoy, alguna cita?**

 **\- Ninguna, y no hay nada fuera de normal en mi aspecto**

 **\- Oh claro, porque tu siempre llegas recién afeitado, y portas uno de tus más sofisticados trajes con chaleco slim fit en lana virgen, que por cierto te queda como un guante y resalta tus ojos, además si mi olfato no falla has usado la exclusiva fragancia Clive Christian, supongo que tu porte y el hecho de que hoy venga Renata Dywer es mera coincidencia, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **\- ¿Insinúas que llego a la oficina mal vestido y apestando a vomito de perro?**

 **\- Ya te lo he dicho, no creo o insinuó nada….. Lo afirmo – dijo con sorna**

 **\- ¿No tienes trabajo por hacer?**

 **\- Aguafiestas, últimamente no me cuentas nada, pero escúchame bien…. lo averiguare – dicho aquello Jane salió de la oficina, dejándome pensativo, hice un repaso mental de mis actividades por la mañana y efectivamente hoy me esmere inconscientemente en la ropa, incluso tuve que cambiarme de traje 3 veces, sin duda Isabella o Renata o como se llame terminara por acabar con mi equilibrio mental … un par de horas después Jane llego a mi oficina para informarme que Renata Dywer finalmente llegó.**

 **\- ¿Le has ofrecido café mientras espera?**

 **\- Por supuesto, pero tranquilízate, no te va a comer o arrancar la cabeza, de hecho es una señora muy simpática, me recordó a mi madre – dijo Jane con una sonrisa, pero qué demonios…..**

 **\- Isabella no parece tener edad suficiente para ser tu madre Jane. Yo diría que es una bruja por haberte engatusado tan fácilmente.**

 **\- Posiblemente tienes razón, y ya que hablarás largamente con ella pídele la pócima para la juventud, y recuérdale que necesita de una nueva dosis porque desde la última vez que la vi hasta hoy, se han presentado cambios notorios, aunque se mantiene bella. – dijo Jane con sorna, no comprendía su actitud ¿cambios notorios, pócimas de la juventud? Posiblemente Jane este más loca que yo, no me detuve a considerar el nuevo descubrimiento, tome una profunda respiración dispuesto a enfrentarme a la nueva decoradora.**

 **\- Buenas tardes, señora Swan - dije al entrar a la sala de juntas, y utilizando su apellido de casada, no la mire directamente, debía centrarme y mostrarme profesional.**

 **\- Buenas tardes señor Cullen – dijo una voz desconocida – vaya, es muy joven aun, además de apuesto, disculpe el atrevimiento pero suponía que sería más…. quiero decir, la mayoría de las empresas son dirigidas por hombres calvos y mayores a 40 años, los directivos más jóvenes que he conocido tienen entre 32 y 35 años – no podía articular palabra alguna, frente a mí se encontraba una mujer sonriente a la que no había visto en mi vida, de unos 35 o 38 años de edad, esbelta, cabello castaño corto, ojos marrón claro, y una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, observe la habitación en busca de más personas, pero estábamos solos.**

 **\- Oh Sr. Cullen, no se preocupe, mi esposo no ha venido, espero disculpe su actitud al teléfono, no confía en los extraños, mucho menos si piden hablar con la hermosa señorita Renata – dijo con un guiño – por cierto gracias por el alago, me hizo sentir 20 años más joven.**

 **\- No se preocupe y tal vez parezca redundante pero ¿usted es Renata Dywer.. quiero decir Swan?**

 **\- No se preocupe Señor Cullen, después de todo es la primera vez que nos vemos, efectivamente soy Renata Swan-Dywer pero llámeme René, después de todo si llegamos a un acuerdo, trabajare en su empresa.**

 **\- Me parece bien, llámeme Edward entonces. He visto sus bocetos, sinceramente es un gran trabajo, estoy muy interesado en contratarla. Pero antes cuénteme sobre sus colaboradores, después de todo gracias a una de ellas la hemos descubierto René**

 **\- No hay mucho por contar Edward, no tengo colaboradores, en algunas ocasiones me ayuda Isabella, pero no siempre dispone de tiempo suficiente.**

 **\- Ya veo, cuénteme más de .. Isabella – dije como quien no quiere la cosa**

 **\- Isabella, es mi única hija, es una adolescente de 17 años, le gusta combinar colores y formas, aunque su verdadera pasión son las finanzas, es una buena chica, responsable y amistosa.**

 **\- Ya veo - ¿Isabella amistosa? ¡y un cuerno! Pero dicen por ahí que para una madre, no hay hijo malo.**

 **Después de aquello me centre en detalles laborales, el presupuesto de la obra así como el salario que percibiría al trabajar con nosotros, por fortuna llegamos a un acuerdo beneficioso, René tendría un trabajo muy bien remunerado y yo, además de tener una decoradora permanente en la empresa, hice prometer a René que de vez en cuando traería a Isabella, quiero ver su reacción cuando descubra que su hijita no conoce la palabra modales, será divertido.**

 **Los días continuaron su curso normal, las nuevas propuestas de proyectos llegaron y con ello horas y horas de trabajo para todos, al final del día terminaba tan agotado que lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a casa y dormir. El día de hoy debería estar en casa tomando una ducha relajante antes de cenar e irme a dormir, pero no, conducía rumbo a cierto club, donde me reuniré con Garrett, su novia y la amiga de esta.**

 **Al llegar divise a Garrett y juntos entramos, a la espera de su novia, no paso mucho cuando escuchamos la voz de una mujer a nuestras espaldas.**

 **-Hola amor – habló una bella rubia**

 **\- Hola cielo – contesto Garrett – mira te presento a Edward Cullen, un amigo, Edward ella es Kate Denali, la dueña de mi corazón.**

 **\- Mucho gusto – hablo la rubia, quizá era el cansancio pero por sus ojos apareció un brillo fugaz de diversión.**

 **\- El gusto es mío señorita – dije besándole el dorso de la mano**

 **\- Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, Bella llega en un momento – mi rostro reflejo mi confusión pero agregó – Bella es amiga mía, está realizando una llamada, pero en unos minutos más estará con nosotros y efectivamente así fue, aunque descubrir quién era "Bella" fue inesperado.**

 **\- ,¡Tú! – dijimos al unisonó, Bella no era otra persona que Isabella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvimos a repetir conjuntamente.**

 **\- Deja de seguirme – dijo Isabella fulminándome con la mirada**

 **\- No te estoy siguiendo, llegue antes que tu genio**

 **\- Eres un idiota**

 **\- Y tu una mocosa engreída y vanidosa**

 **\- ¡Basta! – nos silencio Kate y susurro algo a Isabella – Bella te presento a Garrett, mi novio y a su amigo Edward Cullen, aunque por lo visto, ustedes se conocen muy bien.**

 **\- Mucho gusto Garrett – dijo tendiéndole la mano - Por desgracia Kate, conozco al amigo de tu novio – dijo Isabella**

 **\- No eres la única que se lamenta, pequeña bruja mentirosa.**

 **\- ¿Cómo has dicho?**

 **\- ¡He! Si van a matarse, hagan el favor de hacerlo en privado – dijo Garrett, después de aquello Isabella y yo nos enfurruñamos el resto de la velada, mientras los tortolos trataban de crear conversación nosotros respondíamos con monosílabos.**

 **\- ¡Por dios! Parecen 2 críos – comento Kate – sean maduros y arreglen una tregua**

 **\- Tienes razón Kate - dije – después de todo no vale la pena pelearse con una niña**

 **\- Coincido contigo Kate, además mis padres me han enseñado a no reñir con ancianos decrépitos**

 **\- No soy ningún anciano decrepito**

 **\- Pero en un par de años estarás tambaleándote con un bastón, y con dolores musculares**

 **\- ¿Quieres comprobar mis dolores musculares? – dije en doble sentido**

 **\- Ni en tus mejores sueños – tan centrados estábamos en la discusión que no percibimos como nuestros amigos se iban, abandonándonos como a un perro, valientes amigos….**

 **\- Felicidades niña, has hecho que mi amigo me abandone en este lugar de mala muerte**

 **\- ¿Disculpa? Yo no soy quien no acepta la realidad de su edad**

 **\- Al menos no grito como loca histérica…..**

 **\- ¡Eres insoportable! – acto seguido se puso de pie y salió de ahí, y así fui abandonado a mi suerte. Sonreí para mi adentros, jamás me había divertido tanto en una discusión, pague la cuenta y también salí de ahí, ya tendría oportunidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento verbal con Isabella en el futuro.**

* * *

 **A** ntes que nada ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! al fin aparecí... disculpen la tardanza chicas, pero tuve problemas con la computadora y la conexión a internet, solo espero que los problemas estén resueltos y todo se mantenga estable...

Ojalá hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo este nuevo capitulo, les contaré, se suponía que seria el pov Bella, pero cambie de planes y es otro pov Edward, me gusta hacerlo sufrir ñ_ñ (espero no me odien por eso jajjajajjaja) como decía, espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa, aunque si les arranqué alguna carcajada genial... y una cosa mas, el proximo capitulo sera pov Bella, esa niña debe contarnos muchas cosas muajajajajajajajajajaja.

 **Yoliki** : espero que en el futuro, este tira y afloja no solo te guste sino que te encante ñ_ñ jajajajajajaj ok no, en ocasiones sueño muy alto jajajajajajaja. Saludos nena, espero que continúes por ahí (¡no me abandones!).

 **Mary** : Nena, Gracias por leer, si bueno, en este capitulo también falto Tyler, ¿Dónde diablos estará? Habrá que ir a por él jajajajajajajaja o mejor esperemos las explicaciones de Bella en el siguiente capitulo, no sé pero sospecho que hará otra de las suyas, aunque tal vez no tan gracioso como lo del yate jajajajajajajajajajja

 **Pili:** ¡Gracias! Espero que tampoco me abandones, soy tu fan por ser mi lectora, y esto también va para Yoliki, Mary y las demás lectoras silenciosas, ojala te diviertas con este capitulo, tratare de hacer trabajar duramente mis neuronas para continuar con la comedia ñ_ñ

Finalmente solo queda decir ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	16. Inesperado

INESPERADO

* * *

POV BELLA:

 **\- Esto…esta…. delicioso – decía Tyler entre bocado y bocado – hace tanto que no degustaba algo tan delicioso**

 **\- ¿Tanto? Pero si la semana pasada te la pasaste en mi casa**

 **\- Como he dicho, es demasiado tiempo**

 **Después de aquella conversación, convencía a Tyler de salir a dar una vuelta a cierto parque, mentiría si dijera que era de forma desinteresada, en realidad intentaba averiguar sobre Cullen y la innombrable… pero fue una decepción no encontrarlos, lo sospechaba pero aun así tenía la tonta esperanza de encontrar a ese par aun por aquí y reírme a su costa sin que ellos se enteraran, comenzaba a aburrirme como una ostra cuando inesperadamente sentí una intensa mirada a mis espaldas estremeciéndome, naturalmente gire para buscar al culpable, pero lo que mis ojos veían, fue aún más sorpresivo, al otro lado de la calle estaba Cullen….. si las miradas mataran en estos momentos estaría exhalando mi último suspiro, por fortuna para mí, sin embargo Cullen hizo señas, dando a entender que me seguiría los pasos, acto seguido dio media vuelta y se marchó, por algún motivo sentía que había encontrado a un enemigo amistoso, fruncí el ceño por el oxímoron, ¿un enemigo amistoso?... Deje de pensar en el asunto y sin motivo aparente reí a carcajadas, esto sería divertido.**

 **Momentos más tarde Tyler y yo nos dirigimos a un parque de atracciones, una vez ahí hice un "pequeño, minúsculo e insignificante" berrinche para convencer a Tyler de lanzar dardos y ganar un enorme oso de peluche para mi… así transcurrieron un par de horas, tal como esperaba, Tyler aun no conseguía acertar y ganar el enorme oso, no es que me interesara el tonto oso, insistí simplemente porque Tyler es un mal perdedor, una vez inicia un reto resulta difícil poder detenerlo, y sus muecas, eso era otra historia o mejor dicho eran tan cómicas que me vi en un gran problema además de esfuerzo por contener la risa, afortunadamente en esta ocasión tenia a mano una cámara digital con la cual rescate muchos recuerdos para después reírme como loca en casa… finalmente me aburrí de ver a Tyler en el puesto de dardos y tuve que llevarlo casi a rastras a otras atracciones, subimos a 3 atracciones más : el carrusel volador, el tifón y la lanzadera, el resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a dar vueltas por el parque y atacando los puestos de comida, para culminar el día fuimos a cenar a un restaurante chino.**

 **-Hay que volver a repetir este día pronto Bells – comentó Tyler con una sonrisa**

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿alguna sugerencia para la próxima vez?**

 **\- uhm… tengo pensado algo, pero no te diré, será una sorpresa.**

 **\- oh, que injusto eres, sabes que no poder dormir tranquila hasta saber**

 **\- Te lo mereces por el susto que me has dado hoy**

 **\- Eso te lo merecías por mandarme a freír espárragos cuando te llame por la mañana**

 **\- Era una hora intempestiva**

 **\- Pasaban de las 9:00 de la mañana**

 **\- ¡Las 9! Pero como fuiste capaz de despertarme a esa hora y en domingo…..**

 **\- Oh, calla, no era temprano y lo sabes**

 **\- Vale, pero aun asi no te revelare mis planes**

 **\- no me importa, te haré hablar de una u otra manera**

 **\- Morderás el polvo en el intento….**

 **Poco después Tyler me llevo a casa, una vez ahí me entere por Alistair que mis desnaturalizados padres estaban en casa, pero se encerraron en su habitación pocos minutos después de llegar, no quise saber más detalles, después de todo el motivo era más que obvio para todos.**

 **Subí a mi habitación dispuesta a cubrirme con las almohadas en caso de escuchar ruidos extraños de la habitación de mis padres, no fue necesario porque estaba cansada y quede dormida en cuestión de segundos.**

 **Al siguiente día mantuve la rutina de siempre, asistí al instituto, nuevamente presentamos un par de exámenes, posteriormente fui al club, donde al parecer ciertas cosas también eran rutina, volvi a ver a Cullen, aunque en esta ocasión no sentí el aborrecimiento de siempre, al contrario sonreí al recordar la broma y la actitud de Cullen el día anterior, incluso respondí algunos de sus comentarios con humar hasta que dijo:**

 **\- No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras – murmuro lo escuche, pero no comprendía el motivo de aquellas palabras**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? – dije entrecerrando los ojos, esto me olía a la innombrable**

 **\- Nada, que desearía tener mi bebida pronto, tengo la garganta seca – lo deje pasar por esta vez, así que simplemente asentí.**

 **\- Arrogante pero cobarde, eso eres Cullen – murmure, aunque dudo que me escuchara, las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y después de solicitar la cuenta Cullen se despidió con un "nos estaremos viendo muy pronto"... Idiota.**

 **La situación volvió a repetirse al siguiente y al siguiente día, maldito Cullen ¿esta era su venganza? Que poco imaginativo, era fastidioso eso sí o quizá solo era parte de su venganza, de cualquier forma, era momento de averiguarlo, tome aire y me enfrenté a él, pero el maldito al parecer esperaba el enfrentamiento porque respondió con evasivas incrementando mis sospechas.**

 **El siguiente día no fue una excepción, tal como esperaba el idiota apareció, por fortuna no importuno con sus palabras como esperaba, excepto que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero fue demasiado desear que se mantuviera callado, pocos minutos de finalizar mi turno, el idiota pidió un coctel tropical y por su mirada y la sonrisa, deduje que fue a propósito, para retrasarme, lleve el coctel a su mesa y lo coloque con fuerza en la mesa, derramando un poco del contenido.**

 **Como siempre, la batalla verbal no se hizo esperar, acabo con mi paciencia cuando me hizo traer una pajilla extra, y entonces el genio de Bella Swan entro en acción, sin ningún remordimiento le arroje el coctel a la cara para después irme a casa. Pero mi mala suerte no terminó ahí, Kate pidió la tarde libre por una cita con su novio Garrett, Tyler se había esfumado con sabrá dios quien. Asi que solo me quedaba tomar un taxi, caminaba tranquilamente cuando una molesta y conocida voz apareció de la nada, bueno no precisamente de la nada.**

 **\- ¿Necesitas un aventón?**

 **\- Piérdete Cullen**

 **\- Oh vamos, intento ser amable incluso aun después de haberme arrojado una bebida alcohólica a la cara**

 **\- No pienso disculparme por eso**

 **\- Hagamos un trato, me permites llevarte a casa, a cambio yo no volveré al club ….. al menos durante una semana ¿Qué dices? e incluso puede que perdone la travesura de esta noche.**

 **Puede perdonarme la "travesura" de esta noche pero no lo ocurrido en el parque, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, debería descubrir su plan antes, pero no sería posible si el merodeaba cerca, además librarme de él durante una semana no estaba mal, tendría tiempo para pensar en la ofensiva, acepte, pero tarde me di cuenta que no podía irme a casa si Cullen conducía, el no debería conocer mi casa, pero no tenía excusa para bajar del auto, solo me quedaba una opción, ir a casa de Sue, indique a Cullen la dirección, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue pista suficiente para delatarlo, el muy sinvergüenza tenía planeado conocer mi dirección desde el principio como parte de su venganza, pues vaya sorpresa la que se llevaría…**

 **\- Llegamos – exclamo una vez se estaciono.**

 **\- Así es…. Eh, gracias por traerme Edward – bueno después de todo me trajo, no soy tan desagradable como para no agradecerle el noble acto.**

 **\- No es nada**

 **-Buenas noches – dije**

 **\- Buenas noches Isabella, mañana te enviare el ticket de la lavandería – pero que rayos ocurría con ese tipo, le di las gracias ¿Qué mas quería?**

 **-¡idiota! – grité**

 **\- Así que ahora le hablas al viento – gire con una sonrisa al escuchar esa voz**

 **\- ¡Leah! Cuánto tiempo sin verte mocosa**

 **\- No soy una mocosa Swan.**

 **\- Claro que si – dije sacando la lengua**

 **\- Pues tu eres una vieja amargada**

 **\- Envidiosa, no puedes aceptar que a mis 17 años conserve un hermoso e inocente rostro**

 **\- Pues es lo único hermosos e inocente que te queda**

 **\- ¿Qué insinúas mocosa? – dije entrecerrando los ojos**

 **\- Hija ¿Quién es? – sonreí al reconocer aquella voz**

 **\- Tía Sue, tu hija me quiere dejar aquí fuera congelándome**

 **\- Bella cariño, que sorpresa, pasa ¿vienes con tus padres?**

 **\- Nop, pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarlos**

 **\- ¿Pasabas? – Leah arqueo una ceja incrédula**

 **\- Si Leah, pasaba, ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

 **\- Nada, excepto que las personas normales pasean durante el día**

 **\- Bueno ya basta niñas, no peleen, Bella supongo que no has cenado**

 **\- Pues aun no, pero no te molestes Sue, ya me preparo algo rápido**

 **\- No es molestia, ahora te preparo algo, siéntate. – Sue desapareció en la cocina instantes después, mientras Leah me miraba inquisitivamente.**

 **\- ¿Qué planea Tyler esta vez? – fue lo primero que dijo**

 **\- ¿Tyler? – su pregunta fue inesperada pero rápidamente recordé que la mayoría de las veces en que Tyler buscaba alejar alguna de sus conquistas, además de pedirme ayuda, también convencia a Leah para cubrirnos las espaldas – oh, no Leah, esta vez no se trata de ninguna broma, de hecho no tengo idea de donde esta Tyler en estos momentos.**

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que no habrá pelea esta vez? – Dios, esta niña era sanguinaria, recuerdo que se lo paso de lo lindo hace un año….**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _-Anda Bella, solo será un par de horas – decía Tyler_**

 ** _\- Si pero frente a una multitud, no quiero ser la comidilla de la noche_**

 ** _\- No te prestaran atención Bells, no debes preocuparte_**

 ** _\- Gracias, no sabes como me sube el autoestima al saber que soy tan fea que no merezco siquiera una mirada_**

 ** _\- Vamos Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero, todos estarán ocupados en temas de economía y negocios, nosotros solo apareceremos frente a Fernanda, iniciamos la función y tan pronto como termine nos vamos de ahí._**

 ** _\- No lo sé, algo podría salir mal_**

 ** _\- Nada saldrá mal, Fernanda adora las fiestas y no falta a ninguna, esta no será la excepción, ayúdame Bella, no seas cruel._**

 ** _\- ¿Pero es necesario el beso?_**

 ** _\- Solo será un pequeño roce de labios, además todo esta listo, Leah aceptó cubrirnos ante Charlie y René, tu vestido está en su casa._**

 ** _\- De acuerdo_**

 ** _\- ¡Sí!, por eso te quiero Bella_**

 ** _\- Pero si algo sale mal, me lo cobraré_**

 ** _\- Nada saldrá mal pequeña._**

 ** _Y así inicio la pequeña aventura, de la cual me arrepentí muy pronto, después de ir a casa de Leah y arreglarme, Tyler paso por mí, juntos fuimos rumbo a la "fiesta" donde me esperaban un par de sorpresas en el instante en que entramos al gran salón._**

 ** _-¿Qué ocurre Bella, por que te escondes detrás mío?_**

 ** _\- idiota, ¿acaso no has visto quienes está a 15 metros de nosotros?_**

 ** _\- Pero si no hay nad…. ¡Oh por dios, son Charlie y René! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarían aquí?- murmuro Tyler_**

 ** _\- Quizá porque no lo sabía y según tú, todo estaba controlado, mis padres nos mataran si descubren nuestros planes, más te vale pensar una excusa.- murmuré acusadoramente_**

 ** _\- No será necesario, mira allá esta Fernanda, presentamos nuestro número y nos largamos de aquí, tus padres no sabrán de tu presencia._**

 ** _Pero eso era mucho pedir, una vez estuvimos en la línea de visión de Fernanda, Tyler me tomo por la cintura y me dio un casto beso en los labios, eso fue suficiente para despertar el genio de la bruja._**

 ** _-¡Maldita zorra! Aléjate de mi hombre – gritaba Fernanda a todo pulmón, apenas tuve tiempo de volverme cuando un demonio de cabellos dorados me derribo, jalándome el cabello y arañándome el rostro, al principio solo intentaba quitármela de encima y evitar sus afiladas uñas pero todo cambio cuando la maldita, me arranco un mechón de mi hermoso cabello, en ese instante quería matarla, tome ventaja en un momento de distracción y la derribe, quedando encima de ella y dándole tantas bofetadas como fuera posible, ella solo se retoca y chillaba como loca, sin embargo olvide donde estaba y como nuestra "función" llamó la atención de todo el mundo, finalmente Tyler reacciono y ayudado de otras personas nos separaron, pero no todo quedo allí, la bruja esa aprovecho para escupirme a la cara, y sin detenerme a pensar le lance un fuerte golpe a la cara, su nariz se llevó la peor parte haciéndola gemir de dolor, pero eso poco me importo hasta que oi el jadeo de una mujer, al levantar la vista me encontré con el rostro de mi madre a pocos metros de distancia, lo cual me trajo a la realidad, dándome cuenta de donde estaba y la cantidad de miradas que tenía encima… esto no era verdad, yo nunca me comporté de esta manera, y ahora vengo a avergonzar a mis padres delante de una multitud de empresarios, giré en redondo, avergonzada hui de aquel lugar, no podría ver a mis padres a la cara por mucho tiempo….._**

 ** _\- ¡Bella, espera!_**

 ** _\- Déjame en paz Tyler, solo quiero irme._**

 ** _\- Vamos entonces – sin más subí al auto de Tyler, durante el camino solo pensaba en la bochornosa escena una y otra vez, no comprendía como fui capaz de perder el control de esa manera._**

 ** _\- Si te sirve de consuelo, estuviste genial Bella_**

 ** _\- Cállate Tyler, mejor piensa en lo que nos espera – por fortuna guardo silencio, una vez en casa de Sue, Leah se destornillaba de risa mientras Tyler le relataba lo sucedido, Sue, solo negaba con la cabeza mientras me curaba las heridas._**

 ** _\- Será mejor que llame a tus padres Bella_**

 ** _\- Lo sé, si me echan de casa, ¿me adoptarías Sue?_**

 ** _\- Bella no seas melodramática, te castigaran si, pero no te echaran de casa_**

 ** _\- Solo estoy asegurándome para el peor de los casos_**

 ** _\- Bella, no te preocupes, hablaré con tus padres, para asegurarles que el único culpable soy yo_**

 ** _\- ¿Aun sigues ahí? desaparece de mi vista Tyler, no olvides que me debes una grande esta vez y lo pagarás – amenacé_**

 ** _Después de varios trozos de algodón repletos de alcohol, Sue llamo a mi casa, convenció a mis padres de dejarme dormir en su casa, aquella noche lloré largamente, yo era el orgullo de mis padres y ahora les decepcioné, jamás volverían a confiar en mí y odiarían el día en que llegue a sus vidas…. Al siguiente día Charles llegó por mí a casa de Sue, una vez en casa, no sabia bien que hacer, sabía que mis padres me esperaban dentro y temía oírles decir que los había decepcionado…_**

 ** _"¡basta Bella!, no eres una cobarde, entra y… esperemos que todo salga bien" – dijo mi no tan valiente conciencia, respire hondo y entre, en el vestíbulo esperaban Charlie y René, baje la vista, no era capaz siquiera de verlos a la cara, me mantuve en silencio por unos minutos._**

 ** _-Supongo que no dirás nada Isabella - negué con la cabeza ante la afirmación de Charlie_**

 ** _\- Bien, eso facilitara el asunto, sobra decir que estas castigada – completó René, a lo cual solo asentí, estaba por subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación cuando Charlie me detuvo._**

 ** _\- Alto ahí señorita, aún no hemos terminado, tu castigo no será recluirte en tu habitación, hable son Jared y está de acuerdo en que tanto Tyler como tú, brindaran servicio social en el hospital general. – asentí nuevamente – ahora hemos terminado, antes de irte podrías al menos vernos a la cara, Isabella._**

 ** _Lentamente alce la vista, nublada por las lágrimas nuevamente, estaba claro que mis padres estaban decepcionados, sus rostros me parecían borrosas._**

 ** _-¿Por qué lloras Bella? – dijo dulcemente papá_**

 ** _\- papá, mamá, siento haberlos decepcionado, merecen una hija mejor_**

 ** _\- shh, tranquila pequeña – dijo papá antes de abrazarnos a mamá y a mí – no estamos decepcionados de ti princesa, de hecho esa derecha estuvo genial, sin embargo debes aprender a manejar mejor tu humor_**

 ** _\- Lo dices en serio papá – él asintió - ¿sabes? simplemente perdí el control, no me explico ¿Cómo?_**

 ** _\- Eres joven Bells, eso es normal, pero no por eso hay que dejarlo pasar, efectuaras el servicio social sin quejas, y una cosa más, Tyler estuvo muy temprano aquí, culpándose a si mismo por lo ocurrido, por tu parte, aunque tuviste la oportunidad de culparlo, no lo hiciste y eso dice mucho de tu buen corazón hija, un motivo más por el cual estoy orgullosos de ti._**

 ** _\- Los quiero y no los decepcionare otra vez….._**

 ** _y así transcurrieron los días, en el hospital aprendí varias cosas, y me lleve de maravilla con los abuelitos que acudían ahí a revisión médica, les leía y escuchaba sus historias, la mayoría eran muy divertidas, en el caso de Tyler no puedo decir lo mismo, él fue asignado al área de pediatría, además de ser perseguido por las residentes, tenía que soportar a los niños que le hacían infinidad de maldades, por fortuna para él, pronto culminó el castigo y juró no volver a poner un pie en un hospital lleno de niños, por mi parte me encariñe con algunas personas y desde entonces acudo de vez en cuando como voluntaria en el hospital._**

 **Fin flashback**

 **-¿En qué piensas Bella? – preguntó Leah, devolviéndome a la realidad**

 **\- En lo acontecido hace un año**

 **\- Esa noche fue inolvidable, las marcas en tu rostro parecían un tatuaje muy mono y puesto que Tyler no planea nada ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- Cualquiera que te oyera diría que estas deseosa de deshacerte de mí**

 **\- Para nada, simple curiosidad, ahora dime ¿Quién era ese hermoso hombre que vino a dejarte?**

 **\- Así que estabas espiando – la mire acusadoramente - bien, porque no diré nada, solo que es un tipo arrogante y fastidioso, ahora ve a dormir, necesito hablar con mis padres; después de llamar a casa y convencer a mis padres que esta vez Tyler no tenía nada que ver y simplemente quería visitar a Sue, Harry, Carl y Leah, aceptaron dejarme dormir aquí.**

 **Al siguiente día me levante temprano y en agradecimiento a la hospitalidad de Sue, les prepare un deli… bueno un desayuno comestible. Poco después Charles pasó por mi y fui a casa para cambiarme de ropa e ir al instituto, el resto del día transcurrió normalmente, en el club tal como prometió Cullen, no apareció.**

 **Pero la victoria duró poco, al siguiente día, el idiota hizo acto de presencia, para fastidiarme solicito que solo yo tomara sus pedidos, en esta ocasión la conversación con él fue bastante rara, seguramente estaba ebrio antes de venir a este club, lo único coherente que mencionó fue su estúpido traje manchado, agradecí cuando él se fue de aquí, un segundo más y le habría lanzado algo a la cabeza, sin embargo las dudas sobre la ebriedad de Cullen se solucionaron pronto, en cuanto vi a Sue.**

 **-Hola Bella, al fin te veo, necesito mostrarte algo – tomo el celular y revelo la imagen de un bonito ramo de rosas rojas**

 **\- Es un bonito ramo Sue.**

 **\- Y es tuyo**

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- No tengo idea de cómo fue a parar a mi casa, pero el mensajero entrego también este sobre**

 **\- Gracias Sue.**

 **\- No es nada cielo, puedes pasar por tu ramo mañana, lo he puesto en agua, supongo que aun estará presentable cuando vayas por él – asentí, por dentro moría de la curiosidad, sin más abrí el sobre, el cual contenía un ticket y una tarjeta**

 ** _"espero con ansias volver a verte, hermosa castaña, pero también espero que pagues pronto el ticket de la tintorería, odiaría quedarme sin traje"_**

 ** _E.C._**

 **¡Arg! Idiota voluble, realmente se atrevió a enviarme el ticket de la tintorería, al leerlo quede sorprendida, ¡60 dólares! ¿Quién viste un estúpido traje cuyo lavado cuesta tanto? pues se acabó, esto no quedará así, el resto de la noche estuve planeando en como desquitarme de Cullen.**

 **El domingo por la mañana recibí otra sorpresa, al menos esta fue agradable, era Tyler invitándome a un recorrido sorpresa, acepté descubriendo que la sorpresa era paseo en el Ferry de Staten Island, una embarcación que realiza un recorrido turístico de aproximadamente 25 minutos de duración, comunicando Staten island con el Bajo Manhattan, permitiendo apreciar vistas como la Estatua de la Libertad, y el puente de Verrazano. Después de aquello Tyler me llevo a pescar, no pescamos nada asi que para cubrir nuestro fracaso pasamos por una tienda y compramos pescados….. fue un Domingo entretenido y divertido.**

* * *

Hola a todas mis lectoras, he vuelto (ya se que no es la gran cosa) pero aquí estoy nuevamente.

*respondiendo comentarios*

Yoliki: Lectora por continuar comentando, quizá ya te estés aburriendo de las largas y tonteras de la historia, jejejejejejjejejeje o quizá quieras buscarme y torturarme por la tardanza... no lo sé y en caso de que la segunda opción sea cierta, no quiero enterarme jajajajja. Saludos.

Lali: Ops! perdón, perdón por la tardanza (ya se me hizo vicio estar disculpándome, con todas y a cada momento ¿a que si?) pero no sé que ocurre, últimamente, escribo algo y minutos después ando entretenida con otra cosa, el tiempo se me va y cuando intento volver a escribir, o es muy tarde o no se me ocurre que escribir... Espero modificar esta conducta mía para beneficio de ustedes chicas. Saludos ñ_ñ

Anonimo 1 (Guest -1XD): me gustaría decir que no tardare en actualizar pero... no soy buena con las promesas, se me va el avion con frecuencia, incluso sospecho que mi edad real es 100 años cuando menos jejejejejejeje pero lo intentare (no es una promesa solo una iniciativa) ñ_ñ Saludos.

Anonimo 2 (Guest-2): waaaa, llorare hasta el cansancio, mi fic te aburrió... y... y no te saco siquiera una sonrisa *snif, snif* ... ok, *sentándose erguida y poniendose seria* es una lastima que mi historia te parezca triste y vulgar :( pero me levanta el animo saber que fanfiction cuenta con gran cantidad de historias, estoy segura que encontraras mas de una que sea de tu entero agrado, sinceramente te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda :)

Pili: tambien mi lectora querida, Gracias a ti por leer mis tonteras y comentarlas ñ_ñ jejejjejejejejeje. Saludos Pili.

*cerrando las respuestas XD*

Y ahora... no me despido, antes quiero aclararles un par de cosas, creo son necesarias, o quizá no, de cualquier forma las aclararé...

1.- Se que el prefacio no va acorde a la trama de la historia o quizás este bastante adelantada, contando con mi velocidad en desarrollo del fic jejejejejjejeje pero... (siempre hay un pero) ... eso no quiere decir que el rumbo de la historia cambie o se modifique, el prefacio sucederá, denlo por hecho. de hecho ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales escribí dicho prefacio. ... Les cuento, cuando me mude a fanfiction y comenzaron a aparecer los primeros comentarios y seguidores, estuve tentada a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, acortarla a 15 o 18 capítulos (máximo 20), pero el prefacio no me lo permitió XD, estaba editado y publicado, no podía salirles con que siempre no sucede jajajajajajajjaja

2.- La razón por la que cuento el antes del amor entre Bella y Edd es porque no quiero que después se enreden con la trama, quiero que conozcan a los personajes por separado, antes de que se tiren de cabeza en una relación, y de cierta forma que comprendan los motivos que les lleven a tomar algunas decisiones... y asi no estarlos retrasando, torturando o confundiendo con flashback tras flasback jejejejjeje no sé si les gusten los flasback, de ser así haganmelo saber en los comentarios, para tomar notas en un próximo fic... o tal vez para aplicarlo en este mismo fic en un futuro.

Bueno ya es un par de cosas, es todo, ahora si, me despido de mis queridas lectoras y comentaristas jejejejeejejeje

hasta la próxima...


	17. Reto para Bella

**Reto para Bella**

* * *

 **POV BELLA:**

 **Desperté molesta a causa del interminable y molesto tono del celular.**

 **-¿Quién habla? – contesté de mala gana**

 **\- Belly Bells – dijo la voz cantarina de…**

 **\- Tyler – gruñí - ¿Qué quieres?**

 **\- Vaya manera de saludar a los amigos, ¿Dónde están tus modales?**

 **\- Desaparecidos, ahora habla**

 **\- Qué carácter el tuyo, como sea, solo trataba de hacer una buena acción, al tratar de despertarte y no llegues tarde a clases.**

 **\- Vaya forma de despertar, no creo que sea tan….. ¡Tyler son las 5 menos 30! ¡Faltan 3 horas para entrar!**

 **\- ¿Y te parece poco? Mira que debes bañarte, secarte el cabello, peinarte, vestirte, desayunar, lavarte la boca….**

 **\- Vuelve a intentarlo, porque no te creo nada – dije molesta, Tyler rio del otro lado de la línea**

 **\- Bella, Bellita, ¿sabes? La venganza es dulce**

 **\- Lo sé, pero esta no te ha funcionado, ahora continuare descansando, adiós Tyler – sonreí triunfante, ahora volvería a dormir plácidamente, recién cerré lo ojos volví a escuchar un ruido insistente, busque el móvil y lo arrojé lejos, pero el ruido no se iba, trate de cubrirme la cabeza con las almohadas sin embargo fue en vano, irritada salí de la cama en busca del origen del ruido, era la puerta, camine decidida a averiguar el motivo de tanto escándalo, no tuve tiempo a salir totalmente de la habitación cuando fui empapada con un cubo de agua.**

 **-¡Bella, tu casa se inunda! – gritó Tyler para luego huir**

 **\- ¡Te arrepentirás Tyler del demonio! – grité a todo pulmón, antes de salir corriendo tras él, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve lanzando amenazas mientras lo buscaba, pero supongo que el suficiente, pues mis padres y Alistair salieron a averiguar el motivo de tanto escándalo, no tengo idea de cómo lo conseguían pero localizaron a Tyler en cuestión de segundos, como siempre ambos fuimos reprendidos por "alborotar", el demonio de mi amigo tenía una gran sonrisa que por nada se le borraba, por mi parte estaba tiritando de frio, continuaba empapada, internamente prometí venganza.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Este examen fue de lo más fácil Bella – decía alegremente Kate**

 **\- Concuerdo contigo, aunque Becka no – sonreí a mi amiga**

 **\- Muy graciosa Bella, solo porque tienes notas altas no te da derecho a burlarte de los pobres y desprotegidos alumnos reprobados**

 **\- No exageres Becka, tampoco es como si reprobaras el curso**

 **\- Eso no lo sabes Angie**

 **\- Si dejaras de soñar despierta con Edward "dios griego" Cullen, estarás mas centrada en clases.**

 **\- En tus sueños Sofía, además chicas celosas, yo lo vi primero, tengo derecho a soñar con él – las demás rodamos los ojos**

 **\- Pero Cullen hablo con Bella primero – hablo Kate, 3 pares de ojos voltearon a mi dirección, poniéndome nerviosa, Kate era una traidora.**

 **\- Eso no….**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Becka y Sofía, Ángela solo me miraba con asombro**

 **\- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? – Acusó Becka - ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Le hablaste de mí?**

 **\- Eh, tranquila Becka, no es como imaginas, Cullen apareció en el club de Tyler pidió una copa y después se fue, eso es todo, no hay nada interesante en el asunto.**

 **\- Excepto el beso – susurro Kate, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, por fortuna las demás no la oyeron.**

 **\- Como sea, Bella después de clases, Sofía, Becka y yo iremos de compras ¿vienes? – comento Ángela.**

 **\- Oh, lo siento chicas, pero no es posible, hay ciertas cosas que debo hacer**

 **\- ¿Por ejemplo? – preguntó Sofía**

 **\- Darle un buen susto a Tyler – sonreí maliciosamente**

 **\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso no te hastías?**

 **\- Nop**

 **\- ¿es posible saber el motivo?**

 **\- Anoche Tyler se quedó a dormir en casa asegurándose que no me enterara y hoy por la mañana me tiro un cubo de agua a la cara – recién finalice el relato, mis "amigas" comenzaron a doblarse de la risa – eh, no es gracioso**

 **\- Lo siento Bells, pero admitámoslo, Tyler es genial**

 **\- Es un demonio, pero me las pagará**

 **\- Ok chica vengativa – rieron Sofía y Becka – iremos solas de compras, mientras vuelves a tu guarida a planear el ataque - Después de aquello Kate y yo fuimos a la heladería.**

 **\- Bella ¿Por qué no quieres que las chicas se enteren del beso?**

 **\- ¿Estás loca? Me matarían y después me devolverían a la vida solo para tener el placer de volver a matarme, en especial Becka.**

 **\- Vamos, no sería tan malo.**

 **\- No quiero averiguarlo, por cierto debo irme, Tyler no saldrá ileso.**

 **\- Comprendo, pero aclara una cosa antes, atacas a Tyler por su broma pero a Cullen lo dejas ileso ¿Por qué? – si Kate supiera**

 **\- Quizá porque no he tenido la oportunidad, es decir, no todos los días te encuentras a un empresario por la calle o a la vuelta de la esquina**

 **\- No, pero a Cullen lo ves todas las noches, ya sea en el club o en la cafetería**

 **\- No cuentan porque trabajo ahí, si Tyler se entera es capaz de despedirme y entonces donde consigo trabajo.**

 **\- Si la memoria no me falla, me contaste que el propio Cullen te ofreció trabajo en su empresa.**

 **\- Con la condición de convertirme en su amante, un precio bastante elevado ¿no te parece?**

 **\- Cierto, por cierto Bells ¿Tyler es capaz de despedirte por hacerle bromas a un cliente pero te perdona las bromas a su persona?**

 **\- Es nuestro código**

 **\- Vaya no conocía ese código**

 **\- Porque es entre Tyler y yo - dije mostrándole la lengua de manera infantil**

 **\- Como sea, dadas las circunstancias, debemos localizar una solución – se posicione frente a mí y habló con voz solemne - Bella Swan te reto a hacerle una broma a Edward Cullen.**

 **\- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible Kate, no sé nada de él.**

 **\- Conozco su empresa**

 **\- ¿y? no pensaras que realizar una broma a un alto ejecutivo por no decir el presidente de la empresa, es algo fácil y más aún, salir ileso**

 **\- ¿Escucho bien? ¿La gran Isabella Swan, tiene miedo, o será que sigue deslumbrada por el beso y sus neuronas no funcionan bien cuando piensa en su adorado Eddy?**

 **\- Para tu información no temo a Cullen y su beso no fue nada nuevo, acepto tu reto pero si lo consigo, tú, Katherine Denali, me besaras el trasero**

 **\- ¡iugh! Eso es asqueroso, no besare tu estúpido trasero**

 **\- Entonces serás mi escudo, en el bar, cuando Cullen vuelva e intente realizar alguna broma, tú te harás cargo, serás su camarera.**

 **\- No está mal, pero si fracasas entonces cubrirás mi turno en el bar, no me importa si haces horas extra.**

 **\- Tenemos un trato, ahora andando, próxima parada "la constructora Cullen" es momento de la venganza y necesitare testigos – Con una sonrisa Kate me siguió, estaba a 2 cuadras de casa cuando René llamó**

 **\- Hija, necesito de un favor, verás, estoy en supreme decorations, sin embargo me equivoque de bocetos, no me es posible ir a la casa por ellos, ¿puedes traérmelos?**

 **\- Por supuesto mamá.**

 **\- ¿Problemas? – pregunto Kate al volante**

 **\- Nada complicado, una pequeña modificación de planes, siguiente parada, residencia Swan debo recoger unos bocetos para René, posteriormente iremos a la constructora Cullen – al llegar a casa rápidamente busque el portafolio de René, enseguida extraje de la mochila un pequeño bote de pintura vinílica, mentiría si dijera que la propuesta de Kate me sorprendió, en realidad había ideado la venganza tan pronto como recibí el ticket de la tintorería, sin embargo no planeaba ejecutarlo tan pronto.**

 **Al llegar al estacionamiento de Cullen inc. baje del auto junto con Kate, entramos a recepción.**

 **-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme la oficina del señor Edward Cullen?**

 **\- ¿Tiene programada una cita?**

 **\- En realidad no, pero….**

 **\- Disculpe, pero no puedo dejarla pasar, el Sr. Cullen está ocupado y ha dejado ordenes expresa de no ser molestado por … personas que no tengan relación con la empresa – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, como evaluándome y frunciendo los labios, seguramente pensará que soy una de las tantas mujeres del idiota ese y he venido a rogarle una noche más, pues no me daría por vencida, vine a darle una sorpresita a Cullen y esta "señorita" no me lo impediría. A mis espaldas escuche la suave risa de Kate, si se cree que ha ganado la apuesta está muy equivocada.**

 **\- En realidad… señorita – dije con intención y evaluándola como lo hizo con mi persona instantes atrás – he venido a concretar una transacción importante con el señor Cullen – volví a decir, esta vez mostrando el portafolio de René – odiaría no realizarlo, especialmente porque hoy regreso a Canadá y no podré volver por varios meses, aunque si él se encuentra demasiado ocupado en este momento, puedo llamarle desde Canadá para cancelar el contrato y explicarle esta situación – dije encogiéndome de hombros - después de todo aún no se firma nada y podré acudir a una constructora más accesible, supongo que al señor Cullen no le molestara perder un contrato – noté como la recepcionista se ruborizó, era obvio que temía por su empleo.**

 **\- Bueno señorita, quizá el señor dispone de algún espacio para usted, permítame avisar a su asistente de su presencia, si es tan amable de proporcionarme su nombre.**

 **\- Isabella, simplemente Isabella.**

 **\- Muy bien, si gusta esperar, solicitare le sirvan algo de beber.**

 **\- En realidad, dispongo de poco tiempo, me gustaría subir mientras usted avisa de mi presencia.**

 **\- Lo siento eso no sería….**

 **\- No se preocupe, le he dicho que el señor Cullen me recibirá – "al menos eso espero" agregue mentalmente.**

 **\- De acuerdo, tome el segundo elevador, último piso.**

 **\- De acuerdo – voltee a ver a Kate con una sonrisa en el rostro – espérame aquí, si algo sale mal, no deseo que Cullen tenga oportunidad de tomar rehenes.**

 **\- Se trata de algo legal ¿cierto?**

 **\- Por supuesto, tranquila, vuelvo pronto, aunque si notas que las cosas se ponen feas por aquí, sal disimuladamente, sube al auto y vete. Solo no olvides llevarme helado de coco cuando me visites en prisión**

 **\- Bella esto no me gusta, mejor vámonos**

 **\- ¿y permitir que obtengas la victoria en la apuesta? No sueñes Kate, ahora siéntate a esperarme o mejor prepárate a correr – sin esperar replica camine rápidamente al elevador, pulse el botón del último piso, el edificio era de 5 pisos, una decoración elegante, desde el exterior se podía observar grandes ventanales, el interior era espectacular, piezas de mármol y plantas adornaban adecuadamente el lugar, en otra ocasión me gustaría utilizar las escaleras y recorrer cada rincón del edificio, pero esta era una visita fugaz. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador en el quinto piso, respire profundamente, esto solo tomaría unos cuantos minutos, pero antes debo buscar posibles rutas de escape, por si acaso, sin más avance lentamente, la opulencia irradiaba en cada rincón de este piso, las piezas que decoraban no solo eran de mármol los había de cristal, algunas otras labradas en plata, oro e incluso platino, decoradas con piedras preciosas, rubíes, esmeralda, diamante y una variedad de extrañas piedras de distintos colores: azul, purpura y rojo, típico de los arrogantes, rodé los ojos mentalmente, este tipo se arriesgaba a que lo asaltaran, aun estaba en mis pensamientos cuando una suave voz me llamó.**

 **\- ¿Es usted Isabella? – dijo una mujer menuda, tendiéndome la mano, rubia de ojos azules, vestía como toda una ejecutiva, blusa blanca, falda y blazer azul marino.**

 **\- Efectivamente, y usted es….**

 **\- Jane Carnahan, asistente personal del señor Edward Cullen, me han informado en recepción que desea hablar con el señor Cullen con respecto a cierto contrato ¿podría verlo?**

 **\- Oh, lo siento Señorita Carnahan, comprendo que sea de la total confianza del señor Cullen, pero haya ciertos datos… confidenciales, preferiría analizarlos en privado únicamente con el señor Cullen.**

 **\- Ya veo – dijo no muy convencida – en todo caso el señor Cullen la espera en su oficina. – volvió a decir, señalando una puerta y dirigiéndose al ascensor**

 **\- De acuerdo, gracias – antes de entrar deje el portafolio sobre un sofá colocado junto a una de las 6 puertas, al entrar lo primero que vi fue la cara del idiota, después de agradecerle por las "flores que nunca recibí" aunque no se lo hice saber, le vacié todo el contenido del pequeño bote de pintura, e inmediatamente salí de la oficina, pero al voltear note que Cullen venía detrás mío, solo me quedó por correr, justo lo que imaginé, supongo que salir de aquí seria 3 veces más complicado que haber entrado, lo primero que hice fue tomar el portafolio y abrir la puerta y entre lo primero que busque fue algo para asegurar que Cullen no entrara, los minutos transcurrieron y solo había silencio, intente escuchar algo, pero nada, seguramente esto era una trampa, durante varios minutos observe mejor la habitación en busca de algo útil para golpear a Cullen, pero solo había archivos y más archivos, rendida, decidí hacer frente a la situación, llamé a Kate, ella me contó que era buscada en la constructora cual si fuera una fugitiva, ahora solo me quedaba utilizar el instinto para sobrevivir, lentamente entreabrí la puerta, sorpresivamente todo estaba desértico, o Cullen estaba escondido en algún lugar o gozo de buena suerte, sali con cuidado, utilizando el portafolio como escudo, pero no hubo sorpresas, quizá Cullen no le dio tanta importancia a una simple mancha, después de todo le pague el lavado, giré con una sonrisa pero al hacerlo choque con alguien, provocando que soltara el portafolio, el cual al caer al suelo se abrió y dejo el suelo repleto de bocetos, ¡rayos! no podía entretenerme por más tiempo, era necesario llegar pronto a Supreme decorations o René me mataría.**

 **\- Disculpe señorita, venia distraído - decía el hombre mientras se inclinó a ayudarme a recoger los bocetos**

 **\- Oh, no se preocupe, yo también estaba distraída y no lo vi venir – el levanto la vista me miró fijamente, tenía bonitos ojos azules, continúe recogiendo los bocetos y al finalizar él me tendió los que tenía a mano, pero antes de tomarlos él los retiró.**

 **\- No me diga que es decoradora de interiores**

 **\- Bueno, en realidad yo…**

 **\- Estos bocetos son increíbles, estoy a cargo de una construcción y justamente busco una decoradora de interiores, acompáñeme, necesito que me muestre y hable con mayor detalle de este estupendo trabajo – estaba por negarme pero posiblemente sea mi única salida de la constructora – bueno señorita ….. Renata Dywer – dijo mirando la parte inferior de los bocetos, mi mamá solía firmar todas sus ideas – mi nombre es Gerald Ferrar, gusto en conocerla, dijo tomando mi mano y besándola. Entramos a la sala de juntas, donde le hable rápidamente de los bocetos, en ocasiones ayudaba a René con algunas ideas, participe activamente en estos modelos en específico, por lo cual no me costó mucho explicarle al señor Ferrar, sin embargo no fui capaz de responder a todas sus preguntas, eso solo lo haría la verdadera Renata Dywer, después de cierto tiempo me arme de valor para salir de la sala de juntas.**

 **\- Disculpe que no pueda solucionar todas sus dudas señor Ferrar, pero en realidad tengo cita con Supreme decorations, estoy algo retrasada, y debo irme en este momento.**

 **\- Oh, siento haberla entretenido señorita, en compensación permítame llevarla a dicha empresa.**

 **\- No es necesario**

 **\- Insisto, y puede tutearme Renata, estoy seguro que el presidente aprobara su trabajo.**

 **Pasamos por recepción, por fortuna mi acompañante era alto y corpulento, permitiendo ocultarme de la vista de los guardias de seguridad sin despertar sospechas, al salir del edificio nos encontramos con la asistente personal del idiota, al parecer la suerte me abandonaba, sin embargo instantes después comprobé que no era así, ella no tenía idea de lo ocurrido en la oficina de su "jefe", nos saludó y Ferrar se retiró a hablar con ella a unos metros de mí, lo cual aproveche para buscar a Kate con la mirada, estaba oculta tras su auto al otro lado de la calle, levante los pulgares hacia ella, dando a entender que todo estaba bien, le hice señas para que se fuera y más tarde la llamaría para contarle los detalles. En cuanto Gerald Ferrar volvió, me llevo a su auto y se puso en marcha, conversamos durante el trayecto, me dio una tarjeta para comunicarme con él; en cuanto llegamos a mi destino René me esperaba, me despedí de Ferrar y baje del auto al encuentro de mamá.**

 **-¿Quién es ese hombre Bella?**

 **\- Larga historia mamá, te cuento después, ahora ve ahí dentro y sorprende a los directivos de Supreme Decorations – ella sonrió, juntas entramos al edificio, donde otras personas también esperaban en espera de una oportunidad en esta empresa, después de unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, mamá salió de una de las oficinas con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esa no era su sonrisa habitual, había algo distinto… a pesar de su sonrisa la note tensa, comencé a sospechar del motivo, pero sospechaba también que ella no querría hablar de ello en este momento.**

 **\- ¿Lista para irnos Bella?**

 **\- Si mamá – detrás de ella apareció una mujer, entregándole una tarjeta y diciéndole que la llamarían después, eso era todo, "la llamaremos después" una típica frase que no significa otra cosa que "no estamos interesados en contratarte" ¿Por qué no eran capaces de decirlo desde el principio y no crear falsas esperanzas de una oportunidad? eso es cruel.**

 **Después de llegar a casa me preparé para ir a trabajar, una vez en el trabajo le conté a Kate lo sucedido, lo bueno de este día fue el hecho de no ver a Cullen merodeando por aquí; las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y pronto volví a casa, al entrar escuché a mis padres hablar, pensaba retirarme en silencio, pues sospechaba del tema de conversación, aun así no pude evitar oír una parte de la conversación.**

 **-No prestaron siquiera una pizca de atención a mi trabajo Charlie – decía indignada mamá**

 **\- Entonces son idiotas**

 **\- O mi trabajo es pésimo**

 **\- Por supuesto que no cielo, tu trabajo es excepcional, si esos tipos no lo valoran ya encontraremos a quien si lo haga, no pierdas los ánimos amor, mira buscaremos otra empresa especializada en decoración**

 **\- No Charlie, tuve suficiente con lo de hoy, "lo siento señora, pero buscamos a alguien más… joven, y con talento, pero no se preocupe si surge algo, la llamaremos" no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo al menos durante un par de meses, por lo pronto continuare organizando eventos sociales.**

 **Me retire molesta a mi habitación, ¿Qué tenía que ver la edad con el talento?, se puede tener 25 años eternamente, y eso no proporcionaría un talento excepcional por arte de magia.**

 **Ha transcurrido 3 días desde el incidente en Cullen inc, mamá no ha vuelto a mencionar o trabajar en sus bocetos, al preguntarle objeta falta de tiempo, definitivamente esos infelices dijeron mas de lo que mamá ha contado, ojalá tuviera la posibilidad de hacer algo…..**

 **-Bella, mi casa pronto se convertirá en una floristería ¿Cuándo vendrás por alguno de tus ramos? Pero más importante aún ¿Por qué siguen enviándolos a mi casa?**

 **\- No tengo idea Sue - respondí con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios**

 **\- Si claro, por lo menos dime, ¿es sexi?**

 **\- ¡Sue! No responderé eso**

 **\- Vamos Bella, proporciona algunos detalles, algo bueno ha de ofrecer.**

 **\- Por supuesto que n….. ¡eso es! Sue eres una genio, gracias por la idea, hasta pronto, hay cosas por hacer – me despedí de una confundida Sue, corrí hacia la barra en busca de Tyler, después de solicitarle el fin de semana libre, volví a casa, inmediatamente llamé a Gerald Ferrar, después de algunos minutos colgué con una sonrisa en los labios, el tipo aún estaba interesado en los bocetos de mamá, sin avisarle busque los bocetos para fotocopiarlos, después los ordené para enviarlos al día siguiente, por el momento no informaría a René, no estaba con el mejor ánimo y no quería verla triste una vez más, especialmente si era por culpa del idiota Cullen, esa era la parte más difícil, el idiota podría rechazar los bocetos solo por venganza…. Al siguiente día, entregue el trabajo y cruce los dedos porque Cullen reconociera el talento de mamá, las horas transcurrieron rápidamente sin noticias de la constructora Cullen, comenzaba a desanimarme, después del trabajo que me costó convencer a mamá de ir al centro comercial a comprarme chucherías, mientras yo esperaba la llamada de la constructora y posteriormente darle la gran noticia a René, pero supongo que soñé muy alto, era demasiado pedir, especialmente tratándose de Cullen. Con la cabeza gacha, cansada de esperar junto al teléfono, entré a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, lo bueno de todo es que mamá no sabe nada, le he ahorrado otro disgusto.**

 **– De no conocerte saldría corriendo de esta casa – habló distraídamente Mackenna – ¿puedo preguntar, qué sucede?**

 **– Nada, solo… – suspiré sonoramente – pretendía hacer algo bueno por mamá, pero no resulto como esperaba**

 **― ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?**

 **― En realidad… hice… quiero decir….― me detuve abruptamente al escuchar la voz indignada de papá, salí de la cocina para encontrar a Charlie al teléfono, por su rostro aparecía un claro color carmesí, indicio inequívoco de su ira ¿con quién hablaba?, espere por unos minutos tratando de averiguar algo**

 **― "¿por tal motivo llama a mi esposa utilizando motes cariñosos y empalagosos?" ― pobre tipo, era obvio que no conocía a Charlie, supongo que a René le espera un berrinche de papá, además de una larga explicación ― "¿Y por que debe rendirle cuentas de su vida a un desconocido?" ― uh, definitivamente Charlie ira tras el tipo; detrás mío, oí a Mackenna reír, sonreí para mis adentros, esta noche seria entretenida, no todos los días se veía discutir a mis padres, generalmente se ponían cariñosos durante la cena, en ocasiones era incluso incomodo verlos tan… empalagosos el uno con el otro, mientras yo me sentía fuera de lugar, pero estaba feliz por ellos, se amaban profundamente….. pero una riña de vez en cuando era bienvenida.**

 **― Prepararé palomitas ― susurró Mackenna, volviéndose a la cocina**

 **― Idiota ― dijo papá antes de colgar el teléfono, curiosamente esa palabra trajo a mi mente a Cullen, negué con la cabeza por dicha tontería.**

 **― ¿Qué ocurre papá?**

 **― Un idiota pretende robarme a mi esposa ¿lo puedes creer Bella? ¡es mi esposa! ¿Acaso debo tatuar a tu madre con mi nombre para que no se le acerquen?**

 **― Dudo que mamá aprecie eso – reí entre dientes**

 **― No te rías, no tiene gracia**

 **― Vale, ¿Qué dijo el "idiota" exactamente?**

 **― ¡Quería hablar con la hermosa y adorable señorita Renata! ¿Cómo se atreve?**

 **― ¿Acaso no soy hermosa y adorable? ― preguntó René desde la puerta con la ceja arqueada**

 **― Me refería a que no tiene derecho a llamarte de esa manera, solo tu marido tiene ese derecho ― continuo Charlie, aquí iniciaba la querella, lástima que las palomitas aun no estaban listas, como sea disfrutaré de esto.**

 **― Vamos cariño no seas tan posesivo, me han dedicado una halago no una propuesta de matrimonio**

 **― Los halagos son el principio de una propuesta más seria…. no te rías, esto no tiene gracia.**

 **― Yo lo encuentro gracioso.**

 **― Yo no, espero que te deshagas de tu admirador pronto o lo haré yo mismo**

 **― ¿Te estas oyendo Charlie? No tengo admiradores o al menos desconozco su existencia y tu deseas hacerle daño, quizá solo trataba de ser gentil**

 **― ¿Gentil? Es un malnacido, un buitre en busca de la oportunidad de ser popular**

 **― Ni siquiera sabes quién es o donde vive**

 **― Pero lo averiguaré Renata**

 **― ¿Enserio? ― ataco mamá**

 **― Dalo por hecho, localizare a ese tal Edward Cullen, si acaso es su verdadero nombre**

 **― ¿Edward Cullen? ― hablamos mamá y yo al mismo tiempo, no podía ser ¿Cullen?**

 **― Papá, ¿Qué dijo exactamente?**

 **― Ya te lo he dicho Bella, quería hablar con…..**

 **― No, no, eso no, quiero decir además de eso**

 **― Veamos – dijo pensativo ― dijo algo sobre una cita laboral en su empresa el lunes a las 10:00 am, está loco si cree que permitiré ese encuentro – volvió a decir papá mirando a René, ella solo rodo los ojos.**

 **― No puede ser, hay una posibilidad, esto es…. ¡Es increíble! ― prácticamente grité, al girar hacia mis padres comprendí el pequeño error, hable demasiado, ellos observaban interrogantes ― yo… eh…..**

 **― ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos Bella? ― pregunto papá**

 **― Esperaba darles una sorpresa, pero dudo que pueda guardar el secreto por mucho ¿cierto? ― ellos asintieron ― vale, hace unos días fui a la constructora Cullen, casualmente choque con el jefe de obra de la empresa, el choque provoco que los bocetos de mamá cayeran al suelo y él los vio, se interesó mucho en ellos, por consiguiente pidió que le entregara una propuesta para su jefe, el señor Edward Cullen, así lo hice y al parecer ahora hay una posibilidad de que contraten a mamá.**

 **― Estoy perdido, ¿Cuándo y por qué fuiste a la constructora esa? – inquirió Charlie, ¡rayos! No pensé en eso, ahora que digo, Bella piensa, piensa**

 **― Eh… bueno, veras papá… uhm… el Sr Cullen olvidó su tarjeta de crédito en el bar de Tyler, así que fui a devolvérselo.**

 **― ¿Quién olvidaría su tarjeta de crédito? Y ¿Por qué no fue el propio Tyler, por qué te envió exactamente a ti?**

 **― eh… Tyler pensaba devolver la tarjeta personalmente, pero lo dejo en su chaqueta y como recordaran olvido su chaqueta aquí, tenía demasiado trabajo y me pidió ese favor.**

 **― ¿Eso es todo? ― preguntó Charlie, algo sospechaba, lo intuía, no me creía media palabra**

 **― Si ― papá solo asintió**

 **― No debiste enviar esos bocetos sin mi consentimiento Bella**

 **― ¿Cómo? Pero son muy buenos**

 **― Bella, he oído hablar de la constructora Cullen, ellos trabajan con los mejores y más experimentados diseñadores, suele tener contratos con empresas como Extreme decorations, imagínate, no tuve oportunidad en extreme decorations por falta de "experiencia" mucho menos tendré oportunidad en Cullen inc.**

 **― Pero mamá puedes intentar, quizá**

 **― No Bella, llamaré para cancelar la cita**

 **― Querida, no te molestes, con gusto lo hare yo, ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina por un delicioso pastelillo, obra de Mackenna ― argumento Charlie con una sonrisa, por mi parte no esperaba esa reacción en René, con la mirada baja camine hacia la escalera.**

 **― Bella, ven aquí ― llamó Charlie ― aun no termino contigo, volví junto a él**

 **― Dime papá**

 **― Veamos, hay que dejar en claro una cosa, no creí una palabra de tu discurso, pero lo dejaré pasar, intentaste hacer algo bueno por tu madre, ahora nos queda convencerla**

 **― ¿No cancelaras la cita?**

 **― Por supuesto que no, René merece una oportunidad y si ese tal Cullen no reconoce su talento, iré a partirle la cara, primero por mandarle halagos sin derecho y segundo por idiota ― sonreí ante la idea**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― Mamá, por favor, solo tienes que presentarte, hablar de tu trabajo y después volver**

 **― No Bella, ya les he dicho lo que pienso al respecto.**

 **― Vamos querida, Bella tiene razón, es más yo te acompañare**

 **― Yo también iré, pero por favor mamá, inténtalo.**

 **― Bien ― bufó ― pero con una condición, tengo pocas horas para prepararme, así que no deseo interrupciones y mañana ninguno de los dos irá ¿entendido? ― Charlie y yo asentimos como niños pequeños**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los días han transcurrido "normalmente", eso parecía, pero había algo distinto, no podía encontrar el que, la única diferencia era que Cullen no aparecía mas por el club, ¿motivo? René dice que está lleno de trabajo, lo cual es genial, ojalá viva en el trabajo por toda la eternidad y así no anda persiguiendo faldas….. ¡rayos! ¿Por qué me preocupa las raras ideas de Cullen y faldas? No es como si estuviera celosa, para eso el idiota debería importarme….**

 **― Entonces Bella, ¿lista para esta noche? – preguntó Kate después de clases**

 **― Eso parece, aunque no comprendo ¿Por qué no llevas a alguna de las chicas?**

 **― Porque cualquiera de ellas no dudaría en lanzarse sobre Garrett, sinceramente no deseo convertirme en homicida**

 **― Entonces invita a Ángela, ella solo tiene ojos para su Ben**

 **― Nop, ella llevaría a Ben con ella y entonces el amigo de Garrett, quedaría excluido.**

 **― Por lo tanto solo queda la niñera Bella ¿eh?**

 **― Exacto, además recuerda que esto te da una semana más de trabajo ligero en el bar.**

 **― Tienes razón esclava. ― sonreí por la expresión enfurruñada de Kate**

 **Las horas transcurrieron, y finalmente llegó el momento de conocer al gran Garrett Pace, una vez en el bar acordado, llamé a Tyler, no sabía nada del novio de Garrett mucho menos de su amigo, así que un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal, lástima que él no podría venir sino hasta 40 minutos después, al menos era algo, cuando volví a la mesa, me encontré con tremenda sorpresa, ¡el idiota! Estaba ahí, era amigo de Garrett, ¡maldición! Siempre sacaba lo peor de mí en cada encuentro y esta no fue la excepción, al principio estuve tentada de irme, pero Kate me recordó una semana más de su "esclavitud". Pero los minutos pasaban y la exasperación iba en aumento, después de unas cuantas frases, la paciencia llego a su fin, salí de ahí, una vez en la calle observé a las personas entrar y salir del bar, recordé la conversación reciente con Cullen, claro si a eso se le puede llamar conversación e inesperadamente comencé a reír, hay que reconocer el ingenio de Cullen, los espectadores seguramente deben estarse doblando de risa, ahora que lo analizo mejor, fue divertido, muy divertido, quizá deba visitar a René en su trabajo y fastidiar por ahí.**

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicas, volviiii... a disfrutar de nuevo capitulo, y ... eh... creo que es todo jajajajajajajajaj

*respondiendo comentarios*

Yoliki: no envíes a ese grupo tan terrible, las vacaciones han iniciado así que ahora dispongo de mas tiempo XD Saludos.

Pili: bueno esta ves reduje un par de semanas en actualizar jejejejejjeje no es mucho, pero espero ir superando esta brecha :) al igual que ustedes también soy lectora y se lo que se siente. Saludos chica :)

Salo: Bienvenida (oficialmente) jejejejejjejejeje y si, el trio Bella, Edward y Tyler harán de las suyas en mas de una ocasión, espero robar mas sonrisas en el futuro :)

*finalizando*

Chicas lectoras, el que sigan ahí significa mucho para mí, esto motiva y bueno como estamos en épocas navideñas prometo (y esta vez cumpliré XD) de aquí a fin de año 3 capítulos mas, ¿que os parece?


	18. Empleo

**Empleo**

* * *

 **POV BELLA:**

 **― Finalmente el trato ha finalizado Bella ― habló Kate**

 **― Lamentablemente, duro poco pero disfrute de tu esclavitud – sonreí con sorna**

 **― ¿Poco?, a mí me pareció un siglo, por culpa tuya he cancelado varias citas con Garrett, además, el trato consistía en que te ayudaría con Cullen, pero él no ha aparecido.**

 **― El trato inicial sí, pero después acordamos un nuevo trato, el cual por cierto fue mala idea, en serio Kate, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle a tu adorado novio, el nombre de su amigo?**

 **― No, estaba centrada en la cita con Garrett, no en la identidad de su amigo, además Bella, después de aquel día te la pasaste con una sonrisa en los labios por varios días, he de suponer que no te la pasaste tan mal como me has hecho creer.**

 **― Si eso te alivia la conciencia por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar, de acuerdo, lo cierto es que disfrute en demasía frustrando tus citas**

 **― Ya lo creo, pero dime algo, desde aquella noche, no he vuelto a ver a Cullen, sin contar el hecho de que antes de ese día tampoco había aparecido en el club o la cafetería ¿Por qué?**

 **― Supongo que ha desistido en su plan de llevarme a la cama y se ha buscado otra – dije encogiéndome de hombros y aparentando indiferencia, pero internamente, en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mis labios, sentí una punzada de dolor, era lo más probable, Edward Cullen no pierde la cabeza por una chiquilla, una simple camarera para él, seguramente estaba rodeado por hordas de mujeres, podía llevarse a la cama sin problema a la más sofisticada y hermosa modelo de lencería.**

 **En algunas ocasiones me daba por intentar averiguar sobre Cullen a través de mamá, pero me arrepentía antes de formular la pregunta, no debería interesarme la vida del idiota, aun así rondaba por mi cabeza con mayor frecuencia de la que admitiría.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― ¡Bella apresúrate o te dejamos! – decía, no, más bien gritaba Tyler desde el auto, era domingo y como la mayoría de las ocasiones lo disfrutare con mis padres, en esta ocasión Tyler se unía a nosotros.**

 **― Vale, ya voy ― suspiré internamente ― no comprendo tu impaciencia ― dije una vez en el auto.**

 **― ¿Bromeas? Hoy juegan los New York Mets, quiero obtener asientos de primera fila ― rodé los ojos ante su afirmación**

 **― Tyler ― hable tranquilamente ― tu padre nos ha conseguido ¡boletos con asientos exclusivos! – finalice gritando.**

 **― Por dios Bella, no grites ― habló molesto ― ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

 **― ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Tenemos asegurado los asientos en zona exclusiva, ¿Por qué apresurarse?**

 **― Quiero ver todo, de principio a fin, desde Queens, recibimos a los Mets, muestra tu solidaridad con ellos.**

 **― No involucres a los Mets en esto, porque en realidad, son los bombarderos de Bronx, quienes reciben a los Mets de Queens, nosotros somos de Manhattan, además ambos sabemos o al menos sospecho tu verdadero motivo por llegar pronto, pero no te atreves a aceptarlo – dije arqueando una ceja, siempre era lo mismo, Tyler compraba uno o dos boletos extra, ¿Por qué? Simple, una vez en el estadio, desaparecía, dirigiéndose a la entrada con la esperanza de divisar a alguna chica atractiva, posteriormente invitarla a sentarse junto a él, en primera fila.**

 **― Como sea, lo cierto es que todos somos neoyorquinos, y deja de levantarme falsos, porque esta vez mi padre compro los boletos y no tengo uno extra ― habló pesaroso.**

 **― Me alegra saberlo ― dije mostrándole la lengua**

 **― Chicos compórtense**

 **― Renée tu hija me odia... ¡ay! … no me pellizques Bella – dijo Tyler frotándose el brazo**

 **― Te lo mereces por delator**

 **― Por tu comportamiento, cualquiera diría que me amas y en realidad estas celosa de mis novias**

 **― No estoy celosa de tus novias bobas.**

 **― Engreída**

 **― Bobo**

 **― Tonta**

 **― Idiota**

 **― Eres adoptada**

 **― Tus padres no te quieren**

 **― Eso no es tan malo como ser adoptado**

 **― Oh, si lo es, de hecho soy la heredera universal de Jared Crowley**

 **― Mientes**

 **― Pruébalo**

 **― Tranquilos chicos, posterguen su perorata para después – esta vez habló Charlie, quien estaba al volante, ambos asentimos como niños pequeños, el resto del viaje nos dedicamos a observar las calles de Manhattan y posteriormente las calles de Bronx. Una vez en el estadio Yankees, entramos, buscamos nuestros asientos y momentos más tarde, el matrimonio Crowley se unió a nosotros.**

 **― Hace un día perfecto para el encuentro, ¿no te parece Charlie?**

 **― Concuerdo contigo Jared, será un encuentro interesante, tanto los Mets como los Bombarderos tienen buenos jugadores en sus filas, espero ver algunos flyouts.**

 **― Prefiero el home run Charlie, ya sabes, todo o nada.**

 **― ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? ― dijo Charlie mirando a Tyler, Jared y papá comenzaron a reír, dejando a Tyler confuso por su reacción.**

 **― Ya lo dicen por ahí Charlie, los hijos son el reflejo de los padres.**

 **― Dicen…**

 **― Vamos amigo, no seas tan rudo con el chico, dale una oportunidad**

 **― Continua en su intento de robarme mis creaciones a escala, eso no es maduro.**

 **― No voy a negar las tonterías de mi hijo, pero admitámoslo, cuando la situación lo amerita, Tyler se comporta profesionalmente y con eficacia, pero cuando se trata de Bella y tus pasatiempos….. no hay quien detenga sus tonterías… ¿sabes? He pensado en lo maravilloso que sería el que nuestros hijos terminen formando una familia en un futuro ― ante aquellas palabras Tyler y yo nos atragantamos con nuestra propia saliva.**

 **― Por dios padre, yo no podría casarme con… con eso ― dijo Tyler señalándome, fingiendo ofensa**

 **― Jared ¿quieres poner en peligro, el futuro de mis hijos, con un padre como Tyler?**

 **― Oye, yo sería una excelente influencia para mis hijos Bella**

 **― Pues hasta la fecha, no vas por buen camino**

 **― Tú tampoco te comportas como la mejor persona del mundo**

 **― Porque no lo soy, por cierto tanta charla y espera me ha provocado hambre, iré por algunas barritas de cereal ¿vienes Tyler?**

 **― Por supuesto, vamos ― juntos caminamos observando los puestos, mientras decidíamos que comprar, atrás dejamos a nuestros padres y sus planes de unir a la familia, eso no sería posible, quiero decir Tyler y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo pero en ningún momento desarrollamos sentimientos de ese tipo, éramos los mejores amigos y en ocasiones bromeamos con estar enamorados pero todo quedaba en eso.**

 **― Bella, con respecto a la conversación de nuestros padres…. ― se le notaba incomodo**

 **― Tranquilo, comprendo la situación, nuestros padres siempre han querido "unir" ambas familias, pero no será necesario casarnos para eso, porque tú eres mi gran amigo, colega en maldades y segundo hermano.**

 **― ¿Segundo hermano?**

 **― Sip, Jake es el primero**

 **― Ese malvado nos abandonó a nuestra suerte hace mucho ¿Cómo puedes seguir conservando su puesto?**

 **― ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, olvidémonos de Jacob, desde ahora tú serás mi único hermano.**

 **― Estupendo Bells, ven aquí hermanita, abraza a tu hermano ― el asunto quedó zanjado después de aquello, el partido fue excepcional, ambos equipos dieron lo mejor, al final los Mets triunfaron. Posteriormente fuimos a comer junto con los Crowley, el resto de la tarde viajamos de regreso a Manhattan, donde después de cenar pizza terminamos en el observatorio, localizado en la torre de la libertad, la vista de Manhattan durante la noche simplemente es …. espectacular, he acudido tantas veces, pero no me canso de la vista panorámica.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― Jóvenes, recuerden que este es el último examen, por son siguiente les pido resolverlo tranquilamente ― decía el profesor de Algebra, el Sr. Creig, después de entregar el examen, comenzamos a planear la ubicación de la decoración para la graduación ― por cierto jóvenes, me han pedido en dirección recordarles que es la última semana de clases, así que no olviden resolver los asuntos pendientes en dirección, y aquellos que han solicitado becas parciales para la universidad deben estar al pendiente, es probable recibir la notificación de aceptación a partir del día de hoy ― sin más el Sr. Creig se retiró.**

 **― Bella ¿crees que seremos beneficiarias de la beca?**

 **― Espero que así sea Ángela ― dije con una sonrisa, meses atrás se dio a conocer la convocatoria para becas non-stop (no te detengas) patrocinada por empresas privadas y anónimas, en busca de jóvenes con algún tipo de talento: académico, deportivo o cultural. El objetivo: que dichos jóvenes continuaran estudiando, fue una oportunidad excelente para mis planes, solicite la planilla para aspirantes y realice cada paso, ahora estaba en espera de una notificación de aceptación o de rechazo…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― Estoy lista Alistair, es hora de ir a trabajar.**

 **― No tan rápido Bella ― habló Charlie ― hablé con Tyler y no tiene problemas en darte la semana libre**

 **― ¿Por qué hiciste eso papá?**

 **― Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte, lo hemos discutido el fin de semana.**

 **― Estas preocupándome papá**

 **― Tranquila Bella, no es nada malo, incluso puede agradarte la idea ― concluyó enigmáticamente Charlie**

 **Caminamos rumbo a la sala donde mamá nos esperaba con una sonrisa**

 **― Bella te tenemos una sorpresa, te agradará.**

 **― ¿Pueden darme alguna pista?**

 **― Tiene que ver con Cullen inc.—inconscientemente sonreí al oír mencionar esa empresa, hace tiempo no veo a Cullen y sincerándome deseaba saber de él…. Guarde silencio dando a entender que continuaran hablando ― he hablado con Edward durante la semana sobre tus aficiones Bella**

 **― ¿Mis aficiones? ― pregunté sorprendida ¿Qué le interesaba a Cullen mis aficiones?**

 **― Efectivamente Bella, le hable de tu gusto por las finanzas y puesto que él tiene montañas y montañas de trabajo, me ha dicho que una segunda asistente no le vendría mal.**

 **― Oh**

 **― Simplemente ¿oh?**

 **― No tengo idea de que decir, por otra parte continuo sin saber ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?**

 **― Bella, el puesto de asistente es tuyo si lo deseas, palabras del propio Edward**

 **― ¡¿Qué?!**

 **― Así es hija, trabajando en la constructora dispondrás de la noche libre para salir y socializar con nuevas personas, además el sueldo es muy bueno**

 **― No quiero "socializar" con nuevas personas mamá y te recuerdo que las propinas en el club de Tyler también son buenas, eso sin contar con el hecho de ser totalmente inexperta como asistente, Cullen me despedirá al minuto siguiente de haberme contratado.**

 **― No lo creo, él es consciente de la situación y ha prometido ser paciente, además su actual asistente te apoyará en momentos difíciles.**

 **― Hay algo que no encaja, se supone que tiene montañas de trabajo, si el jefe tiene trabajo, los subordinados también, en especial la asistente personal, ¿Cómo se supone entonces que dicha asistente tendrá tiempo para ayudarme a mí?**

 **― Porque en realidad serás asistente de la asistente de Edward.**

 **― Comprendo, aun así me resulta extraño, Cullen podría contratar a 10 asistentes eficientes si quisiera ¿Por qué precisamente yo?**

 **― Quiere darte la oportunidad de adquirir experiencia antes de culminar con tus estudios en la universidad. Es una gran oportunidad Bella, no la desaproveches, míralo de esta manera, no todos los universitarios graduados pueden jactarse de haber adquirido experiencia en una gran empresa como Cullen inc. Esto te abrirá las puertas en el futuro.**

 **― No lo sé mamá, debo pensarlo ― y lo haría a fondo, el idiota no da pasos improvisados, algo se trae entre manos ― papá ¿Qué opinas al respecto?**

 **― Al igual que tu madre, opino que es una oportunidad perfecta hija, pero que quede claro, si no te gusta trabajar ahí, lo dejas.**

 **― ¡Charlie!**

 **― ¿Qué? Ella tiene derecho a un ambiente de trabajo agradable Renée ― dijo papá encogiéndose de hombros**

 **El resto de la tarde estuve en el jardín de Renée, observando a las mariposas revolotear por doquier mientras pensaba, concordaba con mis padres, era una excelente oportunidad, pero…. Edward Cullen no da paso en falso, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Humillarme quizá? Era lo más probable, la venganza por haberlo rechazado, podía evitar esa venganza negándome a trabajar en la constructora y darle el gusto a Edward de jactarse que un Swan no es capaz de soportar unas cuantas palabras o podía plantarle cara y demostrar que sin importar sus palabras haré el mejor trabajo posible… cuando la noche cayó, subí a mi habitación, mamá dijo que tenía hasta mañana para tomar una decisión, el hecho de pensar en volver a verlo me acelero el pulso, ¿de dónde aparecía este nerviosismo por ver a alguien a quien detesto? Con ese pensamiento caí en un profundo sueño.**

 **Al siguiente día desperté con energías renovadas, después de la rutina matinal de siempre salí rumbo a la escuela, no había mucho por hacer pero todos debíamos asistir, la mayoría de las chicas tenía pareja para el baile de graduación, algunas pocas aun no conseguíamos nada _"uf si, porque la invitación de Stuart y Fernando no cuentan"- hablo la voz de mi conciencia,_ rodé los ojos mentalmente, no quería asistir al baile de graduación con pareja para estar pegada a él cada instante, no, prefería vagar por ahí, ser un alma libre, bueno quizá exageré, lo cierto es que el baile de graduación es para divertirse y despedirse de los compañeros no para vanagloriarse de nuestros acompañantes cual si fueran trofeos complementarios a nuestro atuendo, eso no me agradaba y era el motivo principal por el que detestaba a Cullen….. ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿A qué viene la aparición de Cullen en mis pensamientos?... debo estar volviéndome loca.**

 **Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y pronto volví a casa, mis padres aun no volvían del trabajo, supuse que el motivo era darme un par de horas más y así llego la hora de la cena, cuando bajé mis padres estaban en sus respectivos lugares de la mesa, conversaban tranquilamente, en cuanto me vieron llegar sonrieron cálidamente, la cena inicio normalmente, conversamos de trivialidades, en cuanto la cena finalizó mamá tomo la palabra.**

 **― Bella, supongo que has tomado una decisión.**

 **― Así es mamá…. Acepto trabajar en la constructora Cullen ― Renée sonrió**

 **― Pero, tengo 2 condiciones.**

 **― ¿Cuales?**

 **― 1.- Trabajaré en el club de Tyler hasta el fin de semana, esto para darle tiempo de buscar una nueva empleada.**

 **― De acuerdo Bella, de cualquier forma iniciaras el próximo lunes en la constructora.**

 **― 2.- antes de firmar nada en la constructora, me gustaría hablar con el Sr. Cullen.**

 **― ¿Por qué Bella?**

 **― Solo para aclarar mis verdaderas funciones en la constructora, posiblemente espere una mayor eficacia de la que estoy preparada a ofrecer, por consiguiente preferiría evitar futuros conflictos o malentendidos, será mejor estar enterada.**

 **― No lo sé Bella, como te he dicho el Sr. Cullen dispone de poco tiempo ― dijo mamá pensativa**

 **― Bella tiene razón cielo, antes de aceptar el trabajo debe estar consciente de sus funciones, de lo contrario se estará lanzando de cabeza al precipicio.**

 **― Bien, le comentaré, aunque desconozco si logra disponer de tiempo.**

 **Charlie no lo sabía, pero el solo hecho de poner un pie en la constructora Cullen era lanzarse al precipicio, entrar a la boca del lobo, pero la decisión estaba tomada.**

 **El resto de la semana trabaje en el club de Tyler; hoy era mi último día…. No podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al dejar este lugar, era una persona apegada, el hecho de irme tan pronto fue inesperado y no podía evitar los viejos recuerdos: mi primer día de trabajo, el desequilibrio que mostré al principio con las copas, los eventos que Tyler organizaba para sus empleados, el compañerismos entre algunas camareras, las amonestaciones de Tyler … tantas cosas….. mi consuelo era que de cualquier forma algún día dejaría esto.**

 **― Así que te vas Bells**

 **― Si, ¿sabes? extrañare esto.**

 **― ¿El trabajo o a mí?**

 **― A Jessica – respondí con una sonrisa.**

 **― Envidio a Jessica**

 **― Vamos quita esa cara Tyler, no me voy del país, continuare cerca, además, es posible que no me guste el nuevo trabajo y renuncie.**

 **― Lo sé hermanita, es solo que me había acostumbrado a tu presencia aquí, a protegerte de todos esos tipos y ahora te vas y no tendrás a quien te defienda cando la situación lo requiera.**

 **― ¿Olvidas quién te ha dado palizas en más de una ocasión?**

 **― Eso no cuenta, te deje ganar**

 **― No lo creo, en todo caso con gusto puedo probarlo, mañana a las 10:00 am en ….**

 **― No, nada de eso niña belicosa, debes descansar para el nuevo y aburrido trabajo de oficina que te espera.**

 **― No me des ánimos ¿quieres?**

 **― Vale ― las horas transcurrieron y a una hora de finalizar mi turno Tyler anuncio a la audiencia ― Señoritas y caballeros aquí presentes ― anuncio en voz alta ― como algunos saben, hoy es el último día de trabajo de la compañera Marie, así que les pido un aplauso en honor a ella ― el estruendo de aplausos se hizo oír por todo el lugar ― Marie, fue un gusto trabajar contigo, en lo personal te deseo éxito en la nueva etapa que estas por iniciar y si las cosas no resultan, recuerda que aquí tendrás un puesto esperándote….. Con sueldo reducido al 50% claro ― finalizo Tyler en broma ― y también en honor a Marie, durante los siguientes 30 minutos se dará barra libre a todos los presentes ― los vítores no se hicieron esperar, alabando a Tyler y a Marie por supuesto.**

 **Llegado el momento de cerrar, mis compañeras se despidieron de mí, deseándome lo mejor, incluso Jessica se mostró feliz, seguramente porque ahora pensara que tiene el camino libre con Tyler.**

 **Llegue a casa cansada, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada fui atrapada por un profundo sueño, las clases habían finalizado un día antes, pero faltaba una semana más para el baile de graduación, y los 7 días siguientes, todos trabajaríamos en los detalles necesarios para dicho baile.**

 **Al siguiente día me dedique de lleno a ayudar en la preparación del escenario de la graduación, por la tarde junto a Ángela fuimos al centro comercial a comprar vestidos, a pesar de las protestas de las demás, nosotras decidimos esperar hasta el último momento para conseguir vestidos y vaya que conseguimos, no fue difícil, de hecho Kate, Sofía y Becka envidiaron nuestra suerte.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― Por hoy es todo chicas ― anuncio Kate con una sonrisa ― Bella ¿te llevo?**

 **― No Kate, Charles pasará por mí**

 **― De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana ― después de despedirme, espere a Charles, quien me llevo a casa, después de cambiarme de ropa, volví a salir, esta vez con dirección a la constructora, al llegar mamá me esperaba ansiosa en la entrada.**

 **― Bella, al fin llegas hija, espero que la próxima vez no te retrases tanto**

 **― Mamá solo fueron 2 minutos**

 **― Lo sé Bella, pero Edward odia la impuntualidad ― maldito idiota, ya le diría por donde se podía meter su odio, aun así mantuve silencio, al llegar a recepción e informar que tenía "cita" con el señor Cullen, nos informaron que el gran señor Cullen estaba en una junta, tuve que esperar 2 horas, cansada de esperar sentada como una chica buena, me canse y decidí recorrer el lugar, en esta ocasión observe cada detalle, las personas alrededor conversaban de varios temas, no les prestaba atención hasta que escuché el nombre del idiota.**

 **― ¿Cuál es el problema de Edward? Nos cita a una reunión "importante"; para mantenernos esperando en la sala de juntas y cuando aparece es para preguntar por nuestro día.**

 **― Sabes que es solo para hacer tiempo Alec, tiene planeado fastidiar a su pequeña Isabella antes de la entrevista.**

 **― Sigo sin comprender Marcus, desde cuando es importante fastidiar a alguien a quien no planeas contratar, simplemente le llamas para decirle "disculpe las molestias pero actualmente no requerimos de personal" ― ¡maldito Cullen! todo esto era una estúpida broma, yo como estúpida creí en la posibilidad de trabajar aquí, planeaba irme, pero aquellos hombres continuaron la conversación**

 **― Lo del contrato no tengo idea, pero Edward ha dicho que la niña, tiene unos modales terribles, y se comporta como una salvaje, totalmente lo contrario a su madre, la nueva decoradora. Esa descripción, amigo mío no lo puedo asegurar, aún recuerdo la noche en que se conocieron y a mi parecer ella no fue grosera, todo lo contrario fue divertida y la única hasta el momento que ha sido capaz de plantarle cara a Edward, sospecho que es el principal motivo por el cual él planea vengarse delatándola ante su madre ― así que ese era el plan del Idiota, ingenioso, de no oírlo, jamás habría sospechado. Salí del edificio, una vez en el exterior planeaba hacer la parada a un taxi e irme de ahí, sin embargo mis planes se vieron truncados por la voz de una mujer a mis espaladas, al voltear a verla la reconocí como la recepcionista de la constructora.**

 **― Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen pide disculpas por hacerla esperara tanto tiempo, en este momento la espera en su oficina.**

 **― Discúlpeme con el señor Cullen por no quedarme más tiempo, realmente necesito irme, tengo otra cita y…**

 **― Por favor señorita, por lo menos suba a la oficina del señor y dígaselo personalmente, de lo contrario perderé mi empleo, por favor. ― La chica estaba asustada, ¿Qué rayos le haces a tus empleados Cullen? … Con paso decidido subí al último piso, una vez se abrieron las puertas del elevador, lo primero que vi fue a Cullen, se encontraba recargado contra la pared, mi primer pensamiento fue decirle "Edward Cullen, eres un grandísimo gilipollas" entre otras palabras poco agradables.**

* * *

y aquí esta el primero de los 3 capítulos prometidos :) mañana nuevo capitulo y pasado el tercero :)

Yoliki: Si bueno, estoy agradecida en que no te animaras a enviarme a los volturis, son peligrosos brrr que mello, en fin espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo. que pases bonitas fiestas de fin de año.

y... casi lo olvido, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUERIDAS LECTORAS!

Gracias por acompañarme durante estos meses :)


	19. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda**

* * *

 **POV EDWARD**

 **Un par de semanas han transcurrido rápidamente, y estaba irritable, por primera vez en la vida odiaba finalizar el día terriblemente agotado, dejándome imposibilitado para visitar a Isabella, "Bella" como la había nombrado Kate, ahora que lo pienso, desconozco muchas cosas sobre ella, por algún extraño motivo quería saberlo todo de ella, ser capaz de leerla, ella está llena de sorpresas, la mayor parte del tiempo no reacciona como espero.**

 **― Bella, Bella ¿Por qué no logro sacarte de mis pensamientos? ― hable a la nada, minutos más tarde Jane entro a la oficina con demasiados documentos para mi gusto.**

 **― Edward, debes firmar estos documentos, algunos son permisos, otros son balances, también están algunos recibos.**

 **― Bien Jane, déjalos sobre el escritorio, los firmare ahora mismo.**

 **― De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces**

 **― ¿Ya te vas?**

 **― Así es, soy una empleada de Cullen inc, no tu esclava Edward, por si no lo has notado mi horario de trabajo ha finalizado.**

 **― Algún día Jane, encontrare una AP tan eficiente como tú y mucho más simpática, entonces poder gozar firmando tu dimisión.**

 **― Hasta entonces tendrás que soportarme jefecito gruñón ― y salió de la oficina, dejándome en la solitaria oficina, si no fuera una excelente asistente su trabajo pendería de un hilo.**

 **Planeaba visitar a Bella esta noche pero gracias a estos estúpidos papeles no lo haría, en más de una ocasión he pensado en incendiar todos estos documentos, lamentablemente de hacerlo el trabajo se triplicará, lo cual no era una buena opción. Volví al apartamento arrastrándome, después de una ducha no me quedaron fuerzas para más, quede dormido en cuanto sentí la almohada contra el rostro.**

 **Al siguiente día mientras revisaba los nuevos contratos comencé a hastiarme de todo el papeleo, desearía poder clonarme o al menos tener algo en que entretenerme y no cansarme de lo mismo una y otra vez, estaba en ese pensamiento cuando apareció cierta persona "Renata Swan" gracias a la cual apareció una idea magnifica.**

 **― Buenos días Edward, he traído bocetos mejor desarrollados, si dispones de tiempo para mostrarte las modificaciones.**

 **― Por supuesto que dispongo de tiempo René, háblame de este trabajo.**

 **Después de la explicación de René, la cual debo admitir preste poca atención, estaba tan aburrido y lleno de trabajo….. Deseaba botar el trabajo por un día e ir a fastidiar a Isabella, no obstante estaba aquí, encerrado cual si fuera prisionero.**

 **― Y así es como terminamos la decoración en mostradores con bonsái y rosas cheroki, como sabes dicha rosa es considerada el emblema floral de Georgia, con esto los huéspedes sentirán una bienvenida con ambiente acogedor y familiar.**

 **― Me gusta cómo suena eso René, no me equivoque en contratarla ― ella sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, ¿Isabella tendrá esa sonrisa? No, seguramente no heredo tal encanto, Isabella era una niña rebelde, engreída, maleducada, grosera…..**

 **― Gracias por haber confiado en mi trabajo Edward y ahora vuelvo a mi oficina, el señor Ferrar querrá poner en marcha la última parte del proyecto cuanto antes.**

 **― Comprendo René**

 ** _―"¿Por qué no le preguntaste por Bella, tonto?"_**

 ** _―" Deja de increparme, no olvides quien eres, por consiguiente si soy tonto también tú lo eres"_**

 ** _― "Ya te he dicho que soy mucho más simpático que tú"_**

 ** _― "Eres invisible a los ojos de Isabella"_**

 ** _― "Poco me importa, después de todo tú no eres la persona favorita de mi Bella"_**

 **Deje de prestar atención a mi conciencia, en cierta forma tenía razón, René era mi única fuente de información sobre Isabella, pero no puedo aparecer de la nada y decirle "René, cuéntame todo sobre tu hija", no obstante podría utilizar la sutileza, aunque dudo que eso baste, pero por algo se inicia, por el momento me conformare con los retazos de información que logre obtener de René. Sin embargo no sería hoy, algo desanimado volví a mi oficina, intente leer los documentos sobre este, pero concentrarme se volvía difícil, diversos planes para obtener información sobre Bella venían una y otra vez, contrariado decidí dejar el trabajo por hoy, ir a mi apartamento e idear algún plan para evitar las sospechas de la madre de Bella.**

 **Al siguiente día tenia listo un plan, pero como siempre el trabajo interfería enormemente, incluso he comenzado a considerar la idea de dividir el trabajo entre la oficina de Nueva York y la sede, ubicada en Masen…. Por el momento solo podía continuar y sacar adelante los nuevos proyectos, en cuanto el turno finalizo, busque a René para ofrecerme a llevarla a casa, cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que tenía auto propio y no hablo de un auto viejo y destartalado, todo lo contrario, se trataba de una camioneta tipo SUV más específicamente una Chevrolet Captiva. Esto era bastante raro, pero más raro aun es el porte de Renata, se comporta y viste elegantemente y con estilo, aun me parece increíble que sea la madre de aquel pequeño demonio, pero las dudas no se quedarían por mucho tiempo, estaba decidido a averiguarlo y cuando Edward Cullen se propone algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.**

 **Un nuevo día y un nuevo plan también estaba listo puesto que hoy era sábado, solo se trabajaba medio turno en la empresa, generalmente solía faltar estos días pero por el momento no era buena idea, en cuanto llegue solicite la presencia de David en mi oficina, era necesario un trabajo que solo él podría hacer sin levantar sospechas, el pobre chico llego tenso y nervioso, posiblemente supuso que lo despediría, admito que últimamente me he comportado como un ogro, por fortuna el ánimo volvía a mí con cada paso ejecutado de mi plan.**

 **Una vez el medio turno finalizo espere a que René saliera, la seguí sigilosamente, hasta el estacionamiento, donde haría una aparición milagrosa.**

 **― No, no, ¿Por qué a mí? ― decía René fastidiada ― mi pobre auto**

 **― Buenas tardes René, ¿algún problema? ― pregunte inocentemente**

 **― Si Edward, alguien ha ponchado las cuatro llantas de la camioneta**

 **― ¿Enserio? Que malvados, pero no te preocupes, pediré que revisen las cámaras de seguridad para descubrir al responsable de esto.**

 **― Gracias Edward, supongo que tendré que tomar un taxi**

 **― En realidad René, yo podría llevarte, dudo que vivas lejos**

 **― ¿Estás seguro? Mira no quiero retrasarte, se que tienes trabajo incluso fuera de la oficina y no quiero importunar.**

 **― Por supuesto que no, hasta los más apegados al trabajo necesitamos desconectarnos**

 **― Tienes razón, tal vez deberías hablar de vez en cuando con mi esposo e hija**

 **― ¿Por qué? ¿Se sumergen en el trabajo? ― pregunte, justo lo que pretendía, al fin podre saber algo más de ella.**

 **― Efectivamente Edward, tanto que solo dispongo de su compañía los fines de semana, el resto de la semana los veo intermitentemente, especialmente mi hija Isabella… Bella, como la llamamos generalmente; por las mañanas estudia y por la tardes trabaja, para desayunar con ella debo madrugar y si deseo verla o hablar con ella por las noches debo esperar varias horas hasta su regreso.**

 **― Y…. ¿en que trabaja tu hija? ― "** ** _como si no lo supieras" dijo esa voz en mi mente_**

 **― Es camarera de un club-bar…. Ya sé, te preguntaras ¿Por qué mi hija trabaja y especialmente en un club nocturno, cuando puede hacerlo en otro lugar o incluso no trabajar si así lo desea? ¿Cierto?**

 **― Me has robado las palabras de los labios René**

 **― Lo suponía, bueno es muy simple, Isabella Swan es testaruda como su padre Charlie Swan, son como dos gotas de agua con respecto al carácter. Además de ello Bella quiere valerse por sí misma iniciando desde ahora, pretende cubrir sus estudios universitarios ella sola, por eso trabaja, para ahorrar, y trabaja como camarera porque el bar pertenece a un amigo suyo, dice que le proporciona cierta confianza saber que puede recurrir a un jefe que la escuche. ―** ** _"al parecer Tyler se cansó de ella y solo por lastima le ha dado un puesto en su club."_** **Recordé las palabras de Fernanda semanas atrás, me pregunto si René estará enterada del romance entre ese tal Tyler y Bella, probablemente no.**

 **― y ¿Qué especialidad ha elegido?**

 **― Finanzas, le encanta ¿sabes?**

 **― Eso suena… interesante**

 **Después de aquello René no volvió a pronunciar palabra, excepto para indicarme el rumbo adecuado a su casa, lo cual no era necesario, conocía la casa gracias a Bella, pero no podía delatarme, aun no.**

 **― Dime René, ¿tienes planes mañana?**

 **― Si, ¿Por qué?**

 **― Curiosidad**

 **― Ya veo, bueno en realidad iremos a Bronx, al partido de beisbol entre los Mets y los Bombarderos. Y ¿tu, Edward, Cuales son tus planes?**

 **― Algo interesante: encerrarme en mi apartamento, ver películas y comer palomitas.**

 **― Excelentes planes ― ambos reímos y entonces lo note, este no era el camino de la última vez, René no parecía notarlo, más bien era como si conociera estas calles a la perfección, esto no era posible… a menos que la pequeña bruja haya mentido, ¡claro! Por eso aquella noche toco la puerta en vez de abrirla ella misma, y como idiota caí en su juego, Bella no daba paso sin haber paneado algo antes. Sonreí con malicia, si supieras pequeña Bella, pronto averiguare tu verdadera ubicación y esta vez no podrás huir, tus bromitas no quedaran impunes.**

 **Continuamos avanzando por las calles, finalmente René pidió que girara a la derecha, entramos por un camino que conducía a una gran residencia, puedo jurar cuando René pidió detenerme frente a la residencia, esto no era real, Isabella vive en una gran casa, de tres plantas, extensa, bien cuidada y con recientes reformas, contaba de un extenso jardín, en el cual había algunos árboles añosos y los más jóvenes eran podados, dándoles diversas formas, ¿Cómo mantenían este lugar?**

 **― ¿Gustas pasar Edward? – dijo René sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

 **― No René, gracias.**

 **― Como gustes hijo ― Esto era increíble, al sospechar de la verdadera ubicación de la casa, supuse que los Swan vivían en alguno de los edificios costosos ubicados a un par de manzanas atrás, pero en ningún momento imagine esta enorme casa.**

 **― Oh, pequeña mentirosa, debes muchas explicaciones ― dije para mi mismo, por el momento llame a Jane ― Jane, necesito que consigas boletos para el partido de los Mets el día de mañana**

 **― Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que es imposible conseguir boletos a tan solo unas horas del encuentro.**

 **― Tu solo hazlo, incluso si tienes que sobornar, ¡hazlo!**

 **― Lo intentare pero no prometo nada.**

 **Al fin Isabella, volveremos a vernos, esta noche ha sido productiva, al fin sé un poco más de ti, malvada, pero mis planes fueron modificados, cuando al siguiente día Jane llamó para informar que no había boletos disponibles para el partido y nadie quería vender el suyo, ¡maldición! Esto solo me ocurre a mí, o tal vez eres demasiado escurridiza Bella.**

 **En definitiva, el domingo me la pase gruñendo por todo, a este paso conseguiría una cita con Bella a los 90 años cuando menos, ¿Qué podía hacer? Solamente modificar el plan, era lo más sensato, si este domingo no la veo al menos preparare algo para provocar un encuentro inevitable.**

 **Al siguiente día, me levante de buen humor, el día anterior llego a mí una idea excelente, oh pequeña Bella, te atrapare, tenlo por seguro, pacientemente espere la hora del almuerzo, para hablar con René y hacerle una propuesta que difícilmente rechazaría, y así fue, en cuanto le insinué que estaba en busca de una asistente más y que debido a la charla del fin de semana pensaba que Isabella seria adecuada para el puesto, ella se mostró encantada, pero mi condición era que ella aceptara inmediatamente debido "a la gran cantidad de trabajo" Incluso en mi benevolencia le di a René el día libre par a que informara a su hija del puesto, ahora faltaba lo más difícil: que Isabella aceptara, tenía esperanzas en que su madre la convenciera.**

 **En más de una ocasión me vi tentado a levantar el auricular y saber la repuesta de Bella, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme, mi salvación fue el trabajo, una vez llegada la tarde decidí salir a correr, últimamente no lo había vuelto a hacer, por obvias razones, durante el recorrido me topé con más de una mujer y muchas propuestas y números teléfonos, esto era divertido y con frecuencia me levantaba el ánimo y sumaba 10 puntos a mi ego, esta vez no fue la excepción, la diferencia radicaba en que esta ocasión tire los números al bote de basura, no tenía planeado llamar a ninguna.**

 **Finalmente llego el siguiente día, con una sonrisa conduje mi preciado volvo rumbo al trabajo, pero como siempre me adelante a los hechos, Isabella aun no tomaba una decisión, debo reconocer que es una chica lista, seguramente sospecha del plan, pero no podrá averiguar mis siguientes pasos, mi consuelo era saber que al siguiente día tendría una respuesta, cruce los dedos para que aceptara, por suerte no me vi en la necesidad de esperar al siguientes día, pues por la noche recibí una llamada de René, confirmando la respuesta de Isabella, estuve a punto de hacer el baile de la felicidad, pero me contuve, aun no podía cantar victoria, Isabella pidió condiciones, comenzar a trabajar la próxima semana pero antes entrevistarse conmigo, no me quedo otra solución más que aceptar.**

 **El resto de la semana pasó lentamente y por cada Día transcurrido, el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, una vez llego el gran día, no podía contener mi emoción, en la oficina no paraba de revisar mi aspecto cada 5 minutos, quería verme impecable a los ojos de Bella.**

 **― Edward, tu padre está en la línea 2 ― informo Jane a través del intercomunicador**

 **― Gracias Jane, ya tomo la llamada….. Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?**

 **― Bien hijo, ¿Qué me cuentas, como marcha la constructora?**

 **― De maravilla papá, las ultimas semanas han sido muy laboriosos, por fortuna estamos controlando todo adecuadamente, espero una reducción de trabajo en las siguientes semanas.**

 **― Eso me alegra hijo, porque así dispondrás de tiempo para el viaje**

 **― ¿Viaje?**

 **― Si Edward, recuerda que pasaras el verano aquí en Masen, no me digas que lo has olvidado.**

 **― Bueno Carlisle, el trabajo no me ha dejado pensar mucho en el tema, ya te aviso cuando iré**

 **― Nada de eso hijo, vendrás dentro de dos semanas, de hecho he reservado tu vuelo, así que nada de pretextos, te quiero aquí en dos semanas, ni un día más.**

 **― Pero papá, no puedo dejar botado el trabajo**

 **― No tiene por qué ser así, en Masen está la sede y puedes manejar todo desde aquí, además tienes a una asistente capaz de hacerse cargo perfectamente del asunto en tu ausencia, bien tengo que colgar, estoy por iniciar una reunión importante, hasta pronto hijo, que estés bien, esperamos verte pronto.**

 **― Papá no com…. ― y colgó, ¡rayos! Como pude pasar por alto el maldito viaje, justo cuando estaba por atrapar a Isabella, en definitiva, existe una conspiración contra mí.**

 **Las horas siguientes, estuve pensando en las implicaciones del viaje, eran 3 malditos meses fuera del país, no podría fastidiar a Isabella estando los océanos de por medio, mucho menos seducirla y recibir la recompensa de tan laborioso trabajo. ¡Dios! Por qué precisamente a mí, de nada me serviría contratar a Isabella en estos momentos, tal vez deba esperar a mi regreso pero si hago eso quizá ella no acepte trabajar conmigo parea entonces, la mejor opción era contratarla ahora y asegurarme de su estancia aquí por algunos meses hasta mi regreso.**

 **Cuando el momento de la entrevista con Bella llegó, el nerviosismo volvió con mayor fuerza, no sabía que hacer o decir, ella era intuitiva y podría descubrir mi plan y voltearlo en mi contra, mi siguiente movimiento fue convocar una reunión con algunos de los directivos, entre ellos Marcus y Alec, vicepresidente y director de marketing y relaciones públicas respectivamente.**

 **Una vez los citados se presentaron en la sala de juntas no tenía idea de que hablar, los deje esperando, después de todo eran mis empleados y si quería que malgastaran el tiempo esperándome que así fuera, lo sé, en ocasiones soy un total egocéntrico, pero ellos eran mi coartada ante Isabella Swan, me preguntaba por el límite de paciencia de la pequeña bruja, deje transcurrir más de una hora antes de presentarme en la sala de juntas.**

 **― Señores ― salude en cuanto entre ― no se levanten por favor, me gustaría conversar con ustedes respecto a sus funciones en la constructora, pero antes de eso, ¿Cómo está su día? ― los presentes se mostraron confusos, y quien no lo haría, se supone que es una reunión"importante" ― espero que bien, ahora háblenme de sus respectivos departamentos, Alec, como vamos con la localización de nuevos proyectos**

 **― Eh…. Bien Edward, por el momento no hay proyectos jugosos, algunos trabajos pequeños solamente, pero habría que conversar con los dirigentes de construcción antes de aceptar cualquier proyecto en este momento.**

 **― Comprendo, Lanz, que hay de recursos humanos**

 **― Todos los puestos cubiertos señor, por el momento no necesitamos de nuevos empleados, a menos que se aprueben otros proyectos en estos momentos.**

 **― No estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo, quizá en otras áreas no hacen falta empleados, pero aquí, en mi propia oficina hace falta una asistente más.**

 **― Comprendo señor, inmediatamente buscare una asistente**

 **― No será necesario Lanz, he citado a una candidata, de hecho debe estar ya en recepción, esperando la entrevista, necesito que prepares un contrato laboral para ella por 6 meses.**

 **― Entendido señor, iré inmediatamente ― y salió de la sala de juntas**

 **― Scott, cómo va el asunto de la prensa rosa**

 **― Todo marcha adecuadamente Edward, han prometido publicar una nota de disculpa siempre y cuando retires la demanda.**

 **― Hecho**

 **― No quiero ser impertinente Edward, pero si no son requeridos mis servicios en otros asuntos, vuelvo al bufete.**

 **― De acuerdo, mantenme informado**

 **― Así lo haré**

 **― Bueno si no tienes más por decir yo también me retiro Edward, tengo mucho trabajo ¿recuerdas? ― dijo Jane, solo asentí**

 **― Edward, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Esta reunión no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.**

 **― Lo sé Marcus, simplemente trataba de hacer tiempo**

 **― ¿Para qué? ― pregunto Marcus**

 **― Supongo que recuerdas al pequeño demonio Marie**

 **― La camarera del club Twilight, como olvidarla, muy sexi por cierto, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?**

 **― Está esperando por una entrevista y ser contratada como mi nueva asistente**

 **― ¿En serio? ― comenzó a reír**

 **― De hecho lleva esperando cerca de dos horas**

 **― Tu sí que tienes ganas de morir Edward, ella te lanzara algo a la cabeza en cuanto cruce las puertas de tu oficina.**

 **― Yo diría que me gusta vivir peligrosamente**

 **― O más bien, te has cansado de vivir, ten por seguro que ella encantada te enviara al otro mundo.**

 **― Tal vez, su reacción será una gran sorpresa para su querida madre**

 **― ¿Conoces a la madre? Vaya, imagino que es tan peligrosa como la hija**

 **― Todo lo contrario amigo mío, de hecho has tratado con ella, se trata de Renata Swan, la decoradora del reciente hotel Masen ubicado en Georgia.**

 **― No jodas Edward, ¿hablas en serio? Pero esa mujer y tu pequeño demonio son como el agua y el aceite.**

 **― Lo sé, también me tomo por sorpresa, en fin, supongo que ya fue tiempo suficiente de hacerla esperar.**

 **― Un momento chicos ¿de qué me he perdido en las últimas semanas?**

 **― Nada interesante pero gracioso ― informó Marcus ― en resumen, Edward se topó con una chica, una camarera de hecho, quien hasta el momento es la única inmune a los encantos de este príncipe, lo gracioso del asunto es que además de no desmayarse a los pies de Edward, le propino tremenda bofetada seguido de un puntapié el mismo día en que se conocieron ― Alec me observaba sorprendido**

 **― Desde mi punto de vista, no fue gracioso Marcus**

 **― ¿Te parece que me interesa?**

 **― Esto es…. Nuevo**

 **― Gracioso querrás decir Alec**

 **― Bueno basta, esa niña tiene pésimos modales, es una… una salvaje y me parece bueno que alguien la ponga en su lugar ― así di por finalizada la reunión, al volver a la oficina llamé a recepción, asegurando que estaba "disponible" para la entrevista, cuál fue mi sorpresa al llamar y enterarme que segundos antes Isabella Swan abandonaba el edificio.**

 **― Mire señorita, más le vale ir a buscarla, recuerde que he agregado un llamado de atención a su historial, solo se necesitan 3 para despedirla, le recuerdo también que antes de mi intervención tenía ya un llamado de atención registrado, por consiguiente, si ahora reporto una nueva queja puede irse buscando otro trabajo, así que vaya tras ella y no me importa lo que tenga que inventar.**

 **Esperé en el pasillo cerca del elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron, frente a mi apareció una maravillosa visión, los recuerdos no le hacían justicia, de hermoso cabello castaño ondulado sobre sus hombros, rostro de ángel, labios de pecado y esos ojos….. asesinos. Isabella me lanzaba dagas con los ojos, agradecía no sentirlos, de lo contrario estaría tirado exhalando mi último aliento.**

 **― Marie o debo decir Isabella, gusto en volver a verte**

 **― Guárdate tus tonteras para quien las crea, solo he venido a decirte hola, eres iun idiota y adiós ― dio media vuelta pero la detuve**

 **― Un momento pequeña, supongo que deberías modificar tus modales y no ser tan… intempestiva, esta empresa en seria.**

 **― Deja de jugar Cullen, sé que no tienes planes de contratarme, así que evítanos a ambos el bochorno.**

 **― No tengo idea de donde sacas esas ideas, pero te recuerdo que esta es una empresa seria, si tienes una entrevista laboral es porque realmente consideramos la posibilidad de contratarte, claro si reúnes las aptitudes correspondientes y no es ninguna broma, para mejor explicación acompáñame a la oficina ― ella se mostraba reticente pero accedió, entramos a la oficina, me senté detrás del escritorio y ella en una de las sillas ubicadas al frente ― bien, iniciaremos con las preguntas normales, si tienes dudas, no vaciles en preguntar**

 **― Desde ya tengo varias dudas**

 **― Podemos solucionarlo en este instante, adelante, pregunta lo que desees**

 **― Existe gran demanda laboral Cullen, ¿Por qué precisamente yo y no otra … persona?**

 **― Para serte sincero en ningún momento considere el hecho de contratarte….. hasta que hablé con tu madre**

 **― No comprendo**

 **― Veras, ella me hablo de algunas cosas, especialmente de tu gusto por las finanzas, así como tu empeño por obtener las cosas por tu propio esfuerzo.**

 **― Vaya, veo que has embaucado a mi madre, ¿Por qué? ― tenía el ceño fruncido y por dios hasta enojada se veía sexi.**

 **― ¿Por qué, qué?**

 **― ¿Qué ganas con tener a mi madre de tu parte?**

 **― Isabella deja de ver todo como si fuera un complot, no hay engaño alguno ― bueno si lo hay, pero lo negare hasta el final, pensé ― si no me crees puedes preguntar en recursos humanos, se está editando tu contrato laboral, lo podrás firmar una vez finalice la entrevista y apruebes los requerimientos**

 **― ¿Qué sucede si no cumplo con los requisitos necesarios?**

 **― Nos tomamos de la mano y nos despedimos como viejos amigos**

 **― Bien, excepto que hay un problema con eso**

 **― ¿Cuál?**

 **― No somos amigos**

 **― Bueno tampoco somos enemigos**

 **― No podría asegurarlo**

 **― Ok, comprendo, ahora ¿podemos iniciar la entrevista o el interrogatorio aun no finaliza?**

 **― Creí que podía aclarar todas mis dudas ― dijo arqueando una ceja**

 **― No tienes dudas Isabella, solo intentas exasperarme**

 **― ¿Eso hago?... Increíble, no podría estar…**

 **― Bella – dije en tono de advertencia**

 **― Mi nombre es Isabella.**

 **― Tu madre te llama Bella**

 **― Tú no eres mi madre Cullen.**

 **― No deseo serlo….. Entonces iniciamos…. ¿Nombre completo?**

 **― Marie Swan ― lo cual no creo ni por un segundo – De acuerdo, Isabella "Marie" Swan ― dice resaltando la palabra Marie ― enseguida anoto, ahora comprendo su nombre en el club, en realidad utilizaba su segundo nombre, esto se pone interesante.**

 **― Dirección, y no se te ocurra proporcionar datos falsos**

 **― No se me ocurriría**

 **― ¿Enserio? ― así transcurrieron los siguientes 40 minutos, durante este tiempo conocí un poco más sobre mi delirio personal, no tanto como deseaba, pero algo es algo ― algo más Isabella, aquí como en cualquier organización existen jerarquías, de ser empleada en Cullen inc, tendrás que ser respetuosa con los directivos y eso me incluye, además de acatar mis órdenes directas, claro que si no estás de acuerdo, podemos, uh, llegar a un arreglo, ¿comprendes?**

 **― Perfectamente Cullen, no tengo problemas con las jerarquías, excepto con tu pésimo humor, si soy aceptada me limitaré al trabajo que me corresponde, en el horario que me corresponde, si sobrepaso dicho horario contara como horas extra, ah y una cosa más, mientras te limites a una relación laboral, no habrá problema alguno, aunque…. si tu nariz quiere ser modificada con gusto te ayudaré.**

 **― No gracias, las mujeres adoran mi hermoso rostro tal cual está.**

 **― Por si cambias de opinión cuenta conmigo**

 **― Lo tendré presente y he solicitado tu contrato, me has convencido y el puesto es tuyo ― ella solo observaba ― cuanta emoción, a mis 23 años nunca he visto tanta efusividad ― dije con sarcasmo**

 **― Acostúmbrate ― dijo escuetamente** **―** **esta niña además de irrespetuosa es una amargada**

* * *

Hola chicas :) ya sé, les falle con la actualización del 31 de Diciembre :( lo siento, pero como fue el ultimo día del año... se me fue el avión, lo bueno de todo esto es: pronto estará listo el 3 capitulo prometido.

y bueno chicas nuevamente Feliz año, ammm no puedo ver los reviews, pero me han llegado mensajes (email) de fanfiction sobre nuevos comentarios de mis lindas lectoras Pili y Yoliki, chicas: Felices 365 días venideros... les deseo lo mejor y que sus planes vayan por buen rumbo... ojala continúen apoyándome durante este año, bueno en los meses que dure esta historia, lo mismo va para Mary, Salo, fernyyuki, rocchetta, chiva, Tahirizhita grey pattz, ross y todas mis lectoraas silenciosas (por si aun continúan ahí jejejejejeje).


	20. Fastidiando a Isabella

**Fastidiando a Isabella**

* * *

 **POV EDWARD:**

 **En cuanto Isabella firmo el contrato me sentí feliz, ahora la tendría cerca y no desaprovecharía ningún instante.**

 **― Muy bien Isabella, oficialmente eres parte del personal de la constructora, como tal tienes un horario por cumplir iniciando en este momento, puesto que nos hemos atrasado por un par de horas será necesario que esperes un par de horas después del horario convenido.**

 **― ¿Horas extras?**

 **― No, simplemente cubrirás el tiempo perdido.**

 **― Pero acordamos…**

 **― Las horas extras se toman en cuenta siempre y cuando se cumpla antes con el horario normal de labores, en este caso has perdido al menos 3 horas, no quiero ser injusto descontándolo de tu salario, por otra parte dudo que tengas problemas con quedarte un par de horas más, te recuerdo que el horario del club era aún más exigente ― sorpresivamente Isabella no refutó, lo cual indicaba que al fin obtenía mi primer victoria dejándola callada, pensaba decirle que yo le haría compañía pero era arriesgado.**

 **Después de finalizar el horario de trabajo, René pasó por la oficina buscando a Bella, pero la convencí de dejarla un par de horas más, yo personalmente la llevaría de regreso a casa, sin dudarlo René acepto.**

 **― Isabella, ¿están listas esas fotocopias? ― grite desde la oficina**

 **― Un momento por favor**

 **― Recuerda que las necesito para hoy ― dije comenzando a fastidiarla, no respondió, lo cual indicaba que mordió el anzuelo, instantes después entro con las fotocopias**

 **― ¿Algo más señor?**

 **― Si, necesito que realices un resumen de este informe ― conteste entregándole un pack de 30 hojas**

 **― ¿Para cuándo lo quiere?**

 **― Que graciosa eres, lo necesito hoy mismo Isabella ― sin decir palabra salió molesta azotando la puerta, ese temperamento era un incentivo, quería explorarlo un poco más, tome un par de hojas y las coloque en un cajón ― Isabella, no fotocopiaste todos los documentos ― grité en tono molesto, ella entro a la oficina aun molesta**

 **― Eso no es posible, revise tres veces ― dijo arrebatándome las hojas de las manos ― ¿Cuáles hacen falta supuestamente?**

 **― Las paginas 20, 38, 42, 45 y 46**

 **― Estoy segura que están aquí ― decía mientras buscaba entre las hojas las paginas faltantes**

 **― Pues no las veo… ¿sabes qué?, llévate las hojas y vuelve a fotocopiar las faltantes, de paso lleva este informe, es para la junta de mañana necesito 15 fotocopias de cada página, ordénalas en carpetas, por favor.**

 **― Bien ― salió de la oficina y comencé a guardar algunos documentos en el portafolio, continuaría con el trabajo en casa, por el momento disfrutare exasperando a Isabella.**

 **― ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás? ― llamé fuera de la oficina**

 **― Aquí Cullen, en la oficina de archivos, ¿necesitas algo?**

 **― No, solo quería asegurarme que no te has extraviado, es tu primer día y esas cosas suelen suceder**

 **― No te preocupes Cullen, si llego a extraviarme ten por seguro que encontrare el camino de regreso.**

 **― De acuerdo…. iré por café ¿gustas?**

 **― No, gracias ― camine hasta la cafetera ubicada en la oficina conjunta a la mía y prepare algo de café, al volver a la oficina Isabella esperaba con los documentos fotocopiados y clasificados en carpetas.**

 **― Veo que todo está listo, continua con el resumen entre tanto reviso que todo esté en orden ― asintió saliendo de la oficina, lo cual aproveche para "perder" accidentalmente algunas páginas.**

 **― ¡Bella! quiero decir ¡Isabella!, ven por favor**

 **― ¿Qué sucede ahora? ― dijo al abrir la puerta**

 **― No encuentro algunas hojas**

 **― Eso es imposible, me asegure de fotocopiarlas.**

 **― No estoy diciendo que no lo hayas hecho, lo que sucede es que tropecé con algo y las hojas cayeron al suelo, ahora no encuentro todas ― la escuche bufar**

 **― Deben estar en algún lugar, ¿has echado un vistazo debajo del escritorio?**

 **― ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que yo, busque ahí abajo? ― compuse mi mejor expresión de horror**

 **― Si, es lo que he dicho**

 **― ¿Estás loca?, imagina cuanta alimaña vive ahí**

 **― ¿y? es tu oficina, tu escritorio, tus documentos**

 **― Y tú eres mi empleada, así que adelante, busca las hojas debajo del escritorio.**

 **― No hare tal cosa, yo no tire las hojas ahí**

 **― ¿Miedo Isabella Swan?**

 **― Por supuesto que no, pero no comprendo, te metes con cuanta arpía, zorra y demás bichos humanos con falda, pero temes a unos simples animalitos indefensos que lo único que hacen es subsistir bajo tu escritorio.**

 **― No voy a arriesgarme con esos animalitos "indefensos"**

 **― Oh claro, protejan al ilustrísimo señor Cullen, nada malo puede ocurrirle, ¿Qué haríamos si nos faltara su hermoso rostro? Seguramente las neoyorkinas se volverían locas y todo sería un total caos ― contestó con sarcasmo ― ¿Mientras tanto, yo qué? ¿Qué me coma el perro o yo me lo como a él?**

 **― Así que…. ¿crees que mi rostro es hermoso? ― ataqué**

 **― No quieras cambiar el tema, sin embargo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, es posible que tengas un rostro agraciado y aclaro que es solo una posibilidad, no lo estoy afirmando; lo cierto es y lo sostengo: tú Edward Cullen, eres un idiota.**

 **― Me alegra saber que me tengas tanta estima**

 **― Aclarado eso, me retiro, debo finalizar un resumen ― dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.**

 **― Un momento Señorita Swan, olvida algo**

 **― ¿Qué será?**

 **― Mis hojas Bella**

 **― No me llames así ― advirtió**

 **― Busca mis hojas bajo el escritorio entonces**

 **― Eres fastidioso ¿sabías? ― dijo molesta**

 **― Lo sé, aunque ciertamente tú tampoco eres un ángel**

 **― De acuerdo, buscaré tus benditas hojas…. Pero tendrás que alejarte, hasta la pared**

 **― ¿Por qué? Estoy en mi oficina y me paro donde me plazca**

 **― No voy a agacharme frente a ti**

 **― ¿Piensas que voy a mirarte el trasero?**

 **― No, por supuesto que no te atreverías, en realidad pretendo protegerte, imagina si uno de esos bichos resulta ser letal, no, no, el jefe es primero, no quiero poner tu vida en peligro Cullen ― dijo con sarcasmo**

 **― Me arriesgaré**

 **― Yo no, así que tienes dos opciones o retrocedes y busco tus hojas o te quedas sin finalizar el trabajo ― definitivamente Isabella tenia neuronas, ¿tan obvias eran mis intenciones de observarla? ¡rayos! Como sea, esta batalla la daba por perdida, ya se presentaran otras oportunidades, retrocedí dándole la espalda. Instantes después ella me entrego las hojas. Salió de la oficina dispuesta a finalizar el resumen, por mi parte permanecí en la oficina dispuesto a idear nuevas formas de hacerle la vida imposible a mi pequeña bruja mentirosa….**

 **― No es necesario llevarme Cullen, pediré un taxi**

 **― Nada de eso Isabella, prometí a tu madre llevarte personalmente, no me hagas quedar mal ante ella.**

 **― Entonces tranquilo, le explicare que tienes demasiado trabajo y no quise ser una carga para ti.**

 **― Isabella, por una vez en tu vida dime que si**

 **― No, además no iré a casa, pasare a saludar a un amigo antes**

 **― ¿Algún novio? ― dije tenso, ¿Por qué me importaba?**

 **― ¿Acaso importa a quien visito? ― contesto con la ceja arqueada**

 **― No, supongo que no, sube al auto, te acerco a donde quieras ir**

 **― Ya te he dicho…**

 **― Se lo que has dicho Isabella, pero de cualquier forma te llevare, si algo te sucede, quiero tener a alguien a quien culpar ¿vale? ― ella se mantuvo indecisa por algunos segundos, pero cedió.**

 **― De acuerdo, vamos a la cafetería Luna Nueva ― ¿cómo no lo supuse antes?, Isabella iba de camino a visitar a su novio, saber aquello mantuvo un mal genio en mí, para no desatarlo contra ella, me mantuve callado, no quería destruir mis avances con Bella, si bien no eran muchos pero al menos ahora me dirigía la palabra.**

 **Después de dejarla en el dichoso club, volví al apartamento, no sé lo que tenía Bella pero no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza, mi única salida fue centrarme en el trabajo, cuando sentí el peso del cansancio, tome una ducha, posteriormente fui atrapado en el mundo de los sueños pensando en las andanzas de ese demonio.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ha transcurrido casi una semana desde que Isabella comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, han sido días divertidos, especialmente cuando se irritaba por mis "descuidos". Aunque sospecho que debo cuidarme la espalda, lo he visto en sus ojos que claman ¡venganza!**

 **― Tierra llamando a Edward ― era René quien me trajo de vuelta a la realidad**

 **― Disculpa René, estaba distraído**

 **― Eso he notado ¿te importaría compartir el motivo? ¿Alguna chica por ahí?**

 **― No lo creo**

 **― Y lo niegas, eso te delata aún más y no hace falta mencionar que la sonrisa que traes desde hace días ha hecho su trabajo, los rumores han iniciado en la empresa**

 **― ¿Qué rumores?**

 **― Definitivamente vives en otro mundo**

 **― Bueno el trabajo me tiene atrapado**

 **― Un trabajo que tiene nombre y apellido ¿cierto? ― no respondí simplemente negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios ― en fin, solo venía a entregarte las muestras de colores a utilizar, he adjuntado algunas recomendaciones**

 **― ¿Por qué no eliges los colores? Estoy seguro que tu selección me agradará**

 **― Nada de eso, es tu empresa, debes involucrarte un poco más en los detalles finales ¿no crees? Además no he traído la paleta completa de colores, solo los que a mi criterio combinan mejor.**

 **― De acuerdo, ¿te parece si lo revisamos mañana?**

 **― De hecho no estaré en la oficina, mañana es la fiesta de graduación de Bella y he solicitado el día libre ― ¿Por qué diantres no sabía de la fiesta?**

 **― Oh…. claro… puedes retirarte René ― en cuanto René se retiró, tomé el intercomunicador y llame a Jane**

 **― Jane, no me pases llamadas, cancela todas mis reuniones y citas para mañana, Edward Cullen no estará disponible para nadie ¿entendido?**

 **― ¿y si llama tu padre?**

 **― Dile que estoy perdido**

 **― ¿Y arriesgarme a que inicie un operativo en tu búsqueda?**

 **― Entonces inventa cualquier cosa**

 **― ¿Qué te parece si le digo la verdad? Que su hijo abandonó el trabajo sin más y se largó de juerga.**

 **― Eso suena bien, me gusta tu imaginación, ahora necesito que dejes el trabajo e investigues un par de cosas, primero, necesito la ubicación y hora de la fiesta de graduación de Isabella Swan y más importante aún, necesito de una invitación a la fiesta, también llama a la joyería y pide… no mejor no, de eso me encargo yo. Eso es todo Jane, en cuanto tengas lo solicitado llámame, por cierto todo esto hazlo sin que Isabella se entere**

 **― De acuerdo Edward, pero deberás contarme tus andanzas, últimamente no son normales**

 **― Como sea, estaré esperando lo solicitado en mi apartamento, hasta pronto Jane. — colgué sin más, tome mi portafolio y salí disparado de la oficina, tenía algunas cosas por hacer.**

 **Conduje rumbo a una joyería en busca de algo extravagante, al llegar observe los estantes, habían tantas piezas, todas de un exquisito diseño, elegir era complicado. La dependienta al parecer noto mi dilema y se acercó con una amble sonrisa.**

 **― Bienvenido ¿necesita ayuda en la elección?**

 **― En realidad si, busco algo ostentoso y especial.**

 **― Comprendo, acompáñeme, le mostrare nuestras mejores piezas, hechas para complacer al más exigente de los gustos ― asentí, al llegar a los nuevos diseños, no puedo negar, eran excelentes, sin embargo ninguno lograba convencerme totalmente, a pesar de la explicación que ofrecía la dependienta**

 **― ¿Qué opina? ¿Ha elegido una pieza?**

 **― En realidad no, es complicado decidir**

 **― Tal vez si me hablara de la destinataria podría realizar sugerencias ― ofreció**

 **― Ella es…. ¿extraña? ― sonó más a pregunta que afirmación, la mujer me observo asombrada, genial, simplemente genial, quería darme de patadas, ¿en qué mundo la mujer tras la cual vas es extraña? Bueno Isabella era extraña pero no era necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos además Isabella tenía razón, en ocasiones resultaba ser un total idiota….― disculpe, no me he explicado bien, quise decir que ella no siempre reacciona como lo espero, es intempestiva y reservada, también es bromista pero responsable, en realidad no es fácil comprenderla o anticiparse a su reacción.**

 **― Comprendo, usted debe buscar algo que se asemeje a su actitud ¿cierto?**

 **― Efectivamente, pero ninguna de estas joyas logra convencerme**

 **― ¿Qué le parece visitar el estante de joyas poco comunes? ― Una vez frente a dichoso estante lo divisé, era la joya perfecta, y tal como explicó la dependienta, el topacio imperial era poco común por su color marron, el cual me recordó a ella.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Estaba frente al espejo, eligiendo un traje capaz de impresionarla, por primera vez comprendía a las mujeres al momento de arreglarse, esto era difícil, así que me di por vencido y jugué volados para elegir. Lo bueno de todo esto era que por la mañana Jane me entrego la dirección e invitación para la fiesta, la sonrisa tonta no desaparecía de mi rostro por nada.**

 **Un par de horas después estaba en el estacionamiento del instituto Little Red Schoolhouse and Elisabeth Irwin, nunca habría imaginado que Isabella estudiaba en un instituto privado, pero después de ver su casa, lo raro seria que no estudiara en esta escuela. La ceremonia oficial de graduación había iniciado, pero a mí me interesaba el baile, aunque supongo que echar un vistazo a la ceremonia no estaría tan mal, con cautela entré a la sala de usos múltiples, donde se celebraba dicha ceremonia, el lugar estaba lleno de los padres y acompañantes de los alumnos por graduarse, los cuales estaban al centro, portaban orgullosamente la toga, intente localizar a mi delirio personal pero no lo conseguí, solo me quedo esperar a que entregaran el diploma de graduación, la espera fue torturante pero valió la pena….**

 **― Isabella Marie Swan ― anunciaron a través del micrófono, observe como tonto la figura que se erguía y caminaba con paso firme hacia el estrado con una sonrisa, no volví a apartar la vista de su persona, tal vez sea un pervertido, pero a mis ojos era la chica más sexi de la noche aun portando la toga y el birrete, no quiero imaginarme lo que lleva debajo…. Deje de lado esos pensamientos y traté de centrarme en la ceremonia, al finalizar la ceremonia, como es tradición, todos lanzaron los birretes al aire e instantes después se abrazaban, aproveché para acercarme a ella lentamente.**

 **― Felicidades Swan ― Observe como se congelo en su lugar, para después girar lentamente en mi dirección**

 **― ¿Cullen? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ― tenía el ceño fruncido, las manos me picaban por alisar dicho ceño**

 **― Escuche que una de mis empleadas se graduaba hoy y decidí darme una vuelta ― dije encogiéndome de hombros**

 **― Pero no tienes invitación**

 **― ¿Hablas de… esta invitación?**

 **― ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?**

 **― Eso no importa, ahora ven aquí, debo felicitarte debidamente ― instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás ― tranquila, solo te daré un abrazo ― dije alzando los brazos**

 **― De acuerdo Cullen, pero no te atrevas a intentar nada mas ― reí entre dientes**

 **― Felicidades Swan, por este nuevo logro ― hablé sinceramente ― por cierto ¿que traes debajo de la toga? ― instantes después sentí sus manos en el pecho empujándome con fuerza**

 **― ¿Tienes que arruinarlo siempre Cullen? ― inquirió molesta**

 **― Pero no hice nada**

 **― Tú sí que eres descarado e insufrible**

 **― Vamos Be… digo Isabella, solo bromeaba, no es para tanto**

 **― Odio tus bromas, lo sabes**

 **― Vale, propongo una tregua**

 **― ¿Enserio? Lo mismo dijiste hace algunas semanas y termine pagándote el lavado de un estúpido traje**

 **― Ok, lo siento por eso, esta vez será distinto, lo prometo**

 **― ¿Lo prometes?**

 **― Con la mano en el corazón – dije en un gesto solemne**

 **― Solo porque te ves ridículo te creo**

 **― ¡Hey! No soy ridículo**

 **― Eso dices tú**

 **― Pero….**

 **― Señor Cullen, ¿Qué sorpresa? ― hablo la madre de Bella a mis espaldas**

 **― Buenas tardes Renata, señor..**

 **― Charlie Swan, de modo que usted es el famoso Edward Cullen ― dijo el padre de Bella estrechándome la mano con firmeza**

 **― A su servicio señor Swan, y si me permite decirlo usted tiene a dos hermosas mujeres a su lado**

 **― Pues curiosamente no le permito decirlo señor Cullen ― dijo tomando de la cintura a su esposa en gesto posesivo y lanzándome dagas con la mirada, por lo visto los ojos asesino se heredan, aunque claro los ojos de Bella son mucho más hermosos**

 **― ¡Charlie, por favor! ― increpo René a su esposo ― discúlpenos un momento Edward… y por cierto espero que disfrute de la fiesta que está por iniciar ― hablo René sobre el hombro mientras se alejaba con su esposo.**

 **― Por lo visto estamos solos nuevamente preciosa**

 **― No te ilusiones Cullen**

 **― ¡aaaaaaahh! ― escuche un grito ensordecedor ― ¡No lo puedo creer, eres Edward Cullen en persona! ― hablo una chica apresuradamente y con la respiración contenida ― ¡Bella! Dime que no estoy alucinando ¡dímelo! ― exigió, a lo cual Isabella solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la chica de cabello oscuro**

 **― No Becka, no estas alucinando, lamentablemente ― susurró lo ultimo**

 **― Esto es maravilloso, Edward ¿sabías que estoy suscrita a la revista Forbes, por el único motivo de ver tu hermoso rostro publicado? ― Mientras hablaba, su rostro se iluminaba ― también he leído tus entrevistas, acerca de tus logros, los planes a futuro, incluso los escándalos en los que te has visto envuelto, se podría decir que prácticamente puedo predecir tus próximos pasos ― abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, esta chica era… ¡era una acosadora!**

 **― Yo… eh**

 **― ¿Estas sorprendido, maravillado, agradecido por encontrarnos al fin? Y ahora me pedirás ser tu esposa, yo te diré no y tú me raptaras a una isla desierta y no descansaras hasta enamorarme con lindos detalles, viviremos felices y con un montón de niños a nuestro alrededor… ― Definitivamente esta niña tenía todo un futuro planeado, además de estar loca, porque no había modo en el infierno en que yo hiciera todo cuanto ella describió, por el rabillo del ojo noté como Isabella hacia esfuerzos por no reírse**

 **― En realidad… no, y si me permite señorita debo aclarar algunos asuntos con Isabella, fue un gusto saludarlas ― sin más tire del brazo de Isabella, alejándome apresuradamente de aquella acosadora y sus secuaces, porque había más de una y quizá no dijeran nada, pero sabrá dios lo que tenían pensado, posiblemente pretendían drogarme para secuestrarme después… ¡No! Cullen, no seas paranoico, esas niñas no podrían cargarte a ninguna parte… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas provenientes de Isabella ― No le veo la gracia Swan**

 **― Debiste ver tu cara Edward ― ¿Edward? Por primera vez me llamo por mi nombre, aquella acción me hizo olvidar el asunto a discusión.**

 **― ¿Tan gracioso fue?**

 **― Sip, ahora estas a salvo y yo me retiro, debo hacer un par de cosas**

 **― Espera, antes dime dónde puedo esconderme de esa acosadora**

 **― Me alegra saber que estas probando un poco de tu mismo platillo.**

 **― No soy un acosador**

 **― Por favor Cullen, no camino siquiera una cuadra antes de toparme contigo**

 **― Exagerada**

 **― ¿Cómo explicas tu presencia aquí?**

 **― Soy un empresario con gran vida social, fui invitado y aquí estoy ― dije encogiéndome de hombros**

 **― ¿Quién te invitó? ― desafío**

 **― Fue…. Fue ¿por qué quieres saberlo?**

 **― Un nombre Cullen ― en ese instante divisé a uh hombre de cabello oscuro a quien conocia muy bien**

 **― Fue Garrett ¿de acuerdo?**

 **― ¿Garrett?**

 **― Si, el novio de tu amiga rubia, el que está a unos 20 metros de nosotros ― ella volteo**

 **― Que bien, vamos a saludarlo**

 **― ¿Cómo?**

 **― ¿Acaso temes ser delatado? ― retó**

 **― Por supuesto que no ― caminamos hasta Garrett quien en cuanto me vio sonrió ampliamente**

 **― Edward, hermano**

 **― Garrett, llevo buscándote un buen tiempo – dije mientras nos abrazábamos, lo cual también aproveché en mi beneficio ― sígueme la corriente o estas despedido ― susurre sin que Isabella escuchara**

 **― Oh… ya veo ― dijo titubeante y con el ceño fruncido**

 **― Lo ves Isabella, aquí está la prueba, fui invitado por mi gran amigo ¿no es así Garrett? ― pregunte mientras aún tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de Garrett**

 **― ¿Si? ― sujete con fuerza su hombro ― quiero decir, por supuesto, yo te invite Edward ― era obvio que Isabella no me creía, sin embargo no tenía pruebas, tuve ganas de reír malévolamente ― por cierto Isabella, Kate te espera en el aula de artes, dijo algo sobre prepararse para el baile**

 **― De acuerdo, nos vemos Garrett, Cullen ― se alejó rápidamente**

 **― ¿Qué fue todo eso? ― preguntó Garrett, una vez perdimos de vista a Isabella**

 **― Solo fastidio a Isabella ― dije encogiéndome de hombros**

 **― ¿Por qué?**

 **― ¿Y por qué no?...**

 **Posteriormente junto a mi amigo nos dirigimos al gimnasio de la escuela, claramente lo habían transformado en una pista de baile. Por los alrededores se podía apreciar gran cantidad de alumnos con los respectivos atuendos, algunos convencionales y otros no tan convencionales.**

 **Cierto tiempo después el gimnasio comenzó a llenarse de personas, lo cual no era bueno, de esta manera seria difícil localizar a Bella, para evitar que ella escapara como siempre hacia, decidí esperar cerca de la entrada, sin embargo no conté con el hecho de ser reconocido por los alumnos mejor dicho por las alumnas y sus padres casamenteros.**

 **― ¡No lo puedo creer, eres el magnate Edward Cullen, el soltero más solicitado de Nueva York! ― comento una joven rubia, que a la vez me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.**

 **― ¿Nos conocemos, señorita?**

 **― No personalmente, pero seguramente ha oído hablar de la familia Turner; mi padre dirige una de las empresas navieras más importantes del país**

 **― Y supongo que usted piensa seguir sus pasos**

 **― Pos supuesto que no, no existe necesidad de hacer ese tipo de actividad, yo simplemente debo mantenerme hermosa, joven y causar buena impresión ahora y también cuando tenga a un rico y apuesto esposo ― dijo acercándose y tocándome el brazo en clara invitación.**

 **― Oh, claro, eso es … importante ― dije distraído**

 **― ¿Acompañas a alguien esta noche? ― pregunto interesada**

 **― En realidad … ― pero no continúe, pues una risa fresca y contagiosa llamó mi atención, era ella, hermosa como siempre… no esta noche estaba radiante, portaba un vestido largo de tirantes comunes, corte A/Princesa, Escote en V, finalizando con dobladillo tren, decorado con volantes, Bordado de Lentejuelas formando hojas en el hombro izquierdo y apertura frontal, color azul cielo. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, con algunos mechones fuera y lo mejor de todo, la amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro; sencillamente hermosa. Desconozco el tiempo por el cual estuve observándola hasta que la señorita "soy la reina del mundo" habló**

 **― Si me aceptas un consejo querido, no te acerques a Isabella Swan, a menos que desees terminar con los bolsillos vacíos ― hablo socarronamente**

 **― No lo creo, de hecho….**

 **― No lo sabes ¿cierto? No importa, me agradas y por tal motivo te contaré, Isabella Swan es hija de Charlie Swan, un hombre que alguna vez fue rico, pero los excesos le llevaron a la quiebra, créeme no tiene en que caerse muerto y si aún no está en la calle es solo por la generosidad de Jared Crowley, pero todo en esta vida tiene un precio, por suerte para los Swan, Isabella es bonita, se ha convertido en el pago a tanta generosidad, aunque claro Charlie espera que Isabella se case con Tyler, el hijo de Jared, pero si te soy sincera, conozco a Tyler y no me sorprendería que la hija de Charlie termine en la cama de Tyler en vez de con un anillo en el dedo, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Así que Edward, debes cuidarte de ser descubierto, porque puedes ser atrapado y convertirte en la mina de oro que les solucione la vida a los Swan y dudo que desees eso. Por otra parte, existimos chicas procedentes de acaudaladas familias que lejos de complicarte la vida incrementaran tus ingresos…..**

 **Deje de escuchar su perorata, continuaba sin creerlo, ¿tan terrible era la situación de los Swan?, pero sobre todo Charlie Swan, el hombre íntegro y firme que describía René en algunas de nuestras conversaciones ¿sería capaz de utilizar a su propia hija como moneda de cambio?, una furia se apodero de mi al pensar en aquello y deteste a Charlie Swan, apreté los puños con fuerza, prometí en ese momento que impediría aquella atrocidad, ese tal Tyler se quedaría con las manos vacías, no le permitiría acercarse a mi Bella, así tuviera que secuestrarla nuevamente…. pero un momento, Tyler Crowley ¿no será el mismo Tyler que Bella menciono al conocernos en el club… el novio de Fernanda?**

 **― ¿No te parece, cariño? ― volvió a interrumpir aquella voz**

 **― Disculpe señorita, no prestaba atención, tengo la mente en otro lado**

 **― ¿En algo especial?**

 **― Algo así ― dirigí la mirada en dirección a Bella, justo en el momento en que un hombre, alto, robusto y de cabello oscuro se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, Bella no se resistió, de hecho correspondió al abrazo con una enorme sonrisa, mi primer impulso fue separarlos y romperle la nariz ese tipo ― Disculpa…**

 **― Karen, Karen Turner**

 **― Karen, ¿sabes quién es aquel hombre? ― dije señalando al idiota que abrazaba a Bella**

 **― Pero si no es otro que Tyler Crowley ― ¿Tyler? Así que aquel era mi enemigo, no imagine conocerlo tan pronto, el tipo estaba de espaldas por lo que aún no veía su rostro y como si supiera de mis intenciones, en ese preciso momento volteo y era….. ¿el barman del club nocturno? ¿Pero qué rayos sucedía en este mundo? Nada tenía sentido.**

* * *

Hola, he vuelto con capitulo nuevo ¿que les pareció? aburrido, sin sentido, divertido raro etc...

*respondiendo comentarios*

Yoliki: bueno Edward trama muchas cosas al igual que Bella, pero todo a su tiempo... supongo XD ... Saludos

Pili: No tienes que agradecer, al contrario yo agradezco que existan personas que me leen. Saludos

megalinaara (SuperGirl): gracias por las felicitaciones y woaw ¡conoces a los Cullen! wiii, diles que los adoro, especialmente a Emmy y a Carlisle jajajajajjajaaja ok, en cuanto a la historia, no deseo dejarla inconclusa, aunque en ocasiones me toma algo de tiempo actualizar, porque hay una u otra cosa que no me convence en los capítulos, o pierdo el hilo de la historia, entonces debo iniciar nuevamente desde el principio el capitulo... así que pido un poquito de paciencia. Saludos chica

dulcecullen: me encanta que te encante... y bueno, efectivamente también subo el fic a LunaNuevaMeyer o bueno lo subía en esa página jejejjejeje para serte sincera creí que ya nadie me leía por ahí así que opte por quedarme en definitiva en fanfiction, pero ahora se que aun me leen en LNM, asi que próximamente subiré los capítulos faltantes por ahi y lo mejor de todo es que tendrán imágenes, digo por si te interesa ver los trajes, autos o casas de algunos personajes ñ_ñ ... y tu tambien conoces a un Cullen siii! Edward es un idiota, pero aun asi lo quiero, dile que se cuide las espaldas, porque puede que lo rapte (no me importa si Bella queda desolada muajajajajajajjaja). Saludos

Ahora me despido, proximamente continuaremos con la segunda parte de este pov Edward... naaa sera pov Bella, ¿por que? ya los descubrirán en el futuro pov Edward, por cierto chicas ¿quien quiere la aparicion de Emmet?...

HASTA LA PROXIMA !


	21. Fiesta de graduacion

**Fiesta de Graduación**

* * *

 **Bella pov:**

 **Al final no conseguí oportunidad de gritar a Cullen algunas verdades, no creí ni por asomo la "seriedad" de la entrevista, sin embargo le seguí la corriente, en cuanto solicitó mi dirección, pensé en darle una falsa, pero antes de hacerlo, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, Rene trabajaba aquí desde hacía algunas semanas, por consiguiente, Cullen de haber buscado venganza me tendría en sus manos sin mi conocimiento; no lo había hecho, lo cual significaba que no le interesaba vengarse, tal vez no sea tan inmaduro como pensaba ….. o quizá está esperando el momento propicio.**

 **De cualquier forma, en esta ocasión no tenía salida, así que proporcione datos verídicos, aún existía la posibilidad que Cullen no se creyera que yo: Marie, una simple camarera viva en una enorme casa, eso sería de locos.**

 **Poco después, Cullen solicitó "el contrato laboral", aun después de firmarlo no me convencía del todo, así que opte por mantenerme serena, los sarcasmos del idiota no se hicieron esperar, pero no le di tanta importancia hasta que menciono el hecho de cubrir por completo las horas laborales que estipulaba el contrato, algo me decía que Cullen tenía segundas intenciones, pero si algo he aprendido de él y obviamente no admitiré en público, es que podrá ser arrogante e idiota pero un caballero después de todo, jamás se atrevería a forzarme a nada, de eso estaba segura; esto era extraño, siempre lograba exasperarme con facilidad, y por su complexión debería temerle, pero lejos de ello sentía confianza y…. ¿nervios?... ok, debería admitirlo, después de todo era un hombre ilegalmente apuesto, era necesario ser de piedra para no sentir nervios y el hecho de estar siempre a la defensiva era solo para protegerme, no podría bajar la guardia, de lo contrario Cullen me atraparía en su telaraña y eso no sería divertido, él no era hombre de una sola mujer y yo terminaría con el corazón roto, lo mejor era detener todo antes de que echara raíces o estaría perdida.**

 **Después de un par de horas mamá pasó a buscarme, tal como sospechaba Cullen intervino, ofreciéndose a llevarme, eso no lo permitiría, así que mientras ellos hablaban, llame a Tyler, pero la mala suerte quiso que no lo encontrara, solo me quedaba 2 opciones, pedir un taxi o llamar a Charles, esperar a que Cullen se retire e irme a casa sana y salva con Charles. Mientras tomaba una decisión, comencé a realizar actividades encomendadas por el idiota, las cuales al principio y solo al principio resultaron fáciles, porque obviamente no todo es felicidad en este mundo y como buen jefe gruñón, dejó las actividades más arduas al final, a duras penas controlé mi carácter para no hacerle daño a esa arrogante cabecita suya, después de todo el maldito se estaba valiendo de su posición para fastidiarme.**

 **Pero el enfrentamiento no solo fue en la oficina, sino fuera de ella también, finalmente opte por el taxi, pero el insistió e insistió en llevarme, termine aceptando, pero con la condición de dejarme en Luna Nueva, desde ahí podría llamar a Charles o quizá obligar a Tyler a llevarme, sí, soy terrible, me enorgullecía de serlo, en mi defensa diré que Tyler se lo merecía, me ha metido en tantos líos… Por fortuna después de la tormenta viene la calma y Cullen mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el trayecto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al siguiente día desperté llena de energía para continuar con la preparación de la fiesta de graduación, todo iba de maravilla, excepto por el hecho de ir a trabajar a la empresa de Cullen por la tarde, pero valía la pena. Después de todo no odiaba a todos, Jane, la asistente personal de Cullen no era una tirana, al menos no me lo pareció durante el primer día de trabajo, las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y antes de notarlo, estaba entrando a la constructora Cullen.**

 **― Señorita Swan, buenas tardes ― saluda Jane**

 **― Buenas tardes señorita Carnahan ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?**

 **― Muy bien, gracias. Le comento que Edward está en reunión, pero me pidió que le entregara esto ― dijo tendiéndome un sobre ― dijo que eran las actividades que debes tener listas cuanto antes.**

 **― De acuerdo, gracias**

 **Una vez llegue al escritorio destinado a mí, abrí el sobre, donde se leía en una perfecta caligrafía:**

 ** _"Buenas tardes Swan"_**

 ** _En mi oficina encontraras los documentos necesarios para iniciar labores inmediatamente, las cuales enumero a continuación:_**

 ** _1.- Organizar, capturar y archivar memorandos de los últimos 6 meses._**

 ** _2.- Informe completo y claro de los memorandos mencionados con anterioridad_**

 ** _3.- Localice y fotocopie el último balance general, (10 fotocopias de cada página) posteriormente entréguelos en carpetas a cada directivo de la constructora (y procure que esta vez no falten páginas)_**

 ** _4.- Envíe una solicitud a cada departamento de la empresa, solicitando la entrega de sus respectivos balances en el transcurso de la siguiente semana._**

 ** _5.- Jane estará fuera, por lo tanto te encargaras de las llamadas a presidencia_**

 ** _6.- Cancela mi cita con Seth Clearweather en el club de golf_**

 ** _7.- Llama al restaurant más cercano, pide algo para cenar (2 personas)_**

 ** _8.- Realice un inventario del cuarto de archivos y solicite los insumos necesarios._**

 ** _9.- Investigue una palabra de 9 grafemas homologo a "aprisionar o encadenar"_**

 ** _10.- Vaya al parque y compre un ejemplar de cada uno de los boletines financieros de la ciudad. (he dejado dinero en la oficina)_**

 ** _Nota: si algunos de los documentos no los localiza en mi oficina, acuda al departamento de recursos, ellos se lo facilitaran (no le indico como llegar porque he comprobado que tiene gran sentido de orientación y usted misma me ha dejado claro que siempre encuentra el camino)_**

 **"¿Qué era todo esto?, Cullen cree que soy androide, seguramente busca burlarse de mí, pero no saldrá victorioso**

 **Inicie con las actividades cuanto antes, analizando en primera instancia las actividades más rápidas en realizar e ir reduciendo la lista, aunque algunas actividades eran absurdas, especialmente las últimas 2 actividades.**

 **Un par de horas después la reunión finalizo y Cullen volvió a su oficina con rostro serio, pero al acercarse a mi puesto de trabajo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez lo este imaginando, pero juraría que era una sonrisa burlona.**

 **― Swan**

 **― Cullen – devolví el saludo**

 **― Veo que estás trabajando duramente**

 **― Es lo que se espera Cullen**

 **― Cierto, te dejo estos documentos, son acuerdos firmados en la reunión, guárdalos muy bien.**

 **― Bien ― asintió y entro a su oficina, media hora después volvió con más documentos**

 **― Swan, necesito un resumen de este informe, en este instante**

 **― ¿Qué? Pero aun no finalizo con las actividades anteriores**

 **― Entonces apresúrate**

 **― ¡Voy tan rápido como puedo!**

 **― De acuerdo, pero Swan, esto es prioritario, lo quiero en mi escritorio en 30 minutos…. Por favor ― sin más giro sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar, maldito idiota y abusivo.**

 **Después de entregar su estúpido resumen la cena llegó, lo cual disipo en parte mi rencor, al menos Cullen se dignó a invitarme a acompañarlo en la cena.**

 **― Y bien Swan, ¿compraste los boletines financieros?**

 **― Si, aquí los tengo, pero dime ¿no estas suscrito para que te los lleven a la puerta de tu casa todas las mañanas?**

 **― Estoy suscrito**

 **― Entonces ¿Por qué…..**

 **― Últimamente no he tenido tiempo suficiente para leerlos**

 **― ¿Y ahora dispones de tiempo?**

 **― Efectivamente**

 **― Te envidio, yo sin embargo tengo mucho trabajo aun**

 **― Aun no te he agradecido ¿cierto?**

 **― ¿El qué?**

 **― Dispongo de tiempo porque gracias a ti me he librado de algunas actividades ― dijo con una sonrisa**

 **― Es una de las desventajas de ser asistente de tu asistente.**

 **― Yo lo llamaría ser mi esclava**

 **― Podría demandarte por lo que acabas de admitir**

 **― No hay testigos así que ¿Quién argumentaría a tu favor?**

 **― Eres un tramposo**

 **― Se cuidarme las espaldas**

 **― Ya lo creo, pero aun no comprendo ¿Por qué recibo ordenes directamente desde ti en vez de Jane, tu asistente?**

 **― Porque oficialmente eres asistente de Jane pero extraoficialmente eres mi asistente a la vez que también lo eres de Jane**

 **― Tal como has dicho, en realidad soy esclava de ambos ¿cierto?**

 **― Más o menos ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

 **― ¿No te avergüenza el ser tan abusivo?**

 **― ¿Te parezco una persona azorada? ― dijo con sorna**

 **― No, e imaginaba tu respuesta, por cierto aquí también tengo tu palabra, es "aherrojar"**

 **― ¿Estas segura?**

 **― Si, pero no logro imaginarme para que la necesitas**

 **― Solo un pasatiempo ― extrajo de su bolsillo un papel, lo extendió sobre su escritorio, era….. era un periódico ― veamos si estas en lo correcto Swan, aherrojar… sip, es la palabra que buscaba ― me puse de pie para tener una mejor visión de lo que hacía y descubrí que se trataba de ….. ¿Un crucigrama? El maldito me había tenido buscando una palabra solo para completar su estúpido crucigrama.**

 **― ¡Eres un maldito idiota Cullen! Me pusiste a buscar una estúpida palabra cuando bien la pudiste buscar tú mismo y dejarme avanzar con el trabajo importante**

 **― Lo intente, enserio, pero no lograba encontrarla ― dijo defendiéndose como niño pequeño**

 **― Y entonces se te ocurrió tenerme a mí, como estúpida consultando libros e internet ¿cierto? ― una lenta sonrisa apareció por su rostro**

 **― Bueno… que te puedo decir…. ― me puse de pie, tome mi cena y salí ― ¿A dónde vas?**

 **― Lejos de tu presencia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los días siguientes no fueron tan distintos, Cullen se aprovechaba de su posición como jefe para tirarme montones y montones de trabajo encima, o para derramar "accidentalmente" café sobre algún resumen provocando que volviera a fotocopiar o imprimir documentos nuevamente e incluso en una ocasión borro todos mis avances del computador y me vi en la necesidad de empezar todo nuevamente. En ocasiones quería tirar todo a la basura y ahorcar a Cullen, pero no podía, René cada día me decía lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, porque el sinvergüenza de Cullen le contaba lo maravillosamente eficiente que era en el trabajo, no deseaba decepcionar a Rene, estaba atada de manos y el idiota lo sabía, era su venganza, pero de alguna manera se la devolveré, nadie se burla de Isabella Swan por mucho tiempo sin pagarlo.**

 **― Bella ¿Por quién apuestas? ― decía Cassey Taywance, secretaria de recursos humanos, la conocí el segundo día de trabajo, era simpática pero cotilla, siempre tenía un rumor nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía idea de cuanto dijo, todo por culpa del idiota**

 **― Disculpa Cassey, estaba en las nubes**

 **― Eso lo he notado, no te preocupes, ahora tengo tu atención, dime ¿Quién crees que sea la nueva aventura de Edward trasero sexi Cullen?**

 **― No tengo idea, tipos como él se acuestan con todo el mundo**

 **― Eso es mentira, al menos yo no he tenido la fortuna de disfrutarlo ¿y tú? ― en raras ocasiones me ruborizaba, pero estaba claro que esta era una de aquellas ocasiones ― ¡No lo puedo creer Isabella! ¿Cómo fue? ― decía con brillo en los ojos**

 **― ¡Alto ahí Cassey! No me he acostado con tu querido trasero sexi Cullen y ¿sabes qué? Si trabajaras en presidencia, créeme, no dirías nada bueno de Edward Cullen, es un ogro abusivo, le encanta atiborrar de trabajo a cualquiera.**

 **― Pues, si trabajara para él, no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad**

 **― Ya lo creo**

 **― Además no podría ser tan difícil, de lo contrario Jane habría renunciado hace tiempo y no se daría libertades con él**

 **― Posiblemente la retenga en contra de su voluntad**

 **― Por dios Isabella, que ocurrencias las tuyas**

 **― Soy realista**

 **― Exagerada seria la palabra adecuada**

 **― No lo creo, y ¿de qué va todo esto?**

 **― ¿No te has enterado? Como sea, sucede que últimamente han visto a nuestro deseado presidente sonreír por tonterías sin importancia**

 **― ¿Y eso qué? Tengo un amigo que hace lo mismo y no está para nada enamorado, por otra parte aunque así fuera, dudo que la persona que buscas trabaje aquí.**

 **― Oh por supuesto que lo hace, tengo razones para creerlo, además no he dicho que sea amor, simplemente una aventurilla, pero al parecer muy satisfactoria, porque Cullen esta con una sonrisa de complacencia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero solo en la empresa, fuera de aquí vuelve a su gesto formal de siempre.**

 **― ¿Quién crees que sea entonces?**

 **― Uhm, tengo algunas sospechosas, Jane encabeza la lista por supuesto**

 **― ¿Su asistente? ― Cassey asintió**

 **― Nuestro jefe pasa mucho tiempo a solas con ella, son muy cercanos y no les importa demostrarlo frente a todos los empleados, además tú me ha proporcionado una nueva pista**

 **― ¿Cuál? ― interrogue confundida**

 **― Dices que odias al jefe por tantas tareas asignadas, curiosamente Jane ha estado muy tranquila saliendo y entrando de la empresa, con imagen impecable, porte orgulloso, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo; es extraño, pero siendo amante del jefe puede permitirse horas o días libres sin problemas, mientras nosotras pidiendo clemencia en nuestros puestos de trabajo**

 **― Yo soy la exagerada ¿recuerdas?**

 **― Como sea – dijo restando importancia al asunto ― Cambiando de tema ¿qué harás el fin de semana?**

 **― Resolveré algunos asuntos académicos ― dije encogiéndome de hombros ― ¿y tú?**

 **― Saldré a divertirme por ahí con algunos amigos, te lo comento por si solucionas esos "problemas" con prontitud, puedes llamarme y unirte a la fiesta**

 **― Te agradezco la invitación, lo tendré presente. Y ahora debo volver a presidencia por si quiero llegar a casa esta noche.**

 **― Vale, hasta pronto Isabella ― se despidió, tome el ascensor volviendo a mi puesto de trabajo, pensando en la conversación ¿sería posible que Jane y Cullen?..., negué con la cabeza, a mí que más me daba si fuera cierto o no….. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces del idiota y Jane, fui educada para no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la conversación reciente con Cassey me llevo a la tentación.**

 **― Entonces ¿podré disfrutar de mi asistente la próxima semana Edward?**

 **― ¿Cuál asistente?**

 **― Isabella Swan, por supuesto**

 **― Nop**

 **― ¿Por qué?**

 **― Swan es mi asistente**

 **― Su contrato asegura lo contrario**

 **― Entonces no has leído bien**

 **― Deja de jugar Edward, ella fue contratada como mi asistente, la necesito apoyándome en ciertas actividades**

 **― Yo también**

 **― Tú solo estás jugando con ella**

 **― La estoy entrenando para el puesto, es distinto**

 **― ¿Enserio? Los directivos están confundidos por tantos documentos inservibles que reciben día a día en su escritorio**

 **― Son documentos importantes**

 **― Si, documentos importantes que recibieron hace un mes, no comprenden por qué les haces llegar los mismos documentos otra vez**

 **― Ya te lo he dicho, Isabella está a prueba y hasta el momento ha avanzado de maravilla, unos cuantos insumos desperdiciados no afectaran a la empresa, además no querrás que Isabella trabaje con documentos recientes con riesgo a hacer todo mal, atrasándonos terriblemente**

 **― Una semana Edward, era solo una semana y su entrenamiento consistía en editar algunas solicitudes, archivar memorandos recientes y no de hace 6 meses y llevar recados para familiarizarse con la empresa y empleados**

 **― Y es lo que ha hecho**

 **― ¿Qué hay de fotocopiar el balance general de hace un mes y el resumen de informes antiguos?**

 **― Una pequeña prueba ― dijo el idiota encogiéndose de hombros, con cada palabra que oía, la rabia incrementaba, el maldito me tenía trabajando en cosas inútiles haciéndome creer que era prioritario.**

 **― Prueba que ha pasado adecuadamente, por consiguiente está lista para comenzar a trabajar conmigo y no me importa lo poco que te agrade. A partir de la próxima semana Isabella estará trabajando como mi asistente.**

 **― Pero Jane ― intentó refutar como niño pequeño**

 **― Edward, aún hay mucho trabajo, necesito de Isabella, tu puedes dejar las bromas para después ¿de acuerdo?**

 **― Vale, pero me debes una**

 **― Lo que tú digas ― agregó Jane sin darle verdadera importancia, aproveche para hacer notar mi presencia, fingiendo ignorancia.**

 **― Buenas tardes señorita Carnahan, Sr Cullen.**

 **― Al fin llegas Isabella, ven a mi oficina, debo darte algunas instrucciones ― aun fingiendo ignorancia lo seguí mansamente a la oficina, donde volvió a lanzarme todo tipo de trabajos que se le vinieron a la mente.**

 ** _"Algún día Cullen" pensé._**

 ** _"Tú te lo buscaste Bella"_**

 ** _"¿Cómo te atreves a estar de su parte?"_**

 ** _"Es la verdad, el solo está devolviéndote los ataques"_**

 ** _"ataques que él inicio, ¿has olvidado que ofendió a mis padres, me secuestro, me hizo pagar 2 veces el lavado de su carísimo traje?"_**

 ** _"Traje que tú misma manchaste adrede"_**

 ** _"Solo la segunda vez, y deja de defenderlo"_**

 ** _"¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta y odias que esta vez no corra tras de ti?"―_** **Aquella afirmación me desconcertó por un momento, lo cierto es que efectivamente, Edward me atraía, pero bien sabía que aquello no podría funcionar, había mucho en juego, no, definitivamente habría que enterrar la atracción que sentía por él, dejar todo atrás.**

 **El resto del día fue tranquilo, sin contar con el hecho de todas las actividades inservibles que me asignó Cullen. El siguiente día todo inicio normalmente, después de ultimar los detalles para la fiesta de graduación, llegue a la constructora, donde como siempre tendría que hacer resumen, o archivar algo, pero un par de horas después Jane se acercó a mí, escudriñándome, como intentando leerme, era incomodo; por fortuna ella noto mi incomodidad y dejo de observarme, aunque más tarde se acercó a invitarme algunos bocadillos mientras creaba tema de conversación.**

 **― Y dime Isabella ¿Qué te parece el trabajo?**

 **― No me quejo**

 **― ¿Eso incluye a Edward?**

 **― No creo que sea el lugar y momento para discutir ciertos aspectos poco favorecedores respecto al jefe; ciertamente no deseo perder el trabajo ― Jane rio entre dientes, mientras yo quise darme de patadas, estaba hablando con la asistente de Cullen, posiblemente su amante en turno, bien podría perder el trabajo por ser una bocazas.**

 **― Concuerdo contigo Isabella, de hecho Edward es un mimado, pero con su posición ¿Quién no lo seria? ― Sin duda Jane no tenía una gran vida social, quiero decir, yo tampoco la tenía, pero conocía a unas cuantas personas que a pesar de ser acaudalados mantenían los pies sobre la tierra, evidentemente Cullen no era una de aquellas personas ― pero hay que mantener eso en secreto, Edward, se enorgullece por considerarse un hombre hecho y derecho, independiente sobre todo y enterarse de que le consideramos un mimado podría provocarle patatús ― ambas reímos por la broma.**

 **Los minutos siguientes fueron agradables en compañía de Jane, no era ególatra como imaginaria cualquiera al verla trabajar junto al idiota de Cullen. Hablamos de muchas cosas entre ellas la fiesta de graduación, Jane se mostró entusiasmada con los detalles, fue extraño, pero no di mayor importancia, después de todo estaba emocionada por esta etapa finalizada en mi vida.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Hoy era el gran día! Bueno más bien la gran noche, estaba feliz por dos motivos, 1,. Era la fiesta de graduación y 2.- no trabajaría para el idiota. Días atrás conseguí autorización para ausentarme en la constructora, cubriendo las horas faltantes durante el transcurso de la próxima semana, lo cual no era ningún inconveniente, esta noche ¡oficialmente iniciaban las vacaciones para mí! En lo referente a cuestiones académicas, claro.**

 **Posteriormente en un par de meses estaría ingresando a la universidad…. La universidad, eso me recordó cierto detalle: aun no recibía la notificación de aceptación a la universidad de Columbia, pero el verano estaba por iniciar, no debía desanimarme aun, la notificación podría estar en camino o quizá el mensajero no localizaba mi dirección, podría suceder cualquier cosa….**

 **― Bella, apresúrate, debemos llegar a tiempo con el estilista**

 **― Voy mamá ― baje rápidamente las escaleras y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra cita, después de horas de "terapia de belleza" palabras de mi madre, a mi parecer fue una tortura, por supuesto no lo diría en voz alta, volvimos a casa**

 **― Bien Bella, aquí tienes tu vestido ― dijo René entregándome un paquete**

 **― Pero mí vestido está en el armario ¿Cómo?... ― fui interrumpida por René antes de formular la pregunta**

 **― Oh, lo siento cariño, en realidad, hace meses vi este vestido y no pude soportar la tentación de cómpralo para este día, le he agregado algunos detalles, te encantará, te lo aseguro…. ― subí a mi habitación con el vestido, en cierta forma lamentaba que Rene viera este vestido, el que yo había elegido días atrás era de mi agrado, pero mi madre trabajo en este vestido y sería una ingratitud de mi parte no usarlo.**

 **Al llegar a mi habitación abrí el paquete y tal como auguro René, era hermoso, color azul cielo, con detalles en organza y lentejuelas, definitivamente lo usaría, rápidamente busque la toga y el birrete que utilizaría en la ceremonia de graduación. Al bajar las escaleras mis padres estaban perfectamente vestidos, René a su vez portaba un paquete**

 **― Lo necesario para arreglarte antes del baile ― aclaro René al notar mi vista en el neceser que portaba.**

 **Al llegar al instituto, deje a mis padres atrás mientras me reunía con las chicas, en busca de nuestros puestos, momentos después, la ceremonia daba inicio, llegado el momento de las palabras de despedida de generación, no subió ningún alumno al estrado, en su lugar fue transmitido un video, en el cual cada alumno de la generación dio su propio aporte, reviviendo momentos o hablando de lo que esta etapa significo en nuestras vidas, demostrando una vez más el trabajo en equipo. Y finalmente llegó el momento de entregar el diploma de graduación, fueron momentos emotivos, los videos y fotografías no hicieron falta asegurando los recuerdos de este día, quizá dentro de 10 años podría verlos y sonreír, a todo esto ¿Cómo sería mi vida dentro de 10 años? ¿Tendría canas y arrugas? O ¿habré descubierto alguna fuente de la juventud? Sonreí para mis adentros por mis pensamientos extraviados de la realidad.**

 **― ¡Lo conseguimos Bella! ― decía Ángela mientras nos abrazábamos al finalizar la ceremonia de graduación**

 **― Así es Ángela ¡felicidades!...**

 **― Felicidades Swan ― escuche decir una voz muy conocida, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Estaré imaginado voces en mi cabeza? Lentamente giré frunciendo el ceño**

 **― ¿Cullen? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?**

 **― Escuche que una de mis empleadas se graduaba hoy y decidí darme una vuelta ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

 **― Pero no tienes invitación**

 **― ¿Hablas de… esta invitación? ― dijo mostrando la invitación**

 **― ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ― demandé**

 **― Eso no importa, ahora ven aquí, debo felicitarte debidamente ― di un paso atrás, las definiciones de todas las cosas eran distintas para Cullen y para mí ― tranquila, solo te daré un abrazo**

 **― De acuerdo Cullen, pero no te atrevas a intentar nada mas ― accedí**

 **― Felicidades Swan, por este nuevo logro ― la sinceridad de su voz me tranquilizo, era raro, pero lo deje pasar, después de todo Cullen estaba demostrando que podía ser costés y simpático si se lo proponía… ― por cierto ¿que traes debajo de la toga? ― debo admitir que lo juzgue con prontitud, Cullen era un idiota y no dejaría de serlo ni aunque su alma dependiera de ello**

 **― ¿Tienes que arruinarlo siempre Cullen?**

 **― Pero no hice nada ― que descaro el suyo, así se lo hice saber, después de asegurarme que solo era una broma, René apareció saludándolo, aunque ellos no lo notaron, mi padre no dejaba de lanzar dagas con la mirada a Cullen, tampoco era necesario ser un genio para saber que pensaba en mil y una formas de torturar o deshacerse del idiota. Por fin Cullen pareció percatarse de la mirada asesina de mi padre, René al notar la tensión decidió llevarse a Charlie, seguramente para reprenderlo en privado.**

 **Lamentablemente las cosas no terminaron ahí, instantes después apareció Becka, seguida de Sofía y Ángela, y cual si fuera un paparazzi acechó a Cullen, desee realizar el baile de la alegría en ese momento, la venganza llega sin planearlo, ahora Edward sabrá lo que se siente ser acosado, pero es tan escurridizo que consiguió escapar de Becka utilizándome, ¡dios! No podría imaginar el interrogatorio al cual sería sometida la próxima vez que la viera.**

 **Intenté alejarme y pensar en una coartada para evitar el interrogatorio, pero termine interrogando a Cullen acerca de su presencia en el instituto, su historia de haber sido invitado por Garrett no la creí, pero que más daba, verdad o mentira Cullen estaba aquí y dudaba que quisiera retirarse. Posteriormente camine al aula de artes y usos multiples, el cual adecuamos para los cambios de vestuario en caso de ser necesario; para la ceremonia de graduación tenía el cabello suelto, el cual caía en ondas por mi espalda, mi madre esperaba en el aula y después de quitarme la toga, René optó por peinarme con un moño bajo para el baile.**

 **De camino al gimnasio me topé con Ángela y Kate, ambas hermosas, Ángela portaba un vestido largo color verde oscuro, corte trompeta, escote en v, dobladillo barrer, embellecido con Volantes, Encaje, y Apertura frontal; el vestido de Kate era: largo, corte princesa, escote novio, embellecido con cascada de volantes y lentejuelas, tirantes espagueti, color burdeos.**

 **― ¡Hey Bella! ese vestido te queda perfecto ― alabo Kate**

 **― Pero no es el que elegiste en la tienda ― dijo Ángela extrañada**

 **― Así es chicas, larga historia**

 **― Ciertamente no hemos venido a realizar algún trabajo de laboratorio que requiera ser entregado en breve, así que tenemos la noche por delante para escuchar tu relato Bella ― dijo Kate señalando lo obvio, reímos por la ocurrencia de mi amiga, mientras ingresábamos al gimnasio, era maravilloso observar que valió la pena el esfuerzo, junto a las chicas continuamos hablando de trivialidades mientras esperábamos a Becka y Sofía, además de nuestros respectivos invitados e ir acomodándolos en los puestos correspondientes.**

 **― ¿Ustedes nunca se cansan de hablar? ― interrogo una voz popular entre las chicas, gire con una sonrisa para ver a Tyler acercándose a nosotras**

 **― Tyler, ¡has venido! ― dije eufórica**

 **― Por su puesto Bellita, no me perdería por nada del mundo este momento ― nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo fraternal**

 **― Gracias por dejar de lado tus obligaciones y asistir, realmente significa mucho para mí**

 **― Lo sé pequeña, haría cualquier cosa por mi hermanita, por cierto no he visto a Charlie ― enseguida Tyler comenzó a buscarlo entre la multitud**

 **― Seguramente ha olvidado algo en el auto.**

 **― O quizá en casa, lo cual sería muy conveniente**

 **― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué deseas el mal a mi padre?**

 **― Por egoísta, nunca me ha dejado estar a 1 metro de distancia de sus barcos a escala ― dijo Tyler con un puchero**

 **― Lo haría si tú no intentaras hurtar sus trabajos**

 **― Como si no fuera capaz de realizar una replica**

 **― Sabes que para él cada uno de sus trabajos a escala son únicos e insustituibles**

 **― ¡Bah, Pamplinas!... en fin, ¿te he dicho que luces radiante esta noche?**

 **― No, pero gracias por el cumplido**

 **― Por lo visto tengo mucho trabajo por hacer alejando a tus pretendientes**

 **― De eso me encargo yo jovencito ― interrumpió Charlie**

 **― ¡Charlie! Tanto sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado viejo?**

 **― Zalamero, nos vimos hace solo un par de días embustero**

 **― Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza en que tu carácter gruñón cambiase durante las 48 horas transcurridas.**

 **― Estamos en la misma situación muchacho, por mi parte esperaba que fueras responsable y respetuoso sobre todo, no olvides que de viejo no tengo nada.**

 **― Si claro, pero eso si, soy responsable, no lo dudes ― se defendió Tyler cruzándose de brazos**

 **― Lo que digas ― respondió papá restándole importancia. Posteriormente me despedí de las chicas para llevar a mis padres y Tyler a la mesa asignada para ellos, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse rápidamente y sin saber el motivo, comencé a buscar entre los presentes una cabeza cobriza, pero antes de localizarlo, una risa tonta capto mi atención, se trataba de Karen Turner, mi persona favorita pensé con sarcasmo, si bien no éramos enemigas no distábamos mucho de ello; Karen, hija única, es la típica chica que se cree lo mejor de lo mejor, no duda en menospreciar a quienes no considera de su "mismo nivel", su ego es tan grande como el océano pacifico, razón por la cual nuestras ideas siempre chocaban, además está el hecho de que formo parte de su lista de "personas que no merecen estar cerca suyo por no pertenecer a familias opulentas", para ella "Swan" es sinónimo de peste, de fracaso, eso no me interesa, mis padres me enseñaron a valorarme como persona no como símbolo monetario, además los altibajos han demostrado lo unidos que somos como familia, así como a valorar a los amigos sinceros.**

 **― Eres tan gracioso Edward querido ― por fin dirigí la mirada a su acompañante, "el majestuoso Edward Cullen" al verlo recordé sus palabras de momentos atrás:** ** _"Soy un empresario con gran vida social, fui invitado y aquí estoy"_** **¿Cómo no lo sospeche antes? Los Turner y su empresa naviera, seguramente Cullen ha negociado con ellos en más de una ocasión el transporte de los materiales de su constructora…..**

 **― Hey Bella ¿aquel no es Edward Cullen, tu jefe?**

 **― Lo es, y antes de que preguntes, también es Karen Turner**

 **― ¿Mantendrán alguna relación secreta?**

 **― No tengo idea Tyler, pero de ser así pobre chica, la compadezco ¿realmente cree que Cullen se dejaría atrapar?**

 **― ¿La compadeces o estas celosa de que ella tenga la atención de Edward y a ti no te preste ni pizca de atención?**

 **― ¿De qué rayos hablas?**

 **― Vamos Bella, vi tu expresión asesina hacia ellos, te conozco desde que usabas pañales, a pesar de lo que Charlie diga de mí, no me engañas ― bufé ante la insistencia de Tyler**

 **― De acuerdo, odio a Cullen y a Karen, ¿feliz?**

 **― No, pero algo es algo**

 **― ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Sangre?**

 **― No estaría mal ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

 **― Mejor cállate ¿quieres? ― En respuesta el solo rio entre dientes**

 **Pasamos de largo a esa linda pareja, nótese el sarcasmo, una vez en nuestros lugares, papá comenzó a conversar con algunos conocidos lo mismo que mamá, dejándonos solos a Tyler y a mí.**

 **― Así que….**

 **― Así que nada Tyler ― le interrumpí**

 **― Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a preguntar**

 **― No, pero lo imagino ― Tyler guardo silencio, pero algunos minutos después volvió a insistir**

 **― Te gusta Cullen ¿cierto?**

 **― No**

 **― ¿Por qué no?**

 **― Es un idiota**

 **― ¿y?**

 **― Y ¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez?**

 **― Intenta callarme ― retó**

 **― ¿Estás seguro? ― entrecerré los ojos**

 **― Si digo que no ¿te detendrás? ― intentó negociar**

 **― No ― dije firme**

 **― Eso imaginé, de manera que solo me queda una opción por seguir, escúchame bien Isabella, si llegas a tocarme un cabello, gritare a todo cuanto den mis pulmones que estas enamorada de Edward Cullen ….. y no me importa si es verdad o no, a fin de cuentas lo que importa es que Edward se regodeara con mi declaración**

 **― Granuja ― censuré entre murmullos**

 **― Yo también te quiero Bella ― volvió a reír el descarado que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo. Mientras ideaba maneras en cómo hacerle pagar esta mala juagada a Tyler, una suave música procedente de los altoparlantes interrumpió mis pensamientos, momentos después se oyó la voz del profesor de gimnasia dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes e iniciando así el evento, el cual al principio seria karaoke en vivo, los alumnos entusiastas fueron de los primeros en pasar e interpretar algunas de sus canciones favoritas, yo no tenía intención alguna de pasar al frente, sería bastante incomodo tener decenas y decenas de ojos puestos en mi persona, ya bastante incomoda estaba al sentirme observada desde hacía un buen rato, evidentemente estaba alucinando…. Lamentablemente en este mundo son contadas las ocasiones en que sucede lo que deseas, porque Tyler, me haló hasta el escenario, primero subió él, dijo algo al dj e instantes después comenzó a escucharse música con ritmo latino:**

 ** _No sé qué pudo ser  
que te quise conocer  
y al besarte comenzó  
otra nueva historia en mi vida_**

 **Y de ti me enamoré**  
 **sabe Dios cuánto luché**  
 **por demostrar mi amor**  
 **cuánto te siento, amor**

 **Y ahora juegas a tenerme con tus armas de mujer**  
 **me castigas sin tener ningún por qué**

 **Es urgente**  
 **que vengas y me digas qué pretendes**  
 **me buscas cuando tu mirada inocente**  
 **se arrepiente y me miente**

 **Tan urgente**  
 **que te he inventado un mundo diferente**  
 **un mundo oculto donde nadie nos encuentre**  
 **es urgente**  
 **urgente**

 **Mientras Tyler cantaba, no apartaba la mirada de mí, haciéndome el centro de atención de los cotilleos, ¡maldito!, se estaba aprovechando de que no podía hacerle nada por el momento, pero mañana será otro día….**

 **Tyler pov:**

 **La velada se estaba mostrando algo aburrida, especialmente porque en todas partes había chicas hormonales dispuestas a lanzarse encima mío, lo sé, soy algo arrogante, pero no puedo evitarlo, es divertido en ocasiones, pero no en esta ocasión, además estaba acompañando a Bells, mi hermosa hermanita, la única inmune a mis encantos, no es que deseara lo contrario tampoco.**

 **Isabella….. la conozco desde que era un bebe y desde entonces demostró su vena malvada para conmigo, en una ocasión tuve que hacer de niñero mientras mamá y René planeaban el cumpleaños de mi padre, en palabras de René, Isabella era una bebe muy tranquila y nunca provocaba problemas, tonto de mí que le creí, en cuanto quedamos solos en el cuarto contiguo en el cual se encontraban nuestras progenitoras, Bella comenzó a llorar, trate de hacerle caras para entretenerla, lo cual funciono… por 10 segundos, nuevamente comenzó a llorar y en mi escasa experiencia con bebes llorones, comencé a darle cuantos juguetes estaban a la mano, lo cual aprovecho la avariciosa de Bella para hacerse con la mayor cantidad de juguetes que le fuera posible, una vez consiguió su objetivo, la muy malvada utilizó los juguetes como municiones y comenzó a lanzármelos a la cara mientras reía, una vez agotadas las "municiones" volvió a su llanto; no sabía qué hacer, devolverle los juguetes no era una opción, tal era su llanto que René llego rápidamente a la habitación acunando a Bella en sus brazos, cual si fuera lo que ella deseaba inmediatamente el llanto cesó, una vez calmado ese pequeño monstruo, René volvió a irse, con lo cual volvió a quedar a mi cuidado, por fortuna ella perdió interés en mí y se dedicó a chuparse los dedos del pie ignorándome olímpicamente, una vez se aburrió de su actividad solitaria el sueño la venció, con lo cual volví a respirar tranquilo mientras recogía los juguetes tirados por doquier, pero mi suerte no es eterna, en cuanto despertó, lentamente comenzó a gatear en mi dirección, una vez junto a mí se aferró a uno de mis pies y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no sabía siquiera lo que había causado su llanto en esta ocasión, se me ocurrió darle un juguete a riesgo de que terminara impactado en mi rostro, pero ella no lo acepto y continuo llorando, intente con otro juguete, tampoco funciono, aun sostenía el juguete en la mano cuando Rene y mi madre entraron a la habitación, malinterpretando la escena, mamá creyó que no quería darle a Bella el juguete que sostenía en la mano y la muy malvada corroboró las sospechas cuando mi madre le acerco el juguete, ella lo acepto sonriendo, olvidándose del llanto, en cuanto volvieron a irse Bella dejo olvidado el juguete e intento acercarse a mí nuevamente, esta vez no se lo permití, pues gracias a ella tenía una reprimenda segura con mis padres, no necesitaba de otra más, ella al notar que le sería imposible alcanzarme opto por su arma mortal: el llanto, logrando que nuestras madres volvieran a la habitación.**

 ** _"Tyler ¿Qué le has vuelto a hacer a Bella?"_**

 ** _"Nada mamá, lo juro"_**

 ** _"Más tarde hablaremos sobre esto jovencito, ahora a tu habitación" ―_** **sentencio mi madre, justo lo que me temía, baje la cabeza y estaba por subir a mi habitación. No obstante lo que Bella tenía de malvada también lo tenía de buena, al notar que sería castigado injustamente, protesto llorando en brazos de su madre mientras estiraba su pequeño brazo hacia mí e intentaba liberarse del agarre de su madre, no dejo de llorar hasta que la colocaron en el suelo, gateo nuevamente hacia mí, nuevamente se aferró a mis pies pero lejos de llorar me dedico una sonrisa, se mantuvo en esa posición dando a entender que le agradaba y no era el culpable de su llanto, se negó a separarse de mí cuando René intento tomarla en brazos nuevamente, al final, la pequeña Bella logro su cometido, no fui castigado.**

 **Aquella fue la primera vez que Isabella me causo problemas pero también me salvo del castigo, sin embargo no fue la única ocasión en que Bella se aprovechó de su condición de "bebe indefenso". En ocasiones he llegado a pensar que ella en realidad me había adoptado como juguete, pues le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y hacerme maldades…..**

 **Pero al paso del tiempo nuestra relación se fue afianzando más y más y claro llego el momento en que ella creció y finalmente le devolví todas las "bromitas" del pasado, claro ella no se quedaba atrás.**

 **Volviendo al presente intenté animarme un poco fastidiando a Isabella, después de amenazarla con gritar a los cuatro vientos el supuesto enamoramiento que tenía por Cullen, pensé en la ventaja que aquello me traería, a sabiendas claro que pronto se desquitara, pero no importa, esto lo disfrutaré, en el instante en que se iniciaba el karaoke en vivo, di un vistazo en busca de rostros conocidos, pero no hallé, excepto por uno, el cual daba la impresión que me saltaría encima en cualquier momento, llenándose de gozo al estrangularme…. se trataba del mismísimo Edward Cullen pero… me interrumpí al recordar el relato de Sam hacía varias semanas atrás, referente al primer encuentro entre Bella y Cullen, ¿será posible? ¿Cullen realmente está interesado en Bella o solo pretende burlarse de ella?... bueno no sería tan difícil de averiguar, de paso me divertiría.**

 **Me puse de pie y halé a Isabella al escenario, era hora de la actuación, me acerque al dj, explicándole lo que deseaba.**

 **Inicie interpretando parte de la canción** **Urgente de David Bustamante,** **posteriormente** **Miénteme de David Bisbal**

 ** _Como decirte que hoy soy un tonto enamorado,  
de esa dulce boquita que de besos me ha llenado...  
Y piensa, quién eres tú  
y quién soy yo,  
y quién seríamos los dos  
paseando juntos por toda la vida._**

 **Miénteme, castígame,**  
 **miénteme, suplícame...**  
 **Si sientes que un día no te echo de menos**  
 **oblígame pronto a rendirte un beso...**  
 **Miénteme, castígame,**  
 **miénteme, suplícame...**  
 **Si sientes que un día me muero**  
 **rescátame pronto del sufrimiento...**

 **Ni como decirte que hoy**  
 **ya no miro para otro lado;**  
 **que mis ojos solo miran por**  
 **donde tú has pisado...**  
 **Mi reina,**  
 **mi cielo azul,**  
 **mi corazón,**  
 **la única que me hace el amor,**  
 **la que me hace vibrar lleno de vida.**

 **Mantuve la mirada sobre Bella consciente de que Edward Cullen nos observaba como depredador al asecho, esto era genial, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, baje del escenario tomando de la mano a Bella incitándola a cantar la nueva canción que iniciaba:**

 ** _(Bella)_**

 ** _Como un bello amanecer_**

 ** _Tu amor un día llego_**

 ** _Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió, ooh_**

 ** _Iluminando mis noches vacías_**

 ** _(Tyler)_**

 ** _Desde que te conocí_**

 ** _Todo en mi vida cambio_**

 ** _Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor_**

 ** _Que para siempre seriamos dos_**

 ** _(B &T)_**

 ** _Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente_**

 ** _Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi_**

 ** _(Mi amor)_**

 ** _Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_**

 ** _(Bella)_**

 ** _Sin el latido de tu corazón_**

 ** _(Tyler)_**

 ** _El mundo es más frio_**

 ** _(B &T)_**

 ** _Nada tendría sentido_**

 ** _Si nunca te hubiera, conocido_**

 ** _Ooh, yeah, oh_**

 ** _(Bella)_**

 ** _Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_**

 ** _(Tyler)_**

 ** _Así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor.._**

 **Una vez finalizada nuestro canción a dueto volvimos a nuestros lugares, donde los Swan nos observaban sonrientes, no era la primera vez que interpretábamos este tipo de canciones, cualquiera pensaría que estábamos enamorados pero a los padres de Bella era difícil engañarlos, al menos en esta ocasión cumplí con el objetivo, Cullen se había puesto furioso, lo mejor sería no moverme del asiento en lo que restaba de la noche.**

 **Bella Pov:**

 **Tal como sospeche, después de interpretar "enamorados" de Christina Aguilera y Luis Fonsi, las miradas no se apartaban de nosotros, esto era incomodo, pero yo sola me metí en esto, al seguirle la corriente a Tyler, solo rogaba que esto acabara pronto e iniciara el baile para poder esfumarme y esconder la cabeza en algún hoyo.**

 **Por fortuna mis ruegos fueron escuchados, pronto el karaoke finalizo, alumnos e invitados comenzaron a ponerse de pie e iniciar el baile, pero entonces una suave y aterciopelada voz comenzó a escucharse por los altoparlantes, todos dirigimos la mirada al escenario y ahí estaba ¡Edward Cullen! Con micrófono en mano.**

 **― Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción, verán, pretendía interpretar algún tema, pero antes tuve que salir un momento a hacer gárgaras y no traumarlos con mi voz ― se escucharon risas por todas partes ― la siguiente melodía anhelo dedicarla a una hermosa señorita a quien conocí algunas semanas atrás, quiero hacer de su conocimiento que la letra describe lo que siento ― sin más una suave música comenzó a escucharse al igual que la aterciopelada voz de Edward.**

 ** _Solo una vez he vencido la distancia entre tus labios y yo  
solo una vez he sentido el incendio de tu piel  
solo una vez he tenido tu calor entre mis manos y tbc, tbc , tbc._**

 **Solo una vez he podido enredarme entre tus brazos**  
 **solo una vez y te llevo en el medio de un millón de sueños**  
 **solo una vez he tocado el paraíso con mis dedos**  
 **y tbc, tbc, tbc**

 **Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar**  
 **porque no hay nadie en tu lugar**  
 **solo una vez y el miedo me quiere matar**  
 **no sé si volverá a pasar**  
 **y tbc, tbc, tbc**  
 **con toda el alma y la piel tbc**

 **Solo una vez y cambiaste lo que significa el tiempo.**  
 **solo un segundo es igual a la medida de extrañarte tanto**  
 **solo una vez y no hay más que**  
 **ese mágico momento**  
 **y tbc, tbc, tbc**

 **Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar**  
 **porque no hay nadie en tu lugar**  
 **solo una vez y el miedo me quiere matar**  
 **no sé si volverá a pasar**  
 **y tbc, tbc, tbc**  
 **con toda el alma y la piel tbc**

 **solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar**  
 **porque no hay nadie en tu lugar**  
 **solo una vez y el miedo me quiere matar**  
 **no sé si volverá a pasar**  
 **y tbc, tbc , tbc**  
 **con toda el alma y la piel tbc**

 **y Te ame**

 **Al finalizar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, yo estaba sorprendida y perdida en el pasado, más bien en la noche en que le conocí, los recuerdos fueron tan nítidos, en especial el beso robado, el cual respondí con la misma intensidad, así que técnicamente no fue un beso "robado".**

 **¿Qué significaba esto? más importante aún, ¿la canción estaba dedicada a mí o…. a Karen? ….. Aquella duda hizo clic en mi cerebro, por supuesto que se la dedicaba a Karen Turner, ¿a quién más si no? …. A menos que se tratara de una broma más; pero parecía tan sincero, tal vez estaba pensando en Karen….. y ¿Por qué me afecta esto? Cullen no me interesa en ese sentido… bueno tal vez sienta alguna atracción hacia él, pero eso no es suficiente para alterarme, además tipos como Cullen repelían en vez de atraer, claro, siempre y cuando no seas una tonta mimada como Turner.**

 **Aun en mis cavilaciones vi a Cullen bajar del escenario y caminar hacia mí, aproveche que algunos de mis compañeros se posicionaron a un par de metros ocultándome de Cullen, salí del gimnasio con paso acelerado, necesitaba tomar aire y poner en orden mis ideas. Al dar el primer paso fuera, sentí la suave brisa chocar contra la piel de mi rostro, continúe caminando ralentizando mis pasos, finalmente llegue junto a un árbol donde solía sentarme con mis amigas durante el receso o a veces sola, para pensar, cerré los ojos tratando de poner mi mente en blanco, estuve así por algunos minutos hasta que sentí el ruido de algunas ramas romperse cerca de mí, me tense y rapidamente gire hacia el intruso, un intruso muy apuesto debo decirlo.**

 **― ¿Qué haces aquí Cullen? ― pregunté con sequedad**

 **― Huyo de tu amiga acosadora, supuse que al estudiar aquí conocerías los mejores escondites, así que te seguí.**

 **― ¿Me has seguido solo para preguntarme por algun escondite?**

 **― Nop, te vi salir apresuradamente de la fiesta, mi teoría fue que buscarías donde ocultarte por un buen rato, así que me dije Por qué no esconderme junto a Isabella, así mato a dos pájaros o quizás tres de un tiro, primero, me escondo de tu amiga, segundo, en vez de aburrirme como una ostra tengo a alguien con quien mantener una conversación animada y tercero pero no menos importante, quizás esta noche sea mi gran oportunidad ¿no te parece? ― dijo sugestivamente**

 **― Eres un redomado engreído ― murmuré molesta**

 **― Vamos Isabella ten un poco de sentido de humor ― suspiré al verlo sonreír de lado**

 **― Dime Edward, ¿Alguna vez te has tomado la vida en serio?**

 **― Por supuesto, yo….**

 **― Me refiero a que veas más allá del sexo**

 **― Isabella, solo tengo 23 años, soy muy joven aun, recién estoy explorando el mundo femenino, el cual me ha dejado gratos e inmejorables momentos; sintetizando todo aquello, déjame decirte que me estoy tomando la vida lo más seria posible que se puede en mi situación ― dijo pagado de sí mismo**

 **Volví a suspirar, Edward Cullen era incorregible, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Hacerle ver la vida de otra forma a base de mis preguntas?, sería como intentar convertir a un león en vegano…. darme cuenta de aquello me decepcionó ¿por qué? En realidad no tenía ganas de profundizar en los motivos de mi reacción.**

 **― Cullen, puedes entrar al edificio 2, aula B5…. es el laboratorio y tu acosadora personal lo odia, no entraría aun teniendo la certeza de que estás dentro ― le informe con voz monótona**

 **― Vamos entonces ― agrego ofreciéndome el brazo**

 **― No, yo no iré ― negué con la cabeza ― me quedaré aquí a vigilar, ya sabes, en caso de que mi amiga se arme de valor e intente buscarte incluso en el laboratorio ― refuté dirigiendo la mirada al gimnasio**

 **― Pero podría perderme ― alego**

 **― No lo harás ― dije suavemente ― además prefiero estar sola y observar las estrellas en silencio ― manifesté dándole la espalda, segundos después, oí algunos sonidos, supuse que finalmente Cullen se retiraba ¿de vuelta a la fiesta o en busca del escondite? ¿Qué más daba? Estaba sola y tal como dije a Cullen podría observar las estrellas, intentando identificar las constelaciones al igual que solía hacerlo hace mucho con mi padre, volví a suspirar y gire para sentarme debajo del árbol, pero estuve a punto de soltar un grito al verlo tranquilamente sentado bajo el árbol mirando las estrellas**

 **― Me has asustado Cullen**

 **― ¿Tan feo soy? ― dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada en mi dirección**

 **― Creo que primero debemos definir feo, a mi parecer eres horripilante**

 **― Y a mi parecer, eres cruel Isabella Swan**

 **― ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que pretendías esconderte de mi amiga ― dije cambiando de tema**

 **― En efecto, pero quien me asegura que en cuanto este oculto no iras a decirle donde encontrarme ― dijo entrecerrando los ojos**

 **― ¿Me acusas de ser una delatora?**

 **― No te acuso de nada…..aún**

 **― Entonces podrías haber avisado que te quedarías aquí**

 **― ¿Por qué? Tú dijiste que preferías silencio**

 **― Y soledad**

 **― Bueno, no siempre se puede tener todo en esta vida ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

 **― Podría gritar**

 **― ¿y rodearte da más de un centenar de personas? Creí que buscabas soledad**

 **― Y yo creí que te habías esfumado**

 **― A diferencia de ti, prefiero la compañía a la soledad, aunque la compañía no se grata**

 **― Te detesto Cullen ― mascullé**

 **― ¿Sabes? Es divertido exasperarte**

 **― Será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta - dije dando un paso para alejarme de él**

 **― ¡Espera!**

 **― ¿y ahora qué?**

 **― Quiero disculparme**

 **― ¿Enserio? ― dije escéptica ― no te creo una sola palabra**

 **― Pero se supone que tenemos una tregua**

 **― La cual no has cumplido hasta el momento**

 **― De acuerdo, ¿Qué deseas que haga para que me disculpes?**

 **― No lo sé, tal vez podrías esfumarte, desaparecer**

 **― No es una opción**

 **― No hay ninguna otra**

 **― Sí que la hay, cierra los ojos**

 **― No confío en ti**

 **― Será por unos instantes**

 **― No me convences**

 **― Por favor ― rogo**

 **― Vale, pero más te vale no intentar nada**

 **― Tranquila― cerré los ojos por 5 segundos ― puedes abrir los ojos ― al hacerlo vi frente a mi un hermoso dije en forma de reloj de arena, con un tipo de cuarzo color marrón, tenía también una inscripción**

 **― "** ** _Ama et quod vis fac" ―_** **recite la inscripción**

 **― "Ama y haz lo que quieras", es lo que significa ― agregó Cullen**

 **― Oh, es muy lindo, pero debió costarte una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo.**

 **― Claro que puedes y si en algo alivia tu conciencia, es solo una baratija, lo vi en un escaparate de chucherías y el color me recordó tus ojos, así que simplemente lo compré**

 **― Parece más que una simple baratija ― dije examinando el dije**

 **― Pero no lo es, ven te ayudo a colocártelo, será símbolo de nuestra tregua….. y también un regalo de graduación**

 **― Tacaño**

 **― ¿Por qué?**

 **― Obtienes dos beneficios y solo das un regalo, no es justo**

 **― Eso podría solucionarse ― coloco la mano en la barbilla pensando ― te propongo salir a donde tú quieras… ya sabes tú y yo, como amigos.**

 **― ¿Algo así como una cita?**

 **― Si, será una cita que no es una cita realmente, tú comprendes**

 **― Eso creo**

 **― Entonces está dicho, mañana a las…**

 **― No he aceptado Cullen**

 **― Pero… de acuerdo, piénsalo y después me comunicas tu decisión**

 **― Vale ― volví a dirigir la mirada al cielo**

 **― ¿Qué observas?**

 **― Las estrellas, solía hacerlo cuando pequeña**

 **― ¿Ves a la osa mayor? ― asentí ― existe un mito al respecto ¿lo has oído? ― negué con la cabeza ― Sucede que Calisto, ninfa del bosque, era madre de Arcas, reina de la feliz Arcadia, región de Grecia en el Peloponeso, era una joven hermosa que fue convertida en osa por Juno debido a un ataque de celos. Calisto entonces deambulaba por los bosques llena de vergüenza. Un día vio a su propio hijo cazando en el bosque y ella deseo acercarse para abrazarlo. El joven al ver la osa había dispuesto el arco y la flecha para conseguir su presa.**

 **Júpiter observó la escena y antes que se cometiera el crimen transforma a Arcas en una osa más pequeña y a ambas las coloca en el cielo para siempre.**

 **Juno se enfureció al ver a Calisto y su hijo en el firmamento en las proximidades del Polo y acudió con su queja a las potestades del mar.**

 **Los señores del mar le dieron la razón a Juno y ahora ambas constelaciones giran en el cielo pero nunca se hunden como otras estrellas en el mar.**

 **Eso según la mitología romana, existe otra versión no muy distinta en la mitología griega, la principal diferencia entre ambas versiones son los nombres, Juno es equivalente a la diosa griega Hera y Júpiter al dios griego Zeus.**

 **― Interesante…. ¿Qué sabes de Orion?**

 **― Orión era hijo de Poseidón, dios del Mar, y de Gea, la Madre Tierra. Tenía una belleza extraordinaria y creció tanto que llegó a convertirse en un auténtico gigante. Tan enorme era, que podía andar por el fondo de los mares profundos sin que jamás las aguas le cubrieran de hombros para arriba.**

 **Después de muchas aventuras, Orión fue a la isla de Quíos, donde al poco tiempo se enamoró de Mérope, la hija del rey Enopión. Tal era su amor hacia ella que la pidió en matrimonio. Enopión consintió en ello, pero previamente exigió al gigante que demostrara su valor llevando a cabo una difícil misión. Orión tendría que exterminar un gran número de animales dañinos que estaban causando enormes pérdidas en las cosechas de la isla. Una vez que hubo exterminado todas las alimañas, el monarca se negó a cumplir lo prometido.**

 **Orión intentó vengarse de Enopión, pero no pudo encontrarlo ya que éste se refugió en una cámara subterránea tan enrevesada, que era prácticamente inescrutable. Entonces, Orión montó más aún en cólera y, enfurecido, le dio por matar con sus infalibles flechas y sin piedad alguna todos los animales que le iban saliendo al paso, ya fueran animales feroces o mansas e inocentes criaturas. Tal era el número de bajas que había causado ya, que su madre Gea tuvo que intervenir pidiéndole, sin ningún éxito, que fuera benévolo y reflexivo. Orión hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y siguió en sus trece, a pesar de las repetidas advertencias de Gea.**

 **Un día, cuando el soberbio gigante se encontraba reunido con sus amigos, envaneciéndose de que ni los tigres, ni las panteras, ni aún los leones o serpientes eran capaces de producirle espanto alguno, desbordó la paciencia de su madre, la cual le mandó un escorpión muy venenoso. Orión, al verlo, no pudo contener su irónica sonrisa ante la ridiculez de aquel insignificante adversario enviado por Gea.**

 **El gigante se confió demasiado y el escorpión le picó en un pie con su potente aguijón venenoso. La terrible ponzoña se extendió por toda la sangre del cazador y éste cayó al suelo medio moribundo. Cuando vio que la muerte era ya inminente, pidió auxilio e imploró venganza al todopoderoso Zeus, ya que la muerte que le acechaba era poco gloriosa para un personaje de su talante. Le pidió al dios supremo que lo colocaran en los cielos con sus dos fieles perros de caza (Canis Mayor y Canis Menor) y una liebre (Lepus), para que los hombres, cuando miraran hacia arriba en las oscuras noches estrelladas, recordaran sus aventuras como cazador. También le pidió a Zeus el dominio de las tempestades, las tormentas, el hielo y los vientos, a fin de poderse vengar así de su madre la Tierra (Gea).**

 **El dios fue condescendiente con Orión y atendió sus súplicas. También se encargó Zeus de situar el Escorpión (Scorpius) en el firmamento, pero tuvo cuidado de ponerlo lo más alejado posible del gigante para que nunca más volvieran a enfrentarse. Así pues, cuando Orion desaparece de la bóveda celeste es cuando hace su aparición Scorpius. Mientras que Orión aparece durante el invierno, Scorpius lo hace en el verano.**

 **― Veo que has tenido una intensa educación en astronomía**

 **― Mi padre fue muy estricto en cuanto a nuestra educación en distintas áreas de conocimiento**

 **― ¿Nuestra? ¿Tienes otros hermanos?**

 **― Una hermana menor, aún no concluye sus estudios**

 **― Comprendo** **― se hizo un silencio el cual decidi interrumpir a los pocos minutos** **―** **¿sabes? Eres agradable cuando dejas de lado tu personalidad petulante**

 **― Entonces… ¿eso es un sí a nuestra cita que no es cita?**

 **― Solo si prometes dejar de lado tu arrogancia**

 **― Hecho ― sonrió ― nos vemos mañana, paso por ti….**

 **― No sería buena idea**

 **― ¿Por qué?**

 **― Confía en mí, yo sé lo que te digo, nos vemos mañana en la entrada de IMAX…. A las 4:00 pm ¿te parece?**

 **― Por supuesto**

 **― Supongo que es momento de volver a la fiesta, vamos**

 **― En realidad debo irme, mañana tengo conferencia con algunos ejecutivos y debo dejar todo listo.**

 **― Y René dice que mi padre es adicto al trabajo ― ambos reímos**

 **― Bueno Isabella, me retiro, la noche fue divertida al igual que tu compañía….. y ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que luces?**

 **― Creo que no**

 **― Pues te lo digo ahora, esta noche estás deslumbrante**

 **― Gracias por el cumplido y también por el regalo**

 **― No ha sido nada pequeña ― dijo Edward acercándose y acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano y como si de un imán se tratara acorte la distancia aún más, estar tan cerca de él me nublaba los pensamientos, no sé cómo sucedió, pero de un momento a otro nos fundimos en un beso, suave al principio y poco a poco se fue intensificando, las sensaciones que me causaba Edward eran…. Increíbles, nuevas, simplemente no reconocía mi cuerpo cuando estaba junto a aquel hombre. No parecía funcionar de manera normal …. Sin embargo nada dura para siempre y el beso pronto fue interrumpido por él, juntó nuestras frentes mientras recuperábamos el aliento.**

 **― Nos vemos mañana princesa ― sin más dio media vuelta, yo lo veía alejándose totalmente embobada….. Momentos más tarde volví a la fiesta, siendo sincera no fue lo mismo sin él cerca.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Hoy era el gran día!, estaba emocionada no puedo negarlo, después de todo Cullen no era el idiota que siempre pensé, ojalá las cosas hubieran sido así desde el principio…. Pero no importaba, esto estaba por iniciar, tal vez esto me traiga la enemistad de Becka, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar las cosas, Edward Cullen me gusta y al parecer el corresponde a mis sentimientos, tal vez suene egoísta y eso me hace sentir remordimientos hacia mi amiga.**

 **"¡Basta Bella!" me ordené, solo vive el momento sin pensarlo tanto.**

 **Y así con una sonrisa comencé a buscar lo que usaría hoy por la tarde, quería impresionar a Edward en nuestra cita, porque si, después de aquel beso la no cita pasó a ser cita.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **No fue fácil convencer a mis padres sobre el motivo de no acompañarlos hoy en nuestra salida acostumbrada, pero lo conseguí, con un par de pequeñas mentiras de hecho, no podía decirles "Hey, tengo una cita con Edward Cullen, mi jefe" y aquí estaba yo, frente al cine IMAX, todo el día he estado tan emocionada que incluso llegue antes de la hora acordada, lo primero en hacer fue consultar la cartelera, me decidí por una película de acción, compre los boletos y Edward se encargaría de las golosinas, le haría gastar mucho dinero, pero no puedo contenerme cuando se mezcla película y golosinas, decidí sentarme en uno de los asientos a esperar a Edward, esta tarde sería muy entretenida….**

 **Volví a consultar la hora en el reloj, las 4:30 pm, esto era raro, Cullen debería haber llegado ya, del poco tiempo que llevo trabajando para él, he notado que nunca llega tarde a una reunión o simplemente al trabajo, ¿Qué sucede esta vez? ¿Estará perdido? ¿Se ha arrepentido? El último pensamiento me oprimió el pecho, no quería pensar en que las cosas fueran así...**

 **5,4,3,2,1 y oficialmente eran las 5:00 pm, la película que elegí estaba por iniciar y no había rastro de Cullen ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sin pensarlo dos veces tome el celular y marque a Cullen, ojalá todo estuviera bien y solo se tratara de un retraso. La llamada fue contestada al tercer tono**

 **― Buenas tardes, en este momento el señor Cullen no puede atenderle, pero tomare su mensaje y en cuanto sea posible el Sr. Cullen le devolverá la llamada ― dijo una suave voz del otro lado**

 **― ¿Jane?**

 **― ¿Bella? pareciera que me leyeras el pensamiento, estaba por llamarte**

 **― ¿Qué ocurre? ― cuestione preocupada**

 **― No te preocupes, era para darte un mensaje de Edward, cito literalmente "dile a Isabella que no dispongo de tiempo para cerrar el acuerdo, ha surgido un asunto importante que debo atender cuanto antes, hablare con ella después, cuando tenga tiempo" ― dijo Jane intentando imitar la voz de Cullen, pero fue todo un fiasco, habría reído si el mensaje no habría captado mi interés. Edward no disponía de tiempo para nuestra cita o como él decía "el acuerdo", esto no significaba nada para él, se trató de un simple pasatiempo para él, quise darme de patadas en ese momento, ¡fui una maldita estúpida!, cuanto se habrá revolcado Edward de la risa al recordar mi cara de idiota al besarme o al recordar mis estúpidas palabras ― ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?**

 **― Si Jane, dime una cosa más ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Edward?**

 **― Oh, porque él no quiere llamadas impertinentes o de mujeres histéricas tratando de reclamarle nada. Por cierto ¿a qué acuerdo se refería Cullen?**

 **― Algo sin importancia, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo ― inmediatamente colgué y sali de ahí con paso apresurado, instantes después sentí algunas gotas de agua sobre mi rostro, alce la vista al cielo para ver muchas gotas más, la lluvia comenzó a caer y todos corrían tratando de cubrirse, excepto yo, solo caminaba bajo la lluvia pensando en lo idiota que fui….. Sonreí irónicamente, esta era la venganza de Edward Cullen y yo caí como estúpida en su trampa, sentí mis lágrimas cálidas descender por mi mejilla, con ímpetu las limpie, nunca he llorado por un idiota y no lo hare ahora, caí una vez en las redes de Cullen, pero no siempre será así….**

* * *

yyyy... aquí esta al fin el nuevo capitulo, lo hice largo como compensación a su paciencia, aun no ha aparecido Emmy, pero prometo que en el siguiente capitulo tendrá una breve aparición. ;)

¿que piensan? ¿por que Edward la dejo plantada? ¿lo castigamos o le dan el beneficio de la duda?

*comentarios*

Mary: al fin lo termine, capitulo dedicado a mi sobrino wiiiiii saludos nena.

Yoliki: Emmy pronto aparecerá y aquí vemos la jugada de Eddy ¿que le haremos?... saludos :)

Pili: Genial, espero que aun continúes por ahí y disfrutes de este capitulo. saludos :)

Dulcecullen: oh, no te preocupes por la confusión y ¿sabes que? posiblemente Edward dejo plantada a Bella por estar acosándote a tí, ten cuidado, si Bella se entera te ira mal jajajajajjajajaja Bella es peligrosa muajajajajjajajaja y tranquila yo guardare silencio, pero las demás lectoras no sé.

Y bueno procurare tener el próximo capitulo en breve, quiero saber que ha estado pasando por la mente de Edward ¿por que le hace eso a Bells? :(

ok chicas lectoras comentaristas y lectoras silenciosas espero hayan tenido un rato divertido leyendo, hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos a todas ^_^


	22. Emergencia

Emergencia

* * *

 **POV Edward**

 **Sin pensarlo di un paso al frente, pero un brazo me detuvo**

 **― ¿A dónde vas? No querrás meterte en problemas con los Crowley ¿cierto?**

 **― Los Crowley son lo último que me preocupa ― busque a Isabella con la mirada nuevamente e inmediatamente identifiqué al Sr. Swan, parecía que discutía con Tyler, eso era bueno para mi causa, así que no les interrumpí, sin embargo la animosidad entre ellos se esfumó instantes después al tiempo que comenzaron a caminar en mi dirección, estaba listo para acercarme a Isabella nuevamente y demostrar al tipo aquel que Isabella no sería presa fácil, no obstante Karen Turner no estaba de acuerdo, la niña esa, se las arregló para hacer creer que estábamos juntos en la fiesta, sinceramente tuve ganas de ahorcarla; pensé en aclarar el asunto con Isabella pero la mirada asesina que nos dirigió me hizo replantearme la estrategia, porque era seguro que si me acercaba en ese momento terminaría algún moratón en el cuerpo. La deje irse y perderse entre la multitud.**

 **Por primera vez, los modales poco me importaron, deje sola a la "señorita" con su monologo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Lo primero fue buscar a Isabella, en la distancia la divise conversando con el barman, del club nocturno, porque para los demás podrá ser el propio presidente del país pero para mí era un simple barman. Me mantuve en mi sitio observándola mientras los demás pasaban y tomaban el micrófono participando en la dinámica organizada, no preste atención a ninguno, ellos nada me importaban excepto la mujer que estaba a unos metros de distancia, odiaba ver las sucias manos de Tyler Crowley sobre la suave piel de su hombro, para mi mala suerte nada podía hacer sin exhibirme.**

 **Entonces sucedió, Tyler volteo y nuestra mirada se conectó, lo mire con odio y envidia, el no merecía estar sentado junto a Isabella, al parecer comprendió el mensaje de rencor porque se puso de pie, por algunas fracciones de segundo pensé que al fin tenia oportunidad de acercarme a ella, pero el imbécil lejos de dejarla sola la tomo de la mano y la halo hasta el escenario donde dedico un par de canciones a Bella, la sangre me hervía especialmente cuando me dirigía miradas burlonas, cuando creí que todo termino, volvió a sorprenderme, tomo de la mano a Isabella y juntos interpretaron una canción romántica, declarándose mutuo amor, esto era demasiado, salí de ahí con prontitud antes de lanzarme encima de aquel tipo y deformarle su estúpido rostro, una vez fuera no dejaba de pensar en ¿Cómo era posible que Isabella estuviera enamorada de Crowley? Especialmente por la naturaleza de esa relación, además ese tipo de vez en cuando observaba a otras chicas, era obvio que no estaba interesado en Bella, lo peor, ella no lo notaba o quizá lo hacía pero pretendía restarle importancia.**

 **Tome la decisión de irme a casa, nada tenía que hacer aquí, busque la llave en los bolsillos mientras caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento y entonces mi mano toco el dije que había comprado para Isabella, mis planes se vinieron abajo con la reciente actuación, me encogí de hombros mentalmente, después de todo siempre podría regalarlo a cualquier otra chica, sin embargo ese dije lo compre especialmente para ella y se lo entregaría el día de hoy, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro al tiempo en que una idea aparecía en mi mente, volví sobre mis pasos, era momento de demostrar que Edward Cullen es difícil de vencer.**

 **Volví justo a tiempo, hable con el dj y antes de darles tiempo a iniciar el baile, comencé a cantar para Isabella, mi Bella, describiendo en esa canción justo lo que sentía y es que mientras cantaba, el recuerdo de aquel beso volvió tan nítidamente, como si recién la besara hace solo unos minutos y no hace más de dos meses, mentalmente sonreí.**

 **Una vez finalizada la canción, baje al escenario dispuesto a hablar con Isabella, pero antes de llegar, ella salió apresuradamente del lugar, también salí con la intención de buscarla, en la distancia vi una silueta caminando lentamente, fui tras ella a una distancia prudente, no obstante mis planes fueron desbaratados por la ramas secas, ella noto mi presencia y al interrogarme, utilice como excusa a su amiga acosadora, aunque la verdad era lo último que me preocupaba en estos instantes, intente bromear pero al parecer Isabella tenía poco sentido de humor…**

 **― Dime Edward, ¿Alguna vez te has tomado la vida en serio? ― pregunto**

 **― Por supuesto, yo….**

 **― Me refiero a que veas más allá del sexo**

 **― Isabella, solo tengo 23 años, soy muy joven aun, recién estoy explorando el mundo femenino, el cual me ha dejado gratos e inmejorables momentos; sintetizando todo aquello, déjame decirte que me estoy tomando la vida lo más seria posible que se puede en mi situación ― aunque aquello pretendía ser una broma y algo de verdad también, en cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios, los ojos de Isabella se entristecieron y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, deseaba modificar la situación, después de algunos segundos, ella suspiro e indico la ubicación de un excelente escondite, no obstante , no quería esconderme y de hacerlo preferiría hacerlo con ella, lo cual no era posible en estos momentos, por ahora deseaba su compañía y así lo hice, ella observaba las estrellas y yo decidí hacer lo mismo, el silencio era cómodo, como si los dos estuviéramos en armonía, hasta que ella noto mi presencia. Por fortuna en esta ocasión tuve suerte, la tristeza se esfumo de su mirada y volvimos a nuestra constante discordia.**

 **Finalmente se presentó la oportunidad adecuada para entregarle el regalo de graduación que tanto trabajo me costó encontrar para ella, debo admitir que estaba nervioso cuando Isabella estuvo a punto de descubrir el alto valor monetario del dije, no obstante logre convencerla en que se trataba de una chuchería sin importancia. Después de discutir sobre el dije la conversación paso a otro terreno y sin proponérmelo termine en una posible cita con Isabella, porque aunque ella lo negara, tendríamos oficialmente una cita, lo mejor es que lo conseguiría esta misma noche.**

 **Al parecer algún ser divino estaba de mi parte esta noche porque pude distraerme con un nuevo tema "las constelaciones", cuando niño, no comprendía el empeño de Carlisle el hacernos estudiar todos estos temas, pero hoy en día se lo agradezco.**

 **Volviendo al tema de la "cita, finalmente ella acepto y quedamos en el teatro IMAX, estaba extasiado que no pude detenerme, me acerque a ella y acaricie su suave rostro con el dorso de la mano, deseaba más cercanía y lentamente uní nuestros labios en un maravillosos beso, agradecí cuando ella no se resistió y correspondió con la misma intensidad, en estos momentos ¿a quién le importaba respirar? Yo solo deseaba saborear sus labios eternamente. Pero mi pequeña acompañante no pensara lo mismo y me vi en la necesidad de separarnos, aun así no quería separarme totalmente de ella, uní nuestras frentes mientras el oxígeno entraba a nuestros pulmones, cuando no pude alargar más el momento me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente y una sonrisa.**

 **Definitivamente esta noche fue la mejor, camine hacia el estacionamiento para volver a casa, la sonrisa no se iba por nada….. Al fin tenía una cita con Isabella Swan, la espera valió la pena, y por un segundo sentí una pizca de lastima hacia Tyler Crowley, ahora se había quedado sin prometida, pero bien podría conseguirse otra o que haga lo que le plazca, no me importa realmente, con ese pensamiento entre en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! ― Ese molesto tono me saco de mi tranquilo sueño, ¿pero quién es el idiota que llama un domingo por la mañana? Que más daba, tomaría la llamada, escucharía lo que tenga que contarme y después colgaría sin haber prestado atención realmente a la llamada, por ahora quería dormir un poco más.**

 **― Hola, soy Edward Cullen ¿Qué desea? ― dije sin ánimo**

 **― ¡Alteza! Buenos días ― dijo una voz del otro lado que me saco de la ensoñación instantáneamente**

 **― ¿Taide Hadilson? ― lo que me faltaba, el acoso del secretario de mi padre, siempre era lo mismo cuando visitaba Masen, Taide iba detrás mío para asegurarse que realmente iría a Masen**

 **― En efecto alteza, le llamo para…**

 **― Asegurarte que iré a Masen, no te preocupes, puedes decir a mi padre que no hay de qué preocuparse, estaré ahí pronto ― o eso espero, agregue mentalmente.**

 **― No príncipe Edward, el motivo de mi llamada no es sobre su viaje, en realidad…..debería venir pronto ― algo en su tono me puso alerta**

 **― ¿Por qué? ¿ha sucedido algo?**

 **― Así es alteza, en estos momentos estoy en el hospital central de Masen, su padre…. El rey Carlisle ha sufrido un ataque al corazón y desea verle pronto.**

 **― ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ― dije alzando la voz ― ¿por qué no me han informado antes?**

 **― De hecho alteza, recién hemos ingresado a su padre en el hospital, el ataque fue hace poco, le he llamado en cuanto he solucionado lo más relevante para comodidad de su padre ― aclaró**

 **― Comprendo, salgo rumbo al aeropuerto en este instante, llámame si surge cualquier novedad ― solo rezaba porque tuvieran disponible un boleto para hoy mismo con destino a los Ángeles y desde ahí tomar el vuelo directo a Masen, utilizar el jet privado habría sido más eficiente, pero era necesario anticipar el vuelo al menos un día antes para que localizaran al piloto y demás personal necesario, yo no disponía de tiempo, mi padre estaba enfermo y deseaba estar pronto a su lado, mi madre y hermana deben de estar con los nervios de punta por este suceso.**

 **― Con respecto a su vuelo Alteza, me he encargado de que todo estuviera listo, por fortuna el piloto de su jet privado estaba cerca y en estos momento se dirige al aeropuerto, en cuanto usted llegue saldrá rumbo a Masen sin contratiempos de ninguna índole**

 **― Gracias Taide, realmente no tengo cabeza para nada en estos momentos, mi padre es afortunado de tenerte a su lado ― Luego de aquello colgué, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio después de recibir la noticia, solo atine a llamar a Jane y reunirme con ella en la sala de espera y dejar todo a su cargo, al igual que mi padre yo también tenía la fortuna de contar con Jane.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― Y no olvides reunirte con los ejecutivos de Comcast mañana a primera hora Jane, reprograma las demás reuniones para la próxima semana, asegúrate también que el balance general esté listo en el transcurso de la semana…. Y casi lo olvidaba, ten mi teléfono celular, no lo necesito en Masen, más aun con esta noticia, apenas tengo idea de donde estoy parado.**

 **― Solo espero no recibir reclamos de tus aventuras ― intento bromear**

 **― Precisamente por eso te doy el móvil, lidiaras con esas aventuras porque en realidad no tengo ánimos para mujeres histéricas. ― dije siguiéndole la corriente aunque sin sonreír, en realidad no estaba con el mejor ánimo**

 **― Esto significara un aumento en mi suelto ¿no te parece?**

 **― Hablaremos sobre ello después, debo irme ya**

 **― Que tengas buen viaje Edward, dale mis saludos a tu padre y espero su pronta recuperación**

 **― Gracias Jane ― camine un par de pasos y divisé a una pareja despidiéndose e inmediatamente vino a mi mente la noche anterior, lance una maldición, había olvidado por completo mi encuentro con Isabella, posiblemente me deteste por cancelar la cita pero una vez exponga mis motivos podremos volver a este punto, aunque la explicación larga tendrá que esperar, gire nuevamente hacia Jane y pensé en la mejor manera de enviar el recado a Isabella sin que mi asistente sospechara ― Jane … ehh, necesito un favor más… mira, llama a Isabella, dile que por el momento no dispongo de tiempo para…..uhmm… ― esto era un lio ― cerrar el acuerdo, ha surgido un asunto importante que debo atender cuanto antes….. pero me comunicare con ella después, cuando tenga tiempo"**

 **― Pero no tengo su número Edward**

 **― En la oficina esta una tarjeta con los teléfonos de Renata Swan, llama a su casa y pregunta por el número de Isabella, no lo olvides Jane, esto es importante.**

 **― No te preocupes, le daré tu mensaje, ahora ve, el avión espera y debes llegar pronto a Masen, llámame en cuanto tengas noticias de tu padre.**

 **― Lo haré. Adiós Jane y nuevamente gracias ― después de abrazarla camine hacia la puerta de embarque privado para abordar directamente el jet, durante todo este tiempo fuera de mi hogar nunca imagine volver de esta manera, esperando noticias sobre la precaria salud de mi padre, dios, él siempre se mantuvo fuerte física y mentalmente, ahora, esta noticia me hace ver realmente que nada dura eternamente, al final soy consciente del pasar de los años en mis padres, así como de su necesidad de verme casado pronto….. ¡la boda! Otro detalle del cual no deseaba profundizar mucho en estos momentos, pero algún di tendría que hacerlo..**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Después de 15 largas horas de viaje e incertidumbre, finalmente llegue a Masen, mi hogar, donde he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, se suponía que mi regreso estaría lleno de felicidad, pero en estos momentos lo último que deseaba era una celebración, en cuanto la aeromoza anuncio el aterrizaje, me abroche el cinturón y espere impaciente, por fortuna durante el vuelo estuve en constante contacto con el asesor de mi padre, al parecer estaba evolucionando favorablemente, por él también sabía que mi madre y hermana estaban agotadas por la emoción y lo mejor era no anunciarles mi llegada y dejarlas descansar, de lo contrario aun agotadas, tratarían de celebrar mi llegada, 10 minutos después, tome mi chaqueta puesto que no tuve tiempo de hacer ningún equipaje, lo cual no era problema, aquí tenia ropa y aunque no fuera el caso, podría comprar.**

 **En la pista de aterrizaje esperaba Damien Hazel, el chofer de la familia junto a un Audi A8 W12 negro.**

 **― Buenas tardes alteza, ¿el vuelo fue confortable? ― dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta de atrás del auto**

 **― Así es ― dije solo por formalidad, en realidad no preste la más mínima atención a la comodidad o la ausencia de la misma.**

 **En cuanto subí al auto nos pusimos en marcha, deseaba llegar al hospital cuanto antes, sin embargo minutos más tarde note que Damien tomaba una ruta distinta, aunque posiblemente se estaban realizando reformas en alguna zona y era necesario el uso de rutas alternas, por lo que guarde silencio por un momento, más aun, continuaba conduciendo rumbo al palacio Masen.**

 **― Disculpa Damien, pero necesito llegar junto a mi padre cuanto antes**

 **― Lo siento alteza, pero tengo órdenes expresas de llevarlo directamente al palacio**

 **― Entonces, en mi calidad de príncipe heredero revoco dichas ordenes, ahora llévame con mi padre**

 **― Eso hago alteza ― dijo tranquilamente**

 **― Pero… no comprendo, ¿mi padre está en el palacio?**

 **― En efecto príncipe Edward**

 **― ¿Cuándo le dieron de alta?**

 **― Disculpe alteza, pero quien no comprende ahora, soy yo ― el tipo me observaba confundido desde el retrovisor**

 **― Damien, te hare una pregunta y te ruego, me respondas con absoluta sinceridad ― dije después de algunos minutos cavilando**

 **― No tiene que pedirlo príncipe, puede preguntar lo que desee**

 **― La salud de mi padre ¿es precaria?**

 **― En absoluto alteza**

 **― No me refiero a este momento, sino al día de ayer**

 **― Alteza…. El rey Carlisle es el hombre con mayor vitalidad que he conocido ― dijo con seguridad y confundido por mi pregunta, por mi parte no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, suponiendo que esto fuera verdad, entonces quien estaba en el hospital… una fugaz idea cruzo por mi mente, podría tratarse de…. de ¿mi madre?, oh Dios.**

 **― Damien, mi…― me aclare la garganta por el nudo que se había formado ― la reina y la princesa ¿están bien?**

 **― Si me permite alteza, su madre y hermana gozan de perfecta salud…. Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ¿se encuentra bien? Si gusta pasar al hospital antes….**

 **― No te preocupes Damien, en realidad ahora necesito llegar cuanto antes al palacio ― continuamos el resto del viaje en silencio. Finalmente Damien entro por la verja ubicada en la zona posterior del palacio, lo cual agradecí en silencio, aun no deseaba que los ciudadanos se enteraran de mi presencia en Masen.**

 **El palacio, se destacaba por la cantidad de elementos decorativos y diseños tomados de la arquitectura árabe clásica. Parecía una fortaleza por fuera, por dentro era un enorme laberinto compuesto por amplios pasillos y tranquilos patios. Tenía preciosos jardines y los edificios estaban unidos a través escaleras de piedra y pasarelas aéreas cubiertas. Era una mezcla entre pasado y presente debido a las diversas restauraciones por las que ha pasado.**

 **En cuanto coloque un pie en el palacio se oyó un ruido atronador provocado por la caída de la bandeja que contenía la vajilla.**

 **― Alteza….. pero …. Esto es una sorpresa ― decía un asombrado Aidrien, mayordomo de la familia en los últimos 30 años ― nadie nos informó de su llegada**

 **― Vamos Aidrien, deja los formalismos, soy el mismo Edward al que reprendías cuando niño ― dije con una sonrisa ― supongo que ahora que ha pasado la impresión inicial, me darás la bienvenida que merezco ― agregue acercándome y abrazándolo, él correspondió a mi abrazo**

 **― Muchacho, te hemos echado de menos**

 **― Y yo a ustedes…. ¿Dónde está mi padre?**

 **― En la biblioteca, te anunciare inmediatamente**

 **― No es necesario ― al asintió, comencé a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca con pasos silenciosos.**

 **― ¡Y Jaque mate! …. Unos días de descanso, justo lo que hacía falta, ¿no te parece Taide?**

 **― En efecto Majestad, ahora le veo con mejor humor**

 **― Con mayor razón, después de haber ganado esta partida de ajedrez… ¡otra vez!, a veces me pregunto si cedes la victoria a propósito**

 **― No hace falta, posee destreza en el juego majestad**

 **― Eso espero, como sea, ¿Cuándo llega mi hijo?**

 **― No debe demorar, no se preocupe majestad**

 **― No estoy preocupado, solo ansioso**

 **― No deberías padre ― contesté entrando a la habitación después de escuchar el breve intercambio de palabras entre mi padre y su asistente, por su voz enérgica resultaba difícil imaginarlo enfermo, pero al entrar y verlo en silla de ruedas, cambiaba por completo la imagen que tenia de él. ― la ansiedad puede afectar tu corazón, dudo que Masen desee quedarse sin monarca y yo sin padre, antes de tiempo.**

 **― ¡Hijo mío! No sabes la dicha que siento al tenerte de regreso en nuestro país. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal el vuelo?**

 **—No tengo idea —respondí sacudiendo la cabeza ― Me lo he pasado rezando, sinceramente me habría gustado volver de forma distinta ― dije en una mueca al recordar los peores escenarios que pasaron por mi mente mientras aún estaba a bordo del avión.**

 **― Eso que importa Edward, tu regreso es motivo de alegría y celebración, pediré que preparen todo cuanto antes.**

 **― No es necesario padre, primero está tú salud, además mamá debió pasar por una gran preocupación por tu enfermedad, lo mejor será dejarla descansar**

 **― Nada de eso hijo, ahora me encuentro mejor, por si te hace sentir mejor, será una breve y sencilla celebración ― acepte para no continuar discutiendo con mi padre ― por cierto Edward, en efecto Esme ha estado preocupada, lo conveniente será no recordarle el episodio ― estuve de acuerdo con su punto.**

 **Más tarde pase a saludar a mi madre y hermana, quienes se sorprendieron enormemente al verme aparecer, cual si fuera un fantasma, aunque la conmoción fue breve, la lluvia de preguntas a las que me enfrente posteriormente no lo fue, al final solo respondí a las preguntas que pude entender, Esme y Alice hablaban al mismo tiempo que era un desafío poder entender a cada una.**

 **Finalmente Esme se retiró, murmurando sobre celebrar mi regreso y yo quede a solas con mi hermana menor Alice, una hermosa jovencita de 15 años, cabello largo, castaño oscuro, ojos marrón, piel color miel, y estatura… bueno no se puede especificar, aún está en crecimiento, pero sin duda será una enana, sonreí por mi pensamiento, si Alice se enteraba … me iría mal, en carácter es: alegre, sociable, manipuladora cuando le conviene, especialmente con mi padre, creativa y con gran instinto por la moda.**

 **― ¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte en casa Edd! ― exclamo y sin más se lanzó sobre mí, para ser tan pequeña tenia fuerza**

 **― ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?**

 **― No soy pequeña Edward, lo que pasa es que aún estoy en desarrollo**

 **― Lo sé pequeña, pero a tu edad solía ser más alto y…**

 **― ¿Vas a empezar con eso nuevamente? ― dijo haciendo un tierno puchero**

 **― Solo bromeaba Ali, no te pongas así**

 **― Te perdono solo porque estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta en casa**

 **― Me alegra saber eso, además después de la preocupación que pasasteis mamá y tú por la salud de papá, no creo que sea propicio hacer bromas ¿cierto? ― me arrepentí en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mis labios, no debía recordarles el episodio**

 **― ¿Por la salud de papá? ¿De qué hablas Edward?**

 **― Alice, no hace falta fingir, me he enterado en cuanto sucedió ¿Por qué crees que tome un vuelo inmediatamente? ― posiblemente Alice tampoco pretendía preocuparme, pero era mejor aclararle que estaba enterado de todo.**

 **― No finjo Edward, ¿Qué se supone que ha sucedido? ― Alice realmente estaba confundida ¿Por qué?**

 **― Papá sufrió un infarto de miocardio el día de ayer, Taidé me llamó desde el hospital central para informarme, no me comunique con ustedes pues supuse que estarían angustiadas y…**

 **― Un momento, veamos si comprendo, dices que papá estuvo en el hospital ¿a causa de un fallo cardiaco?... y además ¿sucedió ayer? ― asentí confuso ― Esto explica algunas cosas ― susurro mi hermana para sí misma**

 **― ¿A qué te refieres Alice?**

 **― Supongo que esto fue planeado ― la observe con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual agrego ― hablo de tú regreso precipitado**

 **― Yo lo llamaría necesario**

 **― No Edward, no estas comprendiendo**

 **― Ilumíname entonces**

 **― Veamos, por donde comienzo, y no me digas que desde el principio, porque en realidad no se cuál es el principio ― la deje ordenar sus ideas por unos instantes ― bien, ambos sabemos que papá está obsesionado con verte casado y establecido en Masen e incluso hace meses nuestros padres fueron a Nueva York a visitarte y así informarte de su plan para encontrarte esposa ― asentí ― bueno, al volver, papá se mostraba preocupado sobre tu vacilación en volver, en sus momentos libres murmuraba cosas como: "ojalá deje de lado sus andanzas y decida por fin formar una familia, quiero nietos pronto"; "debo asegurarme de que vuelva"; y últimamente decía "no puedo esperar por más tiempo"**

 **― Ya veo, pero Alice, dudo que papá se provocara un paro cardiaco a propósito, solo para hacerme volver, incluso con esta información comienzo a sentirme culpable, tal vez la tensión de tenerme lejos le ha debilitado**

 **― Tienes un buen punto, pero déjame decirte algo más, sinceramente dudo que ir al hipódromo y apostar en las carreras de caballos para después celebrar la victoria sea considerado como "un paro cardiaco", al menos en términos médicos no lo seria.**

 **― ¡¿Cómo?!**

 **― Lo que has oído Edward, papá se tomó el día libre para asistir a la carrera de uno de los caballos pertenecientes a su cuadra de pura sangres, después fue a celebrar y hoy por la mañana pidió a Taide le consiguiera una silla de ruedas, en la cual se ha pasado prácticamente todo el día afirmando que necesitaba hacer creíble la historia, no comprendía sus palabras, al principio sospeche que sufría de resaca, pero ahora lo comprendo mejor.**

 **― Y yo también ― dije con los dientes apretados, ¡mi padre! Un hombre honorable, se atrevía a valerse de sucios trucos para hacerme volver, como si no fuera capaz de esperar una semana más**

 ** _―"¿habrías vuelto en una semana Edward? Yo digo que habrías demorado al menos un mes" ― murmuro una vocecita que creí muerta hace siglos, bueno tal vez no tanto tiempo ― "lamento decepcionarte muchacho, pero sigo aquí y siempre lo estaré, simplemente estaba aburrido de tratar con un cabeza de chorlito como tú"_**

 ** _― "No soy un cabeza de… pero ¿Qué hago? Es estúpido discutir con uno mismo"_**

 ** _― "Lo sé, tú eres estúpido" ― decidí ignorarlo y volví a la realidad_**

 **― Alice, estoy agotado con todo lo acontecido, supongo que iré a dormir un momento**

 **― De acuerdo hermanito, descansa ― Salí en busca de mi padre, el cual al parecer se había esfumado sin embargo después de algunas vueltas lo localice en el jardín**

 **― Entonces no hay problema alguno… si….. no se preocupe todo está en orden ― finalizo la llamada después de una corta despedida y volteo a mirarme**

 **― Hijo llegas justo a tiempo para acompañarme a celebrar un nuevo logro para nuestro pueblo, además hay mucho de qué hablar**

 **― Estoy de acuerdo ― poco después apareció el mayordomo con una botella de vino ― Padre, dudo que sea conveniente beber, hace poco dejaste el hospital ― dije tratando de pillarlo en la mentira.**

 **― Eh…. Es cierto hijo, tengo mala memoria, sin embargo no hay motivo por el cual tu no bebas**

 **― Prefiero no hacerlo solo, como bien has mencionado hay mucho de qué hablar, espero no someterte a gran tensión**

 **― ¿Qué sucede Edward? Por tu mirada y tono es obvio que algo no anda bien**

 **― Nada padre, simplemente me preguntaba ¿Por qué diantres me hiciste volver basándote en mentiras? ― pregunte molesto**

 **― ¿Quién ha dicho eso?**

 **― No se trata de ¿Cómo? O ¿Quién? Sino de ¿Por qué? ― Carlisle suspiró resignado**

 **― Sabía que descubrirías la verdad, no obstante esperaba que lo hicieras dentro de varias semanas….. Vamos Edward, no me mires así, acepto mi culpabilidad, pero lo hice porque anhelaba tenerte aquí lo antes posible….. Antes de que iniciaran las celebraciones para concretar tu matrimonio, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo, a veces pienso que me he ausentado tanto en tu vida por dedicarme a ser un buen gobernante para nuestro pueblo.**

 **― No te sientas culpable padre, contrario a lo que piensas, no tengo ningún reproche, has estado siempre que te he necesitado y eso ha sido suficiente para mí.**

 **― Gracias hijo….. entonces perdonaras la ocurrencia de este viejo**

 **― Siempre que me asegures que no se volverá a repetir, no sabes el buen susto que me has dado. ― la tarde continuo sin inconvenientes pronto nos reunimos a cenar, estábamos juntos nuevamente, como familia.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los días continuaron tranquilamente, después de la "broma" de mi padre, me dedique a visitar aquellos lugares que tanto me gustaban, así como a pasar tiempo con mi familia, aunque en un primer momento pensé en volver inmediatamente a Nueva York, pero finalmente desistí, pues no tendría sentido ir por un par de días para después volver a Masen, además, la constructora estaba en manos adecuadas, de suceder algo que requiera de mi intervención podría dirigir todo desde aquí sin problema alguno, además la sede principal está aquí.**

 **Durante el tercer día de mi estancia en Masen recibí una visita entrañable.**

 **― ¡No puedo creerlo! Tan solo me ausento un par de días en palacio y sucede de todo ― decía aquella voz desde el recibidor ― ¿Dónde está? ― exigía saber ― Edward, pero que grata sorpresa mi niño adorado ― expreso con emoción al verme, posteriormente me abrazo cálidamente ― ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?**

 **― No ha transcurrido tanto tiempo nana, está exagerando**

 **― Calla esa boca tuya niño malcriado o harás que olvide que ya eres un hombre y te coloque sobre mis piernas ― extrañaba esto, con Avalene era lo mismo siempre, un momento era su adorado niño y al instante siguiente un malcriado merecedor de algún castigo**

 **― No fue mi intención ofenderte nana, no obstante….. no me arrepiento de nada ― sin esperar comencé a correr tratando de huir de mi nana, lo cual conseguía la mayoría de las veces.**

 **Más tarde mientras daba un paseo por los exuberantes jardines que rodeaban el palacio, recibí la llamada inesperada de un amigo**

 **― ¡No me lo puedo creer! El pequeño Eddy se casa al fin**

 **― Desearía verte en mi situación, te aseguro que no es divertido, además ¿Quién ha dicho que he de casarme?**

 **― Vamos Edd, estas en Masen, habrá una gran cena de estado entre otros acontecimientos y es un secreto a voces que Carlisle lo ha organizado para que elijas a la candidata adecuada a ser tu consorte**

 **― Lamento decepcionarte pero no se ha confirmado nada aun**

 **― Eso está por verse, ah y una cosa, esta vez no le lleves la contraria tus padres por capricho**

 **― Vaya, vaya, me empujas al precipicio, creí que éramos amigos**

 **― Y lo somos, aun así, no tengo intención de perder 10 de los grandes contra Peter**

 **― Entonces prefieres arruinarme la vida en vez de perder dinero ¿cierto?**

 **― No Eddy, hay que aclarar una cosa, no te voy a arruinar la vida….. eso lo harás tu solito, no le veo nada de malo que los demás aprovechemos tu desgracia a nuestro favor. Pero tranquilo compañero, estaré ahí ofreciéndote el hombro para desahogarte ― lo último que oí fue una sonora carcajada del otro lado de la línea.**

 **Definitivamente este verano sería bastante largo, deseaba volver a Nueva York pronto.**

 **Por fortuna la tarde fue menos estresante, tal como prometieron, mis padres organizaron una breve fiesta de bienvenida, a la cual fueron invitados los habitantes de Masen, sentí una gran emoción al sentir la calidez con la que me recibían, esto era mi país, mi hogar y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, tenía una obligación que cumplir, se lo debía a ellos…..**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La semana transcurrió rápidamente y pronto me encontraba en la habitación vistiéndome para la cena de estado de esta noche, en la cual asistirían dignatarios cercanos a mis padres, así como sus respectivas familias, también asistirían familias influyentes en Masen y estados cercanos…. Comenzaba a sentirme exhausto incluso antes de iniciar la fiesta; por lo que me ha explicado Esme, estas familias serán las primeras en llegar, las restantes, se presentaran en el transcurso de las 2 semanas siguientes… ¡rayos!...**

 **― Oh, alteza, es usted tan … agradable ― por la forma en que me miraba sospechaba que pensaba algo más de lo que decía… llevaba aquí más de una hora escuchando tonterías sin sentido, risas tontas e insinuaciones de todo tipo, buscaba la oportunidad de escapar, tomar aire fresco, pero esto parecía un complot, nadie me dejaba en paz siquiera un minuto, de continuar así, haría algo malo, quizás ahorcar a alguien**

 **― ¡Ahí estas Eddy! ― oí la voz grave de Emmet McCarthy, aunque odiaba aquel apodo, agradecí su intervención**

 **― Hola Emmy, me alegra volver a verte ― sabía que el odiaba aquel apodo, no me equivoque y sentí satisfacción al verle fruncir el ceño**

 **― Ya no soy un Emmy, ahora soy un gran Emmet, tu por el contrario estuviste a punto de quedarte enano.**

 **― Tenemos la misma estatura, la diferencia es que yo no crecí a los lados**

 **― ¿Me estas llamando gordo?**

 **― ¿Tú crees? ― me burlé**

 **― Por supuesto, y si no fuera porque no deseo perder la apuesta borraría esa sonrisa petulante de tu rostro enviándote a la cama enseguida**

 **― Te daré el doble si me haces el favor**

 **― ¿Tan mal lo estás pasando? ― asentí ― bueno últimamente no me siento tan benevolente así que mejor te dejaré sufrir, tal vez en una hora me apiade de ti ― sin más se marchó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, maldito Emmet, esta noche era una tortura y nadie podía ayudarme, ojalá Bella estuviera aquí, dejaría el aburrimiento haciéndole alguna trastada y después estaría escondido tratando de huir de ella, sonreí inesperadamente por mis pensamientos.**

 **― Por lo visto no me he equivocado en organizar todo esto ― aseguró Carlisle con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro ― tu sonrisa lo dice todo, has encontrado a la indicada**

 **― Padre, creo que no….**

 **― No te preocupes hijo, prefieres mantener tu decisión en secreto, lo comprendo y apoyo, es mejor asegurarse antes, además aún faltan algunas debutantes, pero las conocerás en el transcurso de los próximos 10 días. ― asentí en silencio, Carlisle era difícil de convencer cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza.**

 **Más tarde cuando todos los visitantes fueron ubicados en sus respectivos aposentos mi padre pidió hablar conmigo en la biblioteca, al llegar le vi sentado detrás de su escritorio, bebiendo una copa de coñac.**

 **― Adelante hijo, cierra la puerta y siéntate, necesito hablar contigo**

 **― Te escucho padre**

 **― Edward, sé que he dicho que respetaría tu prudencia, no obstante me gustaría saber ¿quién es la afortunada? Prometo guardar el secreto**

 **― Papá, veras… no me gusta ninguna, son guapas pero no creo que sean aptas para el trono**

 **― Pero sonreías en el salón ― argumentó perplejo**

 **― Bueno, eso le ocurre a cualquiera después de hablar con Emmet ― expliqué encogiéndome de hombros**

 **― Yo creí… eso ya no importa, no todo está perdido, aún faltan algunas jovencitas, estoy seguro que alguna llamara tu atención irremediablemente ― vaticinó**

* * *

Holaaaaaaa volvi, (lo que significa que aun continuo en este mundo :p) y ammm no se me viene nada a la cabeza por comentarles, soy aburrida :[

mejor veamos los comentarios XD

Yoliki: despues de un siglo sin actualizar ahora respondo a tu pregunta, por cierto creo que fuiste la única (hasta donde yo se) que le diste el beneficio de la duda a Edward jejjejejjejejjejjeje

al comentario anónimo que solicitaba mas capítulos, espero que este sea de su agrado (por si aun continua leyéndome jejejej)

y hablando de Edward, al fin ha vuelto a Masen, se ha tardado ¿verdad? bueno mas adelante veremos que sucederá en Masen (tratare de que esta vez no sea tan larga la espera. Ademas, no se ustedes, pero yo ansió ver formada oficialmente la pareja Ed-Bells)

y últimamente ando corta de palabras... creo que pierdo el toque :(

Como sea... Hasta la próxima chicas ññ


	23. Vacaciones

Vacaciones

* * *

POV Edward:

 **― Odio esto Edward, todas esas mujeres intentando poner sus garras sobre ti cual si fueras un trozo de carne**

 **― Vamos Alice, no es tan malo como describes, es mi obligación elegir esposa**

 **― Eso no significa que debas ser expuesto como un premio al mejor participante de un concurso**

 **― Pero esto no es un concurso Ali, además seré yo quien elija de entre todas las candidatas y no olvides que este asunto se está manejando con discreción**

 **― Nada resulta discreto cuando está relacionado con la realeza Edd**

 **― No podemos evitar que se filtren algunos datos irrelevantes pero nada de importancia ― abrace a mi hermana, en cierta forma entendía su preocupación pero era momento de dar la cara, además hoy se organizaría una segunda cena oficial, con la intención de dar la bienvenida a 10 familias más, actualmente en Masen estaban de visita 25 jóvenes debutantes, elegiré a una de ellas en el transcurso de la siguiente semana, así podría volver cuanto antes a Nueva York.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La cena fue un éxito en palabras de mi padre, sin embrago no podría decir lo mismo, pensé que encontraría esposa en una semana, dos como mucho. Después de todo, tan difícil no iba a ser.**

 **De pie frente a la cristalera del enorme despacho de mi padre contemplaba a los habitantes de Masen ir y venir. No era que hubiese sido difícil, había sido imposible.**

 **Carlisle había organizado una cena de estado y había invitado a toda familia noble que tuviese una hija disponible, pero ninguna me atrajo. Luego, papá invitó a grandes familias con hijas casaderas» procedentes de todas los estados de nuestro entorno. Todavía me estremecía al recordarlo. Todas aquellas jóvenes haciendo cola para ser presentadas» todas conscientes de la razón por la que estaban aquí.**

 **—¿Y bien? — había preguntado Carlisle con impaciencia después de la segunda cena—. ¿Cuál te gusta?**

 **Ninguna. Eran demasiado altas. Demasiado bajas. Demasiado delgadas. Hablaban mucho. No hablaban lo suficiente.**

 **Eran introvertidas, extrovertidas…**

 **Quería una esposa atractiva, pero requería además otras cualidades. Tenía que ser agradable, capaz de mantener una conversación en la mesa con inmenso acto en los círculos en los que un príncipe se mueve.**

 **En resumen, la esposa perfecta, debía entender su papel como consorte pero no como mi igual. Un heredero al trono necesitaba ese tipo de mujer; la verdad era que cualquier hombre querría tener una mujer así. Y el lugar donde encontrarla era allí, entre mi gente.**

 **Frustrado y enfadado por fracasar en el cumplimiento de mi obligación, estaba decidido a dejar la elección a manos de mi padre y asi volver a Estados Unidos, donde habia quedado mi vida personal. Porque no solía equivocarme en lo tocante a mi vida personal. Claro que alguna antigua amante había llorado y me había llamado «canalla sin corazón» cuando había puesto fin a la relación, pero aquello no era culpa mía.**

 **Era un hombre sincero, quizá incluso demasiado franco en ese aspecto**

 **Las palabras «para siempre» no me interesaban en absoluto y me desvivía por dejarles eso claro a las mujeres. «Para siempre» significaba esposa, matrimonio, hijos… algo que debía tener, pero en el futuro…**

 **― Dudo que sea necesaria la presencia de tantos guardias, eso intimidara a nuestros visitantes Taide ― Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi padre, que ingresaba al despacho seguido de su inseparable asistente ― oh, ahí estas hijo, debes apresurarte si deseas unirte al grupo, aquellas jovencitas han quedado prendadas de ti, sería una descortesía que no les prestaras atención, después de todo son tus invitadas**

 **― De hecho padre, me gustaría hablar contigo al respecto**

 **― Déjame adivinar, has elegido ya**

 **― Preferiría tratar ese asunto en privado padre**

 **― No veo problema alguno hijo, Taide es de mi entera confianza, pero te complaceré. ― hizo una seña a Taide y este comprendió perfectamente**

 **― Con su permiso majestad, príncipe - dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse**

 **― Ahora dime Edward, quien es la afortunada**

 **― No hay tal afortunada padre, antes de interrumpirme déjame terminar, he estado meditando el asunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será dejar la decisión en vuestras manos padre**

 **― No comprendo Edward**

 **― A pesar de estar consiente de mi obligación, ello no impide la reticencia casi innata en mí, hacia el matrimonio, seguramente es esa la razón por la cual encuentro defecto en todas estas mujeres, por otra parte tu no sientes esa reticencia y los años te han otorgado experiencia necesaria para juzgar el carácter de quienes te rodean, por consiguiente estoy seguro que podrás elegir a la candidata mas apta a convertirse en mi esposa, confío en tu juicio padre**

 **― Comprendo tu frustración hijo, pero aún quedan 7 semanas de vacaciones, tiempo suficiente para que realices una elección acertada, por otra parte no podrás elegir si te la pasas encerrado aquí; esto es como en Nueva York**

 **― Pero ahí no existía un compromiso de por medio**

 **― Aquí tampoco existe, quiero decir, no es como si al finalizar las vacaciones celebremos tu boda, simplemente iniciaras una relación**

 **― La cual finalizara en matrimonio, no es fácil elegir teniendo aquello en mente**

 **― Entonces olvidalo, es más hagamos un trato, no necesariamente tendrás que casarte con la joven que elijas, pero al menos intenta una relación seria.**

 **Después de aquella conversación, deja la oficina para dirigirme a la playa donde se organizaba encuentro deportivos entre nuestros invitados, saber que vería a mujeres en bikini no me emocionaba como antaño, algo opuesto a Emmet, a quien había visto poco en las ultimas semana, pues la pasaba flirteando con todas las chicas a su alrededor, ello no me molestaba, al contrario lo agradecía pues gracias a ello retiraba la atención de mi persona, permitiéndome huir, incluso comenzaba a considerar el hecho de invitar a los demás chicos a Masen, de esa forma me libraría de todas y pasaría tiempo de calidad con mi familia, también descansaría realmente del trabajo, incluso para divertirme podría traer a Bella, a rastras si es posible, después dejarla varada en algún pasillo del palacio y morirme de risa al verla tratar de encontrar salida en el laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones que lo conforma….. Bella, Bella, ¿Qué estará haciendo? Ojala las próximas 7 semanas se esfumen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para verla nuevamente y continuar donde lo dejamos antes de viajar a Masen; además, extrañaba las confrontaciones con ella.**

 **― Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién es la responsable de esa sonrisa hijo?**

 **― Madre, ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **― Bien hijo, pero no esquives mi pregunta**

 **― No hay ninguna responsable, solo recordaba**

 **― Recuerdos ¿eh? ¿De quién? ― Esme era perspicaz**

 **― Nadie madre**

 **― No me engañas Edward, te conozco y esa sonrisa revela mucho de lo que ocultas, ¿es bonita?**

 **― Es una bruja horrorosa**

 **― Debe ser una gran bruja si ha conseguido atraparte a pesar de su apariencia**

 **― ¡Madre! Tu siempre has dicho que la apariencia no es importante, la actitud por el contrario merece aprecio.**

 **― Admites que te atrae**

 **― Por supuesto que no**

 **― ¿Qué otro motivo tienes para defenderla entonces?**

 **― No la defiendo….. solo he recalcado tus enseñanzas al no prejuzgar por la apariencia**

 **― Aun así la llamas bruja horrorosa, eso es ofensivo Edward**

 **― Siento eso**

 **― No me has ofendido a mí, debes disculparte con ella**

 **― No es buena idea hacerla participe del asunto ― dije al imaginar la respuesta de Bella ante su nuevo apodo,**

 **― Dices que no sientes nada por ella, entonces explícame ¿Por qué vuelves a sonreír? ― Hasta ese momento no había notado que sonreía ― dime Edward ¿fue un sexo fabuloso?**

 **― ¡Oh por dios! No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando….. ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa madre?**

 **― Una sensata, no te hagas el mojigato conmigo, se perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo en Nueva York en los últimos años ― Dios, esto era vergonzoso...**

 **― Vale madre, no he sido precisamente un monje, pero eso no significa que hablare de todas mis aventuras contigo**

 **― No te exijo un informe tampoco, simplemente háblame de ella.**

 **― Es joven, ingenua, suspicaz, atrevida….**

 **― Esos no son defectos precisamente**

 **― También es grosera, antisocial, rebelde… fea…. Mentirosa… incauta….. violenta, en fin, sin modales.**

 **― Te estás contradiciendo en la descripción Edward, como sea, me gustaría conocerla, dudo que sea tal cual la describes**

 **― Es peor de lo que imaginas madre**

 **― Invítala a Masen, de ser verdaderas tus palabras podría convertirla en una señorita dulce e irresistible**

 **― ¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer lo que me pides**

 **― ¿Por qué no?**

 **― Tiene un trabajo al cual no debe faltar**

 **― ¿y?**

 **― Bueno se molestará si provoco su despido**

 **― Consíguele otro trabajo en la constructora ― si Esme sospechara que lo único que hacía era inventar excusas….**

 **― Aun así dudo que desee venir, además, tiene novio**

 **― Venga Edward, ¿Por qué no quieres que viaje a Masen?**

 **― No se trata de mí, se trata de ella, obviamente no vendrá**

 **― Llámala para comprobarlo**

 **― No tengo su número telefónico**

 **― Inténtalo mejor la próxima vez ― dijo mamá con escepticismo**

 **― Es verdad ― me defendí**

 **― Vamos Edward, te has molestado en descubrir tantos defectos en ella pero no tienes idea de ¿Cuál sea su número telefónico? Eso es raro**

 **― Vale, me rindo, en realidad no tengo su número, pero se de alguien que dispone de ese dato**

 **― ¿Qué esperas entonces? ― Esme me tendió el teléfono, sin una excusa creíble a la vista llamé a Jane, quizá la idea de Esme no era descabellada, mataría a varios pájaros de un tiro si Bella aceptaba venir.**

 **― Buenas tardes, habla a constructora Cullen, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?**

 **― Hola Jane, habla Edward**

 **― ¡Edward! Al fin, mira, hay personas que desean hablar contigo, es…..**

 **― Jane, disculpa, veras…. Estas en altavoz, mi madre está conmigo**

 **― Oh, lo siento majestad, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?**

 **― Excelente Jane, gracias por preguntar, asimismo espero estés en la misma situación**

 **― En efecto majestad**

 **― Es bueno saberlo Jane, bien, no interrumpo la conversación con mi hijo**

 **― Jane, necesito que me comuniques con Bella**

 **― ¿Bella?...(si todo se encuentra sobre el escritorio… debajo del folder azul…. si) ― se escuchaba la voz de Jane dando indicaciones a alguien más ― disculpa Edward, hay ajetreo en la oficina**

 **― Tranquila, lo comprendo**

 **― Así que Bella ¿eh?... ― se oyeron algunas voces más ― Edward, sería bueno quedarse a indagar los motivos que tienes…. En fin, aguarda algunos segundos ― instantes después, la voz de Bella se escuchó a través de la línea.**

 **― Hola, habla Isabella Swan ― habló jovialmente**

 **― Hola Bella, soy Edward….**

 **― Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Isabella ― por su tono intuí que estaba molesta, internamente suspire y pensé "aquí vamos de nuevo" ¿es que algún día bajaría la guardia por un largo periodo de tiempo?**

 **― Lo siento Isabella, veras…. Llamaba para invitarte …..**

 **― ¿Sabes que Cullen? Tú y tus estúpidas invitaciones pueden irse mucho a la jodida mierda ― lo siguiente que oí, fue el sonido de la línea cortada.**

 **― ¿Qué fue eso Edward? ― interrogo Esme, ante lo cual suspiré**

 **― Eso madre, fue Isabella Swan**

 **― Pero no esperó siquiera a que finalizaras ― Esme se mostró pensativo por un momento, antes de agregar sorpresivamente**

 **― Edward ¿Qué le has hecho?**

 **― ¿Cómo? Yo no tengo la culpa de su mal humor ― se supone que mi madre debe estar de parte mía**

 **― No me lo creo, quizá no la conozca, pero te conozco a ti, algo has hecho, porque al principio estaba de buen humor, pero al saber que eras tu quien llamaba, su tono cambio drásticamente, por consiguiente la única explicación que se me ocurre es que le has hecho algo, tal vez la has tratado mal en algún encuentro.**

 **― La he tratado lo mejor posible, te he dicho antes que ella no aceptaría venir ― dije casi con pesar**

 **― Pero no mencionaste que el motivo eras tú, se me ocurre que la abandonaste al segundo siguiente de haber obtenido lo que buscabas**

 **― ¿tan baja estima me tienes madre? ― dije con incredulidad**

 **― Explícame lo sucedido entre ustedes, veamos, tuvieron sexo y ¿después que?**

 **― ¡No me he acostado con ella madre! No ha sucedido nada ¿de acuerdo? Ese es el problema, a Isabella no le intereso en ningún sentido ― dije molesto a una Esme sorprendida**

 **― ¿Qué? ― continuaba confundida por mis palabras**

 **― Isabella no soporta verme ni en pintura**

 **― Esto es… es nuevo…. Pero… yo creía… ― balbuceaba mi madre para sí misma**

 **― ¡Edward! Apresúrate, quiero llegar a la playa pronto ― se quejó mi hermana llegando junto a mí**

 **― De acuerdo Ali, debo irme madre, nos vemos más tarde ― Esme simplemente asintió, con la mente obviamente en otro lugar**

 **La mañana en la playa pasó rápidamente, por fortuna no sufrí de acoso extremo gracias a Emmett, algunas horas después volvimos al palacio, donde "celebramos el gran día" momento que Carlisle aprovecho para presentarme a una nueva persona**

 **― Edward, permíteme algunos minutos en la biblioteca ― asentí y seguí a mi padre mientras explicaba― Edward, por ciertos motivos personales una de nuestras invitadas se ha presentado hasta el día de hoy, quiero que la conozcas, es muy bella y…. bueno júzgalo por ti mismo ― entramos a la biblioteca y al instante quede asombrado ― Edward te presento a la señorita Rosalie Hale, pertenece a una respetable familia italiana, Rosalie él es mi hijo Edward Cullen ….. y… yo les dejo a solas para que se conozcan**

 **― Hola ― salude aun asombrado, frente a mi tenia a una escultural mujer, de ojos azules como el cielo, cabello ondulado, rubio, que le caía en cascadas hasta la cintura, labios carnosos y sonrisa deslumbrante…. su cuerpo al igual que sus facciones… podría describirse como perfecto, incluso podría ser una top model sin dificultad alguna.**

 **― Hola ― respondió con seguridad ― es un placer conocerlo en persona alteza**

 **― No, nada de formalismos ¿te parece? ― ella asintió ― bien, llámame Edward**

 **― Der acuerdo Edward…― hubo un silencio algo incómodo antes de que ella comenzara a hablar nuevamente ― ¿sabes? .Masen es extraordinario; imagino que estas semanas has estado pasándolo de lo mejor ― me encogí de hombros**

 **― No me quejo, pero prefiero hablar de ti, dime ¿Cómo te entretienes en Italia?**

 **― Haciendo algo de esto y aquello, aunque la universidad realmente absorbe bastante tiempo, especialmente ahora que estoy por graduarme**

 **― Universidad ¿eh? ¿Qué estudias?**

 **― Derecho ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Aun estudias?**

 **― No precisamente, estudie finanzas y posteriormente obtuve un** **Máster en Administración y Dirección de Empresas**

 **― ¡Woaw! Tienes las bases sólidas para llevar el negocio al éxito**

 **― Trato de hacer lo mejor posible ― dije quitándole importancia al trabajo**

 **― Vamos, no seas modesto Edward**

 **Y la conversación fluyo amenamente entre nosotros, Rosalie no era hueca como tantas otras mujeres que he conocido, no aburría y más interesante aun, ambos teníamos diversas cosas en común, quizá el plan de mis padres no era tan descabellado como pensé al principio, Rosalie sería capaz de representar a la esposa y soberana adecuada para Masen; como incentivo estaba su deslumbrante belleza.**

 **El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente y sin darme cuenta llego el momento de la cena, durante las semanas transcurridas me las arreglé para faltar pero esta noche no lo haría, pretendía volver a ver a Rosalie Hale, esa mujer definitivamente me cautivo y no resulto ser una mentirosa como Isabella, aunque claro hay que tomar en cuenta la diferencia de edades, Bella es muy joven, una adolescente aún, Rosalie por el contrario era una mujer de 22 años y por ende con más experiencia en la vida que Isabella.**

 **― Eddy, ¿a que no adivinas? He conseguido 8 citas entre tus candidatas a novia ― Emmett se carcajeo por su logro, pero estuvo por atragantarse en cuanto su mirada se posos en Rosalie ― Edward… estoy teniendo una alucinación ― decía en trance**

 **― Dudo que Rosalie aprecie ser comparada con una alucinación ― dije con sorna**

 **― ¿Qué? ¿la conoces? ― asentí ― por favor Edward, haré lo que quieras pero por favor preséntamela**

 **― ¿Dejaras de llamarme Eddy?**

 **― Si, si, claro, te llamare como quieras**

 **― ¿Dejaras de pedir citas a estas jóvenes entre las cuales se encuentra mi futura esposa?**

 **― Por supuesto**

 **― Me parece bien, porque Rosalie Hale, se encuentra entre esas jóvenes, por consiguiente no puedes intentar nada con ella**

 **― Pero….**

 **― Lo acabas de prometer ― el intento replicar pero se lo pensó mejor y con hombros caídos asintió, fue algo cómico ver el ánimo de Emmet decaer, pero lo conocía y pronto el asunto quedaría olvidado y volvería a las andanzas.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Entonces Rosalie Hale es la elegida – comentó Carlisle mientras almorzábamos en una mesa apartada de los demás invitados**

 **―** **No lo creo padre**

 **―** **¿Por qué no? Pasan gran parte de los días juntos**

 **―** **Porque es divertido, pero no hay un motivo sentimental – dije con una sonrisa, la observación de Carlisle era cierta, desde hacía 2 semanas pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de Rose; el motivo era simple, provocar celos en Emmet, después de nuestra conversación su actitud se volvió un tanto agria, especialmente cuando me acercaba a Rosalie, lo cual me pareció divertido y más aún por sus intentos de acercamiento hacia ella, Rosalie solía desairarlo, pero sus intentos no mermaban, incluso sospechaba que Rosalie disfrutaba la persecución de mi amigo.**

 **Respecto a mí, solo puedo decir que la admiración hacia la belleza de Rosalie fue pasajera, aun me parecía agraciada pero todo quedaba en eso, no existía atracción verdadera, algo distinto con respecto a Isabella, en quien no he dejado de pensar durante estas dos semanas, la mayoría de las veces suelo compararla con Rosalie y esto solo ha empeorado la situación o mejor dicho me he dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella; sus ocurrencias, bromas, actitud explosiva, todo en ella me agrada y atrae, pero más interesante aún, a pesar de nuestros choques emocionales la atracción no decae, pero dudo que ella sienta lo mismo, clara muestra de ello fue su actitud al teléfono hace un par de semanas, de cierta forma comprendía la situación de Emmet, por consiguiente no veo malicia alguna en bromear un poco con él.**

 **―** **Lo siento hijo, pero pongo en duda tus palabras ― interrumpió Carlisle mis pensamientos**

 **―** **Cuidado padre, puedes llevarte una decepción**

 **―** **No lo creo ¿Qué opinas Esme, cariño?**

 **―** **Confío en las palabras de Edward, además, basta con verlo a los ojos para deducirlo**

 **―** **Bueno, quizá 2 semanas no son suficiente tiempo para enamorarse, pero sin duda con el paso del tiempo la relación comenzara a fortalecerse.**

 **―** **Dejemos que Edward decida Carlisle**

 **―** **Mamá tiene razón, además no me agradan esas chicas ― comento Alice**

 **―** **Es normal porque te sientes sobreprotectora con respecto a tu hermano Alice ― dijo mamá**

 **―** **En efecto madre y cuando Alice tenga novio ten por seguro que no aprobaré ninguno ― en respuesta Alice me mostró la lengua de manera infantil**

 **―** **Bueno, bueno, para ello hace falta algunos años más ― interrumpió Carlisle ― volviendo a la cuestión que nos atañe, Edward, Rosalie es una buena opción, por no decir la mejor.**

 **―** **Ciertamente dudo que Emmet esté de acuerdo**

 **―** **¿Qué tiene que ver Emmet en esto? En fin, eso no es relevante, pero no olvides mi consejo hijo, por cierto, el fin de semana se ofrecerá una recepción, con motivo de celebrar un aniversario más del matrimonio real, sería un excelente día para hacer oficial tu relación con Rosalie Hale**

 **―** **¿Qué? Pero padre….**

 **―** **No se hable más, todo está planeado, será perfecto, no te preocupes por nada hijo ― acto seguido Carlisle dejo la mesa para dirigirse a su oficina, dejándome con la palabra en la boca**

 **―** **Tranquilo Edward, dale tiempo, terminara por comprender que estás enamorado de otra joven ― dijo Esme intentando tranquilizarme**

 **―** **Yo no…**

 **―** **No me vengas con eso ahora, te lo he dicho y te lo repito: "te conozco"; incluso no estaría mal si abreviamos tu estadía en Masen, Isabella debe echarte de menos**

 **―** **¿Isabella? ¿Quién es ella? ― inquirió Alice**

 **―** **No es nadie ― Esme me lanzó una mirada de advertencia ― de acuerdo, es una chica de Nueva York, la conocí hace un par de meses atrás, pero como he mencionado a mamá, ella no tiene interés alguno en mí**

 **―** **Será que no has puesto empeño en desplegar tus encantos Edward**

 **―** **Si ella no está interesada, no hay motivo para insistir, después de todo Edward pertenece a la familia real, no es posible que persiga a una simple neoyorkina cuando tiene a su alrededor a mujeres con mucho mejor rango social**

 **―** **¡Alice! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ― la increpó Esme ― te he proporcionado una mejor educación que esa. Si Edward está enamorado de ella no debemos interponernos, además hace menos de 15 minutos expresabas tu desagrado por las jóvenes que tenemos alojadas en palacio como invitadas**

 **―** **Y lo mantengo, pero imagino que esa tal Isabella resulta aún más desagradable, es decir, ¿Quién haría un desaire a mi hermano? Solo alguien totalmente desagradable o tal vez necesite** **una revisión oftalmológica urgente. En cualquier caso me agrada mucho menos que las invitadas.**

 **― Bueno, bueno, dejemos de lado el debate sobre quien es más agradable ― intente razonar ― y para finalizar esta conversación, Alice, Bella es agradable….. ― al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pensé ― intuyo que al conocerla forjarán amistad.**

 **― Ya lo veremos, aunque para ser sincera, no tengo prisa en conocerla, así que mantenla alejada por un buen tiempo ― Esme negaba con la cabeza por la reticencia de mi hermana a la posibilidad de conocer a Isabella**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **― Entonces todo debe quedar alineado, las flores deben formar un pasillo y no olviden los pétalos y… ― deje de escuchar las indicaciones que mamá y Alice daban a los empleados del palacio, cuando se trataba de organizar o celebrar algo importante en palacio se volvían….. como decirlo…. ¿histéricas? Sí, es la palabra adecuada.**

 **Aburrido por el ajetreo comencé a caminar sin rumbo por los jardines, al llegar junto al muro de plantas percibí voces, más tarde identifique como Emmet y ¿Rosalie? Esto era interesante, no suelo prestara atención a conversaciones ajenas pero estaba aburrido así que ¿Quién me puede recriminar?**

 **― No te preocupes Rose, al fin he comprendido que estas enamorada de Edward, sinceramente deseo que seas feliz.**

 **― ¿A qué viene todo esto? ― pregunto Rose entre indignada y curiosa**

 **― Como decía, solo he venido a desearte suerte, he capitulado y es momento de volver a Inglaterra**

 **― ¿Qué? …. ¡No puedes hacer eso!**

 **― ¿Por qué no?**

 **― ¡Creí que tenías más resistencia!**

 **― No vale la pena utilizarla cuando las cosas están perdidas desde el principio**

 **― No lo comprender ¿cierto?**

 **― ¿De qué hablas? ― el tono de voz comenzaba a ir en aumento por ambas partes**

 **― ¡No me interesa Edward o el hecho de convertirme en soberana de Masen! …. ¡Me interesas tú, ¿comprendes?! ― vaya sorpresa, ¿Quién lo sospecharía? Esto se estaba volviendo interesante. Ciertamente no me arrepentía por fisgar**

 **― Pero… yo creía… es decir tu… te mostrabas tan feliz al lado de Edward**

 **― Lo hacía para llamar tu atención, Edward no me interesa en lo absoluto, además tú estabas lo suficientemente ocupado con todas esas mujeres ― ¡Ouch! La declaración de Rose dolió, ella solo me utilizó, que terrible, bueno no hay que exagerar, en el pasado me habría reído de la situación, pero conocer a Isabella me ha cambiado y un plan se formaba en mi mente a toda velocidad**

 **― Porque no quería reconocer la derrota, también intentaba despertar una pizca de algún sentimiento en ti…. Pero debo reconocer que has disimulado tu interés a la perfección**

 **― Bien, he reconocido mis sentimientos, ahora es tu turno**

 **― Qué quieres que te diga mi Rosie, desde la primera vez que te vi me sentí…. extraño, como si una luz me cegara y no deje de pensar en ti a cada instante desde entonces**

 **― Awww, que lindo Emmet ― era momento de romper el hechizo, me sentía malévolo**

 **― ¿Rose, estas aquí? ― grité, haciendo callar inmediatamente a la pareja, comencé a caminar hacia ellos sin dar indicios de haberlos oído ― Oh, Rose, al fin te encuentro, tengo algo importante que decirte**

 **― Edward…. Yo también debo decirte algo ― la incomodidad se notaba en el rostro de ambos, tuve que morderme los labios para evitar reír**

 **― De acuerdo, pero antes debo informarte que mis padres te han aprobado como mi prometida**

 **― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritaron al unísono Emmet y Rose**

 **― Es maravilloso ¿no te parece? Ahora te dejo, debes acicalarte porque el compromiso se anunciara esta noche….. por cierto, me he tomado la libertad de llamar a tus padres, no deben tardar en llegar, hubiera preferido que fuera una sorpresa, pero no me puedo contener, estoy feliz Rose ― debía salir de ahí cuanto antes o seria descubierto**

 **― ¡Espera Edward! ― intervino Emmet evitando mi huida ― no puedes hablar en serio**

 **― Claro que lo hago Emmet, tu mejor que nadie estaba al tanto del motivo de mi estadía en Masen**

 **― Pero no puedes comprometerte con Rose… ella y yo….**

 **― Es un hecho Emmet, solo hace falta anunciar el compromiso**

 **― Pero yo no he aceptado ― declaró Rose preocupada**

 **― El compromiso es una clausula incluida en el viaje a Masen, por consiguiente aceptaste comprometerte conmigo en el mismo instante en que pusiste un pie en Masen, lo único faltante era que yo eligiera a la mujer ideal, pero ya no es un problema, la e encontrado y eres tú Rosalie Hale, está de más decir que tus padres están encantados con la noticia ― sin más di media vuelta**

 **― ¡No lo voy a permitir! ― declaró Emmet**

 **― ¿Disculpa? ― interrogue con una ceja alzada**

 **― Lo has oído, no voy a permitir que ates a Rosalie a un compromiso que ella no desea, además ella me quiere a mí**

 **― ¿Es verdad Rosalie? ― interrogué**

 **― Sí, Es verdad Edward. ― Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia**

 **― No sabes cuánto lo lamento ― una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus rostros, cuan equivocados estaban, estaba disfrutando de la situación y lo haría el mayor tiempo posible ― pero ya es un hecho, estamos prometidos ante mis padres y ello no será modificado ― sentencie con voz dura**

 **― ¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo Edward? ― Emmet se interpuso ante mí ― ella ha dicho que no te quiere**

 **― ¿Y? No pido su amor tampoco, como príncipe heredero no exijo una esposa que me ame con locura, simplemente debe atender su papel como soberana de Masen, además he pasado por una odisea para encontrarla y no pienso ¡ni de broma! Volver a pasar por lo mismo; mi consejo querido amigo es que vuelvas a Inglaterra o a Nueva York, donde encontraras a chicas más que dispuestas a quererte.**

 **― ¡No!**

 **― No pienso seguir discutiendo, es un hecho, si quieren modificarlo hablen con mi padre, pero os advierto, si lo hacen tengan por seguro que crearan ciertos roces entre mi familia y las suyas, dudo que quieran eso o al menos por parte de Rose ― el silencio que siguió me permitió salir de ahí, en cuanto asegure cierta distancia entre ellos y yo, comencé a carcajearme cual si fuera loco.**

 **Las horas transcurrieron velozmente, no vi a Rose o a Emmet aunque debo admitir que me asegure de estar lejos de su vista, valoraba lo suficiente mi integridad.**

 **En cuanto dio inicio la celebración de aniversario de bodas de mis padres tome asiento junto a ellos, desde ahí observe a Rose con rostro abatido y a Emmet lanzándome dagas con la mirada, yo solo sonreía. En cierta forma todo marchaba a la perfección, los Hale llegaron hacía una hora, obviamente no por invitación mía sino de Esme, mi madre se aseguró de que todos nuestros invitados estuvieran presentes en su aniversario de bodas, ella decía que era una muestra de calidez y buena fé, tan característica de Masen**

 **Después del discurso de agradecimiento de mis padres y reivindicación del su mutuo amor pedí la palabra, subí al estrado y me aclare la garganta, noté como Rose palidecía y algo de culpabilidad llegó a mí, no pretendía que se enfermara tampoco, pero como iba a saber que no tenía sentido de humor, si fuera Isabella, lejos de palidecer, estaría hurgando un plan de venganza. Sonreí como idiota al recordarla, durante la tarde hable seriamente con mi madre y tome la decisión de volver a Nueva York, esta vez Isabella no se escapara de mí.**

 **― Su atención por favor, damas y caballeros, agradezco su presencia en este día tan especial para mis padres, a quienes deseo largos años de amor, unidad, prosperidad, paz y bienestar. Ahora quiero aprovechar el momento para comunicarles una reciente decisión ….. ― alargue el momento para hacer sufrir a los implicados mejor dicho los que creían estar implicados ― esta tarde he tomado una resolución….. Yo Edward Cullen, deseo informarles que … he reducido mis vacaciones en Masen por motivos de fuerza mayor, por consiguiente vuelvo a Nueva York, pero no os preocupéis, en nombre de mi familia deseo que continúen, pero sobre todo disfruten de su estadía. Gracias.**

 **En cuanto baje des estrado sentí las miradas sobre mí, pero nadie dijo nada, excepto una persona: mi padre**

 **― ¿Qué significa lo que has dicho Edward?**

 **― Vuelvo a Nueva York padre**

 **― ¿Pero qué hay del compromiso, de Rosalie?**

 **― Rosalie no me atrae y yo a ella tampoco, además en Nueva York está la elegida**

 **― Pero…**

 **― Carlisle, déjalo ir, confía en su criterio ― Carlisle asintió aunque no muy convencido, decidí ir a mi habitación y preparar el equipaje, pronto Bella.**

 **― Edward, espera ― sentí a alguien halarme de la chaqueta.**

 **― ¿Rose? ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **― Solo quería agradecerte, ya sabes…. Por desistir en el compromiso.**

 **― No es nada**

 **― ¡Edward, hermano! Te quiero ― dijo Emmet envolviéndome en sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo ― ya comenzaba a idear planes de raptar a la novia, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco**

 **― No hay nada que agradecer, me he divertido**

 **― Entonces… sin rencores**

 **― Sin rencores ― dije estrechándole la mano, ello se alejaron abrazados y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, solté la última bomba ― Rose, Emmet, debo decirles que escuche su conversación en el jardín y de hecho nunca existió un compromiso, pero fue divertido hacerles creer lo contrario, lo último que oí fueron sus protestas, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos para darme alcance. Aquella noche dormí tranquilamente.**

 **Al siguiente día me levante temprano y me aliste para tomar el vuelo que me llevaría a Nueva York, mi padre continuaba refunfuñando por mi decisión pero no se opuso a mi retorno, después de una emotiva despedida aborde el jet privado, no informe a nadie de mi regreso, quería dar una sorpresa a todos en NY.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, en Nueva York…..**

* * *

Hola nuevamente mis lectores (incluyo chicas y chicos) estoy de vuelta, pretendía volver antes pero algunos fallos técnicos me lo impidieron, lo importante es que estoy de vuelta, y pues... ¿que os digo?... pronto iniciaran oficialmente las vacaciones, podre descansar un poco del trabajo y por consiguiente contare con mas tiempo para escribir, lo cual es necesario porque no quiero que se se aburran y pierdan el hilo de la historia :)

Yoliki: coincido, Carlisle es apuesto pero malvado, bueno solo por momentos jejejejejejejejejjeje hasta la próxima

Eso es todo jóvenes, hasta pronto, espero que la historia continué siendo de su agrado ññ


	24. ¿Boda?

**Cap 24 - ¿Boda?**

* * *

POV EDWARD:

Después de largas y agotadoras horas de vuelo, aquí estaba, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, despidiéndome y agradeciendo a la tripulación por el servicio prestado durante el vuelo, inspire profundamente, estaba de vuelta y lleno de energía, lo primero que hice fue tomar un taxi rumbo a la constructora, con el motivo de ponerme al día respecto a los asuntos de la constructora y prepararme antes de volver a ver a mi Bella.

Al llegar a la constructora los empleados me observaban con asombro, no los culpo, mantenían la esperanza de no verme por algunas semanas más, pero la vida no es justa, subí por el ascensor, al llegar a la última planta lo primero que vi fue a una Jane molesta lanzándole improperios al teléfono.

― ¡Jodida mierda, maldito teléfono, maldito Ryland Homes! ― escuchar el nombre de uno de nuestros acérrimos competidores captó mi atención inmediatamente

― ¿Sucede algo malo Jane?

― ¿Sucede? Por supuesto que sucede, Ryland Homes nos ha quitado otro contrato y el idiota de Edward no atiende al teléfono, más le vale volver pronto o encontrara su adorada empresa en ruinas y yo lo ahorcare y….. un momento…. ¿Edward?

― El mismo Jane, es bueno verte de nuevo, pero antes de continuar con la bienvenida explica eso de "Ryland Homes nos ha quitado otro contrato" ― cuestione contrariado

― Quiere decir justo eso, las cosas se han puesto…. feas en el último par de semanas

― Define feas

― Bueno durante tu ausencia se perdieron 7 contratos, 2 a manos de Ryland Homes, 3 aún no se deciden por una nueva constructora y hemos recuperado 2, pero está claro que nuestra competencia luchara por atraerlos nuevamente.

― ¿Cómo se ha permitido tal perdida Jane? ¿Dónde está Marcus?

― Los contratos no se han cancelado porque quisiéramos y Marcus esta de camino a una reunión con el objetivo de recuperar un tercer contrato.

― Por lo visto las cosas se les han ido de las manos, ¿Por qué no se me informó?

― No actúes como si lo sucedido fuera culpa de Marcus y mía, en cuanto a informarte, te diré que estarías sobre aviso si al menos atendieras mis llamadas, pero el señor se la estaba pasando de maravilla en la playa y de fiesta en fiesta buscando esposa ¿cierto?

― ¿Se supone que la culpa es mía?... para tu información no estaba de fiesta en fiesta, no tengo idea de donde obtienes ocurrencias tan ridiculas, imagino que si dejaras de maquinar estarías atenta a los imprevistos.

― No hace falta maquinar para imaginar tu estadía en Masen Edward, a diferencia de ti, todos en la empresa continuamos trabajando duro para mantener todo en orden y sin contratiempos

― Naturalmente algo no salió bien y ese tono es… ¿estás celosa Jane?

― ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante ridiculez?

― No me parece descabellado, estas histérica por creer que fui a Masen en busca de esposa, ¿Qué quieres que piense ante ello?

― Infórmate muchacho bonito, estoy histérica no lo niego, pero por motivos distintos a los que alberga esa cabeza tuya, los contratos se cancelaron inesperadamente, no había pista de que aquello fuera a suceder, todo marchaba bien y entonces… inicio el éxodo de contratos ― Jane suspiro ― además de ello intento comunicarme contigo, me repiten una y otra vez que no se te puede interrumpir y el tipo a quien encargaron atender problemas en la constructora es un completo idiota, lo único que se le ocurre decir es que dejemos ir los contratos pues somos una empresa sólida e importante y por ello no tardara en aparecer nuevos proyectos. Encima de ello apareces como si nada e intentas culparnos por lo sucedido, y ¿sabes qué? Si se trata de buscar culpables, entonces te llevas el premio.

― No comprendo, yo no hecho nada…

― ¡Exacto! No has hecho nada, excepto lucir a tus chicas frente a todo mundo

― Yo no…

― Por favor Edward, ¿me dirás que esta nota miente? ― tome la revista en manos de Jane, no creí que ella fuera de las mujeres que gustan de las notas sensacionalistas, como sea dudo que fuera importante…. pensé aquello demasiado pronto. El titular rezaba:

 _UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO POR TODOS LOS CORAZONES ROTOS EN NY_

 _En efecto queridas, yo misma aun no me lo creo, pero fuentes fidedignas lo han corroborado: nuestro querido Edward Cullen…. ¡SE CASA!_

 _¿Cuándo? Y ¿con quién? es un misterio, aún no hemos averiguado datos de la afortunada, pero por las fotos que nos han hecho llegar, todo indica que los preparativos están en marcha, en cuanto a la novia…. ¡es guapísima! Al menos contaremos con dicho consuelo chicas, recordemos el dicho aquel que reza: ¡que gane el mejor!_

 _¡La mejor ha triunfado!_

 _Naturalmente, era de esperarse, estar rodeado de bellas mujeres tiene ventajas, Edward Cullen lo reafirma, pues obviamente ha contado con gran repertorio de donde elegir._

 _No obstante chicas, limpien esa lágrimas, no queremos neoyorquinas con el rímel corrido, mejor sonrían porque tal vez Edward se ha escapado, pero…. No olvidemos a los demás solteros que también están de buen ver: Peter Bernard, Seth Becher, Garrett Pace, Marcus Harford, Alec Vance, Quil Adams y no dejemos fuera a Tyler Crowley, entre otros._

 _Como pueden notar chicas, aún hay de donde elegir, no pierdan el tiempo lamentándose por Edd Cullen o de lo contrario estos maravillosos chicos nos harán morder el polvo._

 _¿Qué esperáis?¡A por ellos!._

La nota estaba decorada con fotografías de mis amigos y otras mías en Masen, la editorial se encargó de resaltar una, se trataba de una fotografía tomada en la playa, mientras abrazaba a Rosalie cariñosamente, recordaba aquel día, fue la tarde del siguiente día de conocerla, la abrace con el único motivo de fastidiar el día a Emmet, lo cual conseguí a la perfección, estaba distraído y obviamente no fui capaz de notar entrometidos cerca.

Salí de la oficina aun con la revista en mano, esto amenazaba con provocarme dolor de cabeza, vuelvo no solo para encontrar malas noticias en la constructora sino también para enterarme que la prensa no me ha dejado en paz y continua acechándome, definitivamente este no ha sido mi mejor día, aunque tampoco es el peor, busque a Jane con la mirada, estaba molesta por mi actitud y le debía una disculpa…. Antes de verla logre escucharla conversar con alguien, fui acercándome hasta escuchar las voces con mayor claridad…. Permanecí paralizado en el pasillo, la otra voz pertenecía a ella, a Bella, pero aún no era su turno, ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Se enteró de mi regreso y vino a verme? El pensamiento me hizo sonreír, tal vez había problemas en la constructora pero algo bueno podría salir de todo esto, asome la cabeza con cautela, evitando que ella me viera, quería deleitarme con su imagen antes de acercarme.

― Jane, ten confianza, Marcus recuperara ese proyecto, estoy segura

― Me gustaría contar con igual optimismo Bella. Pero no me has dicho ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tu día libre

― Eh… yo quería decir… bueno….. tal vez no sea el momento adecuado

― ¿Qué te traes Bella? ― cuestionó Jane interesada, lo cierto es que yo también lo estaba

― Quería decirte…..

― ¿Si?

― Vamos Bella, solo dilo ― la sonrisa en mis labios se borró instantáneamente al observar al tipo que acompañaba a Bella y la instaba a hablar ¿de qué?

― Ok, aquí vamos, Jane Carnahan ….. ¡Voy a casarme! ― soltó emocionada

― ¿Cómo? Pero Bella…. ¡Es una noticia estupenda! ¡Felicidades!

― Gracias ― decía mi Bella ruborizándose, era tan linda…. Y yo la había perdido, no tenía derecho a reclamarla como mía, pronto pertenecería a otro hombre, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí, dejando dolor, frio y un vacío inmenso ― Tyler me lo acaba de pedir hace un momento

― Y ella aceptó ― completó Tyler Crowley, abrazando a Bella por la espalda, maldito, yo debería estar ahí abrazándola, sonriendo….. Definitivamente este día se había convertido en el peor de mi vida. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Desperté en un mundo paralelo? Un mundo donde no significo nada para Bella, donde para ella no soy más que su odioso jefe, es posible incluso que significo tan poco para ella como para olvidar mi existencia…. En silencio me retire a mi despacho, no quería pensar, no quería sentir…

 _― "¿Eso es todo? ¿Cedes la oportunidad y ya?"_

 _― "¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"_

 _― Aquí arriba, en tu cabeza, tonto"_

 _― "No estoy de humor para esto"_

 _― "¿Te parece que me importa?"_

 _― "¿Qué quieres esta vez? ― respondí con fastidio"_

 _― "Nada, de hecho estoy maravillosamente" ― respondió esa vocecita con sarcasmo_

 _― "Vale"_

 _― "¡No!, ya déjate de tonterías, eres Edward Cullen por dios, un Cullen no se rinde sin presentar batalla"_

 _― "_ _Va a casarse, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Suspenderlo? Eso sería… ¡pero por supuesto! Mientras Bella no porte la sortija de matrimonio aún existe una posibilidad" ― imagine a esa voz asintiendo con autosuficiencia"_

* * *

 _POV BELLA:_

― Bella, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que eres… maravillosa, excepcional, no deseo otra cosa que pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Bella ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? ― decía Tyler emocionado

― Tyler yo…. No sé qué decir, esto es….

― No es complicado amor mío, solo di que aceptas y…..y…. ¿Qué seguía? ― murmuro Tyler frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza

― ¡CORTE! ― vociferó William ― no, no y ¡NO! …. Tyler necesito dedicación en cuanto a dialogo se refiere y Bella evita reír otra vez, recuerda que estas enamorada ― ambos asentimos sin mucho ánimo, actuar resultaba estresante ― De acuerdo, vamos con la toma 5, escena de la entrega del anillo… y ¡acción!

Después de 40 minutos, acompañados de errores y regaños, la escena fue grabada exitosamente. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?

La respuesta es simple: culpa de Tyler, un par de semanas atrás fue arrestado por conducir ebrio y en exceso de velocidad, organizó un gran espectáculo en la comisaria por negarse a pagar la sanción, esto le llevo a la corte donde por bocazas se llevó una pena mayor, además de pagar la multa por exceso de velocidad y conducir bajo los efectos de bebidas alcohólicas, fue asignado como voluntario en el hospital general, en efecto, aquel lugar al cual juró no volver nunca jamás, al menos no como voluntario social.

Lo anterior no resuelve todas las dudas, así que continuaré, todos los años el hospital organiza un festival solidario para celebrar un aniversario más, y es aquí donde aparece William Miller, se trata de un paciente hospitalizado desde hacía algunas semanas, quien en su juventud fue actor y abogado, estaba retirado pero bien se dice: "la juventud se lleva en el alma". Miller es paciente recurrente del hospital por lo que estaba informado del próximo festival y se ofreció voluntario a organizar y filmar una representación dramática, cuyo final sería representado en vivo.

Y aquí estaba yo, fui arrastrada por Tyler; bueno tampoco es como si tuviera muchas cosas por hacer, aún estaba de vacaciones y en la constructora las cosas se habían "normalizado" en palabras de Jane. Por consiguiente el trabajo no era desbordante y también quería aportar mi granito de arena en este proyecto.

― Muy bien chicos, felicitaciones, se han esforzado lo suficiente, ahora acercaos, hay un pequeño problema… resulta que aún no hemos anunciado el compromiso

― Se supone que el director del hospital se encargaría de esparcir los volantes ― comentó Tyler

― En efecto, pero no hacía referencia a la obra, sino a la acción de anunciar el compromiso ficticio entre ustedes, para dicha escena me gustaría contar con reacciones reales, así que los padres de Bella y Tyler no cuentan, tampoco sus amigos quienes están enterados de todo, necesitamos de alguien que no tenga idea de lo que suceda y crea realmente en la veracidad del compromiso.

― Lamento decepcionarte William, pero dudo que aún exista alguien sin enterarse. ― intervino Tyler

― No precisamente ― contradije ― Jane, mi jefa, aún no sabe nada y últimamente nos hemos hecho amigas, no obstante el detalle está en que no sale de la empresa y cuando lo hace es para asistir a alguna reunión en alguna otra empresa.

― Eso no es problema chicos ― aseguró William con una sonrisa ― ingresaremos a la empresa para darle la noticia, ocultaremos las cámaras para evitar sospechas o problemas y chicos, recuerden, es la única oportunidad ¿vale?

Posteriormente ingresamos a la empresa donde di "la noticia" a Jane, ella se emocionó, lo cual llenó de júbilo a William por conseguir la escena deseada, durante el breve tiempo que duro mi visita en la empresa noté como todos se mostraban nerviosos, no obstante no tuve oportunidad de preguntar y nuevamente me vi arrastrada fuera del edificio para grabar otras escenas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― No lo comprendo Bells, no es justo ― Tyler no paraba de quejarse por verse obligado a la penuria de actuar ― Jake lo hace mejor

― Pero yo no fui arrestado ― dijo burlonamente Jake ― En todo caso la culpa es de Bella

― Oigan par de zoquetes, no pretendan lavarse las manos, yo no tuve nada que ver en las desgracias que rodean vuestras vidas

― Permíteme disentir, pero Tyler no estaría metido en este embrollo de no ser por ir a comprarte un presente con el único afán de animarte. A propósito no nos has dicho el motivo

― Aclaremos, no estaba triste, simplemente estaba y aún estoy preocupada por la solicitud de ingreso a la universidad, continúan sin enviarme respuesta

― No me lo creo Bells, dudo que seas rechazada y suponiendo que así fuera existen otras alternativas, lo sabes perfectamente.

― Pero yo quiero estudiar en Columbia

― Si no te quieren ahí no puedes obligarles a aceptarte prima ― dijo Jake con sorna

― En ocasiones eres insoportable

― Soy adorable aunque te empeñes en decir lo contrario

― He dicho "en ocasiones" tonto

― ¡Basta niños! Maduren para variar ― nos increpó Tyler

― Tyler cada día estás más amargado

― Déjalo en paz Jake, sucede que los años están haciendo efecto en él y Charlie dice que debemos respetar a los mayores

― Eres muy graciosa Bella, bien sabes que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros no es mucha

― 10 años me parecen una diferencia significativa

― 8 años Bella, soy mayor por 8 años

― Según las reglas de redondeo 8 pasa a ser 10 – Tyler negó con la cabeza

― Oigan chicos – intervino Jake – hablando de otro asunto, debemos acordar el siguiente ensayo

― No lo menciones Jake, odio esos malditos ensayos lo mismo que el rodaje en general – volvió a quejarse Tyler – deberías ocupar mi lugar Jacob

― Ni lo sueñes, a William le saldrán canas verdes si le planteamos un cambio a estas alturas, además olvidas que yo interrumpiré la boda dando un discurso de amor, con público presente por si fuera poco, pero más importante aún, yo no fui condenado por un fiscal a prestar servicio social – aquella perorata provocó un bufido de parte de Tyler, momentos más tarde llegamos a casa, era algo tarde por lo que Tyler se quedaría , pero como he mencionado en otras ocasiones, Tyler pasa mucho tiempo en mi casa desde que tengo memoria, por lo que se podría considerar su segundo hogar.

Después de una larga ducha me encontraba en mi habitación cavilando sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

 _Flashback_

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente, no tenía ganas de volver a casa, así que tome rumbo hacia el club Twilight, donde curiosamente Tyler también estaba, al verme sonrió maliciosamente lo cual me convenció que hoy no era mi día, primero Cullen se burla de mí y ahora Tyler planea algo, lo peor es que no estaba de humor para averiguar lo que se traía en manos._

\- _Bella, que gusto verte por aquí nuevamente – saludo Kate jovialmente_

\- _Hola Kate, pues decidí pasar un rato por aquí_

\- _Genial, por cierto un admirador tuyo me pido te diera esto – Kate me entregó una rosa acompañada de una nota donde se leía "para los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida, espero acepte una cita esta noche en mi apartamento" – definitivamente no era mi día_

\- _Tu chico espera una respuesta Bella_

\- _Es un depravado libidinoso_

\- _No le diré eso, además es muy apuesto_

\- _Un motivo más para golpearle el ego, así que ve, dile todo cuanto he dicho sin omitir absolutamente nada ― momentos más tarde Kate volvió con una nueva nota y una botella de vino_

\- _"Tu rechazo fue inesperado, sin embargo no dejare de insistir, realmente me has atrapado esta noche hermosa ninfa, si te he ofendido de alguna manera pido disculpas" - momentos más tarde Kate apareció nuevamente con otra nota ― "Después de tanto tiempo sin rumbo, finalmente encuentro lo que hacía falta a mi vida, eres la mujer de mis sueños, me complacería poder acompañarte en la mesa, conocerte … profunda e íntimamente, si no estás dispuesta me conformare con tu número telefónico"_

\- _Descarado, ¿dónde está el sicalíptico Kate? ― ella señalo hacia un punto donde pude visualizar a un hombre de espaldas a mí, tomé la botella de vino, aun intacta, camine en su dirección dispuesta a encararlo e informarle de un par de cosas, al llegar sin siquiera mirarlo, hablé ― ¡Mire sr. como se llame, deje de fastidiar, no estoy interesada en sus escandalosas propuestas así que puede tomarlas y metérselas por donde le quepan y.. ― solté un grito en cuanto el tipo en un rápido movimiento tiro de mí, sentándome en su regazo_

\- _Oh gatita, sigues tan huraña como recordaba ― quedé helada al oír aquel timbre de voz y por primera vez levanté la vista para mirarlo a la cara_

\- _¡Jake! ― grité entre asombrada y feliz ― pero ¿Cómo? Quiero decir ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no comunicaste tu visita?_

\- _No veo necesidad de hacerlo prima, además he esperado un largo año para vengarme de tu ultima broma_

\- _Resentido_

\- _Malhumorada_

\- _Retorcido_

\- _¡Oye!_

\- _Perdiste ― me burlé_

\- _Eres injusta, no soy un retorcido_

\- _Tus notas de hace un momento lo desmienten_

\- _Así que soy un retorcido solo por pedirte el número telefónico_

\- _Y por invitarme a tu apartamento ― Jake inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada_

\- _La propuesta sigue en pie Bella, no tengo quien me ayude a preparar el equipaje y posteriormente mudarme a tu casa_

\- _Eres un tonto, no tendrías dicho problema de haber llegado a casa desde el principio_

\- _¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte hecha una furia?_

\- _No estaba furiosa, solo fastidiada_

\- _Te mosqueas por nada Bella_

\- _No es verdad_

\- _Vaya que sí, soy testigo fiel de ello ― intervino Tyler_

\- _Cállate Tyler, eres un traidor, sabias que Jake estaba en Nueva York y convenientemente guardaste silencio_

\- _Que puedo decir Bells – dijo fingiendo inocencia_

\- _Bueno, supongo que con esto hemos reinaugurado el ajuste de cuentas ― dije con sonrisa malévola, mientras Tyler palidecía y Jacob sonreía divertido. Era tradición que siempre que coincidíamos los tres nos hacíamos bromas desde las más tontas y clichés hasta las más originales_

\- _Es verdad Bells, estamos juntos nuevamente los tres y la tradición dicta bromas a diestra y siniestra ― asentí mirando a Tyler con sorna, solía suceder que él recibía la peor parte en la mayoría de las ocasiones._

 _La semana siguiente fue tan agitada como aquel día, entre la mudanza de Jacob, el saber que esta vez venia para quedarse largo tiempo púes también tenía planeado cursar sus estudios en la universidad de Columbia y el enterarme de la enfermedad del padre de Edward tuve poco tiempo, podría decirse que incluso lo compadecía, y era compresible el que me dejara plantada aunque habría preferido que me llamara con antelación, pero imagino que estaba muy preocupado que se olvidó por completo del resto del mundo. Esperaba sinceramente que su padre mejorara pronto._

 _Fin de flashback_

Suspiré por el recuerdo, pero era momento de dormir, al siguiente día trabajaría además de continuar las grabaciones con William, con esa idea estire el brazo para apagar la lámpara, pero en el acto algo cayó al suelo, me incline para recogerlo y no pude pasar por alto los dos sobres membretados, uno era de color azul y blanco cuyo interior tenía una hoja membretada con los mismos colores y el sello de la universidad de Columbia _, "Carta de aceptación de la Universidad De Columbia, N.Y._ " rezaba el título, estaba hecho, formaba parte de dicha universidad, incluso también había recibido la aquiescencia de la beca "non-stop" prueba de ello era el segundo sobre que tenía en mis manos, recordé el día en que los recibí y los sucesos posteriores

 _Flashback_

 _Junto a Jacob organizamos el ataque contra Tyler, conseguimos huevos podridos y atacamos su adorada casa, además del olor fétido, la casa quedo decorada con una viscosa sustancia amarilla, Tyler estaría ocupado el resto de la semana limpiando su casa, eso era bueno, últimamente holgazaneaba en demasía._

 _Era increíble como a pesar de un año de ausencia por parte de Jacob las cosas seguían iguales, nos divertíamos y reíamos juntos como si ese año no existiera, al volver a casa Jacob se dispuso a hablar con Tyler por teléfono, el objetivo: molestarlo con tonterías, lo hacía con frecuencia por lo que Tyler terminaba desconectándose del mundo digital, lo cual traía una nueva consecuencia, las "citas" de Tyler finalizaban bastante mal, suponiendo que llegaran a iniciar._

 _Al tiempo en que Jacob estaba en lo suyo, divise el auto de correos, una vez entregados los paquetes, los llevé dentro, al revisarlos descubrí los sobres de la universidad de Columbia al igual que la aceptación de la beca por la cual me esforcé por obtener. Quería saltar, gritar, bailar, en fin, todo al mismo tiempo, termine por no hacer nada, pensé en darles una sorpresa a todos, y la cena seria el momento ideal para ello ….. no obstante, al parecer las buenas noticias se hacían acompañar de las no gratas, más tarde mientras pasaba de un canal a otro en la tv, sin encontrar nada interesante, termine por ver las notas sensacionalistas, al menos parecía mejor que ver actrices lacrimosas de telenovela…. Se podría decir que fue "productivo" me entere que tal actor fue infiel con tal modelo, que aquella actriz estaba por casarse y del escándalo de una modelo le había dado fuerte a su carrera y ahora estaba sin empleo, lo cual podría traducirse en que no estaba firmando contratos multimillonarios, y ya no se podía dar el lujo de ser selectiva, en fin fueron varias noticias más…. no tengo idea de cómo me servirá esta información en el futuro, pero imagino que algún día será útil o quizás no, reí por mis tontas ocurrencias, así que me levanté para apagar la tv e ir directamente a mi habitación, enseguida la voz de la conductora capto mi atención al mencionar el apellido Cullen, di por sentado que se trataba de algún cotilleo inventado y como la persona anticotilleo que soy, volví a sentarme para escuchar, tal vez y solo tal vez se tratara sobre la enfermedad del padre de Edward, no estaba enterada de todos los detalles salvo lo poco que le había sacado a jane y los pequeños retazos que obtenía de Cassie, lo cual en su mayoría no eran ciertas._

 _"Como sabrán chicas, nuestro querido Edward ha desaparecido del mapa, algunas sospechábamos que se debía a gran cantidad de trabajo, otras que quizás Edward jugaba al gato y al ratón con nosotros, pero de ambas teorías, la segunda parece ser la más acertada, resulta que Edward no solo continua en las andanzas, también ha cambiado de escenario, nuestras fuentes informan que se ha trasladado a las playas de Masen, un lugar precioso aunque de difícil acceso. Vamos con las imágenes captadas por algunas de las acompañantes del magnate"_

 _A continuación una serie de imágenes se mostraron en la tv. Edward y su harén de mujeres: tomando el sol, jugando voleibol en la playa, comiendo juntos con enormes sonrisas en el rostro etc., etc., me pregunto ¿Dónde narices, decir que tu padre está enfermo se traduce en rodearse de un grupo de mujeres y pasarlo bien, más que bien tratándose de Cullen?, obviamente él no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella, ¿con cuantas se habrá acostado ya? Todas supongo. Me levanté de un salto y apague la televisión y subí a mi habitación donde me encerré el resto de la tarde, la rabia bullía en mi interior al tiempo que sentía algo apretándose en mi pecho, lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida fue que despotricaba contra el cínico, el idiota, el….. cerré los parpados estaba agotada emocionalmente, no esperaba una noticia así._

 _Días más tarde comenzaron a presentarse algunos inconvenientes en la constructora, por consiguiente también se presentaron un par de cambios en el personal, Marcus y Jane tomaron oficialmente la dirección de la empresa, la secretaria de Marcus pasó a tomar el puesto de secretaria de presidencia, por mi parte obtuve un contrato temporal de 10 horas laborables por día, obviamente con un sueldo acorde, no puedo quejarme, en realidad me viene de maravilla, según mis cálculos he ahorrado lo suficiente, pero nunca está de más contar con un respaldo, no obstante la suerte de que me vaya de maravilla es a corto plazo, no se sabe con certeza lo que sucederá, existen especulaciones entre los empleados pero nada confirmado, aunque ciertamente Edward Cullen dejo botada la empresa, incluso ha llegado al punto de cortar la comunicación; por lo pronto la situación se estaba controlando… no, conteniendo, seria la palabra apropiada, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tal vez esté exagerando pero ante las crisis hay que tomar en cuenta cada pequeño detalle, en este caso, aunque Marcus y Jane están al mando no pueden tomar decisiones trascendentales sin el consentimiento del presidente, alias "el cretino idiota"_

 _Un par de semanas después, la pésima opinión que tenia del idiota, empeoró cuando una tarde tuvo el atrevimiento de llamar a la oficina, no para actualizarse respecto a la situación empresarial, sino para "invitarme" ¿Dónde? No tengo idea y tampoco me interesa, ¿el motivo de dicha invitación? También lo desconozco pero ciertamente no era nada bueno._

 _Todo lo acontecido me hizo olvidar los sobres recibidos con anterioridad, por fortuna aún contaba con tiempo suficiente para iniciar trámites. Charlie solía decir que era mejor apresurarse y no dejar nada a la deriva, siguiendo dicho consejo solicite un día libre para tener todo listo y en un futuro cercano iniciar mi "flamante vida universitaria". Fue un buen día, conseguí casi todos los documentos requeridos, hacía falta un par de constancias y el historial académico pero los obtendría del instituto, buscaría un espacio en el trabajo para acudir al instituto y solicitarlos, de regreso a casa me detuve en el parque por un helado de menta, mientras saboreaba tal delicia mi vista vagó por los transeúntes hasta que se posó en un puesto de revistas donde todas y cada una de ellas tenía una portada en común: Edward Cullen en compañía de una deslumbrante mujer rubia; "la amante en turno" ― pensé, aun así mis pies se movieron en dirección al puesto y compré la revista : "La futura señora Cullen"  rezaba el título. Si bien la nota hablaba de una nueva mujer en la vida de Edward, lo sorprendente fue enterarme que no era una aventura como las demás, por el contrario se trataba de la prometida de Edward Cullen; una rubia despampanante de unos impresionantes ojos azul cielo, posiblemente modelo o actriz, quizá ambas, al parecer ella fue elegida de un grupo de 25 señoritas, todas pertenecientes a familias cercanas a la familia Cullen, incluso se corría el rumor que algunas jóvenes pertenecían a la realeza._

 _Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente, en definitiva Cullen tenía una peculiar manera de elegir esposa, claro, existen de millonarios a millonarios, pero Cullen se lleva el premio de la excentricidad por este año, solo a él se le ocurre reunir a un grupo de mujeres de belleza excepcional, con el único fin de elegir a una, cual si fueran mascotas o joyas. ¿en qué consistió la dinámica? Opción 1: Organizó un concurso de habilidades y talentos. Opción 2: las hizo vivir en una gran casa, donde semanalmente una se retiraba, al estilo "el gran hermano". Opción 3: Presentaron pruebas de resistencia. Opción 4: La decisión fue tomada por medio de un sorteo._

 _Al final, de eso se trataba, sentí como la ira bullía en mi interior, nunca existió emergencia alguna, todo fue planeado por el cretino de Cullen, durante los minutos siguientes lo maldije cuanto pude, el infeliz se las arregló para crear lastima en sus amantes neoyorquinas basándose en la supuesta enfermedad de su padre, era obvio que mantendría su vida tal cual hasta el momento, una esposa de fin de semana e hijos en otro continente mientras él se la pasaba maravillosamente en el otro extremo del mundo._

 _Cuando finalmente logre calmarme, desee no volver a verle en la vida, o al menos en los próximos 50 años._

 _Los días siguientes me mantuve de un pésimo humor, incluso abandoné temporalmente las bromas con los chicos, no le vea sentido, además Cullen es un maldito arrogante, deseaba verlo para decirle 3 palabras: "¡que te den!"_

 _― ¡Bells! Tengo una gran noticia ― dijo Jacob entrando como un torbellino a mi habitación ― ¡lo he recibido!_

 _― ¿El qué?_

 _― La carta de aceptación de Columbia, ¡Me han aceptado Bells! ¿No es increíble?_

 _― Es una espléndida noticia Jake ― dije abrazándolo_

 _― Lo es, de hecho Tyler nos ha invitado a luna Nueva para celebrarlo, tenemos barra libre._

 _― Parece… un buen plan_

 _― ¿Es lo único que dirás?_

 _― Hum… ¿Qué te diviertas?_

 _― Nada de eso Bella, tu vienes, ya fue suficiente de estar oculta en tu guarida, no quieres hablar al respecto, lo comprendo, pero no voy permitir que te vuelvas una ermitaña._

 _― Estas exagerando Jake, solo estoy preocupada por mi aceptación en Columbia, estoy feliz por ti, créeme, pero prefiero quedarme en casa, además no puedo beber, soy menor de edad_

 _― No por mucho tiempo, pero Bella no necesariamente debes beber lo sabes, así que ven a celebra con nosotros, por favor ― suplicó, ante lo cual suspire con resignación y acepté, después de todo estaba exagerando por culpa de Cullen, que podía importarme, si se casaba, se divorciaba o lo atropellaban, desfigurándole su estúpido rostro agraciado y terminaba viviendo amargado. "Basta bella", me ordené, deja de desear el mal a los demás…. Aun así debo admitir que si un rayo cae sobre el idiota, muchos seriamos felices, en fin opté por alejarlo de mi mente, cosa bastante difícil pues últimamente todo mundo hablaba de lo mismo, especialmente en la constructora, lugar donde era el centro de los cotilleos, entre el personal, las secretarias, las ejecutivas, todas conjeturando, pero todas llegaban a la misma conclusión: "la elegida" era el epitome de la belleza: rubia, alta, de ojos azules, cuyas curvas eran la envidia de muchas mujeres y la fantasía viviente de cualquier hombre, bueno de la mayoría de los hombres y obviamente esa mayoría la encabezaba Cullen._

 _― Tierra llamando a Bella, cambio, ¿hay alguien ahí? Cambio, solicito reporte, cambio ― Tyler se mofaba por mi distracción_

 _― Sí que hay alguien y se encargara de ti a menos que dejes de fastidiar Tyler_

 _― Perdón Bells, no sabía que estabas con SPM_

 _― Idiota ― mascullé_

 _― En fin Bella, es momento de confesar, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Nos tienes abandonados a Jake y a mí?_

 _― No otra vez Tyler, ya hablamos del asunto_

 _― Lo recuerdo, también recuerdo haber dicho que no me creía tu explicación y ahora recuerda esto, insistiré lo necesario para sacarte la verdad, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve. ― era una advertencia de la cual debía cuidarme, Tyler no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que se proponía….._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _En algunas ocasiones pienso que la buena suerte es maravillosa conmigo, 48 horas después de la advertencia de Tyler, nuestros papeles se habían invertido, ahora era Tyler quien se mostraba taciturno y utilizando sus palabras yo tampoco le creía una pizca a la explicación que dio por ir a dar a la estación de policía._

 _Sintetizando dijo que estaba preocupado por mí, había estado bebiendo con algunas "amigas" y finalmente decidió salir a comprar un regalo para animarme, en el camino lo detuvieron un par de policías, lo llevaron a la estación, a él le pareció una injusticia e insistió en hacer uso de sus derechos, (mostrándose violento, claro) en fin, tuvo que llamar a Charlie para que fuera por él, y pagara la fianza pues de momento no tenía sus tarjetas a la mano, tampoco quería que sus padres se enteraran; pero debido a los destrozos que causo en la estación, fue llamado ante el fiscal quien lo condenó a servicio social en uno de los lugares que más odia, debido a malas experiencias precias._

 _Fin flashback_

Volví a la realidad negando con la cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos de la mente, Cullen era un idiota pomposo, además de mentiroso, esperaba que su estancia en el extranjero se prolongara por años, aunque posiblemente mi deseo no se haría realidad, ¡maldito! Pero que importaba, en este momento estaba lejos y no sería capaz de tentarme, con algo de suerte y un par de semanas más lograría alejarlo definitivamente de la mente, no quería verlo ahora, aun me afectaba la noticia de su compromiso deseaba mostrarme imperturbable la próxima vez que le vea, pero también debía guardar los documentos que aun sostenía en la mano, alguien podría entrar de improviso y verlas y las preguntas no se harían esperar, por ahora todos creen que mi estado de ánimo se debe a que no he sido aceptada en la universidad y la beca, ¿Qué sucederá si alguien descubre que no es así?, sencillamente no soy capaz de contarles que todo es culpa de Cullen, que sin pretenderlo me enamoré de él, pero no existía ninguna posibilidad entre nosotros, se ha comprometido y punto; era de locos lo sé, ¿Quién podría enamorarse de la persona con la que se discute en cada oportunidad? Sin duda una chiflada y todos estarían de acuerdo en que yo estoy loca de remate..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Se hace tarde ― escuche a alguien gritar desde la puerta, eso era imposible, el despertador aun no taladraba mi mente con su insistente y molesto sonido, para probar mi punto levanté la vista hacia el reloj…. Las 8:10 am, tal como dije no era tar… salté inmediatamente de la cama

― ¡Maldición, maldición!, esto solo me sucede a mí ― mascullé, mientras buscaba mis zapatillas, las vi al otro lado de la camina y con paso apresurado me dirigí hacia ellas, pero en el acto perdí el equilibrio resbalé después caer estrepitosamente al estilo de las caricaturas Looney Tunes, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar de parte de Tyler y Jacob, a pesar de fulminarlos con la mirada, ellos simplemente chocaron las manos en símbolo de camaradería, los muy idiotas enceraron el piso y ahora se mofaban a costa mía.

Llegue a la empresa de manera puntual aunque con algunos dolores musculares a causa de la caída, lejos de tener 17 años aparentaba tener 70 años, aun así traté de disimular lo mejor posible, como era costumbre desde hace un par de semanas, paso por la cafetería y llevo café doble para Marcus, café cortado para Jane y Capuchino para mí, de camino al último piso me topé con Cassey Taywance.

― Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo están tus nervios el día de hoy?

― ¿Nervios? No comprendo

― No lo puedo creer, aun no estás enterada ¿cierto? ― Mi rostro debió reflejar mi confusión porque Cassey se carcajeo ― Disculpa Bella, solo …. quiero disfrutar del momento, después de todo la noticia es la comidilla del día y no hay nadie que hable de otra cosa ….. ― después de un exagerado suspiro habló ― el jefe está hecho una furia por los contratos perdidos y se rumora que algunas cabezas rodaran por no hablar de aquellos que deban soportar el rapapolvo de sus vidas

― Estas exagerando Cassey, "el jefe" no es tan malvado, he trabajado con él durante más de un mes y a pesar de tener un pésimo día no se desquita con los demás empleados.

― Eso lo dirás tu que trabajas para Jane y no estás en gran peligro como los demás, y si la memoria no me falla tu solías llamarle "ogro"

― Por supuesto que no, Marcus no tiene el carácter de Cullen.

― ¡Oh por dios Bella! ¿Dónde has estado metida que no te enteras de nada?

― ¿Qué se supone que ha sucedido? ¿Se perdió otro contrato?

― ¡Cállate la boca Bella! si el jefe te escucha, te despide en el acto

― Ya te dije que …

― Bella, cuando digo "el jefe" no me refiero a Marcus, sino al líder, al cabecilla, el patriarca, el poderoso…

― En ocasiones dices cosas sin sentido

― ¡Bella! el mismísimo Edward Cullen está de vuelta y furioso con todo el mundo

― No… puede ser ― dije entrecortadamente, mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por mi mente, todas relacionadas con Cullen, mi corazón se aceleró ― pero él…. él, no volvía hasta Otoño

― De eso no sé nada, el caso es que está de vuelta, por fortuna el día de hoy no se ha aparecido, al parecer ayer se retiró hasta tarde y se le han pegado las sabanas o alguien ― dicha noticia no fue tranquilizante en absoluto, a partir de ese momento, lo único en lo que pensaba era "Cullen está de vuelta" "volveré a verlo después de más de un mes de ausencia"

Como autómata llegue a la oficina de presidencia, me sudaban las manos, al menos era tranquilizante saber que Cullen aún no aparecía y si de mí dependía hare cuanto este a mi alcance para esquivar el encuentro, debía prepararme antes.

Con una firme decisión ingresé a la oficina, mis ojos enfocaron a Marcus y Jane sentados y revisando algunos documentos, Marcus fue el primero en alzar la vista

― Bella, Buenos días

― Buenos días sr … buenos días Jane, como de costumbre les he traído café doble y cortado respetivamente

― Vaya, vaya, después de todo no me equivoque al contratarte Swan, eres muy eficiente ― la voz provino desde el rincón de la habitación, al enfocar mi vista quedé paralizada, mi memoria no le hacía justicia, Edward Cullen estaba recién duchado y afeitado ataviado con un traje hecho a medida era impresionante, sentado en un sillón el cual tenía signos de haber sido utilizado la noche anterior, eso explica por qué nadie lo vio llegar, él pasó la noche en la empresa. ― veamos que has traído…. Café cortado, café doble y ¡capuchino! Woaw, como lo averiguaste Swan, gracias, es mi favorito, ahora puedes retirarte, , aquí hay demasiado trabajo, atiende ese teléfono que pronto me romperá los tímpanos ― hizo un ademan despectivo con la mano

Quede estupefacta al verlo que no reaccioné a tiempo, cuando al fin lo conseguí me di cuenta de algo importante, el muy cretino ¡me robo mi café!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían transcurrido horas desde aquel encuentro en la mañana y continuaba sin poder concentrarme, se supone que detesto a Cullen por sus mentiras, ¿por qué no reacciono adecuadamente?

― Bella, busca estos documentos, imprímelos y solicita a cada ejecutivo un informe del último mes, llama a Scott, debe presentarse urgentemente y también encarga un ramo de rosas rojas, envíalas a la siguiente dirección. ― de todas las indicaciones no hacía falta preguntar por la última, Cullen no pensaba desaprovechar su regreso.

Al finalizar mi horario de trabajo, volví a casa en compañía de René, durante la cena mis padres se mostraron preocupados por la ausencia de respuesta por parte de la universidad y mi desinterés por buscar nuevas opciones, no tuve más remedio que revelarles que había recibido la carta de aceptación, de lo contrario al siguiente día sin duda me habrían arrastrado de universidad a universidad, no omití la fecha de recibido y les hice creer que les había tomado el pelo, no lo dudaron, después de las felicitaciones, subí a mi habitación, agotada emocionalmente, no sabía qué hacer, podría renunciar, pero sería una tontería, solo me afectaría a mí misma, no valía la pena, no quedaba de otra más que soportar a Cullen, con suerte él se olvidaría de mi existencia.

Al día siguiente me presente en la empresa con 4 vasos de café, esta vez no llevé capuchino, Cullen se llevaría una sorpresa con su café, me aseguré que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, el resto ya se lo imaginaran, si bien no gritó, le costó trabajo retener las lágrimas provocadas por el café caliente en su pobre lengua., eso le enseñara a no robar café ajeno.

El resto del día fue normal, excepto porque Cullen nuevamente envió rosas rojas a otra mujer, lo sé porque la dirección del día de hoy es distinta a la de ayer, lo bueno del asunto es que al parecer no ha notado mi presencia o quizá no le interesa en lo más mínimo, eso duele, pero es de esperar, quien me notaria teniendo una hermosa prometida.

Por fortuna al siguiente día no le vería, pues era mi día libre y estaría ocupada grabando nuevas escenas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― y… ¡ACCIÓN! ― a pesar de su edad la voz de William retumbaba con firmeza; aquí estaba un día más de grabaciones, pero con mayor tensión, el día de la presentación se acercaba cada vez más y nosotros estábamos atrasados ― ¡CORTE! Isabella, ¿Qué sucede hoy?

― Lo siento director, me es difícil concentrarme

― No necesito que te disculpes, necesito que esto se haga bien

― De acuerdo, no volverá a suceder…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¡CORTE! , primero Isabella y ahora tú Tyler ¿Qué sucede ahora?

― Las cámaras me distraen

― Pues no podemos grabar sin ellas ― refuto William ― chicos, es enserio, estamos atrasados y no hay tiempo para reemplazos, así que nos guste o no debemos sacar este proyecto adelante, así tengamos que estar despiertos y parados aquí toda la noche.

― y si…

― ¿Y si que Isabella?

― Bueno, recordaba la escena en la empresa donde trabajo, las cámaras se ocultaron y Tyler actuó con mayor naturalidad, me preguntaba si podríamos hacer lo mismo ― William frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la propuesta, finalmente asintió y murmuro algo

― De acuerdo, haremos una prueba, esperemos que estés en lo cierto ― rápidamente los camarógrafos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron las grabaciones, por fortuna en esta ocasión dio un excelente resultado, el no está sometidos por la presencia de cámaras cual si fuesen cotillas observando y guardando cada gesto, cada palabra, en fin, todo. El avance fue notorio, aun así no dejamos de grabar por el resto del día y parte de la noche, al final terminamos agotados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¡Estoy muerto! ― exclamó Tyler al llegar a casa

― No seas melodramático, todos estamos cansados

― No puedes comparar, yo soy la estrella y tu…. Tu solo eres el encargado del micrófono ― se jactó Tyler

― No discrimines, sin mi trabajo tendrías que gritar a todo pulmón y dañarías tus cerdas bucales, en conclusión, soy más importante que tú.

― Bella, tu primo es un creído

― Ambos lo son

― No es justo Bella, Tyler se burló de mí en un principio

― Chicos, enserio, no ha sido una buena semana, además estoy exhausta

― ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ― preguntaron

― Nada interesante….. simplemente que Edward Cullen ha vuelto y nos ha cargado de trabajo

― Eso no augura nada bueno ― resopló Tyler ― Aunque….. ―- dejó la frase sin terminar con una pequeña sonrisa

― ¿Qué?

― Nada

― Estas sonriendo

― Lo hago todo el tiempo

― Mentiroso

― Cotilla

― Te conozco, planeas algo ― entrecerré los ojos

― Y no lo sabrás ― se alejó silbando

― Bella ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? ― cuestionó Jake

― Mi odioso jefe ― resoplé, Jake se limitó a arquear las cejas ― ¿Qué?

― Lo mismo decías de Tyler cuando trabajabas para él y sin embargo lo adoras

― Es distinto, a Tyler lo conozco de toda la vida, a Cullen en cambio lo conozco hace pocos meses.

― Durante las semanas que llevo aquí no lo he oído nombrar, por consiguiente tal vez no lo conoces por meses sino semanas. Es raro que en tan poco tiempo consiguiera granjearse tu odio.

― Es un tipo grosero, atrevido y lo conocí antes de tu llegada

― Nos comunicamos con frecuencia y no me hablaste de él

― Oh vamos Jake, no pretenderás que te cuente todos mis secretos

― No, pero de odiar a alguien, seguramente me lo habrías comentado

― Pues lo olvidé

― Lo dudo, mis bromas nunca las olvidas

― Siempre hay una primera vez

― ….Supongo que si ― cedió después de un momento― como sea, iré a dormir, debo reponer fuerzas

― Vale, buenas noches Jake

― Buenas noches a ti también Bells

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al siguiente día me levanté antes que los demás, era momento de echar a andar mi plan, entre de puntillas en la habitación de Tyler, luego de colocar algunas trampas de ratones en la mesita de noche volví a salir con igual sigilo, después me dirigí a la habitación de Jake y de igual manera coloqué trampas para ratones, pero en esta ocasión en el piso.

Una hora después pude oír las exclamaciones de dolor de aquel par, antes de darme alcance dejé la casa para ir a trabajar mientras a duras penas controlaba la risa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― Si Bella, no te preocupes, los veo en el aeropuerto, ya sabes, cosas de William ― decía Jake por teléfono mientras yo esperaba a Tyler, desde hacia algunos días se prestaba a llevarme a la empresa personalmente, algo tramaba, aun no lo deducía…..

― De acuerdo chicos, llevamos buen ritmo, aun así he insistido en reunirlos hoy para grabar la escena del aeropuerto, Jacob tu vuelves después de varios años de ausencia, es un reencuentro emotivo con tu mejor amiga de toda la vida. Bella por tu parte, has estado enamorada de Jacob en el pasado pero con el paso del tiempo lo fuiste superando o eso crees hasta que lo vuelves a ver, de pronto las dudas te asaltan ― explicaba William ― De acuerdo chicos, es hora de dar vida a sus personajes, tal como en los ensayos…..

― ¡Jake! ― exclamé mientras corría a su encuentro, por su parte soltó las maletas que traía para recibirme en sus brazos, después de algunos segundos fundidos en un fuerte abrazo nos separamos ― te extrañe

― También te extrañe cariño, sinceramente no deseo volver a separarme de ti por tanto tiempo, es más, si vuelvo a viajar te llevaré conmigo

― Jacob ― le reproché

― Es la verdad, pero por ahora debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, últimamente me has esquivado

― Lo sé, pero han sucedido varias cosas ― dije con la cabeza gacha, él me tomó del mentón instándome a mirarlo de frente

― ¿Algún problema? Cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo

― No te preocupes, no es nada malo es solo que … ¡Voy a casarme! ― exclamé mostrándole el anillo de "compromiso"

― Pero….. no es posible Bella – Jacob tenía el ceño fruncido

― ¿Qué sucede Jake, no te alegras por mí?

― Si, si claro, es solo que …. Todo es tan repentino, ni siquiera sabía que salías con alguien

― Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada el tiempo se torna relativo, da lo mismo un mes que 5 años

― ¡Ya!... Esa no eres tú Bella, no sueles ser impulsiva

― Es el efecto del amor, nos cambia a todos ― sonreí

― Permíteme disentir

― Jake, no empieces con tus ideas ― dije con puchero

― ¿Qué? La última vez que estuve aquí, esto solía ser un país libre, ¿eso ha cambiado ahora?

― Sabes a lo que me refiero

― Lo sé cariño, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, te quiero tanto ― dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos, definitivamente mi primo era buen actor.

― Ven quiero presentarte a alguien ― le tome de la mano y caminamos en busca de Tyler… Tyler ¿Dónde rayos se metió? Se supone que no debe estar a más de 15 metros de distancia de nosotros, pero se ha esfumado, de reojo noto como los demás también lo buscan con la mirada, de improviso choco contra un muro… suave y cálido, no parece ser un objeto inanimado, especialmente cuando me toma entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera

― Isabella ― susurra una voz masculina, pero ¿qué rayos…? ― ¿Estas bien? ― vuelve a susurrar la voz

― Edward… ― susurro al levantar la vista y encontrarme con un par de orbes esmeralda ―- quiero decir Señor Cullen ― digo recuperándome de la impresión con rapidez y dando un paso atrás.

― Aún no me respondes ¿estás bien?

― Si, es solo… ― en ese instante escucho la voy de William por los auriculares ocultos en el oído

― "Bella, no abandones el papel, improvisa, solo será por unos segundos, ya veo a Tyler y se dirige hacia ustedes" ― ¿improvisar?

― ¡No! ― digo en voz alta, maldiciendo inmediatamente

― ¿Te has lastimado? ― Cullen se acerca con rostro preocupado, cierro los ojos tratando de ganar tiempo, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora? ¿Estoy o no estoy lastimada? Obviamente no lo estaba, pero ¿Qué hay del personaje? Se supone que soy una frágil y dulce chica ― Ven siéntate aquí ― dijo tomándome del brazo, guiándome a una silla ― o prefieres que te lleve al hospital, yo….

― No, no hace falta ― el me miró dudoso ― estoy bien, no se preocupe Sr Cullen, no quisiera interferir en sus planes, imagino que ha venido a esperar la llegada de alguien

― yo… eh… si claro, vine por… un amigo ―- era imaginación mía o Cullen estaba nervioso

― ¿Entonces no eres el prometido de mi amiga? ― Jacob sonreía con malicia, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! y podía imaginar los engranes de su cabeza funcionando rápidamente, eso no era bueno para mí.

― No lo creo ….. ― antes de poder continuar Jacob lo interrumpió

― Antes permíteme presentarme, soy Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de Bella desde siempre y ¿tú eres?

― Edward Cullen, actual jefe de Isabella.

― Oh vaya, creo haber oído hablar acerca de ti antes, ¿cierto Isabella? ― lo último lo dijo con sorna, en pocas ocasiones me ruborizaba como ahora, "oh no" gemí para mis adentros, primero Tyler y ahora Jake, ese par tiene planes nada buenos, por suerte Tyler llego justo a tiempo para salvarme.

― Bella, cielo ¿Qué ha sucedido? ― se agacho a mi altura y me abrazó

― Nada preocupante cariño, mira, te presento a Jacob Black, mi gran amigo ― Cullen no se movió de su lugar, aunque algo había cambiado en su expresión, no tuve otra solución más que "presentarlo" también ― y él es el Sr, Edward Cullen, trabajo en su empresa.

― Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Tyler Crowley, el novio…. quiero decir, el futuro esposo de Bella ― Tyler tenía una sonrisa radiante ― si no fuera porque ella desea casarse rodeada de sus familiares en una gran fiesta, a estas alturas ya seriamos marido y mujer, pero la amo tanto que lo único que deseo es cumplirle cada deseo

― Eso es un punto a tu favor Tyler, pero permíteme disentir, en realidad eres el posible futuro esposo de mi amiga, las posibilidades no siempre son certeras, mientras tanto Bella y yo debemos hablar de muchas cosas, así que si me permiten ― acto seguido Jacob me arrastró fuera del aeropuerto…..

― Eso fue fácil, pero sobre todo divertido Bells ― decía Jake con una sonrisa

― No le veo la gracia, especialmente porque la escena estuvo a punto de perderse ― gruñí

― Vamos prima, estas exagerando, de hecho creo que estuvo muy bien, la aparición de un tercero creara intriga en los espectadores

― Confusión querrás decir, esa "aparición" es irrelevante

― ¿Tú crees?, como sea, la escena fue grabada y nosotros podemos volver a lo nuestro y hablando de otro asunto, hoy pasaré por ti después del trabajo.

― ¿Por qué? Tyler lo hace

― Tengo en mente una broma para él y necesitamos planearlo, en tu casa no podemos porque ahí las paredes oyen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― Es un plan perfecto ― afirmaba Jacob, momentos después de contarme su plan en mente, parecía divertido, pero era la primera vez que planeábamos algo así, no quiero ser pesimista pero podía salir mal, así se lo hice saber pero no logre mermar su entusiasmo ― Será una gran broma Bells

― Quizá… ― poco después llegamos a la constructora, al despedirme de Jake, subí rápidamente a la oficina de Jane, para recibir las siguientes instrucciones, Cullen tenía a todos trabajando excepto él mismo, pero era una de las ventajas de ser dueño de la constructora, podía delegar todas sus obligaciones sin problema alguno.

* * *

Después de hacerlos esperar un eon por el siguiente capitulo, aquí está; por fin!

yoliki: ¿que sucederá? pues aquí está la situación jejejejejeje, veamos como salen de esta :)

Pili: En efecto Edward es... molesto pero también divertido XD, mas adelante veremos su lado tierno awww!.

jimo: En definitiva, he quedado mal en cuanto a actualizaciones, espero que aun me sigas en esta historia :D

makita: pues no tengo un periodo de actualizacion estable, ya que por uno u otro motivo se me complica escribir. Saludos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

y en general, les debo una enorme disculpa a todos, realmente no esperaba ausentarme por tanto tiempo, pero he vuelto y trataré de mejorar mis periodos de actualización.


	25. Rodaje

Rodaje

POV EDWARD:

Salí del letargo en cuanto Jane ingresó a la oficina con ciertos documentos.

― Aquí tienes los reportes de los últimos sucesos Edward, al parecer, nuestros socios cancelaron los contratos por desconfianza, debido a tu ausencia inesperada y futura boda ellos creen que la empresa saldrá afectada pues no dispondrás de tiempo o atención suficiente para hacer frente a las adversidades que puedan surgir.

― Eso es absurdo, Cullen inc. es reconocido por su personal competente y trabajo impecable.

― Si, pero estos socios atribuyen el mérito a una sola persona: a ti en específico.

― Lo cual nos revela la falta de sagacidad de estas personas, por dios Jane yo no soy el arquitecto o ingeniero encargado de los planos o el albañil que levanta los cimientos, dirijo la empresa pero no realizo la mano de obra que al final es la clave de un buen proyecto de construcción, mientras todo se mantenga tal cual, no deberían dudar.

― Por desgracia lo hacen Edward. He hablado con Marcus, no logró recuperar totalmente el contrato, aunque los socios están dispuestos a negociar nuevamente, pero piden tu presencia.

― Comprendo, concreta una reunión para mañana, lo mismo con los demás. También llama a Alec Vance, necesito fijar un nuevo trayecto ― el resto de la tarde me sumí en el trabajo para alejar a Bella y su inminente boda de la mente, tal fue mi concentración que sin darme cuenta cayó la noche y Jane se despedía, instándome a retirarme, aun así decidí continuar por un par de horas más, al final el cansancio me venció y lejos de ir a casa pasé la noche en la oficina, al siguiente día tome una ducha en el cuarto de aseo, el cual se encontraba un par de pisos abajo, fue creado para comodidad de los empleados, ahora agradecía dicha idea. Más tarde llegaron Jane y Marcus, se sorprendieron al percatarse que no me moví de la oficina, Marcus bromeo con el hecho de que estaba enamorado de la empresa. Momentos más tarde apareció la persona que rondaba mi mente sin cansancio: Isabella, la pequeña era considerada y traía café a sus antiguos jefes, me molestó el darme cuenta que Marcus podía tutearla y yo no, tomé represalias robándole el café.

― ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el capuchino Edward? ― cuestionó Marcus con una sonrisa

― Desde que tengo a una linda asistente para traérmelo

― Bella es mi asistente Edward, además yo siempre tengo listo tu café y nunca has dicho que soy linda

― ¿Enserio? Debo haber olvidado mencionarlo, pero por si acaso, eres linda Jane, aunque Bella lo es más – comente con una sonrisa

― Eres grosero Edward y Esme se va a enterar de esto, pero olvidándonos de eso, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de Bella ― inmediatamente me tensé, ciertamente mi interés era obvio pero no quería que nadie se entrometiera ― ¿Es así?

― No tengo idea de que hablas

― Eso espero y por si tengo razón debo advertirte que deseches tus planes de conquista, Bella está comprometida ― como si la herida no doliera lo suficiente, ahora viene Jane y le pone sal ― y además Bella me agrada, no quiero verme en la necesidad de protegerla de ti.

― ¿Comprometida? ¿Desde cuándo? ― preguntó Marcus

― Desde ayer ― Marcus soltó un silbido por la noticia

― Eso es irrelevante y yo no tengo tiempo para los romances Jane ― mentí descaradamente ― me interesa sacar a flote los contratos así que a trabajar ― dicté instrucciones que Jane acató inmediatamente, durante las horas siguientes volví a sumirme en el trabajo aunque continuamente sentía la mirada de Marcus sobre mí, al final se rindió y expreso sus pensamientos.

― Podrás engañar a Jane, Edward, pero tu interés en Isabella continua latente, recuerda que yo estaba presente la noche en que os conocisteis y no por nada insististe en contratarla específicamente a ella.

― Isabella es eficiente, lo habrás comprobado durante mi ausencia Marcus, le falta preparación pero nada imposible, con el tiempo igualará a Jane en eficiencia

― Así que ahora te las das de buen samaritano ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

― Mis acciones no son benévolas, simplemente sé valorar a las personas con talento y motivación

― Vale, vamos a suponer que te creo, aun así también vamos a suponer que aun estas interesado en Bella, tal como has señalado anteriormente, es una chica competente además de agradable, y en dado caso no me gustaría pedirte que no te acerques a ella con fines sexuales, es una buena chica y no merece que la seduzcas para después botarla cuando te aburras de ella.

― Me ofendes Marcus, las mujeres con las que he estado no tienen queja alguna

― Porque están más a tu nivel, no me malinterpretes, simplemente esas mujeres saben a qué atenerse y habrá una que otra listilla que intentará obtener más, pero al final se rendirá cuando no lo obtenga e ira tras otro tipo, así de simple. Isabella por el contrario no es así, puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que ella es de las chicas que van tras un amor real, se enamoran enserio y una traición le rompería el corazón.

― Comprendo tu punto Marcus, aunque no lo parezca también aprecio a Isabella, y créeme, no le haría daño.

― Eso espero, de lo contrario tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, porque Isabella es de armas tomar y si llegaras a hacerle daño vivirás el resto de tus días mirando sobre el hombro para asegurarte que no hay peligro alguno ― lo último lo dijo bromeando

Después de horas de renegociaciones al final se recuperaron 2 contratos más, los tres restantes se podrían dar por perdidos, especialmente cuando descubrí que el verdadero motivo de la cancelación de dichos acuerdos no era la desconfianza generada por mi ausencia sino más bien para conseguir un coste muy por debajo del convenido. Ahora el reto era buscar nuevos proyectos, para que se cumpliera el plan de este año, además se había contratado a más personal, no era posible ni justo despedirlos en este momento. Además ello generaría una imagen de desconfianza en la empresa tanto en el personal como en nuestros clientes, dando oportunidad a nuestros competidores de robarnos más contratos de entre las manos. Mi amigo Alec estaba ya en busca de nuevos proyectos, no dudaba de su capacidad. Por lo pronto para liberarme del estrés fastidiaré a Isabella, tenía un plan bastante entretenido: enviar rosas a distintas mujeres, eso conseguirá que Isabella baje la guardia y antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, su boda habrá sido cancelada y yo podre tenerla para mi solito.

― Por lo visto esas vacaciones te han sentado bien, vuelves con mucha energía ― dijo Jane irrumpiendo en la oficina ― lástima que no todos podemos gozar del mismo privilegio

― Tomas vacaciones tres veces al año Jane

― Pero no voy a una isla paradisiaca y tampoco duran todo el verano

― No siempre se obtiene lo que se desea Jane

― Cierto, en fin por lo que me ha contado Alec deduzco que no despedirás a nadie

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Hasta el momento han hecho un buen trabajo

― Pues no estaría de más que se lo recordaras a todos tus empleados, pues están nerviosos y estresados

― ¿Y se supone que mis palabras los aliviará por arte de magia?

― Por supuesto que no, pero debido a tu regreso precipitado y al hecho de encerrarte en la oficina ha dado de que hablar, la mayoría apunta a que estas redactando cartas de despedida.

― Eso es absurdo, ¿a quién se le ocurre algo así?... no, no me respondas, seguramente las secretarias, no estaría de más darles una lección a esas cotillas, hablaré con los ejecutivos para que les incrementen el trabajo, así no tendrán tiempo de murmurar tonterías.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era otro día más en la constructora, el plan estaba en marcha y pronto entregaría a Isabella otra dirección para que se encargara de enviar rosas.

En cuanto ella llegó, entró a la oficina con café, fruncí el ceño al descubrir que no había capuchino, supongo que era su manera de desquitarse, el día anterior había dicho que me encantaba el capuchino así que tal vez quiera castigarme privándome de dicha bebida, ella me entrego el café con una sonrisa que momentáneamente me distrajo, bebí sin dilación el café y el dolor por la quemadura en la lengua me sacó del estupor, cuan crédulo resulte ser al imaginar que Isabella se limitaría a privarme de capuchino, incluso sentí lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la muy malvada trataba de contener la risa, el resto del día lo pase mal, me era difícil ingerir alimentos sin hacer una mueca, mi consuelo consistía en que algún día me desquitaría con besos, especialmente si son robados.

Los días continuaron pasando, enviaba rosas cada día… en realidad pedía a Isabella que las enviara, sonreía ante su expresión ceñuda cada vez que le encargaba dicho trabajo, todo marcharía a la perfección de no ser por el entrometido de Tyler Crowley, quien se ha convertido prácticamente en el chofer personal de Isabella, la trae y la lleva de vuelta ¿Cuál es su problema? Me es imposible dar el segundo paso con Tyler metiendo las narices donde no le necesitan.

― Jane, necesito a Isabella en la oficina ― anuncie por el intercomunicador

― No está

― ¿Cómo que no está? Hoy no es su día libre

― Lo sé, pero Tyler, su novio, se presentó para llevarla al aeropuerto, es algo urgente en palabras del mismo Tyler, a mí me parece que irán a recibir a alguien importante para Tyler, como sea, Bella pidió un par de horas libres

― Y no se me notificó

― No me pareció importante como para interrumpirte Edward

― Pues lo es Jane, la próxima vez que Isabella pida horas libres sin antelación, siempre se debe notificarme.

― Vale, pero insisto no creo que sea para tanto

― No, pero ahora debo salir a realizar un par de recados

― Llamaré a David

― David se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad ― "me encargue de eso" agregue mentalmente

― Si es importante iré yo misma

― No te preocupes Jane, ya lo hago yo, continua con el trabajo ― sin más demora salí rumbo al aeropuerto, puesto que el tiempo apremia y en vista de que no puedo continuar mi plan dentro de la empresa, deberé hacerlo fuera, así parezca un acosador.

Una vez en el aeropuerto busqué a Isabella con la mirada, mientras caminaba distraídamente alguien chocó contra mí e instintivamente sostuve a la persona para evitar que cayera, cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de la propia Bella, era pequeña y frágil, seguramente se hizo daño al chocar contra mí, ese pensamiento y el hecho de que Bella estuviera algo aturdida me alarmó e intenté llevarla al hospital, mi preocupación me hizo bajar la guardia y Bella estuvo a punto de descubrir que yo no tenía motivo alguno para estar en el aeropuerto, sin embargo ella misma respondió a su pregunta lo cual me dio una vía de escape seguro, pero para mí mala suerte Bella estaba acompañada de otro hombre y momentos después apareció Tyler quien se jactó con el hecho de ser el futuro esposo de Bella, en silencio me prometí que ese día no llegaría.

Al salir del aeropuerto conduje sin rumbo, llamé a Jane para avisar que volvería por la tarde, necesitaba pensar en lo que presencie en el aeropuerto y replantear mi plan, en mi deseo por llegar a Isabella no tome en cuenta algo muy importante ¿y si Bella no llegaba a quererme? ¿y si su amor por Crowley fuese verdadero? En ese caso nada podría hacer, he visto el amor que se tienen mis padres y nada destruiría un amor así.

Por ahora mis opciones eran: avanzar o retroceder….. horas más tarde tomé la decisión, a partir de ahora buscaré encuentros "inesperados" con Bella.

Al volver por la tarde una persona inesperada se encontraba en el aparcamiento del edificio

― Crowley ― saludé formalmente e intente pasarlo pero él se movió impidiéndome el paso

― Cullen, me gustaría hablar contigo

― No veo motivo alguno por el cual debamos cruzar palabras, a menos claro que desees invertir en alguna construcción, aun así deberías tratarlo inicialmente con los ingenieros de la empresa, yo solo me haría cargo del contrato ― expliqué

― No se trata ni de uno ni de lo otro, quiero hablar sobre Isabella

― ¿Isabella?

― En efecto, he notado el interés que muestras hacia ella, y no me agrada

― ¿Qué no te agrada, mi obvio interés hacia Bella o el hecho de que lo demuestre en público?

― Ambas, tienes ojos y has notado que Bella no está disponible ya, así que me gustaría que mantuvieras las distancias con mi prometida

― Eso va a ser difícil, ella trabaja como mi asistente y si no te gusta lo lamento por ti, pero tendrás que tragarte el orgullo y aceptarlo, además dudo que Isabella sea de las chicas de permiten que su novio o lo que sea intente manipular su vida. ― dije mirándolo con intención

― Dudo también que tengas tan poco carácter como para ir a chivarte con ella

― No necesito contarle a Bella esta absurda conversación, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, obviamente te preocupa la reacción de ella ¿ a qué le temes Tyler? ¿Al hecho de que ella se enfade contigo e intente cancelar la boda?

― Algo que te vendría de maravilla ¿cierto? Deja de soñar Cullen, la boda no será cancelada, no dejare ir a Isabella, ella será mi esposa y tú te retorcerás de envidia

― ¿Tú crees?

― Si, en fin, no debería preocuparme por ti, después de todo Bella y yo iremos personalmente a elegir el vestido de novia el próximo sábado, imagínate el grado de confianza que me tiene Bella para permitirme estar en un momento tan especial para una novia, además así romperemos el tonto mito que existe sobre la mala suerte de que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda

― Todo en la vida está echado a la suerte Tyler, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en la búsqueda de romper un viejo mito solo lo alentéis ― sin decir más pasé junto a él ocultando la irritación que sentía

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y aquí estaba yo, siguiendo a ese par cual si fuese un agente secreto, el pasar de los días no consiguió alejar de mi mente el hecho de que la boda continuaba en proceso y yo no avanzaba; en la oficina intentada tontear con Bella, pero lo único que conseguía eran miradas extrañas y ceños fruncidos, no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella, ella imaginaba que estaba volviéndome loco, deje de pensar en ello cuando pocos metros más adelante se detuvieron a observar vestidos de novia en el escaparte de una tienda, al parecer algo llamo su atención porque entraron a la tienda, con cuidado me estacione algunos metros más atrás procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y bajé del volvo observando a los alrededores por si más tarde debía buscar un escondite, con paso vacilante entré a la tienda en el momento en que Bella se dirigía a los probadores seguida de una ayudante de la tienda, iba tan abstraída que no me notó, camine entre los estantes llenos de blancos vestidos, tenía ganas de incendiar el lugar y así Bella no podría casarse porque no tendría vestido…

― Buscaba algo en especial señor ― una amable voz interrumpió mis pensamientos de pirómano ― contamos con una amplia variedad de modelos que le dejaran satisfecho

― Oh, solo observaba, pero seguramente a …. mi novia le agradará uno de sus vestidos, está de viaje en este momento pero pronto volverá

― ¿Seguro que no le molestara que elijas por ella Cullen? ― Al voltear vi a Tyler sonriendo con sorna en mi dirección ― no sabía que tuvieras novia de todas maneras.

― Lo sensato será que te metas en tus propios asuntos Crowley

― Tienes razón, pero da la casualidad que "mi asunto" lo quieres hacer tuyo ¿cierto?

― No tengo por qué contestar a eso

― Lo cual viene a confirmar mis palabras Cullen, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, la boda no se cancelara, hay mucho en juego

― No comprendo lo que Bella vio en ti, eres irritable a más no poder, pero no te confíes, la decisión final está en manos de Isabella

― Ese tono me parece insinuante

― Tal vez no se trate de mi tono sino más bien de tu conciencia, tienes a Isabella a tu lado y no por mérito propio

― ¿Te importaría hablar claramente de tu acusación?

― Si se trata de ser sincero, te diré que estoy al tanto de tu verdadera relación con Bella, esto no es más que una farsa ― dije recordando la conversación mantenida con una de las compañeras de Bella durante la fiesta de graduación

― Lo reconozco, sin embargo admito que mis esperanzas estaban depositadas en el hecho de que no lo descubrieras

― Dime ¿Bella sabe de toda esta tontería, de tus intenciones?

― ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? Ella estuvo dispuesta a participar ― se defendió con una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro

― Tal vez ella apoye esta tontería por ordenes de su padre, se perfectamente de sus problemas financieros; pero si le vale un tipo rico sin importar más entonces estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Bella y mis condiciones no implican el matrimonio ni ataduras de ningún tipo

― Así que crees que Bella está conmigo por el dinero ― dijo de forma petulante ― ideas las tuyas Cullen

― Acaso me equivoco? Hace meses me enteré de la estrecha relación entre tus padres y los de Bella y de cómo dicho hecho te ha permitido estar cerca de ella sin obstáculo alguno y obviamente lo has aprovechado para tu conveniencia; pero te advierto Crowley, Bella ya no está sola, la quiero y hare todo lo posible por alejarla de tus garras

― Vaya, suerte con eso Cullen, no olvides que mis garras son afiladas y tienen bien sujeta a Bella

― Eso lo veremos

― Como sea, espera pacientemente la invitación a la boda, así no te quedara duda de a quien elige Bella o debería decir "mi Bella" ― en ese momento estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima y hacerle tragar sus palabras pero Crowley anticipando aquello se alejó

Salí del establecimiento hecho una furia, Crowley no se saldría con la suya.

Los días han transcurrido y mi frustración iba en aumento, deje de enviar flores al azar, ello no me había servido de nada, continuaba siguiendo a Bella y aquello era responsable en gran parte de mi situación actual, Tyler aprovechaba cada oportunidad para abrazar a Bella y susurrarle al oído, cuanto anhelaba ocupar dicho lugar, lo único bueno de la situación era que al parecer el tal Jacob era una piedra en el zapato para Crowley, él también estaba interesado en Isabella y eso no le sentaba bien a Crowley, en secreto agradecía a Jacob por eso, hasta podría decirse que lo consideraba "casi" un amigo, aunque una vez Bella se librara de Tyler, me ocuparía de Jacob.

― ¡Edward! Te ha llegado esto ― anuncio Jane inesperadamente

― Gracias Jane, aunque si mal no recuerdo solías tocar antes de entrar, te has puesto a pensar en que ¿podrías haberme encontrado en una situación bochornosa?

― ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso Edd? Ambos sabemos de sobra que "esas situaciones bochornosas" las mantienes alejadas de la oficina

― Es cierto, pero "esa" no es la única situación bochornosa en la que podrías encontrarme

― ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? A menos que tengas por costumbre pasearte desnudo en la oficina

― Buen punto, aun así agradecería que tocaras antes de entrar

― De acuerdo, pero deberías mejorar ese humor, hace poco regresaste de tus vacaciones, no es posible que en tan poco tiempo tu buen humor se agote

― Son tiempos difíciles Jane ― sin agregar más observé el sobre que tenía entre manos, se trataba de una invitación, al abrirla deseé quemarla, era la invitación a la boda de Tyler Crowley e Isabella Swan, y yo no logre nada, me sentía…. decepcionado, con Bella, con los Swan…. Conmigo mismo, esta era la prueba inminente de la veracidad en las palabras de Tyler hace días atrás, era también el eslabón que hacía falta para hacerme tomar una última decisión, "El plan B"….. Pensando en ello comencé a planear minuciosamente la estrategia a seguir, contaba con una semana para tener todo listo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy era el gran día, no podía negar los nervios, a pesar de tener lo necesario no era aconsejable dar todo por hecho, todo estaba echado a la suerte el peligro de que algo saliera mal estaba latente, pero la esperanza no se rendía, este sería el último intento, lamentaba el no haber vuelto cuando descubrí la mentira de mi padre, en vez de ceder a su tonta propuesta que ahora me ha explotado en la cara, de haber vuelto la oportunidad de alcanzar el corazón de Bella era mayor, aquella noche en su graduación lo comprendí, me sentí en el cielo, era la oportunidad perfecta, ella había aceptado salir conmigo en plan "amigos" ahora en cambio rogaba volver a tener una oportunidad así….. Recapitulando todo: jet privado, listo, (en esta ocasión el piloto había sido prevenido días antes y estaba aguardando en el aeropuerto, listo para despegar), auto para transportar a los "novios" listo, dirección del evento guardado en el GPS para evitar confusiones o retrasos.

En el momento de salir se presentó un imprevisto el cual me retrasó, solo rogaba porque no fuera demasiado tarde, aunque en cualquier caso el plan B seguía en pie, más tarde, una vez en el jet llamaría a Jane para informarle de mi inesperado viaje…..

Aquí estaba frente a lo que se supone sería una iglesia, revisé el GPS seguro de que el destino me jugaba una mala pasada, lo que tenía frente a mí era un hospital ¿pero qué rayos? La idea de que Tyler se burlara de mí dándome una invitación falsa se cernió sobre mí, de ser así jamás llagaría a tiempo para impedir la boda y llevar a cabo el plan B, la desesperación comenzó a crecer cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisé a un grupo de personas vestidas con traje de etiqueta, al parecer llegaban tarde, con una pequeña esperanza creciendo en mi interior entre al hospital y en lo que parecía ser el jardín divise a un grupo de personas sentadas, observando radiantes a una joven pareja unirse en matrimonio, ¿de quién fue la idea de organizar una boda en el hospital cuando hay tantos y tan variados lugares para celebrarlos, al ir acercándome note que los novios estaban por intercambiar los votos, Bella se mostraba taciturna, era el momento de actuar

― ¡Me opongo! ― quede impresionado por la ferviente declaración pero más aún por el hecho de no haber pronunciado palabra alguna, no, aquellas palabras provenían de aquel que se decía el mejor amigo de Bella, había notado su interés en Bella pero nunca imagine a que grado, mientras tanto, los presentes se giraron a verlo, dejándome fuera de vista, lo cual aproveche para llegar cerca de los novios sin que nadie se diera cuenta

― ¿Por qué haces esto Jake? ― preguntó Bella consternada

― No puedes casarte con él Bella, no lo quieres realmente

― Tu amigo tiene razón Bella ― intervine, causando gran asombro en Bella

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― He venido a devolverte la cordura Bella ― sin mediar palabra más levanté a Bella y la saque cargada al hombro al estilo "hombre de las cavernas". Tuve que sujetarla con firmeza pues se retorcía y exigía que la bajara, acción que no realice hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

― ¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo? ― cuestionó furiosa

― Ya te lo dije, evitaba que cometieras una tontería

― Lo único que has hecho ha sido arruinar la representación

― Una representación sin sentido, ¿pensabas embarcarte en un matrimonio sin amor?

― ¡Cínico!, te vanaglorias de tu imprudencia

― Ya te dije que solo….

― Sí, sí, eso ya lo escuche y es imperdonable el que te presentes a un evento sin ser invitado solo para arruinar el trabajo de semanas y semanas, ¿crees que ha sido fácil para todos el llegar aquí? ¿Dime como te sentirías si estuvieras a punto de firmar un contrato importante y sin previo aviso aparezco y lo echo todo a perder?

― Eso es distinto

― ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu trabajo es imprescindible y nadie tiene derecho alguno a estropearlo?

― Si, pero no por imprescindible, sino porque es un trabajo, no una vida, esa es la diferencia, el matrimonio es el compromiso de compartir tu vida con otra persona mientras que el trabajo lo puedes dejar si deja de gustarte y empezar de nuevo sin tantos enredos legales y si llega a arruinarse puedes volver a empezar.

― Lo que hago también es un trabajo y aunque no gane millones como tú no deja de ser importante para mí, me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas

― ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Acaso piensas casarte y divorciarte de cuanto hombre se te ponga enfrente cual si fuera deporte olímpico?

― Te comportas como si todo esto fuera real

― Y tu como si esto fuera un juego de niños, pero te advierto que no lo es, al menos conmigo no pondrás en práctica tus tretas

― Como si fuera capaz de tal tontería ― estaba por replicar pero ella fue más rápida ― y basta de esta discusión sin sentido, es mejor que vuelva, gracias por arruinar la obra dramática que con tanto ahínco preparamos ― dijo con sarcasmo alejándose

― ¿Qué? ¡Bella espera! ― la seguí mientras mis pensamientos eran una maraña ― ¿Has dicho obra dramática?

― Observa alrededor y encontraras la respuesta ― en efecto, había varios carteles anunciando la obra ¿Te amo? En la cual aparecían las fotos de Bella, Tyler y su amigo Jacob, todo un triángulo amoroso, en ese instante me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo

― Pero…. Yo creí….. es decir todo parecía tan real y Tyler ―-me detuve en cuanto recordé la actitud petulante de Tyler y sus provocaciones y todo tuvo sentido, simplemente me había tomado el pelo, yo caí sin problema alguno, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue tirar la carnada perfecta.

― Tu creíste y por creer has arruinado la escena, eres exasperante Edward Cullen y a todo esto ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

― Tu querido Tyler se encargó de ello ― dije sarcásticamente, feliz de saber que no sería el único condenado

― ¡Hombres! ― exclamo exasperada ― Dios William debe estar echando humo hasta por las orejas ― camine a su lado era necesario pedir disculpas ante todos por mi torpeza, al acercarnos al escenario donde la mayoría de los invitados se habían congregado estos al percatarse de nuestra presencia comenzaron a aplaudir entre vítores y un hombre de unos 60 años se acercó rápidamente a nosotros

― ¡Magnifico, sensacional!, esto es… maravilloso, gracias chicos, lo han hecho muy bien ― fue alejado por algunas personas que le felicitaban por su trabajo como director

― ¡Eh chicos! Denme esos cinco ― era Tyler quien sonreía de oreja a oreja

― Mentiste ― le acusé

― Que puedo decir ― dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

― ¿Por qué? ― cuestionó Bella aun molesta

― Venganza por la trampa de ratones Bells

― La próxima vez hare algo peor ― masculló dejándome a solas con Tyler

― Comprendo tus planes con ella, pero ¿Por qué yo?

― Primero: No puedes ocultar que te gusta Bella, Segundo: es fácil tomarte el pelo, Tercero: Estaba aburrido y fuiste el primero a quien vi

― Comprendo, así que en realidad no tienes planes para casarte con Isabella

― Nope, además los ridículos rumores que te han llegado son falsos, lo cierto es que Charlie jamás utilizaría a su hija como moneda de cambio, antes se cortaría un brazo. Así que no te creas todo lo que te cuentan por ahí.

― ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

― Porque pareces un tipo decente y además no quiero que me guardes rencor, ya sabes, por la broma. Como sea, hasta pronto Cullen ― sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó silbando.

Instantes más tarde el móvil vibraba, se trataba de la tripulación del jet para asegurarme que todo estaba listo para despegar, sentí el impulso de tomar el vuelo, me sentía estúpido, pero al final les pedí que volvieran a sus hogares, el vuelo se cancelaba.

Subí al volvo y conduje sin rumbo, me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, al final, la boda era falsa, por consiguiente, su negativa de acercarse a mí no era porque estuviera enamorada de Crowley mas bien se debía a que no lograba despertar ningún sentimiento en ella ¿Cómo lidiar con ello ahora? Volvía al principio: retirarme o insistir….. ni hablar, no pensaba rendirme, su compromiso no me había amedrentado, mucho menos ahora que tengo la certeza de que no hay nadie importante en su vida, pero en esta ocasión sería mucho más directo, a la par surgía un nuevo plan para estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible…..

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo disfrutaran

*comentarios*

Yoliki: Uff si, estos chicos son conflictivos jajajajajjajajajja pero ya se iran tranquilizando conforme lleguen a la madurez jajajajjaja Saludos Yoliki

Anonimo: Hola, aquí el nuevo capitulo ñ_ñ

Tami: genial que te guste y como he dicho anteriormente: continuare mientras ustedes me lean, ese es el mejor apoyo. Gracias.

Adriu: Hola nena, es bueno saber que la lista de personas a quienes agrada esta historia va sumando, es algo que me complace al igual que sus comentarios. Gracias por tu apoyo y saludos a ti y a todo Ecuador desde México J

Siempre lo he dicho y continuare haciéndolo: ¡Gracias por leer esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!


	26. Infestación

Infestación

* * *

Bella POV:

Sencillamente increíble, Edward Cullen es un auténtico desvergonzado, envía flores cada día a una mujer distinta, no satisfecho ahora intenta flirtear conmigo, es un cínico en toda la extensión de la palabra, al menos me libraba de él los días miércoles y los fines de semana, por fortuna Tyler me llevaba e iba por mí a la constructora todos los días, consiguiendo así un respiro, al parecer Tyler disfrutaba con mis continuas quejas con respecto a Incordio Cullen; en el transcurso de las últimas semanas ha pasado de "idiota Cullen a Incordio Cullen" era tal su persecución que incluso lo imaginaba en los lugares más inadecuados, por ejemplo el día que fui a comprar el vestido de novia me pareció verlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero obviamente estaba alucinando, en aquella ocasión Tyler insistió en la compra del vestido e incluso se ofreció a pagarlo y William apenas tuvo tiempo de llamar a su sobrina (quien es dueña de una tienda de vestidos de novia) para solicitarle autorización y filmar dentro de la tienda, la elección fue fácil y rápida: se trataba de un vestido color marfil, tipo tubo, dobladillo asimétrico, tejido chiffon, sin mangas y embellecido con volantes y bordado.

La sensación de ser observada estaba latente, algo similar sucedía cuando salía con Tyler o Jacob a tomar café o a dar un paseo por central park, pero al volver la cabeza no veía nada, excepto en una ocasión en que me pareció ver una cabellera cobriza entre los transeúntes; me repetía una y otra vez que era absurdo, todo era producto de los nervios y las cámaras grabando cada movimiento, además el día de la presentación se acercaba, durante estas semanas le conté a Jane sobre la obra que preparábamos y me hizo prometer que le llevaría una copia del video puesto que le era imposible estar presente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente el día había llegado, estaba emocionada por tres motivos: 1.- el trabajo de varias semanas culminaba al fin y hasta el momento todo marchaba a la perfección 2.- mi cumpleaños se acercaba y 3.- pronto iniciarían las clases en la universidad. Nada podría salir mal, de eso estaba segura.

Una vez en el hospital se dieron los últimos toques para la última escena, llegado el momento se presentó inicialmente el video por el cual trabajamos arduamente, por lo poco que sabía al parecer en un error de edición perdieron gran parte de los cambios y efectos, por tal motivo se vieron en la necesidad de reeditar todo en tiempo record, para conseguirlo se incluyeron diversas escenas que no debían aparecer originalmente, en realidad no tuve oportunidad de ver el trabajo final pues junto con los chicos realizamos un último ensayo de la escena para después alistarnos, sin embargo William nos prometió una copia con la escena de la boda incluida. Un par de horas después dábamos inicio a la "ceremonia", mi padre me llevo del brazo hasta Tyler

― Tyler, de ser una boda real, te sermonearía, pero no quiero ponerte más nerviosos de lo que estas, así que acabemos rápidamente con esto ― susurro Charlie con una sonrisa

― Gracias Charlie, te debo una viejo ― contesto Tyler estrechándole la mano a mi padre

En cuanto el cura preguntó por algún impedimento, esperamos a escuchar la interrupción de Jake, así fue, pero también descubrimos que alguien se infiltró a la fiesta, se trataba del mismísimo Edward Cullen, su repentina aparición causo revuelo especialmente cuando me cargo al hombro cual si fuera saco de patatas, era inaudito y así se lo hice saber en cuanto me bajo al suelo, volví al lugar de la ceremonia esperando encontrar un William furioso así como una audiencia confundida y decepcionada "incordio Cullen" era atroz, había arruinado todo; sin embargo, grande fue la confusión cuando al volver encontré un William rebosante de felicidad y a la audiencia aplaudiendo y vitoreando a los actores ¿Qué le sucede al mundo? Supongo que les parece gracioso e ingenioso que un intruso se presente de improviso a una boda y saque a la novia en volandas, claro, es gracioso cuando uno no es la novia, definitivamente yo no le veía la gracia. Más tarde descubrí que la presencia de Cullen debía agradecérselo a Tyler, pues bien, esto era la guerra contra Tyler.

― Bella, hija ¿Por qué no nos contaste sobre la aparición de Edward? ― preguntó René, no lo conté porque para empezar ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo?

― Fue algo de último momento mamá, fue repentino ― mentí, ocultando la irritación

― Pues fue divertido

― Me alegro que te divirtieras mamá

― A mí no me lo pareció en absoluto René, esas son maneras medievales, Bella pudo caer y lastimarse seriamente ― ¡Al fin! Alguien me comprendía, por ello adoraba a Charlie, ambos estábamos descontentos con el atrevimiento de Cullen

― Ustedes son cascarrabias por naturaleza, a casi todos los demás nos pareció romántico

― No veo nada de romántico en romperte un par de huesos al caer René ― replicó Charlie

― No hubo accidente alguno y obviamente fue algo ensayado ¿no es así Bella?

― Oh sí, todo fue calculado ― eso era sarcasmo pero dudo que mi madre lo notara

― En fin ― René le restó importancia al asunto con la mano ― vamos a disfrutar de este día, por cierto Bella ¿te he dicho lo guapa que luces con ese vestido?

― No mamá, gracias por el cumplido

― Solo digo la verdad pequeña

― Tu madre tiene razón hija, ahora vamos antes de que los glotones de Tyler y Jacob acaben con todo ― el resto del evento transcurrió sin problemas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los siguientes días me parecieron monótonos, no había nada interesante, la persecución de Cullen había cesado y ahora me sentía decepcionada, ¡por dios! ¿Quién me entiende? Me fastidia su persecución pero me entristece su falta de interés, sospechaba seriamente de algún mal neurológico, después de todo me han llamado loca en más de una ocasión, comenzaba a sugestionarme. De todo esto, lo único bueno que conseguí fue el plan de Jacob contra Tyler, después de ponernos de acuerdo sobre los pasos a seguir el proyecto había comenzado, le esperaba una buena broma, eso le ensañará a no involucrar a terceras personas en las bromas

― ¡Bella, Bella! ― Mi primo entró como un torbellino a mi habitación

― ¿Qué ocurre Jake?

― Debo volver a Forks, aun no me envían el historial académico, debo presentarme en el instituto y averiguar lo que sucede.

― Comprendo ¿Cuándo te vas?

― Hoy mismo, así podré volver a tiempo para la broma que hemos planeado

― Me parece estupendo, dale saludos de mi parte a tío Billy y tía Elisa

― Por supuesto prima, hasta pronto entonces.

― Jake salió a empacar un par de cosas y a despedirse de mis padres, en momentos como estos en los cuales me encontraba sola, comenzaba a divagar, Cullen ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, no puedo negar que lo quiero, pero él va a casarse con otra mujer, una mujer agraciada y para qué negarlo, al lado de aquella exuberante mujer solo era una niña desgarbada, sin gracia, bastante infantil y de carácter explosivo, obviamente nunca seria del gusto de Cullen, al menos no para tomarme enserio y eso explicaba la persecución incesante de Cullen a pesar de estar comprometido.

¡Basta Isabella! , deja de menospreciarte, me reprendí mentalmente. Aunque por otra parte envidiaba a la prometida de Edward Cullen, sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en aquel compromiso.

La opción más segura es pensar en mi cumpleaños número 18, al fin sería considerada una adulta hecha y derecha, podría hacer muchas cosas: desde tomar decisiones importantes en la vida hasta llegar tarde a casa, por ir a fiestas y demás, en conclusión: ¡seria invencible! Hice una mueca, en realidad no sería tal cosa, simplemente obtendría la tarjeta de identidad y… eso era todo; mi vida continuaría tal cual hasta este momento, tampoco me quejaba.

Al siguiente día al bajar a desayunar para ir a trabajar me encontré con un invitado inesperado:

― Cullen ― saludé escuetamente

― Isabella buenos días

― Bella, ven pronto, el desayuno está listo, Edward, supongo que aún no has desayunado así que acompáñanos ― intervino René

― Es muy amable de tu parte René, será un placer acompañarlos ― el desayuno transcurrió amenamente… al menos para Rene y Cullen, Charlie aun no lo toleraba del todo, se habló de varios temas aunque yo me mantuve en silencio, mi madre al notarlo trato de integrarme en la conversación

―Cuéntanos algo hija, estas muy callada

― No tengo mucho que decir mamá

― ¿Y cuando inician las clase Isabella? ― cuestiono Edward interesado

― En un par de semanas más

― Debes estar emocionada, yo lo estaba cuando estudiaba

― Por cierto Edward, ¿en qué universidad estudiaste?

―En la Universidad Nacional de Masen

― ¿Masen? No he oído hablar de dicho lugar

― Es una región poco conocida al igual que sus instituciones

― Deduzco que se encuentra lejos ¿Qué hacías ahí?

― En realidad nací y crecí en Masen, después de la Academia militar y la universidad me mudé aquí a Nueva York ― ¿academia militar? Suponía que Cullen sería más blando, no podía imaginarlo en una academia militar, pero bueno, te encuentras con grandes sorpresas en la vida, después de todo es millonario, tal vez su dinero le salvara de hacer cualquier esfuerzo

― Pues tu acento es muy bueno para ser extranjero ― continuo René

― Gracias por el elogio

― Y ¿Por qué elegiste Nueva York? ―cuestionó Charlie

― Me parece un estado competente en el campo laboral, buscaba poner a prueba el aprendizaje adquirido en la universidad, además como ustedes saben la constructora Cullen está aquí

― ¿Tu familia también vive aquí?

― No, ellos viven en Masen, de vez en cuando me visitan

― Ya veo; debes echarlos de menos y por lo que tengo entendido has cosechado éxitos aquí, supongo que volverás pronto a Masen ― eso era verdad, Edward volvería pronto a Masen para celebrar su boda, pensar en ello me entristeció, pero era la verdad y cuanto antes los aceptara mejor.

― Por lo pronto no tengo intenciones de volver señor, me gusta Nueva York, especialmente Manhattan y sus habitantes ― lo último lo dijeron mirando en mi dirección

― Es bueno saberlo y disculpa la indiscreción Edward pero en la oficina se habla mucho de tu inminente boda ¿Quién es la afortunada? ― preguntó René cambiando de tema

― No te preocupes René, lo cierto es que de haber estado comprometido, mi familia no me habría permitido salir de Masen hasta oírme decir los votos matrimoniales, son algo tradicionales.

― ¿Se trata solo de simples rumores?

― En efecto René

En ese momento Cullen intento alcanzar el azúcar pero en el intento derramo jugo sobre su regazo, posteriormente salió del comedor para tratar de limpiarse, aunque dudo que hiciera mucho al respecto.

Poco después Mackenna soltó un grito y todos fuimos a averiguar lo que sucedía al llegar ella señalaba hacia las escaleras

― ¡insectos! Hay muchas de esas cosas ahí

― ¿Qué insectos? ― pregunto Charlie dirigiéndose a las escaleras y buscando a los insectos que Mackenna decía, al descubrirlos profirió una maldición

― Debemos salir inmediatamente

― ¿Por qué papá? No creo que sea tan terrible descubrir insectos en la casa, solo bastara con algún insecticida

― Bella, no son insectos cualquiera, son termitas y ahora mismo no es seguro mantenerlos dentro de la casa al desconocer el grado de daño causado, las estructura pueden estar intactas o terriblemente dañadas, eso solo lo sabremos después de la examinación de expertos

― ¿Qué sucede? Oí gritar a alguien

― Nada Edward, es solo que hemos descubierto termitas en la casa y todos debemos salir fuera ― informó René

― Llamaré a la empresa ― continuo Charlie

― No se preocupe Charlie, tuve el mismo problema alguna vez y conozco una empresa eficaz, en este momento los llamaré

Un par de horas después todos estábamos en el jardín, observando como los exterminadores de plagas entraban, salían e inspeccionaban la casa, finalmente uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros para informarnos

― Señores Swan ― saludó ― lamento informarles que por el momento será imposible el ingreso a la casa durante las próximas dos semanas, debido al desconocimiento del grado de daño de las termitas, durante este tiempo el equipo se encargara de buscar y rastrear las colonias existentes así como de evaluar el nivel de daño y la posible restauración de las estructuras afectadas ― después de despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza el empleado volvió a lo suyo y nosotros quedamos en silencio

― Bien, como han escuchado no podemos volver durante dos semanas o quizás más, así que recomiendo que en total calma y cuidado entren y tomen lo más básico ― mama y yo asentimos y en compañía de uno de los exterminadores entramos a la casa y tomamos documentos y artículos personales básicos así como algunas mudas de ropa, nada excesivo, por lo pronto iríamos a vivir a un hotel, fuera mi padre conversaba con todos los empleados y les informaba de la situación, al salir observe que la mayoría de los empleados se dispersaba mientras caminaban animadamente y conversando de sus planes durante dos semanas, Charlie les había dado vacaciones ― ¿están listas chicas? ― asentimos ― bien iremos a un hotel

― ¿No podemos acampara aquí papa? ― pregunté

― No pequeña, mañana volare a Filadelfia y no quiero dejarlas solas aquí en la intemperie, prefiero un hotel

― Disculpe señor Swan, pero si gustan pueden quedarse en mi apartamento

― ¿Por qué nos ofreces tu apartamento muchacho?

― Bueno los considero personas decentes y el apartamento del que les hablo no lo utiliza nadie y tiene espacio suficiente para los tres

― Oh, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecernos ayuda Edward ― intervino René ― ¿cierto Charlie?

― Si, pero antes hablaremos del costo de alquiler

― Oh no es necesario señor Swan, rara vez lo utilizo así que no hay problema alguno en que lo utilicen de hecho podría ser beneficioso así aprovecho para ventilarlo un poco

― Lo siento pero no acepto caridad y me ofende que lo propongas

― No era mi intención ofenderlo, solo trataba de ayudar ― Edward guardo silencio por un momento antes de proseguir ― si le parece adecuado aceptaré la cantidad que usted habría utilizado en el hotel

― Aun no acepto muchacho

― ¡Charlie! ― intervino René ― discúlpanos un momento Edward ― y se llevó a mi padre a discutir el asunto, al final mi padre cedió

― Trato hecho ― dijo al acercarse y estrechar la mano de Edward, por un instante fugaz me pareció que la sonrisa de Edward era satisfecha y petulante, como si un plan estuviera marchando a la perfección

El recorrido al edificio de Cullen paso sin problemas y al ingresar los recuerdos me asaltaron, recordaba claramente la noche en que me secuestro y me trajo a este mismo edificio, aunque no se trataba del mismo apartamento, fue un plan tonto y posiblemente el recordaba lo mismo pues me miraba intensamente

― Bueno como pueden ver el piso cuenta con todos los servicios tiene 3 recamaras, comedor, sala, cocina y si se acercan a este pasillo podrán disfrutar de un bello jardín privado, espero que sea de su agrado y si se les ofrece algo más estoy un piso arriba.

― Woaw, esto es como estar en un hotel de cinco estrella Edward ¿realmente no te molesta alojarnos por un par de semanas?

― Por supuesto que no René, espero que su estancia sea cómoda y agradable, ahora me retiro para permitirles acomodarse ― dio media vuelta y salió dela estancia, suspire internamente, aun no podía creer el revuelo de esta mañana, estaba desayunando y al instante siguiente aparecieron las termitas para fastidiarlo todo y hacer que terminara aquí en casa de Edward Cullen.. quiero decir en uno de sus apartamentos, todo fue tan rápido que aún estaba asimilándolo.

― Muy bien mis amores, esto es la buena suerte, conseguir un apartamento como este a un precio tan bajo es maravilloso, así que a desempacar se ha dicho, cuanto antes finalicemos, antes podremos disfrutar de tan exótico jardín

― Mamá, debemos ir a trabajar ¿recuerdas?

― ¡Demonios!, lo olvidé, en fin, esto no se irá a ninguna parte, seguirá aquí cuando volvamos, me gustaría dar un paseo ― debido a que estábamos ligeros de equipaje pronto salimos del edificio rumbo a la constructora Cullen, llegábamos tarde y tendríamos una pila de trabajo por hacer, tal vez no sea el caso de René porque Cullen no le llena el escritorio con una y mil tonterías por hacer, pero mi situación era otra…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la tarde al volver a nuestro "hogar temporal" René y yo miramos sorprendidas un par de maletas junto a la puerta y a Charlie hablando por el móvil

― ¿Y esas maletas papá? ― pregunte en cuanto colgó

― ¿Recuerdan que les hable de cierto proyecto publicitario que estaba manejando en Filadelfia? Pues resulta que han surgido problemas, se ha retrasado el trabajo debido a los manifestantes que buscan la aceptación del matrimonio con objetos ¿pueden creerlo? El caso es que han elegido como fuerte justo nuestra zona destinada a la publicidad de la agencia de bienes raíces perteneciente a nuestra misma empresa y se niegan a retirarse argumentando que varios de sus integrantes se han "enamorado" literalmente del lugar y se niegan a que sea modificado o dicho en sus palabras " a que sea ultrajado" ahora debo volar esta misma noche a Filadelfia y encargarme del problema mañana a primera hora , estaré ausente por un par de días o quizás un poco más, pórtate bien Bella y no te metas en líos

― Yo siempre me he portado bien papá, me ofende que dudes de mí

― Eso depende de a quien le pregunte pequeña

― Tyler y Jake no cuentan pues son tan infantiles como yo, lo sabes Charlie

― Buen punto princesa, entonces cuida de tu madre

― Lo haré papá

― Estoy a tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, te llamare en cuanto llegue amor

― No lo olvides Charlie, ¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta el aeropuerto?

― No hace falta, prefiero que se queden aquí, no deseo preocuparme por si después vuelven sanas y salvas.

― De acuerdo amor, cuídate y esperare tu llamada ― mis padres se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, era increíble como el paso de los años no hacia mella en su amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

― El hotel en Georgia tiene problemas con los proveedores, al parecer no entregaron los productos solicitados y los encargados no se dieron cuenta a tiempo, pintaron el hotel con los colores que recibieron y ahora es bastante…. Pintoresco, Edward quiere que vaya y supervise personalmente la nueva adquisición de materiales así como la decoración

― Pero no te tomara demasiado tiempo ¿cierto?

― Volveré el fin de semana preciosa

― Pero mamá, el miércoles cumplo años

― Lo sé mi vida y perdón por no estar pero esto es importante

― ¿Mas que yo?

― No vayas por ahí Bella, tu padre y yo te adoramos, pero en ocasiones no se puede hacer lo que realmente deseamos, por otra parte si esperamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños para el fin de semana estaremos los tres reunidos en lugar de estar las dos solas, vale la pena esperar linda.

― Vale, solo porque los quiero, bien podría pasar el día en casa de Tyler viendo películas

― Bella, nada de maldades a Tyler, en una de estas lo fastidiaras lo suficiente que no te agradara el resultado, pronto cumplirás 18 años, ya es tiempo de madurar y dejar las bromas

― Vamos René, Tyler me adora no me reprenderá

― Siempre hay una primera vez y deja de llamarme René, soy tu madre no lo olvides

― De acuerdo Re… digo mamá y no ¿podrías viajar hasta el lunes? Así pasamos el domingo juntas y disfrutamos del jardín

― Eso me encantaría preciosa, pero con este problema es necesario trabajar incluso en Domingo, pero prometo llamarte todos los días ― ante tal situación no me quedo más que asentir, mis padres estarían fuera, debería sentirme feliz y organizar fiestas locas, pero no era mi estilo, sin contar con el hecho de que no estaba en casa, seguramente Cullen me odiaría por algo así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"All my heart, heart is filled with sorrow, Cause my love, love will leave tomorrow" desperté con el tono de llamada del cellular

― ¿Hola? ― dije aun adormilada

― Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy frente a tu casa y veo estacionada dos camionetas de control de plagas

― Hola Jake, buenos días a ti también, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

― Perdón, buenos días prima, ahora dime que sucedió

― Oh eso, olvide llamarte y contarte que descubrimos termitas en la casa, el resto te lo imaginas ¿cierto?

― Ya veo, esto trae inconvenientes a nuestros planes

― ¿Planes?

― La broma Bella, nos esconderíamos en tu casa una vez que Tyler se propusiera ir tras nosotros como desquiciado por arruinarle la cita

― Comprendo. Y a todo esto ¿cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste los documentos que hacían falta?

― Así es prima, asunto resuelto, volviendo a la broma, quiero que llames a Tyler y por casualidad le comentes que estoy fuera por asuntos académicos, eso me ayudara a continuar espiándolo y cuando menos se lo espere atacamos; por el momento me voy a mi apartamento, así evitamos las sospechas

― De acuerdo, esto se pondrá interesante

― Lo sé, soy un genio y ahora dime ¿Dónde estás? ― di la dirección a Jacob para que me visitara más tarde.

Lo último que supe de Jake fue su mensaje en el que pedía verme al siguiente día en la víspera de mi cumpleaños, estaba tan centrado en la broma que al parecer se había olvidado de mi aniversario…

― ¡Ya voy! ― Dios, el timbre era incesante, al abrir la puerta me encontré con alguien inesperado ― Edward, quiero decir señor Cullen

― Isabella ¿puedo pasar?

― Oh, por supuesto que si ― Salí de la estupefacción de verlo en mi puerta… en realidad era su puerta pues vivía en su apartamento pero eso no viene al caso ― ¿gustas algo de tomar?

― Jugo por favor ― asentí desapareciendo en la cocina

― ¿A que debo tu visita? Mis padres no están por si vienes a cobrarnos la estancia

― Tranquila, no viene a eso, en realidad… ― era imaginación mía o estaba nervioso… bah imaginación mía

― ¿Si?

― Hace unos días tu madre me comentaba que pronto cumplirás años, así que me preguntaba si te apetecía salir a comer mañana para celebrar, sé que tus padre tardaran en volver un par de días más y pensé que no te gustaría estar sola ― eso era cierto, no quería estar sola

― Ya veo, amm pues no sé si pueda, quede de verme con alguien

― ¿La cena tal vez? ― podría decir que también tenía planes pero él se daría cuenta que lo evitaba, no podía ser grosera después de que nos ayudó cuando quedamos fuera de casa por culpa de las termitas, además era el único que se acordaba de mi cumpleaños cuando al parecer nadie más lo hacía, él no tendría por qué hacer nada, sin embargo lo hacía demostrando que en el fondo era un buen chico y ese detalle hizo que mi pecho se contrajera lo quería un poquito más después de esto

― Vale, acepto la cena

― Genial, paso por ti a las 8:00

― Hasta entonces ― después de su partida aún estaba sorprendida Edward Cullen me invito a cenar, ¿tal vez como favor a mi madre? Era una posibilidad pero no indagaría en el asunto, tenía más cuestiones en la mente, debía prepararme para la universidad, estaba tan cerca e incluso mi contrato temporal con Cullen inc. Finalizó puesto que las cosas comenzaban a tomar el rumbo normal, por ahora solo trabajaba durante las tardes como al principio y tenía las mañanas libres.

El martes después de desayunar fui al encuentro de Jake en central Park, donde me conto de sus investigaciones

― Como veras Bella Tyler tiene una cita justo esta noche, ha estado tras la chica, creo que le interesa realmente.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― La rondaba incluso antes de irme a Forks, eso dice demasiado, por si fuera poco se ha esmerado por preparar esta cena, la ha invitado a un restaurant exclusivo y ayer estuvo de joyería en joyería, dime ¿Cuándo le has visto hacer tal cosa?

― Nun…. Quiero decir que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo

― ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

― Nada, tonterías mías ― aunque en realidad mi mente viajó por el tiempo, recordando la época universitaria de Tyler…..

― Hey Bella ¿aun estas aquí?

― Si claro, disculpa, me distraje

― Se nota, como te decía, esta noche es especial para nuestro amigo, apuesto lo que quieras a que se pondrá rojo de furia cuando intervengamos esta noche

― ¿Esta noche? ― dije armada asimilando realmente la situación pero era imposible se supone que cenaría con Cullen incluso había elegido que ponerme hoy por la mañana

― No me digas que no Bella, esto es importante, no se cundo tengamos otra oportunidad igual, por favor ― me puso ojos de tristeza los cuales no pude resistirme, lastima tendría que llamar a Cullen y cancelar, esto me decepcionaba

Por la noche al no poder contactar con Cullen le deje una nota debajo de la puerta antes de salir y encontrarme con Jacob quien tenía los disfraces listos, nos disfrazaríamos de vagabundos y esperaríamos a Tyler fuera del restaurante…..

El momento había llegado después de casi una hora esperando al fin él salió del brazo de una exuberante pelirroja

― Hey hermano, presenta a la chica ― Jake se levantó de mi lado y se acercó a Tyler, estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada en cuanto vi su expresión horrorizada al reconocernos

― Jacob

― El mismo bro, o que, ya no te acuerdas de tus hermanos

― ¿Hermanos?- pregunto la chica

― Así es linda ― intervine ― hermanos de barrio, de esos que son hasta la misma muerte o no tu

― Psss claro, Tyler preséntanos a tu chica, se ve que la suerte te sonríe, algún día yo tendré a una así a mi lado, siempre y cuando no te olvides de los favores que me debes, estarías en la trena por robarle a esas tipas alzadas de no ser por mí ― Jake hablaba vulgarmente esto era divertido así que decidí agregar un poco mas

― ¿Te parece que me veré tan bonita con unas ropas tan finas? y ese olor tan agradable ¿Qué lo causa? ― me acerque a oler a la cita de Tyler y este no pudo sino explotar

― ¿Que demonios sucede con ustedes? ― cuestiono irritado, el plan funcionaba, su acompañante comenzaba a horrorizarse

― Hemos venido a visitarte bro, gastamos hasta el último penique que robamos así que no nos salgas con que no puedes alojarnos porque eso no se hace a los hermanos Tyler ― dije

― ¿Pero es que conoces a esta…. Gente Tyler? ― la chica estaba indignada

― Ándale socio, cuéntale como de chamos nos recostábamos los tres ahí en las banquetas para que el sol calentara nuestras barrigas

― ¿Qué?! ― la chica estaba totalmente horrorizada ― esto es el colmo, creí que eras decente Tyler, ya veo que no, yo nunca me relacionaría con este tipo de seres, ¿sabes qué?, esto se acabó, no me llames o me busques o juro que llamare a la policía, ― se alejó con altanería

Jake y yo no pudimos soportarlo y estallamos en carcajadas mientras nos sujetábamos el estomago

― Se creen que esto es divertido ¿eh?

― ¿Divertido?... Pero si me parto de la risa Tyler

― Espero que sigas diciendo eso más tarde Jacob ― sin darnos cuenta llamo a un policía que pasaba por ahí ― oficial, arreste a estos vagabundos, que solo molestan a transeúntes e incluso intentan robarles ― quede estupefacta por la acusación de Tyler

― ¿Qué? eso no es verdad ― protesté

* * *

continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció queridas lectoras? (y lectores). Anímense a comentar lo que creen que sucederá ahora, ¿cuales serán las consecuencias para este par (Jake y Bella)?

Y una buena noticia, la próxima semana (sin falta) una nueva actualización y una semana después otra actualización mas.

* * *

Adriu: Saludos chica desde México para Ecuador ;) y bueno Edward es lindo tal vez sea lento (y Bella lo es todavía más) pero sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello jejejejejje

Derekdarien: Saludos; ojala que este capítulo también te parezca gracioso J

Yoliki: mi fiel lectora ñ_ñ es grato saber que lees esta historia actualización tras actualización y estos personajes continuaran con su respectiva locura l provocándonos una que otra risa J

Anonimo: Gracias por el apoyo, soy lenta en actualizar (pido disculpas por ello) y bueno el final está un poco lejano jejejejjejejje. En cuanto a otra historia, tengo otra en mente pero no planeo subirla sin haber finalizado esta porque de lo contrario pasara un eón de años entre cada actualización y esto sería el cuento de nunca acabar.

* * *

Y como siempre os agradezco que me sigan y lean pero sobre todo que tengan la paciencia de esperar, eso es maravilloso.

Hasta la próxima :D


	27. Planes

Planes

* * *

Pov Isabella:

 _― ¿Qué? eso no es verdad ― protesté_

― Por supuesto que si ― un tercero se sumó, se trataba del camarero cretino del restaurante quien antes nos había lanzado una mirada de desprecio ― yo vi como molestaban al joven y a su novia

― Tyler di la verdad ― le exigí, pero en lugar de responder simplemente se alejó sin mirar atrás

― Vamos, vamos, pasaran la noche en prisión eso les enseñara

― Un momento oficial, no puede detenernos ― se opuso Jake

― ¿Quién me detendrá eh? ¿Vuestro padre? ― soltó una carcajada despectiva

― Esto es una equivocación

― Por supuesto, ustedes son la equivocación de la sociedad

― Oiga más respeto ― dije a lo cual el oficial me empujo haciéndome caer pero provocando que un cuarto interviniera

― ¿Cuál es su problema? No puede culparlos por su destino ― enseguida se dirigió a mí ― ¿estás bien? ― Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, algo en su voz me resultaba familiar, alce la vista para ver un par de ojos azules impresionantes, jadee en reconocimiento

― ¡Tabby! ― exclamé

― ¿Bella…. pero que haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Y usted quién es? ― Intervino el oficial

― Yo…

― Es amiga de esos vagos, seguramente les ayuda a robar, al igual que hace con esta comida del restaurante ― dijo en camarero

― No es verdad Richard, no he robado nada, el chef me lo regalo, lo sabes

― Si claro, yo digo que la detenga también oficial

― Así lo hare

― ¿Qué? No puede, soy estadounidense tengo derechos ― se defendió Tabby, yo estaba tan asombrada que las palabras se negaban a salir, tanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que la vi.

― Y un cuerno, ya veremos si dice lo mismo un juez ― el oficial llamo a su compañero, nos esposaron y nos transportaron a la estación de policía, durante el camino divague sobre el pasado a la vez que observaba a Tabatha, finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

― ¿Pero que sucede Bella, que haces vestida así?

― ¿Una broma?

― Ya veo y él os echo a la policía encima, supongo que todo cambia ― lanzo un suspiro, tal vez recordando la época en que Tyler lejos de ofenderse por mis bromas reía.

― ¿Estuviste observando?

― Cada detalle

― Un momento Bella, he deducido que se conocen pero de donde y a quien se refieren con "el"

― Ese "él" no es otro que Tyler y ella es Tabatha

― Ann Tabatha, gusto en conocerte chico

― Y quien eres tú aparte del nombre

― La novia de Tyler, ¿recuerdas Jacob? Te hable de ella

― Quieres decir…

― Si, la misma

― Pero… desapareció… se fue

― Fue lo que supe, Tyler se negó a hablar al respecto, pero tal vez ahora se resuelvan las dudas ― dije dirigiendo la mirada a Tabby nuevamente

― No tiene caso remover el pasado Bella, tanto Tyler como yo hemos continuado nuestro camino

― Eso no puede aplicarse a Tyler, este primer encuentro no es suficiente para determinar…

― Llevo viéndolo durante semanas y obviamente ha continuado con su vida Bella, me parece bien ¿sabes? ― La interrupción y la sorpresa por la nueva información me dejo muda momentáneamente

― ¿Semanas? ¿Hoy no es la primera vez que le has visto en años?

― Definitivamente no Bella

― ¿Cuándo se vieron entonces?

― Larga historia

― No es como si tuviéramos prisa Tabatha ― intervino Jacob

― No quiero hablar sobre el asunto chicos

― Tabby, hace años me conocías lo suficiente y debo agregar que no he cambiado mucho durante estos años así que sabrás lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser ― ella suspiro derrotada

― Vale, volví a Nueva York hace unas seis semanas

― ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

― Como bien has dicho me fui sin despedirme, sinceramente no creí que tuvieras ganas de volver a saber de mí, ni tu ni… Tyler y ya vez tuve razón

― En cuanto a Tyler, no puedes juzgarme a mí de la misma manera, me habría encantado volver a saber de ti

― Pero también querrías respuestas Bella

― Me declaro culpable, pero simplemente no puedo imaginar que fue lo que realmente sucedió.

― No tiene caso saberlo ahora, en fin, volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, después de instalarme busque trabajo y lo conseguí, en el restaurante aquel, una semana después de iniciar, Tyler apareció una noche con algunos amigos, me reconoció y cuando intente explicarle ciertas cosas, él se rio en mi cara y dijo que todo cuanto me ha sucedido hasta el momento me lo tenía merecido, sin más, se fue del restaurante, desde entonces ha vuelto cada dos días, siempre con una mujer a su lado, tal como esta noche y antes de irse siempre me hacía llegar una nota con otro camarero

― ¿Notas?

― Si, solo para recordarme que él ahora es feliz con su vida y cuanto he fracasado porque no tengo siquiera un perro o gato a mi lado.

― ¿Tyler se ha atrevido a decirte eso? ― mascullé, Tyler estaba sobrepasando los límites

― No literalmente Bella, sus notas se limitaban a decir "esta noche será estupenda al lado de una exuberante mujer, suerte con tu noche" o "¿Quién cumple tus locas fantasías? Espero que sea un hombre vigoroso"

― Literal o no, Tyler se está comportando como un subnormal

― Definitivamente Tyler lo es prima, comienzo a comprender por qué nos echo a la policía encima, no le conviene el que ustedes dos se encuentren, hablen y planeen hacerle la vida imposible ― comento Jacob riendo entre dientes

― Bella, prométeme que todo cuanto te he contado quedara entre nosotras, no quiero una disculpa ni nada parecido de Tyler

― Eso lo dices porque aun lo quieres ¿cierto? ― ella simplemente asintió ― lo suponía, no obstante nada puedes hacer para detenerme, prometo que no diré nada de nuestra conversación, no obstante Tyler pagara por meternos en este lio, no tenía derecho, lo sabe perfectamente

― Bella, quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que siento por Tyler, no me interpondré entre ustedes

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - interrogué extrañada

― Se de los sentimientos entre ustedes, Tyler lo confirmó Bella, quizás necesites algo de paciencia pero al final Tyler volverá siempre a ti

― Tabatha, no tengo idea de las sandeces que ha dicho Tyler, pero puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que al menos el 80% es falso

― Bella, no necesitas mentir para no herir mis sentimientos

― No miento Tabby, pero te aseguro que en cuanto consiga poner las manos sobre Tyler, confesará.

Pronto llegamos a la estación y nos pusieron en una celda, instantes después volvió un oficial

― ¡Hey miserables! — un oficial se dirigió a nuestra celda engreídamente ― el comandante os concede una llamada de 5 minutos, como si fueran a llamar a alguien de todos modos, como sea, solo cumplo con las ordenes ¿Quién será el primero?

― Iré yo ― Jacob se levantó ― no te preocupes Bella, llamare a Tyler, nos metió en esta y nos sacara de aquí ― minutos después Jacob volvió colérico, al entrar a la celda soltó un puñetazo contra la pared

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Ese imbécil ni siquiera me dejo terminar de explicar cuando me colgó, escuche una risa tonta de fondo así que ya te imaginaras en que estará ocupado el niño bonito

― El que sigue, apresúrense, no es como si estuviera aquí para cumplirles sus deseos ― increpo el oficial, me puse de pie para realizar la llamada a Tyler, me iba a escuchar ― vamos niña ― una vez cerca del teléfono tome el auricular pero el oficial me tomo la mano ― eres bonita debajo de esa suciedad lindura, con gusto te bañare y te pondré en una habitación si eres amable conmigo ― dijo el oficial intentando abrazarme

― No se acerque pervertido, conozco mis derechos y lo que está haciendo es acoso ― le acuse alejándome

― ¿Cómo quieras, solo trataba de hacer algo bueno por ti? Además ¿quién tomara en cuenta a una mugrienta como tú? Tienes unos minutos más para decidir, tómalo o déjalo no todos los días tendrás una oportunidad así, vaya incluso podría regalarte las sobras de la cena de los demás chicos solo se amable y complaciente conmigo

― ¿Puedo hacer mi llamada o debo continuar escuchando sus groserías? Supongo que a su jefe no le hará gracia esa actitud, porque seré una mugrosa pero tengo los mismos derechos que cualquier otra persona

― Tú te lo pierdes zorra ― se alejó hasta la pared y yo marque rápidamente el número de Tyler manteniendo un ojo sobre ese tipo repulsivo, después de tres tonos Tyler atendió a la llamada

― ¿Diga?

― Tyler, debes venir a la estación de policía, esto no es divertido

― ¿Te parece que lo es para mi Bella? deja de hacer tonterías, estoy harto de tus estupideces ¿sabes qué? Si realmente estuvieras detenida me alegro así escarmentaras, pero no tengo tanta suerte, lastima por ti y Jacob porque esta broma no les resultó y una cosa más, voy a tirar el celular así que llama cuanto quieras, no atenderé a ninguna llamada mas

― Pero es verdad, realmente estoy en …

― Buen intento ―- y colgó, quede estupefacta viendo el auricular, Tyler colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca sin creerme nada

― ¿Qué, el hada madrina está ocupada esta noche? ― El oficial se jactaba en mi cara, en silencio deseaba patearle el culo, pero ya era suficiente con estar detenida y pasar la noche en prisión como para incrementar los cargos, al volver Jake me miro esperanzado, solo negué con la cabeza y sus hombros cayeron, en definitiva, pasaríamos la noche aquí, el oficial llamó a Tabatha pero ella se negó, después nos explicó que no tenía a nadie a quien llamar para que viniera en su ayuda

― Veamos el lado bueno prima ― dijo Jake ― al menos estamos juntos en esta

― Lo único bueno de esto, ¿puedes creerlo? Pasare mi cumpleaños en prisión ― suspire frustrada, molesta y triste todo a la vez

― Mierda, es verdad, lo había olvidado… si te sirve de consuelo, tu regalo está seguro en mi apartamento, no esperaba que esto se saliera de control, se suponía que mañana te invitaría a desayunar y a recorrer Manhattan para celebrarlo

― No te preocupes, nada podemos hacer

― Al menos ahora tienes algo que contarles a tus nietos

― Suponiendo que los tenga algún día, ¿Quién querría casarse con una ex convicta de todos modos?

― Vamos Bella no serás "ex convicta" por pasar unas horas en prisión, supongo que a todo mundo le sucede alguna vez ― resoplé

― ¿Qué hay de tus padres Bella? comprendo que no quieras que te encuentren en esta situación pero es mejor a pasar la noche aquí

― Mis padres están fuera de Nueva York Tabatha, en cualquier caso, ya hemos gastado nuestra oportunidad de llamadas a menos que sea "amable" con ese oficial

― De que hablas prima

―El tipo aquel se me insinuó, dijo que si era amable me daría retribuciones

― Cerdo asqueroso ― siseo Jacob

― Bueno si aun tienes que llamar a alguien puedes usar mi llamada Bella

― Pero es tu llamada alguien debe estar preocupado por ti Tabby…

― Créeme cuando digo que no es así, saldré de aquí al amanecer así que no me preocupo mucho

― Gracias pero aunque usara esa llamada no hay quien pueda venir

― Que hay de los padres de Tyler

― Lo dudo salen a cenar con frecuencia y no es seguro localizarlos

― ¿Entonces? ― de pronto vino a mi mente una persona, Edward, el vendría … o tal vez no ...

* * *

Pov Edward

― ¿Entonces pueden hacer la entrega hoy mismo?

― En efecto señor Cullen, solo necesitamos la dirección

― Se los enviare por correo así como las instrucciones para llegar

― De acuerdo, seguimos en contacto señor Cullen ― colgué con una sonrisa, había encargado algo especial.

 _Flashback_

 _Necesitaba pasar tiempo con Bella a solas pero era complicado especialmente porque siempre tenía a alguien revoloteando a su alrededor, pensé en volver a secuestrarla pero eso terminaría mal, sus padres denunciarían su desaparición sin contar con el hecho de que ella me volvería a agredir físicamente, el recuerdo de su técnica de ataque con bolso no era grato, definitivamente ese plan quedaba descartado, a continuación pensé en llevarla a otro estado utilizando como pretexto alguna emergencia empresarial pero ella era inteligente sospecharía si no llevaba a Jane conmigo, además ¿en qué emergencia podría involucrarla de todos modos?_

 _Dos días de suerte tuve un golpe de suerte, el auto de Rene tuvo problemas (debo recalcar que en esta ocasión no tuve nada que ver) el caso es que la lleve a su casa y gracias a que últimamente había hecho buenas migas con ella durante el camino ella me comento que la empresa publicitaria, PubliK, en la que trabajaba Charlie su esposo, temía por posibles manifestantes quienes se encontraban a varias manzanas de una zona destinada a ser utilizada en una masiva publicidad en el estado de Pensilvania, convenientemente dicho proyecto estaba a cargo de Charlie._

 _En cuanto llegue a casa investigue el asunto, la suerte estaba nuevamente de mi lado, pues el reportaje en internet al respecto era sumamente detallado, tanto que incluso señalaba al líder de los manifestantes como un tipo codicioso, consecutivamente realicé algunas llamadas a mi equipo de relaciones públicas,, conseguí una conferencia telefónica con dicho líder y ofrecerle cierta cantidad de dinero si trasladaba a sus seguidores a la zona donde estaba trabajando la empresa PubliK._

 _Colgué con una gran sonrisa, estaba hecho, pronto Charlie se vería en la necesidad de dejar Manhattan para trasladarse por unos cuantos días a Filadelfia, la siguiente en viajar seria René, tuve el impulso de soltar una risa malévola al estilo película de terror, me resistí y en su lugar realicé llamadas a Georgia._

 _Fin flashback_

― En conclusión René, es necesario que vueles inmediatamente a Georgia y supervises personalmente la decoración del hotel, no podemos atrasar la apertura del mismo ― vi la duda en sus ojos

― Comprendo Edward, yo….

― ¿Sucede algo René?

― No es nada

― Cuéntame, eres una excelente decoradora y no deseo que tus preocupaciones alteren tu trabajo

― Es solo que es la primera vez que Charlie y yo dejamos sola a Bella en su cumpleaños, sé que es mayor y lo entenderá, pero cumplir 18 años sucede solo una vez y me habría gustado estar con ella

― Tranquila René, tengo la certeza de que Isabella no se lo tomará mal, si te sirve de consuelo puedo hacer algo para que no pase su cumpleaños sola, se me ocurre llevarla a almorzar o a cenar, y además tanto tu esposo como tu estarán de vuelta a más tardar el fin de semana, y podrán celebrar en familia hasta entonces, solo serán algunos días de diferencia, vuelvo a decir que no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

― Gracias Edward eres un gran chico, hablare con Bella de todos modos para explicarle la situación, tienes razón, estoy exagerando ― Rene salió de la oficina y desee gritar por la victoria, ahora tanto Charlie como Rene estarían lejos, podría estar con Bella a solas por al menos cinco días.

Debo reconocer que disponer de poder económico tiene excelentes ventajas…

 _Flashback_

 _El plan estaba en marcha, ayer jueves recibí mi pedido y hoy viernes lo entregaría personalmente, conduje con una gran sonrisa a casa de Bella, me asegure de llegar temprano, antes de que salieran a trabajar, era la primera vez que veía el interior de la casa, más bien mansión, en la puerta fui recibido por el mayordomo quien ordeno a otra joven avisara a René de mi presencia, una vez más me pregunté ¿Por qué Charlie Swan le había permitido a su hija trabajar como camarera? En palabras de Tyler, Bella era su adoración y hasta donde sabia ella es hija única, lo normal en estos casos seria que la hija fuera consentida hasta el punto de convertirla en un ser que odiara la palabra trabajo, claro que también eso la haría caprichosa, prepotente, odiosa, altanera, soberbia…. Pensándolo mejor ante esa panorámica comenzaba a entender el punto de Charlie al privarle de ciertas comodidades, incluso mi padre estaría de acuerdo con Charlie Swan, recordaba que el hecho de ser el príncipe heredero no me libero de las responsabilidades y del trabajo duro, pero siendo honestos, con dinero o sin él Isabella era molesta cuando se lo proponía pero al mismo tiempo era agradable._

 _Salí de las cavilaciones en cuanto oí tacones resonar por la casa y acercándose al vestíbulo._

 _― Edward buen día ¿a qué debo esta sorpresa?_

 _― Rene buenos días, simplemente quería saber si tienes listas las propuestas decorativas_

 _― Por supuesto, pensaba llevártelas a tu oficina hoy mismo_

 _― Comprendo, pero hoy no estaré en la empresa, ha surgido un posible contrato y ya te imaginaras, así que pensé en ver tus propuestas antes y así no retrasar nada, espero no importunar._

 _― Por supuesto que no Edward, acompáñame a la biblioteca para mostrártelos ― la madre de Bella tenía buenas propuestas, las aprobé y aprovechándome de la costumbre de invitar a los visitantes madrugadores a tomar el desayuno retrase mi partida lo más posible, la táctica funcionó y pronto Bella bajaba a desayunar al tiempo en que René me invitó a acompañarlos, el desayuno transcurrió amenamente y en un momento dado derrame jugo sobre mi regazo, a lo cual me indicaron el cuarto de servicio para tratar de limpiarme "teóricamente" en realidad aproveche el instante en que me perdieron de vista, extraje la caja que había recibido con anterioridad y cuidadosamente coloque a una cuantas termitas en la escalera junto con pasta de celulosa para que se mantuvieran en un solo lugar y fuera más fácil descubrirlas, una vez logrado mi cometido hui hacia el primer cuarto que localicé, no espere mucho antes de oír el grito aterrado que soltó una mujer, oí pasos correr hacia la procedencia del grito, lentamente Salí del escondite y con cara confusa me acerque a observar lo que sucedía, tal como esperaba, habían descubierto las termitas, me ofrecí a llamar a una empresa experta en exterminio de plagas, lo que no sospecharon es que esta empresa si bien hace un trabajo excelente, les llame con anticipación y contrate sus servicios por dos semanas con la condición que debían presentarse en la casa de los Swan en cuanto les diera una señal, en este caso era la llamada que realice para avisarles que podían entrar en escena, ellos debían escudriñar la casa e independientemente del resultado deberían dejar a la familia fuera de su casa alegando posibles daños graves ocasionados por las termitas._

 _Fin flashback_

Después de aquello ofrecí un apartamento que estaba un piso abajo del mío a los Swan, aunque al principio se mostraron reticentes terminaron aceptando, en honor a la verdad diré que estaba encantado con el resultado: Charlie estaba fuera, Rene pronto se iría y Bella estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, el primer acercamiento seria en víspera de su cumpleaños, la invitaría una velada especial, en primer lugar la invitaría a almorzar, si aceptaba entonces por la tarde inventaría alguna excusa para volver invitarla, esta vez a cenar y en caso de negarse, siempre podría insistir en la cena…

Después de pasar trazando planes el domingo, hoy lunes amanecí feliz, hoy era el gran día en que volvería a pedir una cita a Bella, en esta ocasión me aseguraría de no hacer ningún viaje inesperado a Masen o a cualquier otro lugar del planeta, es más, pensaba desconectar el celular por las dudas, al llegar a la empresa espere pacientemente en la oficina hasta que bella apareciera, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando no apareció, me vi en la necesidad de preguntar a Jane si Bella había reportado su retraso por enfermedad u otro motivo, solo entonces me entere de que su contrato había finalizado volviendo al anterior en el cual ella trabajaba solo por las tardes, las cosas habían comenzado a torcerse y no me agradaba, tenía las esperanzas depositadas en que al final todo mejoraría. Por lo tanto conduje hasta el edificio donde vivía y directamente fui a su apartamento, Bella se sorprendió al verme pero se recompuso rápidamente, después de ofrecerme jugo expuse mis intenciones, se negó al almuerzo alegando que se había comprometido con otra persona, los celos me invadieron por un instante pero inmediatamente supuse que lo decía solo por evitarme así que insistí en la cena, Bella se mantuvo indecisa por unos instantes pero finalmente aceptó, quería saltar de felicidad, como supuse las cosas mejoraron, volví a la empresa aunque no logre concentrarme en el trabajo sino mas bien en cierta castaña adorable.

Más tarde solicité a Carmen que al siguiente día preparara la mejor cena, para animarla dije que pretendía impresionar a una joven maravillosa, tal como esperaba ella se emocionó y prometió tener todo listo para cuando yo lo necesitara.

Al siguiente día para alejarme del nerviosismo salí en busca de un regalo para Bella, lo encontré en una joyería, se trataba de una pulsera de zafiros azules y diamantes, haría juego con su pálida piel. Más tarde salí a dar un paseo por central park, definitivamente vendría con Bella aquí, al final del día de camino a casa le compre a Bella un ramo de orquídeas moradas, en cuanto llegue lo primero que hice fue ir directamente a su perta, toque varias veces pero no hubo respuesta alguna, comencé a preocuparme algo pudo haberle sucedido, posiblemente resbalo y se desmayó, tuve el impulso de echar la puerta abajo pero me contuve, por otra parte tal vez Bella estaba ocupada en algo y no oyó que llamaban a la puerta, posiblemente aun este arreglándose, aun así lo mejor sería cerciorarme, llame al guarda del edificio, mi sorpresa fue monumental cuando este me dijo que Bella había salido en compañía de "otro joven", todo indicaba que se dirigían a alguna fiesta; la sorpresa dio paso a la decepción y está a la indignación.

Volví a mi apartamento, en el camino encontré a una adorable ancianita y sin pensarlo dos veces le obsequie el ramo que había comprado, ella sonrió en agradecimiento y aquello apaciguo la irritación en cierta medida. Al entrar vi un carrito de acero con doble estante, encima había 4 platos perfectamente cubiertos, al levantar el primer cubreplatos vi un platillo exquisito: pollo relleno horneado con sala y guarnición de patatas y otras verduras, un plato más contenía pasta con salsa blanca y champiñones, al lado estaba un contenedor con helo y una botella de vino tinto. Todo iba tan bien hasta hace un momento, suspire y me senté a cenar…. solo…

Después de la cena intente trabajar pero Bella volvió a mis pensamientos por lo cual me limite a deambular por mi apartamento y entonces vi un trozo de papel en el suelo, lo levante pensando que no era nada importante, al desdoblarlo leí

"Edward, lamento el no poder asistir a la cena, he tenido un contratiempo pero prometo enmendarlo"

Arrugue el papel y lo lance lejos, aquellas palabras enardecieron la indignación, a Isabella parecía encantarle burlarse de mi persona, pero todo tiene un límite, yo he llegado al mío, Isabella no tiene el valor de decir que no desea estar cerca de mí, pero sus indirectas son igual de efectivas, a partir de ahora me importa un bledo Isabella y su mundo, ya basta de ser su perrito faldero que le sigue a todas partes esperando por una oportunidad. Camine con firmeza hacia la oficina que tenía en mi departamento dispuesto a sumirme en el trabajo, las cosas volverán como antes, será como si jamás me topara en la vida con Isabella Swan…..

Un par de horas después fui interrumpido por una llamada del portero

― Señor Cullen, tengo en la línea a una mujer que pide hablar con usted

― No me pases llamadas Paul

― Lo intente señor pero ella insiste, se escucha desesperada ― fruncí el ceño, tal vez era la táctica de alguna antigua "amiga" pero pocas tenían el honor de tener este numero

― Transfiera la llamada entonces ― acepte listo para afrontar las lágrimas y la desesperación de aquella mujer, seguramente pediría pasar la noche juntos…. Tal vez acepte la invitación

― Buenas noches ¿hablo con el señor Edward Cullen? ― Su voz no me era conocida, pero era imposible recordar a cada una delas mujeres con las que he estado

― Así es señorita, debe ir al grano inmediatamente, estoy realmente ocupado

― Mire, le llamo de parte de Isabella Swan ― me tense al escuchar aquel nombre ¿algo le sucedió? ― Ella …. En realidad yo también, estamos detenidas en la estación de policía, le llamo porque Bella espera que sea posible el que usted pase por ella

― De ser ese el caso ¿Por qué no llama ella?

― ammm, ella ya utilizo su llamada permitida

― Señorita, no se quién demonios es usted pero dígame ¿me considera estúpido?

― ¿Qué? No por supuesto que no

― ¿Espera que me trague el cuento de que Bella pensó en llamarme únicamente a mí para ayudarla? ¿Qué hay de sus padres, su primo y demás amigos? Sé por experiencia propia que yo soy la última persona a quien Isabella recurriría en caso de emergencia. Así que deje de mentir y de intentar tomare el pelo porque no me lo creo

― Pero es la verdad

― ¿Enserio? Dígame entonces, con que cargos la han detenido ¿beber siendo menor de edad? ¿Estar por las calles tan tarde? ¿Estar en un club para mayores de 18 años? ¿He olvidado algo? En cualquier caso le está bien empleado, así aprenderá a cuidar de sus acciones y a cumplir promesas, así que le ruego le transmita mi mensaje y deje de fastidiar estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías sin sentido. Adiós señoritas – estaba por colgar pero antes de ello colgaron en la otra línea quede pensativo observado el auricular

Media hora más tarde estaba nuevamente ocupado pero no precisamente en el trabajo, sino más bien en resolver mis dudas, una cosa era ser víctima "otra vez" de alguna broma de Bella pero otra muy distinta si la llamada de ayuda fuera verdadera, de ser así no podría dejarla en una fría celda por muy ofendido que estuviera por su actitud. Tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de lo segundo, ciertamente soy la última persona a quien Bella pediría ayuda pero cierto era también que era de las pocas, por no decir casi la única persona que estarían en disposición de ayudarla, sus padres estaban fuera y sus posibles amigos estarían de fiesta, serian ilocalizables, nada podían hacer, me golpee mentalmente al recordar aquel hecho ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Así me habría ahorrado llamada tras llamada a diversos precintos policiales de Manhattan en busca de Bella; finalmente tuve suerte ella estaba en el precinto policial número 5, al parecer por alterar el orden público, sea cual fuere la situación llame inmediatamente a Robert Scott, él se encargaría de todo, después de contarle la situación decidimos encontrarnos en la estación, una vez ahí descubrí lo que sucedió en realidad, estaba incrédulo ante la audacia de Isabella ¡vestirse de vagabunda! Con el simple fin de molestar a los transeúntes ¿Dónde estaba el sentido común? O mejor dicho ¿tiene sentido común? ¿Acaso no sabía lo peligroso que resultaría una aventura así? La respuesta estaba ante mí, era un gran y rotundo no.

Irritado por la actitud imprudente de Isabella decidí esperar fuera mientras Scott se encargaba del papeleo, trataba de calmarme cuando Scott salió a informarme que la señorita Swan se negaba a salir a menos que se hiciera a su modo, en conclusión tuve que pagar la fianza de sus dos cómplices, esto era increíble, en cuanto ella salió le ordene subir al auto, aunque intento refutar, desistió en cuanto amenace con ponerla en el maletero y por dios que lo hubiera hecho si ella continuaba excusándose.

Una vez en el apartamento me prepare para reprenderla, era el objetivo pero en cuanto note su tensión y el miedo en sus ojos comprendí que ella no tuvo una buena experiencia y había aprendido la lección, no obstante había algo más y cuando ella me lo contó estuve a punto de salir inmediatamente y ponerle las manos encima a ese infeliz.

* * *

¿que os pareció el capitulo?... lo sé, les falle en actualizaciones, no tengo excusa :(

* * *

Yoliki: Acertaste! En efecto Bella acudirá a Edward a la vez que aparecen nuevos personajes J Gracias por leer.

Adriou: comohemos descubierto Edward estuvo detrás de todo, y pues Bella pasara el cumpleaños 18 en la cárcel, al menos por unas horas, creo que Bella es original, no todos celebran su cumpleaños 18 en la cárcel … o si? Jejjejejejeje, espero que la historia te siga agradando.

Hasta la próxima adoradas lectoras :)


	28. Confesiones

Confesiones

* * *

 **Tyler pov:**

Las semanas trascurren y Bella continua en su caparazón, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos Jacob y yo por lograr una reacción genuina en ella, claro, se molesta cuando hacemos alguna broma a su costa pero a los 10 segundos lo olvida y vuelve a su caparazón, esta distraída pensando y pensando, se niega a hablar al respecto, sus argumentos son: la universidad y el trabajo, sinceramente lo dudo, algo más sucede en esa cabecita suya

Mi plan hoy en día es sacarle la verdad y recuperar esas reacciones explosivas que prometen venganza, en ese orden claro.

Hace unos días vi un rinoceronte tallado en madera, a Bella le encantan todo tipo de animales tallados, así que conduje hacia aquella tienda, para mi mala suerte al llegar descubrí que el rinoceronte fue vendido ya, genial, ahora debía volver a buscar en otro lugar, mientras buscaba me topé con algunos amigos de la universidad y juntos decidimos ir a un restaurante cercano, la conversación sobre nuestras vidas después de la licenciatura iba bien hasta que una camarera rubia capto mi atención, tenía una excelente constitución física, estaba de espaldas y espere pacientemente a que voltear, así lo hizo, pero al verla miles de sentimientos hicieron explosión en mí, las más intensas fueron el dolor, la humillación y la ira; tanto tiempo y así como desapareció sin rastro ni explicación ahora aparece como por arte de magia, aparte la vista de ella, al parecer no comprendió el mensaje porque se acercó

― ¿Tyler? ¿Eres tú?

― Lo siento señorita, creo que me confunde, dudo haberla visto alguna vez en mi vida ― ella asintió y se alejó, pude ver dolor en sus ojos, pero como era posible, fue ella quien me abandono no al revés, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerme sentir culpable, como si ella fuera la víctima y yo el monstruo. Deje de prestar atención a la conversación y en un momento dado me puse de pie pretextando tener demasiado trabajo.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento me detuve a respirar el aire fresco de la noche, cuando sentí una mano posarse en el antebrazo

― Tyler, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Por favor

― No hay nada de qué hablar

― No es verdad, hay mucho que decir, pero sobre todo quiero disculparme por… todo, créeme cuando digo que no fue mi intención el irme así

― No claro que no ― dije sardónicamente

― Es la verdad, debes creerme

― ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no creer? ¿Qué esperabas después de tantos años? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

― No, pero…

― Me abandonaste Tabatha, no esperes una sonrisa de bienvenida, de hecho hace mucho que dejaste de existir para mí

―- No te creo

― No me importa, ¿sabes una cosa? Desee alguna vez volver a verte, para agradecerte el salir de mi vida, realmente me hiciste un gran favor ― continúe inexpresivamente

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

― Simplemente soy sincero, la vida es maravillosa y breve como para desperdiciarla en una sola persona.

― Supongo que debo felicitarte por ello entonces, en cualquier caso únicamente quería disculparme, en ese entonces sucedieron cosas de las que no tuve oportunidad de mencionar.

― Y ahora ha transcurrido tanto tiempo como para que aquellos sucesos tengan importancia alguna, al menos en lo que a mi persona se refiere, porque desde tu perspectiva aún debe ser importante, reconozco que siento curiosidad por saber cómo terminaste como camarera, pero averiguarlo sería darte mayor importancia de la que mereces ― hable de manera despectiva

― Yo solo sé que has cambiado, no eres el mismo que conocí ― su voz reflejaba decepción, posiblemente su plan de hacerse pasar por víctima estaba perdido, no volvería a permitir que se burlara de mi nuevamente.

― Las personas cambian Tabatha al igual que todos recibimos lo que cosechamos, creí que lo sabias.

― La vida no siempre es justa Tyler

― Querrás decir que la vida te ha devuelto el golpe ¿eh? Al irte supongo que lo hacías con la esperanza de haber encontrado una mejor opción que yo, pero el tipo obviamente te boto como basura en cuanto se hartó de ti ― no pude continuar cuando aquella mujer me abofeteo.

― No seas impertinente

― Y tú no pretendas insultarme acudiendo a mí como si fuera tu salvavidas, implorando perdón como si con ello enmendaras tus errores ― sonreí con suficiencia ― como he dicho, todo cuanto ha acontecido en tu vida te está bien empleado, te lo has ganado por méritos propios, mientras yo soy feliz tu eres desdichada, que mejor justicia que eso. Y ahora si me disculpas debo encontrarme con alguien esta noche ― sin más pase a su lado y subí a mi auto, estaba furioso aun, conduje sin rumbo tratando de calmarme, ¿Por qué ahora? Ella no tenía derecho alguno a aparecer después de tanto tiempo, pise el acelerador con rabia sin percatarme de nada más, hasta que un par de kilómetros más fui detenido por un oficial por exceso de velocidad, eso solo incrementó mi furor, al final el asunto finalizó en yo siendo llevado ante el fiscal quien me condeno a trabajo social en el hospital general, en cuanto Bella y Jacob se enteraron de lo sucedido se burlaron hasta hartarse, claro que oculte el verdadero motivo, ellos, en especial Bella no debían enterarse del reguero de Tabatha, esa mujer era capaz de conseguir compasión del corazón de Bella, tal vez aparente dureza pero en el fondo Bella tiene un alma cándida. Mi venganza por otra parte por sus burlas fue arrastrarlos a ellos también en mi condena, les hice participar en el rodaje de una películas organizada por el hospital, mientras duraba volví al restaurante, en compañía de una serie de mujeres distintas en cada ocasión, por fortuna Tabatha no volvió a interferir.

Después de semanas de rodaje estaba feliz por la broma de la cual Edward Cullen era víctima sin saberlo, me había percatado desde el principio el interés que tenía en Bella, sino ¿Por qué otro motivo habría vuelto al club después de ser agredido por ella? Y como testigo fiel a la verdad sé cuan fuerte golpea esa pequeña. Todo para después ofrecerle un puesto en su empresa. Lo que resultó ser una sorpresa fue descubrir que aquel interés era correspondido en igual medida por parte de Bella, claro que tardé cierto tiempo en reunir las piezas, al principio Bella decía odiarlo pero daba demasiada importancia a ese "odio" poco después en cuanto Cullen se fue de viaje Bella estaba distraída todo el tiempo, distante, y en cuanto él volvió fue como si Bella resurgiera, aun así ella continua quejándose afirmando odiarlo pero trabaja para él sin mencionar siquiera la opción de un nuevo empleo, una completa ironía.

En fin, durante este tiempo me he asegurado que Cullen me vea al lado de Bella dándole a entender que existe una verdadera relación sentimental entre nosotros, a duras penas ogro contener la diversión de verlo ponerse verde de celos, si tan solo sospechara la verdad, pero no sería yo quien se lo dijera, después de todo, si hacía de cupido y resultaba que al final Cullen se burlase de Bella, quien terminaría pagando los platos rotos seria yo.

Volviendo a la realidad hoy llevaría a Bella a almorzar, mientras grababan dirigí la mirada disimuladamente alrededor, tal como esperaba detecté a Cullen oculto en una mesa cercana haciéndose pasar por un comensal más, Bella no le había notado, pero detrás de Cullen detecte a alguien más, una persona inesperada que nos observaba, impulsivamente tome la mano de Bella con una mano y con la otra le acaricie el rostro, le dije cuan hermosa estaba a lo cual ella sonrió creyendo que simplemente seguía el guion de novio romántico y enamorado de la película. En un momento dado Bella se puso de pie para alejarse y grabar la escena en la que recibía una llamada de Jacob, mientras las cámaras me ignoraban volví a buscar a Cullen, su expresión llena de desagrado, sonreí y entonces capte una cabellera rubia a la izquierda, se trataba de Tabatha, al principio pensé que se iba pero pronto comprendí que iba directo a Bella, tal vez para armar algún escandalo o consternarla con alguna triste historia, rápidamente me puse de pie y le corte el paso, tomándola del brazo y llevándola aparte.

― ¿Qué te crees que haces?

― No es de tu incumbencia

― Indudablemente lo es cuando pretendes involucrar a Bella es tus problemas, ella no tiene culpa alguna, así que aléjate de ella, te lo advierto

― No me asustan tus amenazas Tyler, pero para tu tranquilidad, solo quería saludarla

― Y ponerla en contra mía

― No, no soy tan vengativa, pero reconozco que alguna que otra advertencia no le sentará mal ¿sabes? No imagine que a la primera oportunidad le saltarías encima precisamente a Bella, por dios Tyler, la viste crecer.

― No seas anticuada, no es nada fuera de este mundo, me atrevería a asegurar que cosas así suceden con bastante frecuencia en todas partes, en todo caso mis sentimientos son problema mío, pero hoy me siento generoso así que te diré un secreto, lo creas o no quiero sinceramente a Bella y a diferencia de ti puedo confiar en ella con los ojos vendados.

― Supongo que le demuestras cariño llevándote a la cama a una tras otra mujer

― Eso es asunto mío, ahora déjanos en paz y no intentes acercarte a Bella nuevamente, de hacerlo lo sabré inmediatamente porque Bella no tiene secretos conmigo y creerme hare que te despidan de tu deplorable empleo y dudo que estés en condiciones de perder un trabajo. ― Tabatha se puso blanca como el papel ante mi amenaza, estaba seguro que cejaría su intento de hablar con Bella.

Tal como esperaba, la reacción de Edward Cullen ante mi supuesta boda con Bella fue fenomenal, apareció en mitad de la ceremonia para llevarse a Bella sobre el hombro, fue tan divertido, no obstante Bella tomaría represalias eso estaba asegurado, los días transcurren y aunque he sido bastante cauteloso Bella aun no aparece con alguna broma, esto comenzaba a ponerme nervioso porque solo significaba que la broma estaría bastante bien planeada y tal vez incluye bastante dolor, pero mientras tanto esta noche disfrutaría de la compañía de una bella pelirroja. Aunque la cena no fue de lo mejor porque aquella mujer parloteaba sin cesar, estaba hastiado, para empeorar la situación al salir del restaurante me topé con la "broma" que habían preparado para mí. Bella y Jacob vestidos de vagabundos y hablando vulgarmente. Aquello terminó por fastidiarme y para quitármelos de encima llame a un oficial que estaba cerca y les abandone seguro de que además de un buen susto les dejarían ir.

Cerca de una hora más tarde estaba en el club cuando Jacob llamó al móvil exigiendo fuera a la estación de policía, si claro, no era tan idiota para tragarme el cuento, como la broma no les resulto ahora querían vengarse, haciéndome ir como tonto a la estación, buscando a personas que en su vida habían puesto un pie en una celda, no le creí absolutamente nada y momentos después Bella llamo contando la misma historia, estaba molesto por su insistencia así que colgué y desconecté el celular.

* * *

 **Pov Bella:**

 _― ¿Entonces? ― de pronto vino a mi mente una persona, Edward, el vendría … o tal vez no_

― ¿Piensas en alguien Bella?

― Si pero no sé si venga, podría estar un poco… molesto conmigo

― Oh podría ser nuestra salvación, nada perdemos con intentar Bella,

― De acuerdo, gire hacia Tabatha y le di los datos necesarios para que llamara al edificio y pidiera hablar con Edward y en caso de no conseguirlo al menos dejaría un mensaje con el portero, llamamos al oficial y este llevo a Tabatha a realizar la llamada, cuando volvió mi optimismo se fue en picado, temí preguntar, Jacob en cambio lo hizo

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Bella tenía razón, Edward Cullen está más que molesto con ella y me tacho de mentirosa y de tomarle el pelo, dudo que venga ― después de media hora en silencio la temperatura comenzó a descender Jacob se acercó y me abrazo para mantenernos calientes, invitamos al abrazo a Tabatha, el silencio continuaba prolongándose y al parecer transcurrió una eternidad más cuando oímos la celda abrirse, Jacob se tensó y susurro

― Si es ese oficial, le pateare el culo ― pero lejos de ser un oficial era un hombre vestido de traje que nos miraba sin expresión en el rostro

― Isabella Swan ― dijo ― acompáñeme, he pagado su fianza y el señor Cullen la espera fuera

― ¿Edward? ― El asintió y yo quería saltar de alegría, Edward vino a pesar de estar molesto conmigo por dejarlo plantado pero antes de hacerlo, caí en la cuenta ― ¿Qué hay de ellos? ― señale a mi primo y a Tabatha

― Lo siento se me ordeno sacarla de la celda a nadie mas

― Entonces diga al señor Cullen que agradezco su ayuda pero me quedare, no me moveré sin ellos

― Bella, estaremos bien, no te preocupes

― No te metas Jacob, dije que me quedo y así lo hare ― el hombre miraba estupefacto mientras retrocedía hasta estar en la celda nuevamente, se giró y salió de la estación, momentos después volvió y después de firmar algunos documentos los tres fuimos liberados, al salir el frio de la noche nos golpeó a la cara, Edward estaba apoyada junto a su volvo y tenía cara de pocos amigos

― Isabella Swan, entra al auto ahora

― Pero…

― He dicho ahora ― su tono no admitía replica, obedecí solo porque estaba agradecida con él, aun así hice un último intento

― Por favor préstame algo de dinero, juro que te lo pagare en cuanto lleguemos al edificio

― ¿No has oído?

― No es para mí Edward, por favor, la chica que te llamo perdió su cena cuando intento defendernos, no quiero que se quede sin cenar por mi culpa

― Al menos tienes conciencia, ahora entra

― Pero..

― Deja de replicar, por dios, la llevaran a su casa y pediré que de camino le compren la cena, ahora entra y es la última vez que te lo pido antes de que te meta en el maletero, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te pusiera allí

― Vale ― como niña regañada me subí al volvo, no iba a arriesgarme a que cumpliera su amenaza, tal como había dicho él no tenía reparos en meterme en un maletero, lo hizo hace meses y volvería a hacerlo si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Edward se subió y condujo al edificio, al llegar salud al portero y entramos en cuanto me dirigí a mi piso el me detuvo,

― Vienes conmigo, necesitas ducharte y ponerte algo decente y personalmente lo supervisaré

Después de ducharme y ponerme la ropa que él me dio la cual era holgada pero no me quejaría, salí hacia la sala donde él estaba esperándome

― Tienes 10 minutos para darme un explicación Bella ― me senté y comencé a relatar todo, cuando guarde silencio el me miro a los ojos ― ¿te das cuenta que esto fue peligroso? Tuviste suerte pero no siempre es así, ¿sabes lo que hacen a los indigentes Bella?, esos oficiales podrían haberte hecho daño por considerarte vagabunda y ¿quién los habría detenido?

― Lo sé ― dije cabizbaja recordando al oficial, sentí miedo

― ¿Qué sucede Bella? etas tensa, no me digas que te hicieron algo ― negué con la cabeza ― dime la verdad, ¿alguien te toco indebidamente? ― Edward estaba colérico

― No

― ¡No mientas!

― No lo hago, no me tocaron, pero uno de los oficiales me dijo cosas

― ¿Que cosas?, porque no lo dijiste antes, llamaré inmediatamente a Scoott y hare que el oficial tenga su castigo. Ahora te llevare a tu habitación ― una vez ahí, Edward se despidió deseándome bunas noches

― Buenas noches y ¿Edward?

― ¿Si?

― Gracias por ayudarme esta noche, no tenías por qué, no obstante, si algún día necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo

― No hagas promesas que no cumplirás ― era obvio que el no confiara en mi pero le demostraría que si puede. Entre a la habitación y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada fui reclamada por el mundo de los sueños

Al siguiente día desperté y lo primero que vi fueron globos y un apetitoso desayuno

― Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños dormilona ― Edward sonreía

― woaw, estos es increíble… gracias Edward ― enseguida el celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomé y contesté

― ¡ Prima! Feliz cumpleaños número 18, en breve pasare por ti, daremos el paseo prometido ― lo había olvidado

― Gracias Jacob pero prefiero quedarme a descansar

― Eres aburrida, es tu décimo octavo cumpleaños, debemos celebrarlo debidamente

― Lo sé pero estoy agotada después de lo de ayer

― Vale, dejaremos el paseo para después, quizás mañana

― Ya veremos, gracias por las felicitaciones y hasta pronto

― Quien era ― pregunto Edward casualmente

― Mi primo

― ¿El mismo junto al cual fuiste arrestada anoche?

― El mismo

― Ya veo y aprovechándome de tu presencia ahora comeremos pastel, no conozco a tus amigos así que no fueron invitarlos

― No hay problema, las pocas personas cercanas a mí seguramente tienen otros planes o están fuera del país

― Eres un tanto ermitaña ¿lo sabias?

― Sip, no me quejo al respecto

― Supongo que ellos tampoco, ¿Quién lo hará después de escuchar tus ronquidos?

― ¿Qué dices? Yo no ronco

― Sí que lo haces, seguramente medio Manhattan te oyó; de que otra forma crees que tuve tiempo de hacer todo esto ― dijo señalando alrededor, había globos por doquier ― me tuviste en vela toda la noche Bella, al final me rendí y decidí hacer algo bueno mientras esperaba el amanecer

― Eres un completo mentiroso Edward

― No claro que no, simplemente duermes profundamente que ni una orquesta podría despertarte ― Edward mentía descaradamente, yo no roncaba, alguien me lo habría dicho antes….. ¿cierto? Como sea, para hacerle callar solo atine a arrojarle la almohada a la cabeza, después de aquello partí un delicioso pastel de zanahoria, una vez que el omento divertido paso comencé a divagar, al principio sobre el hecho de estar relajada en compañía de Edward…. ¿Cuándo deje de llamarle idiota Cullen? Y ¿Cuándo comenzó a llamarme Bella y yo lo permití? Se supone que solo las personas cercanas a mí lo hacen, pero pensándolo detenidamente Edward tenía el derecho de hacerlo, había hecho demasiado en mi beneficio, de no ser por él esta mañana lejos de despertar en una cálida cama lo habría hecho en una fría celda, al menos estaría acompañada de Jacob y Tabatha….. Un momento, aun hacía falta aclarar ciertas cosas con ella, de Tyler me encargaría después suponiendo que algún día le vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

― ¿En qué piensas?

― En lo sucedido anoche

― Olvídalo Bella ― dijo tenso

― No puedo

― ¿Por qué? di la verdad Bella

― Tranquilo Edward, no es lo que imaginas, pensaba en Tabatha la chica con la que estaba en la celda, hay algo que no encaja, me gustaría visitarla y abusando de tu confianza ¿podrías preguntar a donde la llevaron anoche?

― No

― ¿Por qué?

― No tengo idea de lo que ella te haya dicho anoche Bella, pero no todo el mundo es bondadoso, siempre habrá alguien que quiera aprovecharse de los demás.

― Te equivocas con ella, supones que la conocí anoche pero lo cierto es que la conozco desde hace varios años atrás, seis para ser exactos

― Pues no se comportaban como si realmente tuvieran una amistad de tantos años

― Porque no lo tenemos…. Hace años no la veo pero espero cambiar eso y recuperar el tiempo perdido; es una larga historia Edward; pero ahora mismo lo que me interesa es averiguar donde vive para hablar con ella.

― No me parece buena idea, por lo que sabes en estos años de ausencia pudo haber cambiado totalmente

― Lo dudo, de ser así no intentaría defender a dos desconocidos

― Tal vez te reconoció antes de actuar en tu defensa

― Si claro, especialmente porque soy toda una celebridad que no pasa desapercibida entre la multitud de mortales… vamos Edward, aunque llegara a reconocerme ella no podría tener la certeza de que estaba fingiendo.

― Eso parece un buen punto

― Es un gran punto y ahora quisiera hacerle una visita sorpresa

― No lo harás

― ¿Qué? Reconozco que te debo una grande por tu ayuda pero de eso a que quieras darme ordenes….

― No pretendo darte órdenes, pero si insistes en ir entonces iremos los dos, pero no podrá ser ahora, debo ir a la empresa a atender algunos pendientes y en cuanto vuelva visitaremos a esta chica.

― Sospecho que no obtendré nada por insistir, así que vale ― horas más tarde y fiel a su promesa Edward volvió y juntos nos subimos al volvo, ambos viajamos en un cómodo silencio

Poco apoco nos fuimos adentrando por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, quise preguntar a Edward pero me calle las preguntas, de pronto note como una suv oscura nos seguía de cerca, al principio no le di importancia pero cinco cuadras más adelante comencé a inquietarme, finalmente no lo soporte más y comenté

― No quiero preocuparte o parecer paranoica, pero una suv nos sigue desde hace rato

― Lo sé ― dijo serenamente

― ¿No te parece raro?

― Nop ― este hombre es raro, inesperadamente comenzó a reír ― tranquila Bella, no es como si fueran a secuestrarnos, es mi equipo de seguridad ― me sentí tonta después de su explicación, Edward era un importante empresario, obviamente tenia equipo de seguridad ― no te mortifiques, generalmente se mantienen a distancia y pasan desapercibidos pero estamos en una zona poco segura de la ciudad así que han acortado la distancia en caso de cualquier eventualidad, de hecho en unos minutos más podrás ver un suv más delante de nosotros, es quien nos guiara hasta la casa de …. Tú amiga, por cierto ¿de dónde se conocen?

― Larga historia

― Puedes resumirla ― No sabía que contarle exactamente, podría inventar algo pero le debía una muy grande a Edward así que me sincere

― Tabby, quiero decir Tabita es la antigua novia de Tyler, inesperadamente desapareció y no supe de ella hasta ahora, quiero verla y saber que sucedió hace 5 años

― Largo tiempo, pero ¿has considerado que tal vez ella no se anime a hablarte al respecto?

― Lo sé, pero al menos quiero intentarlo, es importante

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque Tyler se merece una explicación y de manera indirecta su desaparición también me afecto, estuve a punto de perder a un gran amigo

― Ya veo ― tal como dijo antes, instantes después apareció una suv delante de nosotros y un par de cuadras más adelante nos detuvimos frente a un edificio desgastado, observe extrañada a Edward

― Edward, no es por ser snob, pero ¿estás seguro que Tabatha vive en este lugar tan estropeado?

― Bueno no todos tenemos la suerte de tener por hogar una mansión Bella

― O un edificio en una zona residencial exclusiva que supera a un hotel 5 estrellas

― _Touché_ Bella; comprenderás ahora el porque me negaba a dejarte venir sola. Tu asombro implica que hace 5 años Tabatha no vivía en un lugar como este.

― En efecto. Pues bien… es hora de averiguar cosas… ― tome la delantera mientras Edward me seguía, levante la mano y llame a la puerta, una señora algo mayor aunque no por mucho nos abrió y después de preguntar por Tabby nos indicó el número de su apartamento, subimos por las escaleras cuyos escalones crujían a cada paso que daba.

― Si caigo y me rompo un hueso te convertirás en mi enfermera personal Bella

― No te quejes, bien podrías haber esperado fuera

― O podríamos haber llamado a tu amiga a gritos

― O podrías volver sobre tus pasos y esperar pacientemente en el auto

― No, ni hablar ― en cuanto llegamos a la puerta indicada el sudor me recorría la espalda, no sabía lo que nos esperaba detrás de la puerta, hasta el momento no parecía inspirador…. Como hacía unos instantes volví a levantar la mano y llamé a la puerta con los nudillos, escuchamos la débil voz de una mujer detrás pidiendo que esperásemos un momento, así lo hicimos y en cuanto la puerta se abrió me sorprendió lo que veía, sentada en una silla de ruedas estaba Kelda Sutton, madre de Tabatha, de la mujer vivaz no quedaba mucho, al parecer la vida había golpeado duro a la familia Sutton en el transcurso de estos 5 años. La voz apagada de Kelda me sacó de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Desea algo señorita?

― Si, mire no sé si aún me recuerde señora Sutton, soy Isabella Swan y él es Edward Cullen

― Mucho gusto ― dijo Edward estrechándole la mano

― ¿Swan? ― fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de recordar ― eres la pequeña Bella que solía corretear detrás de mi hija ¿cierto?

― La misma señora Sutton ― ella me tomo de la mano y nos invitó a pasar

― Vamos, vamos recuerdo haber dicho alguna vez que me llamaras Kelda ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

― Cierto, pero si mal no recuerdo al final decidí llamarla mamá de Tabby cat ― la risa de Kelda no se hizo esperar, recordaba muy bien aquella época en la que molestaba a Tabatha con aquel sobrenombre, en venganza ella me nombró Bells y posteriormente Tyler aporto su granito de arena con Belly, quedando finalmente Belly Bells.

― Hace tanto tiempo desde aquello pequeña, pero que cosas digo, mírate, de pequeña no tienes más nada, te has convertido en una hermosa señorita. Y cuéntame Bella ¿Cómo están tus padres? Charlie y René ¿cierto?

― Así es, ellos están muy bien aunque por el momento están fuera del estado por cuestiones laborales.

― Comprendo y a todo esto ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

― Ayer me topé con Tabby fuera del restaurante donde trabaja, hablamos y quede en visitarla pronto ― mentí, al parecer Kelda no sabía nada de nuestra pequeña aventura de anoche.

― Ya veo, aunque Tabatha no ha comentado nada, es extraño, tal vez lo olvidó, mi pobre hija tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza ― instantes después oímos la puerta abrirse y en el umbral a una sorprendida Tabatha….

* * *

Hola, Hola, estoy nuevamente por aquí... que puedo decir, esto es un milagro jejejjejeje

Adriu: Holaaaaa J coincido contigo: pobre Bella, pero es fuerte y lo superara pronto, Edward tiene mucho que ver con ello, este Edward se propone poner patas arriba la vida de Bella ¿verdad?, nah, no deliremos, Bella solita pone su vida patas arriba jejejejejjejeje

¿Qué propones que le hagamos a Tyler? Muajajajjajaja

Saludos desde el país hermano de Ecuador: México

Yoliki: Hola ñ_ñ . Pues las travesuras son por una noble causa, palabra de Edward y Bella, este par es tremendo y posiblemente arrastren a sus amigos en sus maldades J y al fin, se avecina el tan esperado noviazgo de estos tunantes ¿Cómo será? Me pregunto si mantendrán su carácter tan… vivaracho, alegre, bromista etc, ¿Qué opinas? Saludos.

* * *

Saludos a todos y al parecer hoy amanecí con ganas de mucho parloteo, ¿que les cuento? un tema en común parece buena idea y también podríamos tomarlo como retribución por seguirme, comentar y tener paciencia, sospecho que ustedes son unos santos. así que aquí os dejo un breve adelanto del siguiente capitulo. disfrútenlo :)

 _― ¡Bella! Hermanita donde estas te estoy buscando como loco― ….. ― Charlie y René no atienden a sus celulares_

 _― Vete a la mierda Tyler Crowley ― siseé_

 _― ¿Que, por que Bella?_

 _― Isabella de ahora en adelante_

 _― Por qué estas molesta_

 _― Decir que estoy molesta es un eufemismo, me abandonaste y te atreves a preguntar, no Tyler, estoy furiosa o si lo prefieres gráfico: estoy que echo espuma por la boca_

 _― ¿De qué hablas?_

 _― Anoche te llame para que fueras por mí a la estación de policía y que hiciste? ¡Colgaste sin importarte un soberano comino!_

 _― Un momento, eso era una broma tuya, no pretendas hacerme sentir culpable por no caer en la trampa_

 _― No se trataba de ninguna broma, pero a quien le importa eso ahora_

 _― ¡Que! Pero yo creí… Dios, lo siento Bella_

 _― Eso no sirve de nada, Tal vez lo merecía, pero indudablemente lo que no merecía era soportar el acoso del oficial.._

 _― Bella me estas preocupando, ¿Qué sucedió ahí? por favor dime que no te hizo nada… dios, lo matare si te puso un dedo encima_

 _La incertidumbre es una perra Tyler, vive con ella porque no hablare contigo de los que sucedió ― colgué sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más, estaba molesta y deseaba regresársela a Tyler por colgarme la noche anterior._

* * *

Hasta aquí el adelanto. Gracias por todo.

PD: esto no tiene nada que ver, pero desde hace unos meses siento curiosidad al respecto, ¿hay chicos entre mis lectores? aclaro, no estoy quejándome (o disconforme) de mis adoradas lectoras, como he dicho antes hoy estoy un tanto parlanchina. y si existen chicos lectores de la historia me gustaría saber de ellos y vamos también me gustaría saber de las chicas lectoras.

Hasta la próxima, ahora si me retiro ^_^


End file.
